


Hold My Hand, I Can Feel the Sky Falling.

by Beef94



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Established Hicsqueak, F/F, Flashbacks, Mildred is going through a lot okay, PTSD, all of the angst, okay that's enough tags, probable ethel and mildred but much later on, sorry Julie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 38
Words: 80,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beef94/pseuds/Beef94
Summary: A horrific accident sees Mildred Hubble's world come crashing down around her. Broken and alone, she wonders how she will ever be okay again in a world without Julie Hubble.
Relationships: Ethel Hallow/Mildred Hubble, Hardbroom & Mildred Hubble, Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch)
Comments: 243
Kudos: 402





	1. Summer, Interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, I have recently binge watched the entirety of The Worst Witch and fell completely back in love with the show that defined my childhood back in the day. So naturally, what better way to express my love than through the medium of fanfiction. I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while and now with unlimited free time thanks to lockdown I really have no excuse not to write. Anyway, I have rambled enough.  
> Enjoy (hopefully), any and all feedback is most welcome. xo

_The unfamiliar, steady beeping of machinery and the distant sounds of voices felt so very far away to Mildred Hubble. Almost as though she was underwater. She was vaguely aware of her aching body, but was unable to focus. Her grip on reality loosening._

_It’s just a bad dream. I’m going to wake up any minute and mum will be here. Then everything will be okay, like it always is._

_She repeated this mantra, clinging desperately onto her own words._

_But Mildred Hubble knew, deep down she knew. This wasn’t a bad dream. She was going to open her eyes and her mother wasn’t going to be there. Because Julie Hubble was gone, and she was never coming back._

_Mildred’s eyes flew open, the realisation pressing down on her chest like a heavy weight._

_She let out an anguished cry._

_……_

Hecate Hardbroom winced, a sharp pain flashing through her head, gone almost as suddenly as it had arrived. She frowned. Putting down the quill and pushing away the lesson plan she had been drafting, she brought her fingers up to her temples. She wanted to chalk it up to simple tiredness but she couldn’t ignore the rising sense of unease she felt in the pit of her stomach. 

As if on cue she heard the familiar chime of her mirror. 

_Pippa._ She thought to herself happily, the unease temporarily replaced with a warmth that only the blonde witch could stir in her. The unease quickly returned when she caught sight of Pippa Pentangle’s face. The usual warmth and glowing smile replaced with a solemn expression. Her eyes, usually sparkling, seemed dulled. 

“Pippa! What’s happened? Are you okay?” She asked, her composure slipping and concern lacing her words. 

“I just received today’s ordinary newspapers…” She began saying, before taking a steadying breath. Hecate remained quiet but she was sure her expression had now morphed into one of confusion. 

“It’s Mildred.” 

_Mildred Hubble. I swear that child is ageing me prematurely._ Hecate thought to herself before nodding at Pippa to continue. 

“I saw this on the front page of one of the local papers.” She explained and then held up the publication to the mirror, hands shaking slightly. 

**_Tragedy strikes as woman killed in brutal hit and run._ **

Hecate resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the provocative headline. She would never understand ordinary people’s fascination with the macabre. As her eyes scanned the words lower down the page however, she felt the remaining colour drain from her face. 

**_Local woman Julie Hubble has tragically lost her life as an unknown driver ran a red light on a busy high street. Eye witnesses report seeing the brave Ms Hubble push her daughter out of the path of the speeding vehicle, before being hit herself. She is believed to have died at the scene. Her daughter, Mildred has been taken to a nearby hospital but is believed to be in a stable condition. Police are urging anyone with information regarding the collision or the vehicle involved to come forward._ **

Hecate was grateful she was already sitting down as she felt herself uncharacteristically slump forward, knowing her face now mirrored that of her girlfriend’s. Unwanted memories began to swirl around her mind and she had to work hard to keep them at bay, this was not the time for her to lose control. 

“She needs us.” Her voice barely a whisper but she knew Pippa had heard her. 

“We need to get to her as soon as possible. Mildred has no other family that we know of does she?” Pippa asked, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Hecate briefly shook her head as Pippa’s words reflected her own thoughts. 

“We can’t let her fall into the care system, Hiccup.” 

“I know.” Hecate replied as she pulled herself upright, a steely resolve forming in her brown eyes. 

“Pippa, how long will it take you to get here?” The blonde witch’s eyes flickered briefly from Hecate’s to the large window in her office. The early afternoon sun was high in the sky and the trees were gently swaying. 

“Perfect flying conditions. I can be at Cackle’s in about half an hour.” She replied confidently, earning a small smile from Hecate. 

“You always were the fastest flier Pipsqueak.” Hecate replied fondly. 

“I’m going to mirror Ada, inform her of the situation and then when you’re here I’ll transfer us to Mildred.” She continued, sounding a lot more confident than she felt, but her mind was eased somewhat by the formation of their plan of action. 

“See you soon Hiccup.” 

“Fly safe, Pipsqueak.” 

“Always do.” 

With their parting comments, the image of Pippa Pentangle faded and Hecate was faced with her own reflection. She could almost see the tension emanating from her body and permitted herself a few moments and multiple deep breaths to compose herself. 

_Oh Mildred._

…..

She had kept the call with Ada Cackle brief, acutely aware of the passage of time. It had nonetheless been difficult to see the grief wash over Ada, the woman whom she admired and often looked up to as a sort of mother. 

“You’re doing the right thing Hecate. Dear Mildred needs us all now more than ever.” The older witch had told her once she had regained her composure. 

_What if she doesn’t want me though?_ The words had formed in Hecate’s mind unwillingly but she found herself unable to voice her concerns to Ada. Now as she paced her office waiting for Pippa’s arrival, the thought was becoming increasingly louder and more difficult to ignore. Her and Mildred’s relationship had always been rocky to say the least. There had however been a tentative step towards the promise of a better future for the pair after the incident with the founding stone at the end of school year. 

_But would that even mean anything now in light of the current situation?_ Hecate agonised to herself. A familiar shadow drifted into view and Hecate instinctively waved her hand in the direction of the window behind her. The comforting scent of sweet perfume engulfed her and she felt her body relax as the pair of arms wrapped protectively around her slender waist. Smiling gently she leaned further back into the embrace, feeling the electricity hum across her skin as Pippa placed her lips on the side of her neck. They stood silently, neither wanting the moment to end, until Hecate felt Pippa sigh. Reluctantly she stepped out of Pippa’s grasp and turned around. 

Hecate’s heart skipped a beat. Even windswept Pippa Pentangle was the most beautiful person she’d ever laid eyes on. 

“I love you.” The words tumbled out of her mouth, cutting through the silence that had encompassed the pair. 

“I love you too.” Pippa replied, closing the small gap between them and gently guiding the taller witch’s face to her own. 

For a brief moment, everything was okay in the world.

……

“So we’re agreed then? You’ll be the one posing as Mildred’s aunt?” Pippa whispered, ignoring the frown that appeared on Hecate’s face as they expertly weaved through the busy street. A simple locator spell had allowed them to identify the hospital Mildred was currently in, but they had decided against transferring directly into the building. They didn’t need to add exposing magic to ordinary people to their list of issues. 

“I think it’s more you agreed. Pippa, are you quite sure it shouldn’t be you? You’re much better with people than I am, and Mildred adores you.” Hecate muttered, tugging at the light green sweater Pippa had forced her into. _I really don’t know how these people cope._ She huffed to herself as the hospital entrance finally came into view. 

Pippa resisted rolling her eyes at her girlfriend. She often wondered how someone as brilliant as Hecate Hardbroom could also be so oblivious. 

“Hiccup. Mildred thinks the absolute world of you. Please trust me on that. Also, you can’t deny that you and Mildred bear more than a passing resemblance to each other. It’ll be more believable that the pair of you are related.” Pippa replied gently yet firmly as they came to a halt a short distance from the bustling hospital doors. Unconsciously smoothing down her pale pink pencil skirt, Pippa turned her head and smiled as she saw Hecate mirroring the motion with her own black trousers. 

“You’ve got the ID I made for you?” She asked, eyeing the black handbag that was balanced somewhat awkwardly on Hecate’s shoulder. Under different circumstances she’d be teasing the usually elegant looking witch. 

“ID? Oh, those flimsy, overly convoluted documents. Yes Pipsqueak, I haven’t managed to misplace them in the ten minutes that have passed since you last asked me.” Hecate deadpanned as she gracefully stepped away from the elbow Pippa had aimed in her direction. 

“Remember, if they ask, the booklet looking one is a passport and the card is a driving license.” Pippa told her, pausing for a moment before reaching out to capture Hecate’s hand in her own. 

“Ready?” She asked softly. Hecate’s mouth set in a hard line as she nodded curtly. Her hand squeezed Pippa’s reassuringly before she slowly let go. 

The automatic doors slid open and the pair allowed themselves to be swept into the hospital chaos. 


	2. You Showed Up at the Perfect Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm,  
> I am unbelievably humbled and blown away by you're lovely comments. All of them have made me ridiculously happy, thank you so much.  
> I'm so glad you're enjoying this story, here's chapter 2. xo

The bright lights, combined with the general noise and the quite frankly confusing layout of the hospital were doing no favours for Hecate’s patience or growing headache. Not for the first time today she was beyond grateful she had Pippa Pentangle by her side. Lovely, confident Pippa Pentangle who seemed just as at ease in the ordinary world as she was in the magical one. It was the calming influence of Pippa in fact, that saved the man talking loudly into a mobile phone from being spelled into a nearby wall. 

“Hecate.” Pippa had warned her, her voice low. Sighing deeply, Hecate instead threw him a withering glare that had sent him almost sprinting away from them.. 

“Ah! Children’s ward, here we go.” Pippa remarked as they found themselves veering off from the main corridor. Much to Hecate’s relief, the ward appeared significantly quieter than the rest of the building, and the softer lighting much easier on her eyes. 

“Now where do we go?” Hecate whispered as they came to a standstill next to a large display of information leaflets. 

“I have no idea. The woman only told me how to get to the ward.” Pippa replied, glancing around for any sort of clue to Mildred’s whereabouts.

“Can I help you at all?” A tired yet friendly voice called over to them, clearly they looked as lost as they felt. Following Pippa’s lead, Hecate walked over to the small desk that the nurse who had spoken to them, sat behind. 

“Yes please, we’re looking for Mildred Hubble?” Hecate noticed the softening of the nurse’s features as Pippa mentioned her pupil’s name. She almost chuckled, Mildred had that sort of effect on most people she encountered. 

“Can I ask who you are?” The question lingered in the air for a moment before Pippa gently nudged Hecate into action. 

“I’m her aunt. My apologies for not getting here sooner, we don’t live… locally.” Hecate felt herself cringe, knowing she’d come across as bizarrely formal. 

“We heard the news from a family friend, we came up as soon as we could.” Pippa added as Hecate gave her a grateful smile. 

“I’ll just give Doctor Stevens a call, he’s been overseeing Mildred’s care.” The nurse explained to them before picking up the phone from the desk. 

Moments later a slightly confused looking man in his mid to late thirties strode into view, a polite smile gracing his features as he assessed the two women standing before him. 

“Hello, I’m Doctor Stevens.” He introduced himself, holding his hand out in front of him. It took Hecate a few seconds to remember this was a standard greeting in the ordinary world and quickly reached out to take the doctor’s warm hand in her own. 

“My apologies for the confusion, we just weren’t aware of Mildred having any further relations, nothing came up on our systems.” He continued before turning his confused look to the nurse still stationed behind the desk. 

“I have identification.” Hecate blurted out, once again cringing at her own awkwardness. 

“Perhaps check again? I know how unreliable these things can be, I’m often at my wits end with our school systems.” Pippa offered kindly, the small movement of her hand caught only by her girlfriend. 

“Of course, Kelly would you mind pulling up Mildred’s records again?” he instructed the nurse, who quickly obliged. There was a brief silence as the pair stared down at the computer, confusion quickly morphing into mild embarrassment. 

“I must apologise that we have not been able to contact you directly Miss Hardbroom…” He began saying, running a hand through his hair before Hecate cut him off with a small smile. 

“No need, these things can happen.” She replied smoothly, before carefully retrieving the documents Pippa had created for her, out of her bag. Doctor Stevens briefly glanced at them and then back to the computer before passing them back to Hecate, any hint of confusion now wiped from his face. 

“If you and your partner…” 

“Pippa.” The blond witch added helpfully. 

“If yourself and Pippa would like to follow me we can go somewhere more private to discuss Mildred’s care in further detail, and decide how best to proceed from here.” He told them, beginning to walk away. He paused, turning back to the nurse, Kelly. 

“Oh and Kelly, can you make sure this issue gets escalated with IT please?” He added, still bemused as to how a whole section of the girl’s record had been missing. Hecate felt a small hint of remorse for the people who were to be on the receiving end of the complaint. She started to follow Pippa and the doctor when she felt the eyes of the nurse upon her. Inclining her head she hoped that her expression was inquisitive rather than accusatory.

“She has your eyes.” 

Hecate felt her vision swimming and had to furiously blink back the tears that threatened to fall. Choking back the ball of emotion that had formed in her throat she managed to whisper a small thank you to the nurse before hurrying to catch up with the receding figure of Pippa Pentangle. 

This time, when Pippa slipped her hand into Hecate’s, she held onto it tightly. Never wanting to let go. 

…..

  
  


“So physically you’re saying Mildred is okay?” Pippa asked, the sense of relief in her voice palpable. 

“Her injuries look worse than they actually are, superficial cuts and bruising and only a slight concussion, which is good.” Doctor Stevens clarified, his tone one of professional reassurement. 

“And her arm?” Pippa pressed. 

“The break was a clean one so we estimate it’ll have healed in around six weeks. We will need to arrange a few appointments though to assess how well it’s healing.” He clarified, receiving a contended nod from Pippa. 

“Emotionally however…” He began, his voice suddenly more serious and Hecate felt her heart drop. She didn’t need to listen to know that Mildred’s suffering would be far worse than any physical pain the girl had endured. She knew all too well that the emotional scars from losing a loved one would never truly heal. They lasted a lifetime.

_ She was living proof of that.  _

“It will be a long process.” She heard Doctor Stevens say and had to fight back a bitter laugh. 

“May we see her now, please?” Hecate asked, barely caring at the impatience evident in her voice. 

“Of course.” He told them, pushing himself from his chair. 

“I’ll show you to her room.” 

…..

Mildred Hubble did not notice the two witches enter her room. Her eyes focused unseeingly on the sunshine yellow wall opposite her. She hated the colour. It was too bright. Too at odds with the darkness that surrounded her mind, always patiently waiting to drag her under. It was only when she heard her name spoken by a distinctly familiar voice that she dragged her gaze to the door. 

_ Miss Hardbroom?  _ She thought to herself, not entirely convinced that she hadn’t slipped into another dream. There was a flash of pink appearing at her teacher’s side before she was enveloped in a gentle yet firm hug. Her eyes flew shut and she allowed herself to believe for just a few seconds that it was her mother’s arms holding her. As Miss Pentangle slowly withdrew, Mildred opened her eyes, allowing the spell to break. Not wanting to hurt Miss Pentangle’s feelings with the look of disappointment that was threatening to creep onto her face she turned her attention back to her potions teacher. 

If Mildred had had the strength she probably would have laughed at the sight of a very awkward looking Hecate, dressed in ordinary clothes, standing by her bed in an ordinary hospital. 

But she did not.

She couldn’t imagine ever laughing again. 

“I keep thinking. That any minute I’m going to wake up. In my own bed, in our flat. Mum will come in with a brew and I’ll tell her all about this dream. Then she’ll laugh and tell me that it’s impossible. Because she’s never leaving me. Ever.” Mildred’s voice cracked and she had to take a steadying breath. 

“But that’s not going to happen is it? She’s left me. She’s gone and I’m here, all alone…” Her voice tailed off and she braced herself for the tears to come, her eyes burning. 

But they didn’t. She was too empty to even cry. Her attention returned to the wall, maybe if she stared hard enough she could believe she was home. 

_ “Oh Mildred..”  _ Pippa’s voice was small as she reached for Mildred’s hand that wasn’t encased in plaster. It was Miss Hardbroom’s voice however that dragged her back from the darkness. 

“No, Mildred Hubble. She is not coming back, and I’m so sorry. I’m so very sorry.” 

It wasn’t the unusual levels of emotion coming from the older woman that grabbed Mildred’s attention but the clear undertone of understanding. Slowly, she turned her head, their dark brown eyes meeting and Mildred saw. Saw the pain and grief in her teacher’s eyes that no one else had come close to understanding. Mildred opened her mouth to ask more but Hecate shook her head gently. 

_ Later. I promise.  _ Her eyes implored Mildred, who nodded as the older witches slowly sat, one either side of her bed. The silence stretched out before them, Mildred’s eyes never leaving Hecate’s until she finally spoke. 

“Why.. I mean, how are you here?” 

“Pippa. Miss Pentangle likes to keep in the loop with the ordinary news. We saw your story in one of the papers. We came as soon as we could.” Hecate told her kindly, offering a quick smile to Pippa. Mildred felt a slight warmth at the notion Miss Hardbroom had willingly navigated the ordinary world and its inhabitants to be here with her, but she was still confused. 

“How did you get the doctors to let you in?” 

“Ah, yes, about that.” Hecate started saying, looking to Pippa to help her out. 

“Hecate is posing as your aunt, Mildred, it was the only way we could see you.” Pippa offered, causing Mildred to somewhat reluctantly pull her gaze away from Hecate. Her hand tightened involuntarily around Miss Pentangle’s. 

“Thank you. For coming.” She said quietly.

“We would never leave you Mildred.” Pippa replied, the sincerity evident in her voice. 

“I know this is hard Mildred but we do have some things to discuss. Are you okay with that?” She continued, her hazel eyes scrutinising Mildred carefully. 

Mildred swallowed thickly.

“I’m ready.” 

…..

“Are you sure you’re alright with all of this Mildred?” Hecate asked once again, wanting the girl to be certain of her answers. Mildred managed a brief smile before answering. 

“Yes Miss Hardbroom. Mum wouldn’t have wanted me to be alone. Wouldn’t want me to abandon the magical world either, she always did say Cackles wouldn’t still be standing if it weren’t for me.” For just a brief flash, she felt like the old Mildred again and she fought to hold onto the fleeting moment. When the pair had tentatively spoken of her teacher claiming guardianship of her she had fallen silent once more, her head spinning with so many warring emotions. 

_ Guilt.  _

_ Anger.  _

_ Sadness.  _

But the more she allowed the thought to dance through her mind, the more those emotions quietened.

An overwhelming feeling of  _ rightness  _ surged through her. She felt inexplicably drawn to her usually emotionally withdrawn teacher. All those petty squabbles and disagreements paled next to the gravity of the situation. 

It was a distant memory of Julie Hubble that had solidified her decision. 

_ “You know Millie love, under that tough exterior I reckon Miss Hardbroom is actually a giant softie.”  _

“We wouldn’t be replacing her Mildred. We know that no one will ever be able to replace your mother.” Pippa had said hurriedly as Hecate nodded in agreement. 

“Of course. Julie Hubble is quite, irreplaceable.” Hecate added solemnly, her voice tinged with a hint of sadness, seeing the uncertainty rise in Mildred’s eyes. As she reached across to gently brush a strand of hair away from Mildred’s face, the young girl felt her heart swell almost painfully. 

She knew that she was facing a world full of uncertainties.

A suddenly dark and scary world. 

A world without her mum. 

But of one thing she was becoming certain. 

She would not have to navigate it herself. 

Feeling the exhaustion surge through her body Mildred fought against her tired eyes. Noticing her battle, Hecate began to rise. 

“You should get some rest Mildred…” She started saying before Mildred’s small hand reached out to grab her own, stopping her in her tracks. 

_ “Stay with me. Please.”  _

Hecate locked eyes with Pippa, unspoken words passing between the two before Hecate settled back into her seat. Clutching Mildred’s hand in her own, she smiled down at the girl. A weak smile passed across her face as she allowed her eyes to flutter shut, exhaustion finally winning out. 

_ “You are never alone, Mildred Hubble.”  _


	3. She's a Long Way From Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hitting you guys with a double upload tonight as the chapters are slightly smaller and this one ends on a slight cliffhanger. Also in case anyone is interested, I've started basing my chapter titles off some of the songs I've been listening to whilst writing this. Chapter 2 came from The Corona's- The Long Way, and this chapter is from the Lumineer's- Long Way from Home.   
> As always, enjoy xo

Pippa Pentangle’s house was breathtaking. There were no other words to describe it. Discreetly tucked away from prying eyes, buried deep in the south coast of England. A far cry from the very modest flat Mildred Hubble had previously occupied. 

The library, crammed floor to ceiling with more books than Mildred had ever seen.

The spare room. Her room, full of light, warmth and comfort.

The lounge, littered with photographs of smiling faces, picturesque moments captured forever, happiness. 

None of it mattered to Mildred. 

It wasn’t her flat. 

It wasn’t her home. 

She was grateful she wasn’t still trapped in her too yellow hospital room, but now as she heard the light conversation coming from the kitchen, accompanied by the pleasant aroma of dinner being prepared, Mildred couldn’t help but feel as though she didn’t belong. 

She closed her eyes, and brought the cuff of her favourite jumper, that Miss Hardbroom had managed to retrieve for her from the flat, up to her face. Breathing in the comforting, heady sense of home, she felt herself drift away. Her teacher’s voices morphed into her mother’s. The off key singing which never failed to make Mildred laugh before she joined in. The smell of burnt toast as the pair had been invariably distracted. Mildred attempting a spell to salvage their food, which instead resulted in the toast being turned into literal blocks of charcoal. Julie laughing so hard she could barely breathe. The pair giving up and ordering pizza before collapsing on the sofa together.

Everything had been so easy.

Now Mildred struggled to even take a breath, suffocating under the heavy weight of it all. 

"Mildred? Dinner is almost ready if you'd like to join us?" Pippa's voice was soft but it still startled Mildred out of her memories. 

_ Not really _ . The thought crossed her mind before she could really stop it. Guilt washed over her as she looked up into the kind face of Miss Pentangle. Mildred had to remind herself that it wasn't her fault she wasn't the face Mildred craved the most. 

She hesitated.

"I promise my cooking isn't as dire as Miss Tapioca's." Miss Pentangle added jokingly, holding her hands out towards the young girl's. 

Slowly, cautiously, Mildred reached out with her good arm. Comforting hands wrapped around hers, gently pulling her upright. 

She shivered involuntarily as the warmth from Pippa's hands seemed to flood her body. Closing her eyes she leaned further into the touch, absentmindedly wondering if she could absorb enough of Miss Pentangle's warmth to keep her own darkness at bay. 

…..

"How are you finding the stew Mildred?" Miss Hardbroom's question cut across the comfortable silence that had fallen upon the trio. Mildred caught Pippa's small snort at her teacher's formal tone, she almost laughed herself. 

Almost.

"It's lovely thank you." She instead responded, politely yet indifferently as she brought her spoon to her lips. 

Ignoring the small look of concern shared by the two witches she focused her attention on not spilling her dinner onto the bright white of her cast. 

"Why do I even have to wear this? Can't one of you just fix it?" She hadn't realised she'd spoken aloud until Hecate’s answer made her jump, her spoon clattering against the bowl. 

“Your doctor wishes to review how your arm is healing next month, otherwise I would have no issue repairing it for you now. I’m sorry Mildred.” She explained apologetically. 

“It’s okay.” Mildred sighed deeply.

_ It’s the least you deserve.  _ Her mind told her darkly and she felt her stomach clench. No longer hungry she pushed the remnants of her dinner away from herself. 

“I know this isn’t going to be easy Mildred, but there are some things we need to talk about.” Her teacher continued gently, waiting for Mildred’s gaze to meet her own. 

“About mum?” Mildred’s voice was tense and she felt her fist curl reflexively. 

“Yes. We want you to be as involved as possible with any decisions that are made. After all, no one knew her as well as you.” Mildred’s head was spinning but she managed to keep her voice steady as she replied. 

“Mum wasn’t religious, so she wouldn’t want a big fancy church service. She’d want something smaller, more personal. And she wouldn’t want it to be too miserable, she loved a party.” 

“Thank you Mildred, I’ll make some calls in the morning.” Hecate stated. Not wanting to press the girl further, she rose to help Pippa clear the table. 

…..

“Why has she not cried yet Hiccup? I’m worried.” Pippa’s voice floated through the cool evening air. Hecate took a long sip from her wine as she mulled over her answer. 

“Everyone grieves differently Pipsqueak. She’s still trying to process what’s happened, it won’t feel real to her yet.” She explained gently, allowing her body to relax as she felt Pippa rest her head against her shoulder. 

“You should tell her you know, about your parents.” 

“I will. When the time is right.” Hecate promised, pressing her lips to the bundle of blonde hair beneath her. 

They stayed wrapped in each other’s arms, watching as the sun set beyond them. The light murmurs of a warming spell and the gentle rustling of leaves the only sounds to be heard. 

Hecate allowed her eyes to close. 

She didn’t know what the coming days would hold, but right now, in this moment. 

She felt content. 

That was until, the blood curdling cry ripped through the night sky. 


	4. Darkness Creeps in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title inspo from Peter Gabriel's Come Talk To Me.  
> Quick warning for flashbacks/panic attacks in this chapter!  
> Hope you're all keeping safe, xo.

_“Millie..”_

_“Mum it’s okay, just stay awake. Stay with me okay?”_

_“Millie, I…”_

_“Sssh mum, you’ve got to save your strength.”_

_“Millie. I… Love, you.”_

_“I love you too mum. No, no no, come on mum, wake up. Just wake up okay? I’m right here! Please. JUST WAKE UP.”_

She couldn’t breathe. Blindly kicking the covers off her body, she rolled off the bed, landing painfully on her broken arm. The sharp burst of pain momentarily stunned her. Folding in on herself, her mind began replaying her mother’s last words. She brought her arms up her face, trying desperately to block out the rising voices. 

_It's all your fault Mildred Hubble._

Her vision swam, the world around her blurring as she struggled to catch her breath. 

_She’s dead and it’s all your fault._

Mildred screamed. 

…..

Hecate Hardbroom had reacted almost instantaneously, transferring herself and Pippa into Mildred’s room. She had always taken some level of pride in her ability to calmly handle any situation she was faced with; and being a teacher in a magical school she had been faced with a lot of situations. Nothing however, could have prepared her for the scene unfolding before her.

Seeing Mildred Hubble curled onto the floor, her small body heaving, wide, unseeing eyes filled with sheer terror. 

She saw so much of herself in the young girl. 

The thought floored her. Left her frozen in place as Pippa rushed forward, pulling Mildred’s head onto her lap. Her whispered reassurances falling on deaf ears. It was Pippa’s desperate voice that dragged her into action, much like it had always done when they were younger. 

“Hecate. Help me. Please.” 

Spurring herself into action, she threw her hand out towards the lamp on the bedside table. The soft light helping to further brush aside her own past. Gently kneeling down next to Pippa she placed a hand softly against Mildred’s forehead. Hearing the small gasp at the icy touch Hecate permitted herself a small smile. 

“Mildred Hubble.” She began, her voice low yet authoritative. The girl’s breath was still coming in small gasps so Hecate persisted. 

“I know you can hear me Mildred. So keep listening, keep focusing on my voice.” She pressed her hand slightly more firmly against the girl’s flushed skin. 

“You are safe Mildred. You are here, with me and Miss Pentangle. We are with you and we are not going anywhere.” Her hand moved to Mildred’s cheek, her thumb creating gentle movements along the skin. She saw Pippa gently move a strand of loose hair from Mildred’s face and felt her heart swell. 

“I need you to breathe Mildred, you’re hyperventilating.” She instructed the girl. 

“Can’t. Can’t breathe.” She heard Mildred gasp beneath her. 

“Yes, you can Mildred, trust me.” She told her before consciously slowing her own breathing, nodding at Pippa to follow her lead. 

“Come on Mildred, just copy me and Miss Pentangle… There you go. Nice and steady.” She murmured, relief coursing through her veins as she felt the younger girl’s breathing begin to mimic their own. 

“You’re safe Mildred. You’re with us and you’re safe, I promise.” She heard Pippa continuously whisper, and found herself taking as much solace in the words as she was sure Mildred was.

“Do you think you can sit up Mildred?” Hecate asked, smiling as the girl gave her a cautious nod. With some help from Pippa, the pair managed to help Mildred up and back onto the bed. 

“I’m sorry.” Mildred managed to say, embarrassment beginning to creep into her voice. 

“You don’t have to apologise for this Mildred, not now, not ever.” Pippa told the girl, pulling her into a hug. Hecate had to blink back tears as she saw Mildred’s fist close tightly around the older woman’s dress. 

“I’ll go make us all some tea.” She offered as Mildred reluctantly pulled herself out of the warm embrace. 

Hecate sat down on Mildred’s bed, the blankets still warm from her girlfriend’s presence. 

“Don’t you dare apologise again Mildred Hubble.” She remarked with a pointed raise of her eyebrow, almost laughing as Mildred’s open mouth quickly snapped shut. 

“It just felt so real. Like I was back there in that street. Back with mum…” She managed to choke out as she dragged her hand across her tired face. 

“I know Mildred, I know.” 

“Will it get any easier?” Mildred asked, almost scared to hear Hecate’s reply. 

“Not straight away.” She started, sighing as she saw Mildred’s shoulders drop, her eyes lowering to the sheets beneath her. Hecate slowly reached out and gently lifted Mildred’s chin until their eyes met. 

“But eventually yes, Mildred Hubble, it will get easier. The memories will always be painful, but they become easier to deal with. That all encompassing pain you’re feeling right now? It will fade. It will never truly go away but you will feel alive again, I promise you that.” Hecate felt herself let out a small squeak as the full weight of Mildred Hubble crashed into her. She sat frozen for a second before allowing her arms to wrap around Mildred’s back, her hands tracing comforting circles. 

“It’s okay. I’ve got you now.”


	5. Even Walls Fall Down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, apologies for the slight delay in uploading I've been trying to enjoy the unusually warm UK weather and I've also just been faffing with this chapter, so if I don't upload it now I'm just gonna end up going mad keep looking back over it all night.   
> Chapter title inspo- Walls- The Lumineers.   
> Also, yet another thanks for the v positive response I've received for this fic- you're all awesome.   
> Enjoy xo.

The Monday morning after her first panic attack, Mildred found herself rising earlier than she even did at school, desperate to keep the nightmares at bay. Glancing at the large clock in her room she had sighed before creeping downstairs, not wishing to further disturb her teachers. 

She was in the process of carefully removing a carton of milk from the fridge, when she had turned and noticed Hecate sat at the kitchen table. 

“Oh! Miss Hardbroom I’m so sorry I didn’t see you there! I didn’t wake you up did I?” Mildred stuttered apologetically, scrambling to keep her awkward one handed grip on the milk. 

“Unlike Miss Pentangle, I am an early riser even during the school holidays.” She replied, gracefully moving to retrieve the carton from Mildred. 

“Tea, Mildred?” She asked, smiling slightly as the girl nodded before folding herself, much less gracefully into the chair opposite Hecate’s. 

“Thank you.” Mildred sighed appreciatively, finding herself oddly relaxed to be in her potions teacher’s presence. 

From there on Mildred had found herself slipping into a strangely comforting routine.

Her early mornings were spent sitting in the kitchen with Hecate. Sometimes they would speak, but if Mildred had had a particularly bad night they would often sit in comfortable silence; with Mildred just grateful she was not alone. 

Eventually, Miss Pentangle would awaken and fuss over the pair in such a way that made Mildred’s heart ache. 

On Tuesday, Hecate left in the early afternoon, with a promise to be back before nightfall. Mildred wouldn’t ask where she was going. Despite knowing it involved her and her mother, she was too afraid to hear the painful answers. Feeling the familiar stirrings of anxiety swirl within her, she was grateful when Pippa Pentangle had suggested the pair go for a walk. They wandered leisurely along one of the many coastal paths, Mildred listening intently as Pippa described the surrounding plants and wildlife. Upon their return they sat in the garden, Mildred with a book she had borrowed from the older witch’s vast collection. Both sporadically looking to the sky, waiting for the familiar black cladded figure to return. 

After dinner Mildred would watch Miss Hardbroom and Miss Pentangle engage in a rather intense game of Scrabble over the top of her book. She even found herself smiling slightly when Miss Pentangle had enthusiastically celebrated hitting a triple word score. By Wednesday she had found herself sat next to the blonde witch, offering whispered words of advice to a grateful Miss Pentangle. Hecate remained unbeaten, but Mildred liked to think it was now by a smaller margin. 

During the nights, as the swirling darkness threatened to drag Mildred down into the abyss and she would awaken screaming and covered in sweat; it was always Miss Hardbroom’s icy hand that would be there to pull her back from the edge. 

On Friday morning, as she rubbed the latest nightmare from her tired eyes and dragged herself into the kitchen, Mildred Hubble couldn’t help but smile at the now familiar sight of her teacher sitting almost regally at the kitchen table. Collapsing into her seat and wrapping her hand around the steaming cup of tea she noticed the solemn expression etched onto Hecate’s face. 

Her smile quickly dropped. 

“What’s the matter Miss Hardbroom?” She asked, a slight edge to her voice. 

“We’ve managed to secure a date for your mother’s funeral.” She replied gently, dark brown eyes scrutinising the young girl opposite her. Mildred felt the walls tilt around her and everything darken, as every thought she’d tried to avoid the past week came flooding back to her. 

“When?” She managed to whisper, tightening her grip on the mug of tea. The slight burning of her hand helping to keep her grounded. 

“Wednesday. Are you okay with that Mildred?” She asked before cursing her own words. 

_ Of course she’s not okay with it ,Hecate. She’s 13 years old and has to bury her mother. You should know that feeling better than anyone.  _

Tring to silence her own thoughts she looked across to Mildred, feeling her heart tug painfully as she watched the myriad of warring emotions dance across the girl’s face. The silence stretched out between the pair and Hecate was wondering whether she should speak again, just as Mildred managed to find her voice. 

“Yes. I suppose. I mean, I knew this was coming, no matter how hard I try and not think about it. Sorry. I don’t mean to sound ungrateful Miss Hardbroom! I really appreciate everything you’re doing for me and for mum.” Mildred babbled, growing increasingly more agitated. 

“Mildred Hubble. If I received payment every time you apologised unnecessarily, I believe I would be a very rich witch by now.” Hecate cut her off, her raised eyebrow drawing a slight smile from Mildred. 

“Myself and Pippa, we were wondering if you’d be feeling up to returning to your flat today? I know you are in need of extra clothing, and it might help you feel better settled if you have some more of your belongings here.” Hecate continued, letting the words linger in the air. 

Mildred brought her mug to her lips, having to wait a few moments for her hand to steady enough to take a sip. 

Her mind bright with flashes of the flat, of  _ her home _ . The late nights, watching trashy reality tv shows. The early morning spontaneous dance parties before Julie headed out to work. 

_ Gone. They’re all gone.  _

“If you aren’t ready Mildred it’s okay, don’t worry…” Hecate’s anxious tone cut through Mildred’s thoughts, allowing her to once more find her voice. 

“No. It’s okay Miss Hardbroom. I think I should go. It’s only going to get harder the longer I avoid it, isn’t it?” She replied, eyes glassy and a sad smile painted onto her face. Taking in her appearance Hecate felt an urge to cross the space between them and pull Mildred into a crushing embrace. Knowing that may be too much for the girl however, she allowed one of her hands to reach out and gently squeeze Mildred’s exposed fingers at the end of her cast. 

“You are very brave and you are very wise Mildred Hubble.” 

…..

Mildred wanted to cry. Her eyes were burning, the lump of emotion at the back of her throat so big that she felt as though she could choke. 

But still, no tears came. 

She would have shouted in frustration if it weren’t for the two witches watching her with cautious eyes. She had to try and keep it together, didn’t want them to witness her break down yet again. 

“No magic.” She heard herself say, surprised at how forceful her voice came out. She saw Hecate cast a confused look out of the corner of her eye and she spoke quickly to elaborate. 

“I don’t want to use any magic to help pack things away. I want us to do this properly…” Her voice trailed off and she hoped her teachers would understand. Mildred knew this was the last time she would be here and she longed to spend as much time as she could wrapped up in the familiar scents and memories of home. 

“Of course Mildred. We can start here in the living room if you want to go and sort your room? We’ll be here if you need us.” Pippa spoke gently and kindly, understanding lacing her voice. Mildred nodded and offered a quick thank you as she turned and dragged a couple of the cardboard boxes Hecate had created for them, into her room. 

Everything was exactly how she’d left it over a week ago. From the unmade bed to the rejected outfit choices lying abandoned on her floor. Taking a steadying breath she made her way over to her wardrobe, losing herself in the methodical removing and folding of clothes. Her art supplies were next as she carefully packed away stacks of watercolours, various sketchpads and the mass of pencils that were strewn across her desk. As she turned to the drawings carefully pinned to the walls she had to take a moment to compose herself. 

With gritted teeth she gently pulled down the memories she’d captured of the past couple of years. Her vision swam as she looked down at the painting of Cackles Academy, back before she had even realised it was the site of her future school. 

_ “Oh, now that’s good.”  _

Her mum’s voice echoed around her mind, so loudly and so clearly that Mildred could’ve sworn she was in the room with her. The drawing slipped from her fingers, floating haphazardly to the floor. Head spinning, Mildred staggered towards her bed, her legs feeling as though they were about to give out. Collapsing onto the mattress she frowned as she felt a strange lump beneath her, followed by a muffled melody. Frowning, she fumbled slightly, trying to locate the source of the noise. Looking down at the slightly ragged bear she felt her eyes glaze over. 

_ “Puss…”  _ She whispered, hesitating slightly before pressing the soft fur of his stomach. 

_ “One and one make two… I love you, I do.”  _

She heard herself gasp as she clung tightly to his fur, the joyful tone completely at odds with the waves of grief crashing over her. 

“Come back, mum. Please. Just come back.” 

She hadn’t realised she’d been shouting until her bedroom door was flung open, the two older witches almost stumbling over themselves in their haste. Looking up at them Mildred let out a loud sob, her bear’s song still echoing around the too empty room. 

“She’s really gone, hasn’t she?” With those words, Mildred let herself fall to the ground, still clutching the bear. 

Finally, for the first time since the accident. 

Mildred Hubble cried. 


	6. Everything Looked So Much Nicer With You In It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another apology for the delay in uploading! It's been one thing after another really but here we are, finally. I've realised I work best with some sort of schedule/routine so my plan is to upload at least one chapter a week (possibly two but definitely at least one!) Again, thank you all for the support and feedback it's honestly so lovely that people are actually enjoying reading what I write!   
> Next chapter will be the funeral and carry directly on from this one, I've already started working on it but I don't want to rush it, and I just wanted to get this one out seeing as it's been ages. I'm rambling again now, sorry.   
> Chapter title inspo- Give me a Minute- The Coronas (I really like this band, can you tell?)  
> Much love, xo

Staring back at her reflection in the mirror, Mildred Hubble couldn’t help but feel as though she was seeing a complete stranger in the space she was currently occupying. Lifting a careful hand to her face she saw herself wince as her shaking fingers gingerly brushed over her bruised cheekbone. The fading purple marks seemed to stand out even more prominently against her pale skin, and the dark circles under her eyes served as a constant reminder of the nightmares that plagued her sleep. She allowed her hand to fall from her face and slowly brush down the navy blue dress Pippa Pentangle had helped her choose from her rather small collection. Her eyes watered and her reflection blurred as her mind wandered back to a happier time, a time with her mum, a time when everything had made sense… 

_ “Oh! Millie you look so lovely. My little girl, all grown up!” Julie declared dramatically, placing a hand over her heart.  _

_ “Mum!” Mildred laughed and rolled her eyes but then her expression had become serious as she turned to look at herself in the changing room mirrors.  _

_ “Are you sure? She added, surveying her reflection and catching her bottom lip between her teeth, uncertainty gripping her. After the school had narrowly escaped being permanently frozen over, largely due to Mildred’s selfless actions; the girls had been excused for the remainder of the week whilst the staff worked to ensure the “structural integrity” (according to Miss Hardbroom) of the castle had not been compromised. Even though there were only a few remaining weeks of term before the summer break, Mildred had jumped at the chance to spend the extra time with her mum. Julie had insisted upon a shopping trip when she learnt that Mildred’s actions were to be celebrated at the yearly Cackle’s awards night.  _

_ “Absolutely, positively sure! Trust me Millie, you look lovely. Even Ethel Hallow won't be able to deny it!"  _

_ "Make sure you get a photo on the night mum, her face will be a picture I'm sure." Mildred giggled slightly as she imagined Ethel's face turning a very literal shade of green with envy.  _

_ "I just hope she isn't as awful to me next year…" She added anxiously. Ethel had been one of the main causes of the stress that had begun to weigh heavily upon her throughout the year. Noticing her daughter's frown, Julie had to resist the urge to utter a few choice words about the girl that had over the course of the past two years become the source of many a sleepless night and worried thoughts. It broke her heart every time Mildred had mirrored her and broken down as she relived Ethel's latest cruel words.  _

_ Kneeling down, she wrapped her hands around Mildred's, waiting for her daughter to meet her gaze.  _

_ "Listen to me Mildred. You are an amazingly talented witch, with an amazingly big and generous heart. You know why I think Ethel Hallow tries to make your life hell? Because she's jealous of you. Yes, she might be a great witch academically, but she doesn't have half the heart that you do. Loyalty, kindness, bravery, friendship. These aren't things you can learn from a textbook, and I think when she looks at you, she sees her own flaws staring back at her." Julie paused, letting her words settle between the pair.  _

_ "You really think she's jealous?" Mildred almost laughed at the thought of Ethel Hallow being jealous of her, the worst witch.  _

_ "Oh absolutely! But you can't let her jealousy force you into downplaying your own achievements. You've saved that bloody school at least three times and it's only your second year! You deserve all of this praise and then some Millie. So, we're going to buy this dress and when you accept that award you are going to hold your head up high and be damned with Ethel Hallow."  _

_ So, as Mildred had half stumbled onto the stage, the cheers of her classmates ringing in her ears and her mother’s words echoing in her mind; she managed to ignore Ethel’s piercing blue eyes and her twisted sneer. When the ceremony was finally over and Mildred had practically flown into the arms of her mother and two best friends, she didn’t think it possible for a person to be as happy as she was in that moment. Clinging on to them tightly, she squeezed her eyes shut and found herself wishing that the moment would never end.  _

_ But as all moments do, it ended. With smiles and laughter and promises of the future.  _

Now as Mildred stood in the very same dress, in a future she could never have imagined; her mind spun as she struggled to comprehend the enormity of the situation. How had her life come to this? How was she standing today, feeling like a shell of a person in the same dress she’d been so happy in barely a month ago? 

It was insanity. This whole situation. Pure insanity

Out of nowhere, a bubble of laughter burst through Mildred’s lips. Shocked at the outburst she clamped her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle the building hysteria. The effort was wasted however as she felt her chest heave and her shoulders shake.

It was all she could do to remain upright. 

…..

Hearing the muffled sobs coming from Mildred’s room, Hecate Hardbroom quickly decided to forgo the remaining stairs and smoothly transferred herself to the doorway. She hesitated, her chest tightening as she watched the young girl before her trying desperately to hold herself together. 30 years may have passed but for Hecate, looking over at Mildred, she felt as though she had fallen through the mists of time. When Mildred’s well intentioned meddling had reunited the couple, Pippa had often teased her about how Mildred reminded her of a young Hecate. Hecate would always roll her eyes and mutter something about how she never had the penchant for trouble that appeared to follow Mildred Hubble around. Now however, as Hecate gracefully crossed the distance between them, she realised they were far more alike than anyone could have ever imagined.

“Mildred…” She said softly, unsure as to whether to reach her hand out to the shaking frame beneath her. 

“Miss Hardbroom! I didn’t hear you! I…” The sudden appearance of her teacher had briefly startled her out of her sobs. 

“Mildred Hubble, are you ever going to stop apologising to me?” 

“Technically, I haven’t actually apologised yet Miss Hardbroom.” Mildred’s almost sarcastic reply sent her into another fit of giggles, vaguely she became aware of the slight eyebrow raise her teacher had sent her way. 

“Are you almost ready?” Hecate asked, wanting to avoid the question of whether Mildred was okay when she was clearly anything but. 

“Yes, almost, it’s just. This dress…” Mildred began before falling silent, not sure if she’d be able to explain her thoughts to her teacher. Encouraged by the gentle nod and surprisingly open expression, Mildred continued. 

“I shouldn't be wearing it. Not here, not for this. It just, it doesn't feel real." 

"Nothing makes sense anymore does it? It's like the whole world has turned upside down overnight, but you're the only one who seems to notice it. Because, how can things ever seem normal again, when you've lost someone you love? When you're grieving in the same outfit you once celebrated in?" This time, Hecate didn't hesitate to reach out and place a hand on Mildred's shoulder, her eyes never leaving Mildred's. 

"How do you always know the right thing to say, Miss Hardbroom?" Mildred asked tentatively, even though she was fairly certain of the answer. 

"I have been where you are now Mildred. Please believe me when I say I know exactly how you feel.” Hecate replied, a sad smile crept onto her face as she watched the realisation sink into MIldred’s face. 

“You lost your parents too.” 

“Yes. My mother when I was very young and my father during my third year of Cackles.” She felt the familiar pang of emotion in the pit of her stomach at the distant memories of her parents. Seeing the inquisitive look on the young girl’s face, she quickly spoke again. 

“I will tell you my story Mildred Hubble, but not today. Today will be difficult enough as it is. I just want you to know that you have someone by your side who understands what you’re going through.” Hecate moved her hand from Mildred’s shoulder to gently brush away the stray tears that had slowly begun to fall down the girl’s cheeks. 

“I’m ready now.” Mildred took a deep, steadying breath and gratefully clutched onto her teacher’s outstretched hand. With a final quick glance in the mirror, Mildred allowed herself to be led from the room. Towards the day that she had no idea how she was going to make it through.


	7. Help Me Stand, I Can't Do This Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, when I tell you this chapter was a struggle, I truly mean it. I think I've experienced every single emotion under the sun whilst writing it. But where's the fun in writing if you don't massively challenge yourself. I wanted to put this up yesterday but I wasn't completely happy with it, so I've spent pretty much of today adding bits and editing religiously. I hope it's okay, I'm kinda proud of how it's turned out I think haha.  
> After extensive research (I hope no one stumbles across my internet search history from the past few days!) I decided a humanist funeral was the most fitting for Julie.  
> Title inspo- Hold my Hand by The Fray.  
> Funeral songs- Above the Clouds of Pompeii-Bear's Den. Stand By Me- Ben.E. King. See You on the Other Side- Brian Fallon (All epic songs, particularly the last one, highly recommended listening!)  
> Enjoy, it's a long one. xo

After spending almost two weeks in the peaceful, secluded environment of Pippa Pentangle’s house on the Southern coast, Mildred Hubble found herself struggling to readjust to her bustling Northern home town.

It was too noisy. Too busy. Too full of  _ life.  _

Resisting the urge to squeeze her eyes shut and pretend she was anywhere but here, she tightened her grip around Pippa Pentangle’s hand. Pressing her body as close to the blonde witch’s as she could without losing her balance; she permitted herself a small smile as she felt Pippa’s hand reflexively squeeze her own in return. Trying to ignore the curious glances the trio were receiving from the steady stream of people passing them by, Mildred stared determinedly at the back of Miss Hardbroom’s head. Even though the people on the street were unaware they were in the presence of witches, Hecate Hardbroom was still able to radiate such a sense of power that passersby were sent spinning out of their way.

For once, not being on the receiving end of Miss Hardbroom’s piercing stare, Mildred greatly appreciated the clear pavement that now lay directly in front of her. Whilst Hecate Hardbroom was able to command respect from a street full of strangers, Mildred Hubble was barely able to command her feet to reliably tread upon a flat surface. Smiling slightly as she watched a tall businessman swing himself and his briefcase out of their oncoming path, she absentmindedly wondered if she’d ever be capable of wielding such power. 

As Mildred pondered on this somewhat bizarre possibility, she became so lost in her own thoughts that she failed to notice that her now untied bootlace had found itself caught under the sole of the opposite boot. Stumbling slightly she cursed her own clumsiness, grateful that the surprisingly strong hands of Miss Pentangle kept her upright. It took her vision a moment to refocus and as it did, she flashed Pippa a subdued yet grateful smile. 

“Hecate always has been one to stride. In fact, I don’t think I’ve ever seen her leisurely stroll anywhere...” She muttered to Mildred, the deep purple material of her dress rippling slightly as the pair quickened their pace. It felt strange to Mildred to see Miss Pentangle in anything other than various shades of pink. 

_ The world really has turned upside down. _ Mildred thought to herself darky, before she turned her attention back to the pavement and the black cladded figure slightly ahead of them. However, even when everything else in Mildred’s life had altered so drastically, Miss Hardbroom could always be relied upon to bestow some much needed familiarity to Mildred’s life. The raven black hair swept into a formidable bun, not a single strand even daring to fall out of place. The perfectly fitted jet black dress, with not a crease in sight. Mildred felt a sudden burst of gratitude for the teacher, who was fast becoming something much more significant in the young girl’s life. She was her anchor, the person who was keeping her grounded when all she wanted to do was fade away. 

Smiling slightly at the sight of the formidable Miss Hardbroom striding so confidently down an ordinary street, surrounded by ordinary people she half wished Enid and Maud were here to also bear witness. The images of her two best friends floated into her mind, and she felt the familiar stirrings of guilt in the pit of her stomach. She knew that they would’ve wanted to be with her today, but when the idea had been suggested she had vehemently shut it down. She just wasn’t ready to see them yet, especially not today. The guilt surged powerfully through her as she recalled the barrage of messages she had seen flashing insistently on her maglet, the day she had finally returned to her flat...

**_Mille! The most insane thing happened on mum and dad’s tour and I swear it wasn’t even really my fault. How was I supposed to know that adding fireflies to their pyrotechnic equipment would cause such a big explosion??!_ **

**_Mildred! Have you heard Enid’s latest debacle? Honestly that girl. Anyway, I hope you’re having better luck with your summer project than I am! Third year is going to be so much fun if this work we’ve already been set is anything to go by!_ **

**_Millie, everything okay? Don’t worry, I didn’t actually hurt anyone with the explosion, only myself, emotionally. I’m under the strict supervision of my parent’s tour manager for the remainder of the summer. Can’t believe I’m saying this but, get me back to Cackles! Missing you and Maud!_ **

**_Mildred Hubble. Have you forgotten the recharging spell for your maglet again? Are you alright? I’m probably just worrying unnecessarily yet again, but give us a message when you can yeah? Missing you lots._ **

_ Mildred’s heart had ached painfully as she scanned over her friend’s messages. Her fingers had hovered over the keyboard, trying to draft adequate replies, but she couldn’t bring herself to lie. Nor did she have the heart to tell them the truth. When Pippa had wrapped her arms around Mildred, pulling her closer, she had felt the steady stream of tears mark their now familiar path down her cheeks. _

_ “I can’t.” She managed to choke out, hoping the older witch would understand. Gratefully, Mildred watched her slowly switch the maglet off and place it into the cardboard box at their feet.  _

_ “It’s okay Mildred. It’s okay…” She felt the comforting voice engulf her as she leant closer into the body wrapped around her.  _

_ Her maglet had since laid untouched in her bedside drawer Her friend’s messages remained unanswered. As much as she tried she couldn’t bring herself to reply. She knew by now they would be aware of what had happened. Miss Pentangle had promised to reach out to both of their parents after the day spent in Mildred’s flat. She knew she was avoiding the inevitable, perhaps unfairly shutting the pair out. But, every time she reached for the drawer her hand would still, unable to find the words to adequately communicate to them both.  _

_ They would understand. At least, she hoped they would.  _

“We’re here.” Miss Hardbroom’s quiet voice cut through her thoughts, and she stopped suddenly, her gaze slowly conveying the innocuous building before her, alongside the hearse and slightly smaller black car parked in the available spaces besides it. The bright purple flower display spelling out the words ‘mum’ generated a small lump in the back of Mildred’s throat. Distantly, amongst the haze of exhaust fumes she smelt the faint scent of cherries. 

“Heliotrope.” Miss Pentangle offered quietly, picking up on the confused look etched across Mildred’s face. 

“The flowers. They’re heliotropes. Their fragrance is similar to that of cherries.” She continued, her hazel eyes flitting between the display in the car window and Mildred’s surprisingly calm face. 

“Mum loved cherries.” Mildred finally offered sadly, taking a small step towards the cars. 

“Hecate really did her research…” Pippa mumbled, half to herself, before letting Mildred’s hand slip from her own as the young witch cautiously made her way towards her potions teacher. 

“Thank you.” Mildred managed to say, hoping the words would manage to convey at least some of the gratitude she felt. Hecate gently inclined her head in Mildred’s direction before she reached out and tugged open the second car’s back door, allowing Mildred to gingerly climb inside. 

“I love you, Hiccup.” Pippa found herself saying as she followed Mildred’s lead, placing a quick kiss to Hecate’s unsuspecting cheek. Blushing slightly, Hecate Hardbroom allowed the door to close before walking around to the other side and clambering gracefully into the remaining seat next to the young witch. 

…..

Throughout the short ride to the cemetery Mildred Hubble had resisted the temptation to look through the car windscreen, not yet prepared to behold the sight of her mother’s coffin. She kept her head lowered, opting to stare instead at her feet.

She didn’t want to lose it already. 

She still had the entire ceremony and her speech to make it through. 

_ Her speech.  _

“Miss Pentangle, you’ve still got my speech right?” She asked slightly panicked, unsure as to whether she would be able to recite the words from memory. 

“Yes Mildred, I’ve got it, don’t worry.” Came the soft reply. Mildred’s panic eased as she briefly lifted her head to see Miss Pentangle lightly tap the purple bag laid over her shoulder. 

  
The rest of the drive felt like both a lifetime and mere seconds for Mildred. All too soon she felt the hearse slow, and the small gathering of mourners outside the small stone building had drifted into sight. 

“You can do this, Mildred.” She heard Hecate whisper, and with her confidence slightly boosted, she managed to clamber out of the vehicle, still avoiding looking at the hearse parked slightly in front of them. The smile she had painted upon her face felt increasingly forced the longer the trio spent greeting the vaguely familiar faces. Her mum had been a support worker, and was both incredibly successful and popular within her field. A fact Mildred was already well aware of but which was reinforced as she accepted the polite embraces of at least thirty people. After what felt like an eternity, and a final gentle hug from Mrs Pike, their elderly neighbour, the group slowly began to filter inside. Swallowing down the urge to turn on her heels and run as far as her uncoordinated feet could take her, Mildred managed to nod her head. Clasping tightly to her potions teacher’s cool hand, she stepped inside the building, allowing the gentle music to engulf her. 

_ “Don’t cry. Hold your head up high. _

_ She would want you to.  _

_ She would, want you to.”  _

Mildred was sat at the front of the room, positioned at the end of the bench so she would be able to easily ascend the small steps to the lectern when the time came to deliver her speech. Staring at the large picture of her mum on display she blinked furiously, clearing the tears that threatened to cloud her vision. 

She recognised the picture, she had taken it herself last year. It had been on a sunny March day, the pair had taken a picnic and Julie had driven them to the nearby countryside. Her mum had a small flower tucked behind her ear and a wide smile painted on her face. That was the Julie Hubble that Mildred knew best. With her bright, shining eyes and a laugh that would light up any room. Not the Julie Hubble that was slowly making her way down the carpeted aisle, her light extinguished, her laugh never to be heard again. 

_ “Roses red come lilies white… Please just don’t cry.  _

_ Hold your head up high.  _

_ She would want you to.  _

_ She would, want you to.”  _

The lyrics of the opening song that Miss Pentangle had painstakingly helped her select reverberated through Mildred’s head. Finding a small ounce of strength within them, she was able to straighten her back and keep her gaze clear as her mother finally came into view.

The wicker casket was topped with a large bunch of lilies,their delicate smell sending Mildred’s brain swirling into another previously forgotten memory. 

_ “Bloody typical. I get really into my flower arranging and you end up joining a boarding school for witches that informs me that in line with their centuries worth of tradition, you must adopt a cat as a pet.” Julie Hubble had joked, shaking her head in mock exasperation at the sight of her daughter, suitcase in one hand and a struggling tabby cat in the other.  _

_ “Not a pet, a familiar, mum.” Mildred had replied, simultaneously dropping both suitcase and said familiar to the floor.  _

_ “And it’s not Tabby’s fault he’s allergic to lilies.” She added, smiling sweetly at her mum.  _

_ “I suppose I better go see if Mrs Pike would like a lovely display of flowers then…” Julie had mumbled, fixing her daughter and the now curious Tabby with a final bemused stare before heading into the kitchen.  _

Tabby to his credit had adjusted to his new surroundings with an ease Mildred found herself envying. The first day she had cautiously stepped beyond the doorway of Miss Pentangle’s house, the fog that had settled around her mind was temporarily lifted as she saw her familiar trot towards her. He looked up at her with reproachful eyes and Mildred had been convinced he was asking her where on earth she’d been. Since that day, he had taken to spending his time infuriating both her teacher’s familiars by inquisitively following them everywhere. He never strayed too far from Mildred however, and in the many nightmare fuelled nights that passed, he would uncurl himself from his spot next to his fellow cats and dutifully race to be by Mildred’s side. 

“Mildred? It’s almost time for you to speak. Remember, it’s okay if you don’t feel like you can.” She heard Miss Pentangle whisper in her ear and with a jolt she realised she had missed the vast majority of the opening of her mother’s funeral. 

_ Get it together Hubble.  _ She whispered angrily to herself, before turning to face the blonde witch. 

“I can do this.” She replied quietly, hoping to find some sort of reassurance in her own words as well as convince the pair of witches looking down at her. 

_ Brave girl.  _ She saw Miss Hardbroom mouth the words and smile encouragingly at her. As Mildred reached out for the paper containing her messy writing, she realised her hand had stopped trembling. 

“Leading the tribute to the life of Julie Hubble we will now be hearing a few words from Mildred, Julie’s daughter and as I have been told, her proudest achievement.” The kind faced woman leading the ceremony smiled down at Mildred. With her heart hammering and her legs feeling like deadweights, Mildred somehow managed to drag herself to the now unoccupied lectern. Smoothing out the paper she had been clutching onto as if it were a lifeline she took a final steadying breath and cleared her throat. 

“Thank you all for coming today, I know mum would really appreciate it.” She began, turning her attention to the casket next to her. Reluctantly she pulled her gaze away from where her mother lay and briefly surveyed the audience, before she continued speaking. 

“Words can’t really do justice to the type of person mum was. 

Kind, loving, talented.

They don’t feel big enough, they just don’t feel like they’re enough to describe my mum. She was so much more than I’ll ever be able to put into writing. She wasn’t just my mum, she was my best friend. She was my everything. I don’t know how I’m supposed to carry on without her…” The words on the page beneath her blurred as the tears she’d been trying so hard to hold back finally began to fall. Deep sobs were beginning to force themselves from Mildred’s body and realising she wouldn’t be able to finish her carefully prepared speech she stumbled over to the casket. Gently gripping onto the hard wicker to keep herself upright she let her eyes close. 

“I can’t do this without you mum, I don’t know how. I’m sorry.” She sobbed brokenly. 

“Mildred. I’m here. It’s okay.” Hecate Hardbroom had almost leapt from her seat and within seconds of Mildred starting to break down, was stood by her side. Slowly, she managed to loosen the girl’s grip on the casket and had pulled her tightly against her side, her hand stroking soothing circles against Mildred’s back. Staring down into the sea of grieving faces, Hecate subconsciously straightened her shoulders and held her head up high. She knew what she needed to do. 

“Mildred is correct, there are no words that can truly do justice to the exceptional person that Julie Hubble was. Each of us here today had the utmost privilege of our lives being touched in some way by Julie, and now, whilst our lives may feel a little darker with her loss; her memory, and spirit will live on within us.” Hecate paused briefly to collect her thoughts, her arm tightened protectively around the young witch at her side. 

“Her tenacity, loyalty and kindness is rivalled only by her equally exceptional daughter. If you were to ask Julie what it was in her life that she was the most proud of, her answer would unequivocally be, Mildred Hubble. Whilst Julie’s time on this Earth may have been tragically cut short, I think it would be safe to say that she has left the best of herself behind in Mildred. I have always admired Julie’s ability to love, so proudly. To always remain positive even in the face of adversity. To always see the best in people, even when they may not see it in themselves. I know I will never be able to replace Julie Hubble, and I wouldn’t want to. But I hope I can do her proud in helping to raise her daughter into the amazing woman I know she will become.” 

As her final words rang clearly throughout the room, Hecate used the opportunity to carefully walk Mildred back to their seats. Seeing that the girl wasn’t willing to relinquish her hold of Hecate, Pippa quietly slid along the bench, allowing Hecate to position Mildred between the pair. 

“I couldn’t. I couldn’t finish…” She heard Mildred whisper distraughtly, and she unthinkingly leant down to place a gentle kiss on the top of her head. 

“Mildred, it’s okay. You don’t need to justify yourself to anyone. You did good, okay?” She murmured, hoping the girl would find some solace in her words. As she raised her head she met the gaze of her girlfriend, who was looking at her with such tenderness, such admiration, such  _ love.  _ Hecate felt her heart thump erratically against her chest, her breath hitching slightly as Pippa leaned closer. With a gentle stroke of her thumb, Pippa Pentangle wiped away the tears Hecate hadn’t even realised had been falling from her face. 

After a few more beats of silence, the funeral celebrant thanked Hecate before gently announcing a time of reflection whilst one of Julie and Mildred’s favourite songs played.

Hecate felt Mildred stiffen slightly as the opening notes of the song began echoing around the room. Slowly shifting her position, Hecate was able to slip her arm over Mildred’s shoulders, pulling the girl tightly against her body. As Mildred gently rested her head against the top of her arm she allowed her eyes to drift shut. 

_ “When the night has come.  _

_ And the land is dark.  _

_ And the moon, is the only light we see.  _

_ No I won’t be afraid... Just as long as you stand, stand by me.”  _

Hecate could faintly hear Mildred softly sing along, the girl clearly lost in her own memories of happier times. Wiping a few tears from her cheeks, she allowed her own eyes to drift shut. As the music continued to swell, a brief image of Julie Hubble flashed in her mind. The woman was sat across from Hecate in her office, arms folded, an expectant look in her blue eyes. 

_ I give you my word Julie Hubble, I will always be there for your daughter, as long as she may need me.  _

…..

“Mildred, are you okay to stand up?” Hecate whispered as Mildred nodded and reluctantly pulled herself upright alongside Hecate and Pippa. 

“What do we do now?” She asked anxiously as she watched the pallbearers who had carried her mother’s casket in, move once again towards it. 

“We’re going to walk behind your mother, out into the cemetery, the celebrant will say a few final words to conclude…” Hecate replied gently. Noticing Mildred’s hand was starting to shake she reached out to cover it with her own. 

“Then that’s it. It’s all over.” Mildred said, her voice thick with grief. 

“We will stay as long as you want to Mildred.” Pippa reassured the young girl who simply nodded gratefully. Mildred wanted to say more, but the pallbearers were starting to make their preparations to once more carry her mother, and the gentle guitar strums of her final piece of music began to play. 

Feeling incredibly grateful for the two witches stood protectively by her side, Mildred Hubble somehow found the strength to follow her mother on her final journey. 

_ “I want you to know _

_ That I loved you all my days _

_ And when we close our eyes on this lifetime _

_ I'll see you on the other side _

_ Yes, I'll see you on the other side.”  _

  
  



	8. Rest Your Head, You Worry Too Much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me go, a mid week upload! I decided after the heaviness and heartbreak of the previous chapter (which the feedback I've received on it was AMAZING, I love you all so much.) we could all do with something a bit lighter. I also really just wanted an excuse to write some good old fashioned fluff.  
> Hopefully you continue to enjoy my words. Title inspo- Don't Give Up- Peter Gabriel.  
> Peace and love xo.

Hecate Hardbroom was stressed. 

She hadn't spoken the words aloud per say, but if there was one thing Pippa Pentangle excelled in reading, it was her girlfriend. During their youthful, inseparable years Pippa had lovingly observed Hecate. All her little quirks, the raising of her eyebrows, the smiles which ranged from politely forced, to a dazzling display of affection (the latter always reserved for Pippa alone). Every nuance. Every detail. All stored away so very carefully in Pippa's brain. 

Even when they had become decidedly less inseparable, their interactions limited to the occasional formal event or various teaching conferences. Hazel eyes would seek out brown, and even if only for a few moments Pippa would find comfort in the fact that the formidable Hecate Hardbroom had not become a complete stranger. 

So now as Hecate sat, as graceful as ever in the armchair opposite her, for all intents and purposes engrossed in the documents she held, Pippa Pentangle knew that wasn't the case. 

"You're stressed." She sang lightly, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over the pair. She pursed her lips together to stop from laughing as she saw the slight eyebrow raise of the other witch, who's gaze otherwise remained firmly on the pages beneath her.

"On the contrary, I am simply engrossed in my reading of the end of year report for Cackles." Came the reply, causing Pippa to roll her eyes. 

"I know you Hecate Hardbroom. I know when you are merely concentrating and when something is troubling you." She stated pointedly. A few moments passed by before, with an almost imperceptible sigh Hecate delicately placed the report on the coffee table next to her.

"Sometimes Pipsqueak, I forget how well you know me." She turned her attention to her girlfriend and offered her a small yet warm smile. 

"That and the fact that you've been staring at that one page for at least the past ten minutes. So, what's bothering you Hiccup?" Pippa replied gently. 

"The guardianship documents for Mildred. They need finalising this week." She started, earning herself a slightly confused look from the blonde witch.

"Is something the matter with them?" Worry now lacing her girlfriend's tone. 

"No. No. Not exactly…" Hecate hesitated, trying to find the words to express her unspoken worries. Pippa's face softened slightly and she nodded encouragingly at Hecate to continue. 

“It’s just. We haven’t really had the opportunity to properly discuss Mildred’s permanent living arrangements. Everything moved so quickly that day we were in the hospital, and now I have to confirm the address on these documents. I just don’t want you to feel as though you don't have a say in all that is going on.” Hecate explained, becoming increasingly and uncharacteristically flustered. Pippa Pentangle’s usually open face briefly morphed into an inscrutable expression. She suddenly pushed herself to her feet, her arms outstretched, the small twitchings of a smile forming on her lips. Hecate looked up, her anxiety now replaced with curiosity. 

“Come here.” Pippa gently instructed, and despite her confusion Hecate felt her feet obey. She was vaguely aware of the fact that there was little Pippa Pentangle could ask of her that she would not do. A thought that was further compounded as she felt Pippa’s hand wrap around the back of her neck. Sighing contentedly, her own hands encircled the blonde witch’s waist, instinctively pulling her closer. 

“Whilst this is very, enjoyable…” She murmured before being shushed into silence. She was about to further query the situation when she heard the opening chords of an unmistakably familiar song drift throughout the room. 

“Oh.” She heard herself whisper, a wide smile spreading across her face. 

“Our song. Do you remember?” Pippa asked, her heart thumping erratically as Hecate leaned down, allowing their foreheads to gently touch. 

“How could I ever forget…” Hecate sighed, her eyes drifting shut as the music engulfed the gently swaying couple…

…..

_"Oh! I didn't realise anyone would be in here, my apologies!" Hecate Hardbroom had been in such a rush to escape the stares and taunts of her fellow classmates that she had almost trampled the girl who was sat cross legged beneath her. As she worked to regain her composure she couldn't help the frown that was beginning to deepen upon her face. She recognised the girl who was looking up at her, the briefest hint of a smile playing on her lips._

_Pippa Pentangle._

_What was Pippa Pentangle doing here? In the long since unused staff room, hidden away on the third floor, which had quickly become Hecate’s much needed respite from the outside world._

_“Sorry, I didn’t realise anyone else used this room. Just needed to get away from everything.” Pippa’s reply was accompanied with an easy smile, but Hecate noticed it didn’t quite meet her eyes._

_Her curiosity was instantly piqued. What did the popular and beautiful Pippa Pentangle have to hide away from?_

_“Are you going to sit down or just stand there gawping at me?” Pippa added, patting the space next to her, and trying to resist the urge to laugh as the tall raven haired girl almost stumbled over her own feet before folding herself down into the offered space._

_“So. Come here often Hecate?” She pressed, cutting through the silence that had befallen the pair. The other girl looked over to her, a strange expression settling on her face._

_“You called me Hecate.” She replied softly, her fingers nervously twisting around the end of one of her neat plaits._

_“Yes? That is your name isn’t it?” Pippa replied, the confusion evident in her voice._

_“Well, yes. It’s just, no one ever seems to use my actual name when addressing me…” Hecate’s voice trailed off as she recalled the variety of insults her peers would snarl at her when no teachers were present._

_Pippa’s eyes hardened, she knew all too well the place Hecate’s mind had wandered to. Red hot shame surged through Pippa’s body as she cast her mind back to the cruel words the girls she regarded as her friends regularly threw at Hecate Hardbroom. She hated that she hadn’t intervened. Just stood by silently, her heart aching for the awkward young witch who she knew was trying so desperately to not let anyone see how much she was hurting._

_“Hecate. I’m so sorry. I’m starting to realise that those girls are not the same witches I once thought of as my closest friends. I’m also unbelievably sorry that I haven’t done more to stop them.” The sincerity startled Hecate, who had to furiously blink back the tears that were threatening to form in her dark brown eyes._

_“Thank you, Pippa. But it’s okay, teenage witches are a force to be reckoned with, and I know that they’re your friends.” Hecate told her, a small smile appearing on her face._

_“Yes, well they might not be for much longer…” Pippa muttered under her breath before returning Hecate’s hesitant smile._

_“So what exactly are you trying to do to that record player?” Hecate asked quickly, her gaze turning to the now dismantled object splayed out around their feet._

_“I was trying to get it to work! But I think the only thing I’ve succeeded in doing is breaking it further…” She replied dejectedly, her foot reaching out to gently nudge the pile. She heard Hecate laugh and her heart flooded with warmth at the noise._

_Hecate had a beautiful laugh._

_“Did you not think to try and magically repair it, before you physically dismantled it?” Hecate managed to ask in between giggles, earning herself an eye roll from the smaller witch._

_“Yes but it still wouldn’t play, so I took it apart to see if I could work out what was wrong with it!” She replied, Hecate’s laugh was infectious and she soon found herself joining in._

_“Only, as it would turn out. I don’t have a clue what I was supposed to be looking for and now I don’t know a spell to put it back together.” She managed to add between laughs._

_“Hold on. I think I know a spell that in theory should reassemble it.” Hecate told her as their laughter began to subside. Pippa found herself taken aback by the shift in Hecate’s demeanor. Gone was the awkward and shy witch Pippa was so used to seeing. The Hecate that now sat before her, reciting the words to a spell Pippa had no idea even existed, exuded power and confidence._

_“There. That should have fixed it.” Hecate’s satisfied tone snapped Pippa’s attention back towards the record player, that now stood before them, fully assembled._

_“Wow. That was, that was incredible! Hecate!” Pippa gushed, smiling as she saw the faintest of blushes spread over Hecate’s cheeks._

_“You should try it out before you start complimenting me too much.” Hecate replied bashfully, yet secretly thrilled at the compliment. A few moments of silence passed as Pippa carefully placed the record she had smuggled from her room onto the player. With slightly shaking hands she lowered the needle and following a short crackle of static a gentle melody rang out around the room._

_“That isn’t a school approved chanting record is it?” Hecate asked, unable to place the haunting tune._

_“No. It isn’t. Beautiful though, don’t you think?” Pippa whispered softly as the music began to swell and grow, filling not only the room but as Hecate Hardbroom realised with a small shock, her heart._

_“Yes. Yes it is.”_

…..

“Move in with me, Hiccup.” Pippa Pentangle’s words cut through Hecate’s thoughts and dragged her back to the present. Pulling away slightly she looked down, meeting her girlfriend’s hopeful, loving eyes. 

“Are you sure?” Hecate’s earlier worries creeping back into her voice.

“Hecate Hardbroom, I’ve never been more certain about anything in my life. I want you and Mildred to properly and officially live with me. I want all of the early mornings sitting around the breakfast table, arguing about the latest witching trends. I want Mildred to have somewhere filled with light and love, somewhere for her to heal, a place she can hopefully one day come to think of as home. I want the last thing I see at night before I go to sleep to be your face. I want to wake up next to you every morning. I want the post that comes through the door to have your name written at the top. I want you and I want Mildred, and everything that comes with the both you. The good and the bad, the dark and the light. Have I said enough to convince you that in no way, shape, or form I am asking out of obligation? Or do I need to continue, because I can keep going?” 

For once in her life, Hecate Hardbroom was rendered speechless. As their song grew to a crescendo, she gave up trying to find the right words to express the mass of emotions swirling within her.

Instead, she lowered her head once more and gently captured Pippa’s lips with her own. The world faded around them as Hecate poured every unspoken word, every embrace, every single overwhelming feeling of love and affection for the woman she held in her arms, into the kiss. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S for anyone wondering. Hecate and Pippa's song is Secret World, also by Peter Gabriel xo


	9. The Nights Are Long, But You're Here With Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evening all! Massive thanks for the positive feedback on the previous chapter- I was worried I was really out of practice writing fluff! This chapter is definitely a tiny bit more angsty, sorry in advance! I just really wanted to get Hecate's own backstory out and I thought this was the best way to do it.   
> Chapter title inspo Is Follow You, Follow Me by Genesis.   
> Again, thank you all for your continued support, it means the world to me xo

"Tell me. About your parents. Please?" The shakiness of Mildred's voice was also reflected in the shivers that racked her body. She could feel the cold sweat saturating her pyjamas. The remnants of the latest nightmare still dancing vividly behind her eyes, always threatening to drag her back under. 

She hadn't meant for her words to come out as forceful as they had. Barely two months ago she wouldn't have dared to address the formidable Hecate Hardbroom in such a manner. That was before everything changed, before Mildred changed. With each day, with each reminder of the casually cruel passage of time, Mildred became more acutely aware of this change.

The old Mildred Hubble wouldn't have asked her teacher such a question. 

But the new Mildred Hubble was tired, so very tired, and angry, and just deeply, impossibly sad. 

So she had asked the question.

Desperate to hear the answer. 

Desperate to learn how the woman sat before her had survived the ordeal that was currently burning its path through her. So brightly that she was starting to worry it would completely consume her. 

Desperate to know how her teacher not only survived, but became one of the most renowned and powerful witches of her age. 

Desperate to know if she too, could survive. 

Hecate wasn't sure if it was Mildred's plea or the sadly familiar, hauntingly empty look in the usually lively brown eyes; but she found herself edging closer to the young witch. Gently, she wrapped a blanket around Mildred's still shaking shoulders. With Pippa still in the kitchen making them all tea, Hecate took a steadying breath, preparing to share with Mildred the story of her past. A story that until this night, only Pippa Pentangle and Ada Cackle had heard. 

….. 

"I was five years old when my mother passed away. The memories I have are somewhat hazy, but I will always remember my father's grief with such clarity. For a while it was all consuming and I think I resented him for it if I'm being honest. He grew distant, locked himself in his study for long periods of time. I barely saw him. I don't know what changed but as I grew older and prepared to leave for Cackles it was as if someone had flipped a switch. He started helping me channel my growing magic, honing my skills. I moved from resentment to a fierce love, he was all I had left." 

She paused briefly as the memories of her father that she had spent so long trying to subdue, flew to the forefront of her mind. She allowed her gaze to rest on Mildred, noting with relief that her trembling had subsided. 

"Are you okay for me to continue, Mildred?" She asked softly, concern lacing her voice. Mildred slowly nodded, unconsciously pulling the blanket closer around herself. 

"It was just after I'd returned from the winter break during my third year at Cackles. Ada. Miss Cackle, had called me into her office and I remember being so nervous that I was in trouble for something." Hecate laughed humourlessly before continuing. 

"As soon as I sat down, I knew something had happened. I've never wanted to be so wrong about something in all my life, but I just knew. My whole life, my whole world fell apart in her office that afternoon. Brain hemorrhage they told me. There was nothing anyone could have done. It felt like some hideously cruel twist of fate that after all those years I finally understood my father's grief." Hecate swallowed thickly and Mildred felt her heart ache for the woman sat before her. Tentatively, she reached out and placed her hand on top of her teacher's. 

"It's okay Miss Hardbroom, you don't have to carry on if you don't want." Mildred offered gently, earning herself a small smile from Hecate. 

"Thank you Mildred but it's okay, I promised I would share my story with you, and I think it's important that you know my past. That you know whenever things seem impossibly overwhelming, you will always have someone that understands what it is you're going through." Hecate replied, as Mildred nodded, her eyes wide and encouraging. 

"I had never been particularly popular amongst my classmates, but following my father's death I became even more reclusive. I was so angry at the world and everyone in it, although I directed a lot of that anger inwards. I threw myself into my studies, discovering my affinity for potions, much like my father had done all those years earlier. It was only when I started to grow increasingly closer to Pippa that I started to realise that happiness still existed in the world. She was so patient, and loving and kind, that she managed to see past all my anger and grief. Even during my darkest days she never gave up on me, she helped me through so much." Once again Hecate paused in order to collect her thoughts. 

"I think what I'm trying to tell you Mildred. Is that even now, when you struggle to see any light at the end of this impossibly long and dark tunnel, that there is always hope." 

Mildred was silent for a moment, allowing Hecate's words to wash over her as she attempted to process them. She didn't think she'd be able to find the right words to express the myriad of emotions swirling through her, so instead she simply squeezed the cool hand beneath her. She was unaware of the questioning look that had etched itself onto her face until her teacher broke the silence between them. 

"I know that look Mildred Hubble, you know, you can ask me anything. I'm sure you'll agree that the usual student teacher relationship has significantly altered for us." She asked lightly, growing somewhat concerned at the silence radiating from the young witch opposite her. 

"I was just wondering, what happened to you when your dad was gone? Like, where did you live? Sorry I don't want to be rude or anything…" Mildred's question tailed off as she became aware she was at risk of spiralling into an awkward ramble. 

"There were a lot of discussions and debates, some of which I was present for, some I was not. I was so scared I'd be placed with a family of strangers, but luckily that fear proved to be unfounded. Miss Cackle fought tirelessly and relentlessly, eventually the powers that be ruled I was able to become a ward of the school. That's where I've been ever since." Hecate explained, smiling at the memory of a younger Ada Cackle, who had opened her heart and school to the young and grieving Hecate Hardbroom. 

"Until now." The soft voice of Pippa Pentangle startled the pair out of their respective memories, and Mildred could almost swear the room became just that little bit brighter with her arrival. 

"Until now." Hecate replied, smiling as she took one of the precariously balanced cups of tea from Pippa's outstretched hands. Mildred gratefully wrapped her cold hands around her own steaming cup, enjoying the warmth it brought her. 

"Just so long as you're okay with that Mildred?" Hecate had returned her gaze to the young witch who was blowing softly on her tea. Mildred had to resist the urge to roll her eyes, she was beginning to lose count of the number of times she had been asked this question recently. She knew however, that the question her two teachers posed came solely from a place of care and concern. 

"Yes Miss Hardbroom, honestly I'm beyond grateful that Miss Pentangle wants me to live here with you. I know I'm probably not the easiest person to be around right now. I'm lucky to have you, both of you." Her eyes flickered between the pair, her tone controlled and what she hoped was reassuring. 

"Mildred, we will always want you." Pippa told her, carefully leaning over to plant a gentle kiss to Mildred's forehead. 

…..

The three witches sat in a comfortable silence, slowly drinking their tea until Mildred once more felt her eyelids begin to droop. 

"You'll stay with me right?" Mildred asked sleepily as Hecate removed the now empty cup from her hands. 

"Of course." Hecate replied, gently brushing a few strands of hair away from Mildred's face. 

Settling back onto her pillows, she allowed the story of Miss Hardbroom's past to echo in her mind. For the first time since her world had been plunged into darkness, Mildred Hubble felt a small glimmer of hope. 

  
  



	10. Hold On To The Memories (I Will Hold On To You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Look at me, keeping on track with the posting schedule I set myself (I think so anyway!). Coming at you with a fairly longish chapter tonight. I found myself drawing a lot of inspiration from my own personal experiences regarding past memories and photos (this will make more sense after you finish the chapter) So yeah, I hope I've managed to do some justice in taking the emotions and words from my own head and putting them into writing.   
> Chapter title inspo today is from one of my many favourite Taylor Swift songs- New Year's Day.  
> Peace and love xo

The world shifted and faded as the pressure in the air grew almost unbearable. It was only when she could feel the ground beneath her feet and the ringing in her ears subside, that Mildred Hubble opened her eyes. She wobbled unsteadily and automatically threw her arms out to prevent herself from falling over. It would be just her luck if she was to fall and re break her now completely healed left arm. The low chuckle that came from beside her dragged her out of her thoughts, and when she was confident she was able to remain on two feet, she turned her attention to Hecate Hardbroom. 

“You’ll get used to it eventually.” Hecate answered Mildred’s unspoken question with a slightly amused smile. 

“I really hope so.” Mildred muttered, squashing down the remnants of the nausea that always accompanied her during transferences. Squinting up through the early morning sun she had to resist the urge to sigh as she took in the sights of Cackles Academy. The castle that had until three months ago felt like an extension of home, now sent waves of anxiety crashing through her. The rest of the summer holidays had passed by in what felt like a blink of an eye, and no sooner had Mildred found herself adjusting to her strange new routine, everything had shifted once more. It wasn’t that she wasn’t looking forward to being back at school, in fact, she craved the normality of it all.

That was the issue however, Mildred wasn’t sure how normal her third year at Cackles was going to be.

She knew news travelled fast in the magical world, and courtesy of Pippa Pentangle, she also knew that most of her classmates would have been made aware of her situation. She was suddenly grateful that they had arrived at Cackles a couple of days before the school year began, before her classmates descended, before the pitying glances and awkward apologies started. 

“Ready to head inside, Mildred?” Hecate asked, working to keep her voice light despite the concern she felt for the young witch by her side. She knew first hand how daunting returning to Cackles after suffering such a profound loss could be.

Trying to ignore the sudden urge to cling tightly to her potions teacher, Mildred nodded resolutely as they walked up the hill, towards the castle’s entrance. 

…..

As they came to a stop outside of Mildred’s bedroom door, Hecate noticed the girl hesitate, her outstretched hand frozen and shaking. She reached out to cover Mildred’s hand with her own, waiting patiently for the young witch’s hesitant eyes to meet hers. 

“I know everything seems incredibly overwhelming right now Mildred, but what you’re feeling, it isn’t permanent.” She let her thumb draw what she hoped were comforting circles on the back of Mildred’s hand. 

“It feels like it’s going to be pretty permanent.” Mildred replied, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“It’s hard to believe I know, but one day Mildred Hubble. One day, you will be able to take a breath without feeling as though the whole weight of the world is crushing you. You won’t feel like you’re drowning, or even just treading water. You will feel ridiculously, and impossibly alive Mildred, I promise you.” 

“You really think so Miss Hardbroom?” Mildred asked, the smallest hint of optimism creeping into her voice.

“Yes, I really do. Are you going to be okay if I leave you to unpack now?” Hecate replied as she gently disentangled their hands. 

“I’ll be okay Miss Hardbroom, thank you.” Mildred felt warmth flood her body as Hecate delicately placed her hand on Mildred’s cheek. 

“I’ll see you later.” She told the young witch, smiling down at her before gracefully turning on her heels to retrace their footsteps down the corridor. Mildred was in the process of pushing her door open when she felt her teacher’s eyes on her. Turning around she smiled at the sight of Hecate hovering at the end of the corridor.

“Honestly Miss Hardbroom, I’ll be fine. Go! Enjoy your staff meeting!” She shouted down the corridor, and even though she was too far away to see, she knew for a fact that her teacher was currently rolling her eyes. As she half stumbled into her bedroom, she swore she heard the faint sound of Hecate’s laughter echo through the corridor. 

…..

Hecate Hardbroom was still chuckling as she approached the staff room and had to take a moment to compose herself before she entered. The familiar faces of her colleagues turned in unison, watching as Hecate quickly made her way to the large table they were all sitting around. 

“Well met, everyone. My apologies for the delay.” She cast her eyes around the table before they settled on Ada Cackle, who smiled and nodded understandingly in response. 

“No apology needed Hecate. You are as always, right on time.” Ada replied warmly before glancing down and shuffling the papers she held beneath her. 

“I’d like to start by welcoming you all back to Cackles for another academic year. I know we had a somewhat, difficult run of things last year. You’ll all be pleased to know that the Founding Stone is now safely and securely buried in the walls of the academy.” Ada informed the teachers sat before her. She waited for the murmurs of approval to quieten before she continued. 

“Sadly, following the quite frankly unexpected departure of Marigold Mould, I have been unable to fill the art teacher position… If anyone has any suggestions as to how best to proceed I am all ears.” She asked, opening up the discussion to the staff. Hecate was uncharacteristically quiet as the petty squabbles between Dimity and Gwen quickly filled the room. 

“I vote for extra PE lessons as a replacement Miss Cackle. I personally find there’s nothing more character building than a bracing cross country run!” 

“Character building?! What good is building the character of our girls if you’ve crushed their spirit with archaic exercise?! More chanting, that’s what these girls need. They need to be able to find their inner selves and they won’t be able to do that covered in mud in some field you’ve dragged them into!” 

Hecate rolled her eyes, allowing the argument to continue for a few seconds longer before she surreptitiously cleared her throat. She waited whilst Dimity and Gwen’s voices tailed off, and all eyes were focused on her before she began to speak.

“May I suggest an independent study period for the girls? As the name would suggest, it will give them a chance to further their own studies. Be that in physical education, chanting, art, or any other area they may be interested in. It will also begin to equip the girls with the necessary skills of intuition and self study for when they enter witching college.” Hecate fell silent as she surveyed the faces of her colleagues, almost anxiously. She may not be able to provide Mildred with an art teacher but she was prepared to fight tooth and nail to ensure Mildred was able to continue studying the subject she excelled in. She felt herself relax as everyone around her slowly began nodding, smiles of approval working their way onto their faces. 

“I think that’s an excellent idea, Hecate. I presume there are no objections?” She asked, smiling widely at her staff members. 

“Excellent. So it’s agreed. The girls will be granted an independent studies period. I suggest we all take turns supervising the girls, to ensure they’re all making the best use of their time.” She added as she reached for her quill, crossing out one of the points she had neatly written down. 

“Ada, if you don’t mind, I’d like to give everyone an update regarding Mildred Hubble.” Hecate added quickly before the older woman moved the discussion on to further school issues. 

“Of course Hecate, I’m sure I speak for everyone here when I say we’d like to know how dear Mildred is doing.” Ada replied solemnly. 

“Poor child. To suffer such a heavy loss at such a young age…” Gwen sighed gently, shaking her head. Algernon Rowan Webb who had remained quiet and seemingly uninterested in the meeting unfolding before him, suddenly leaned forward attentively. 

“How is tadpole getting on Miss Hardbroom? I could scarcely believe it when I heard the news.” He asked gently, his voice tinged with sadness. 

“She’s doing as well as anyone could expect for someone in her situation. She has asked me to mention to you all that she doesn’t want to be treated any differently than you would do any other student. I think we should all respect her wishes as much as possible but I do urge you all to keep a closer eye on her than you perhaps usually would. She has a very long and dark road of recovery ahead of her, but I believe with the support of us all, she will come through this stronger than ever. I also presume you are all aware of the fact that I have assumed the position of Mildred’s guardian, so I would be very appreciative if you could direct any questions or concerns surrounding Mildred to me.” Hecate felt her whole body relax as she leaned back in her chair, taking advantage of the momentary silence that had befallen the table to compose herself. 

“Thank you Hecate, we all want to see Mildred come through this incredibly dark time. If there’s anything you need from us to help further, please don’t hesitate to ask.” Ada smiled warmly at Hecate before, much to Hecate’s relief, moving the discussion onto more trivial matters. 

“So. Next on the agenda is the school meal plan we have set out for this term…” 

…..

Mildred collapsed down onto her bed, absentmindedly petting Tabby as he crawled across her lap. 

“You know Tabby, no matter how much has changed this summer, I still really, really hate unpacking.” She groaned as she surveyed her still deceptively full suitcase. It had taken her at least half an hour to somewhat neatly hang up her multiple school uniforms, alongside hastily packed jumpers and jeans for the weekends. Moving her hand to scratch Tabby behind his ear she smiled down at him as he meowed in response. 

“What’s up Tabs?” She asked him, sighing softly as his gaze shifted towards the suitcase and then back up to Mildred’s face. 

“I know, I know…” Mildred replied, aware that the longer she sat staring at the suitcase the harder it was going to be to finish unpacking. Tabby meowed once more and gracefully moved from Mildred’s lap, settling down comfortably on the pillows. Mildred pulled herself to her feet, taking a moment to try and prepare herself to face the sentimental items she had buried at the bottom of the case. 

After she had finished carefully arranging her various drawings and the pictures of her with Maud and Enid, Mildred had to admit to herself her bedroom was beginning to feel more familiar than it had when she had first arrived. In fact, she thought, if she stopped now and closed her suitcase, she could almost convince herself that nothing had changed this summer. 

Almost. 

With a heavy heart and slightly shaking hands, Mildred reached into her suitcase one last time. Her heart thumped almost painfully as she gently removed the framed photo of her and her mother. As she took in their smiling faces, she found herself rooted to the spot where she stood. She felt herself becoming torn over whether to display the photo, feeling so at odds with the version of herself that had been captured in the photograph. Still clutching onto the frame she turned to look at herself in the mirror that was built into the wardrobe door. 

Not for the first time since the accident, she felt as though a stranger was staring back at her. Whilst the girl in the photo looked so young, so bright, so full of life; the girl currently staring back at her seemed impossibly old. The dark circles under her eyes that had become a constant addition to her face, emphasised how truly exhausted Mildred felt. The bright spark that was so prevalent in the younger Mildred’s eyes had all but vanished. It almost took Mildred’s breath away as she continued to notice the subtle changes in her appearance. 

She found herself suddenly hit with a deep longing to once more experience life as the old Mildred. 

Her heart burnt with the fierce desire to live her life as carefreely and happily as she had become so accustomed to. 

Closing her eyes she tried to focus on keeping her breathing steady as she felt the beginnings of what she now recognised as a panic attack, begin to creep up on her. She knew Miss Hardbroom was still in the staff meeting and she really didn’t want to lose control after only two hours of returning to Cackles. 

_ Miss Hardbroom. What would Miss Hardbroom tell you right now?  _ Mildred thought to herself, desperately trying to keep herself grounded in reality. A slightly hazy image of her teacher began to materialise in her mind and Mildred fought to cling onto it. 

_ “Miss Hardbroom, no offence, but what you’re telling seems so impossible.”  _

_ “Of course it does Mildred, you need to remember that you aren’t just grieving for the loss of your mother, but also the loss of parts of who you once were.”  _

_ It was the morning after they had returned from Mildred’s flat, and her head was still reeling from the snapshots of the memories they had so carefully boxed up.  _

_ “Will it ever be less painful?” Mildred asked glumly, gently blowing away the steam that was rising from her cup of tea.  _

_ “Reminiscing on your life before the accident will always be painful Mildred. In time though, the pain will lessen and you’ll find that eventually, it becomes easier to remember the years you spent with your mother.”  _

_ Mildred felt her eyebrow raise in a very Hecate-esque gesture, not quite believing the words that her teacher had spoken.  _

_ “Trust me, Mildred Hubble. I know that you’re hurting so very deeply, but remember, who you were in the past is still a part of you now. If you try and hide from those memories, believe me it’ll only cause you greater problems in the future.”  _

Despite the slowly rising panic in her chest Mildred found herself smiling at the memory of Hecate’s words. Looking back on them now she realised they vaguely reminded her of The Lion King, when Simba was forced to confront his own past. She laughed at the absurd image of Hecate Hardbroom settling down to watch a Disney movie, and she found herself able to breathe a little easier. Keeping the strangely hilarious image at the forefront of her mind she slowly found the strength to open her eyes. 

This time when she looked down at the photograph, she found herself smiling through the tears that had started to form in her eyes. 

_ I don’t ever want to forget you.  _ She realised in a moment of complete and total clarity.

Gently placing the frame on her desk, she felt herself collapse back onto her bed. After briefly glancing around the rest of her room, her gaze fell once more on the photograph. 

She still felt as though her heart was being ripped from her chest, but she was glad she had found the strength to display the memories of brighter times. It gave her hope that maybe not now, but one day in the future she might be able to experience even a small amount of the happiness she once had. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Don't Let Me Go, (And I'll Try To Keep You Close)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, I hope you're all keeping well! Hitting you up tonight with what I initially thought was going to be a short update but turned into something longer than I expected!   
> Title inspo comes from two songs tonight, Unsteady by X Ambassadors and Hold Back the River by James Bay. (Also I really seem to dig the whole using brackets thing in my chapter titles now, so I'm just rolling with it lol)  
> As always, I hope you continue to enjoy my words.  
> xo

The early morning sunlight cut it’s path through the room before falling across Mildred’s face, dragging her out of her fitful sleep. She awoke with a small gasp and automatically pulled herself upright. Squinting through the harsh light, towards the clock resting on her desk she had to rub her eyes and look again; trying to process the numbers the clock hands were pointing towards.

8:00am 

She had slept through the night. 

The initial shock quickly gave way to the smallest hint of happiness. Towards the end of the summer holidays Hecate had slowly been teaching Mildred a number of techniques, aimed towards slowly giving her greater control over her nightmares. Mildred had at first been skeptical, and when the nightmares had continued with what felt like a renewed ferocity, she was close to completely giving up. It was only through Hecate’s persistence and patient teaching that Mildred found the strength to keep trying. Eventually, what she had first thought of as impossible, slowly but surely started to seem more achievable. 

Now, as she sat in her warm sunlit room, Mildred could scarcely believe what had happened. To others it may have seemed like a small and inconsequential event, but to Mildred it was something akin to a miracle. 

The gentle knock on her door pulled her attention away from the clock that she was still intently staring at. The welcomingly familiar figure of Hecate Hardbroom entered the room, the barest hints of a smile beginning to play on her lips. 

“I slept through the night!” Such a simple sentence but it evoked an almost overwhelming feeling of joy in Mildred, the smile etched on her face, so wide and so bright. 

“Indeed you did.” Hecate replied, finding the girl’s joy infectious and her smile soon reflected Mildred’s. 

“I still had the nightmares, but this is good, right?” Mildred explained, her voice tentative yet hopeful. 

“It will continue to take time, and it won’t always be easy. But yes, Mildred Hubble, this is good, and I am so very proud of you.” Hecate’s reply sent fresh waves of happiness coursing through Mildred’s body, and she knew the warmth enveloping her wasn’t just coming from the sunlight. 

“Do you care to join me for breakfast, Mildred?” Hecate asked, her eyebrow arching as the sound of Mildred’s stomach rumbling broke through the pair’s silent exchange of smiles. 

“Breakfast sounds pretty good right now, Miss Hardbroom.” Mildred replied, a faint blush creeping onto her cheeks as Hecate smoothly transferred the pair out of the room. 

…..

Hecate felt herself chuckle as Mildred pulled a distinctly unimpressed face at the steaming bowl of porridge she had placed down in front of the young witch. 

“My apologies Mildred, I know you’ve grown accustomed to Pippa’s rather, extravagant breakfasts. Perhaps consider this as a readjustment to school meals? Although if I do say so myself, I make excellent porridge. Just don’t tell Miss Tapioca I said that.” She joked, smiling conspiratorially at Mildred. 

In order to disguise the fact that her jaw had fallen open from the sudden shock of hearing Hecate make a joke, Mildred quickly shovelled a spoonful of porridge into her mouth. As she swallowed she had to admit that Hecate was right, she did make very good porridge. As Mildred busied herself with enthusiastically eating her breakfast, having realised how hungry she actually was; she missed the brief look of uncertainty that passed over her teacher’s face. 

“So, Mildred. I’ve been thinking…” Hecate began, pausing as Mildred lowered her spoon and focused her attention on the woman sitting opposite her. 

“Yes, Miss Hardbroom?” Mildred asked curiously, her breakfast temporarily forgotten. 

“Considering that the paperwork is now completely finalised and I’m officially your legal guardian, I think it would seem odd if you were to continue addressing me as Miss Hardbroom. So, if you wish, you can begin to call me Hecate? Obviously not during lessons, but any other time, whether we be at school or at home. What do you think?” Hecate asked, almost anxiously as she saw the thoughtful expression creep across Mildred’s face. 

“Hecate.” Mildred said slowly, almost as if she was trying the name on for size. Her thoughtful expression slowly dissipated, making way for an easy smile to grace her features. 

“Hecate.” She said again, more confidently this time. 

“Yes, I think I’d like that very much… Hecate.” Mildred let out a small giggle before trying to compose herself. 

“Okay, well, good. I’m glad we’ve established that then.” Hecate replied, somewhat taken aback by the warmth that had flooded her body as she heard Mildred say her name. 

The rest of their breakfast passed in a companionable silence, with Mildred quickly finishing the remains of her porridge. 

“There’s something else I need to discuss with you Mildred.” Hecate announced after she had cleared their bowls and returned with two steaming cups of tea. Waiting until Mildred had safely placed her tea on the table, she spoke cautiously, unsure as to how Mildred was going to react to her news. 

“Your friends, they’re returning to Cackles today.” Deciding it was best to get straight to the point. Dancing around the situation would likely stress Mildred out further. 

“Maud and Enid? But school doesn’t start until tomorrow does it?” Mildred asked, her voice laced with confusion. 

“No it doesn’t, but we thought it might be best if they came back earlier, to see you. I’m sure they’ve missed you.” Hecate replied, carefully scrutinising Mildred’s reaction. 

Mildred felt her fists curl reflexively, any trace of her earlier good mood quickly vanishing. Panic and anxiety were surging red hot through her body. The room started to tilt at the thought of finally coming face to face with the best friends she had been avoiding all summer. 

_ I’m not ready.  _

_ I don’t even know what to say to them.  _

_ What if they don’t want to be my friend anymore?  _

The thoughts roared like a tidal wave around Mildred’s mind, threatening to drag her down into the swirling darkness. 

“Mildred? Mildred. Listen to me, just focus on my voice okay?” Hecate’s calm voice cut through the dark thoughts like a shining beacon. Desperately grasping onto the lifeline she had become so accustomed to, Mildred managed to raise her eyes to meet Hecate’s. 

Keeping her gaze firmly locked onto Hecate, Mildred slowly uncurled her fists and took a few steadying breaths. 

“Talk to me, Mildred.” Hecate gently instructed, patiently waiting whilst Mildred took a small sip of tea, trying to collect her thoughts. 

“I don’t feel ready.” She told the older witch, her voice quivering slightly. 

“I know you don’t but honestly Mildred, there’s never going to be a good time. It’s also probably going to be much easier for you to reconnect with them today, as opposed to tomorrow when the school will be filled with students.” Hecate stated, smiling slightly as she saw Mildred frown, the young witch clearly trying to battle with the logic behind the statement. Eventually Mildred sighed softly, an almost resigned look appearing on her face. 

“I suppose you’re right Miss… I mean, Hecate. It’s just. I just…” She became frustrated at her inability to properly explain what she was feeling. 

“You’re worried that they won’t understand? Or that they’ll treat you differently?” Hecate suggested as Mildred nodded almost enthusiastically as once more, Hecate Hardbroom had managed to perfectly articulate the emotions that she struggled to put a name to. 

“It’s perfectly reasonable to worry about how they will react, it is after all a situation that none of us could have predicted. There’ll be days where they’ll say or do the wrong things, days where you want to do nothing more than to push them away. It’ll be hard but please Mildred, please try not to do that, don’t make the same mistakes I did. I pushed everyone away, even Pippa eventually and it’s one of my biggest regrets.” Hecate smiled sadly, her mind briefly wandering back to her own darkest days, before she quickly dragged herself back to the present. Finishing her tea she rose, as graceful as ever from the table and moved to place a reassuring hand on Mildred’s shoulder. 

Unconsciously Mildred felt her body relax under her teacher’s touch. 

“Thank you, Hecate.” 

…..

Mildred shuffled impatiently on her feet, unable to keep still for more than a few seconds at a time. Even the usually calming presence of Hecate Hardbroom was proving ineffective in quelling Mildred’s nervous energy. It was taking everything she had in her to stop herself from pacing up and down the courtyard. Glancing over to the main gate for what felt like the fiftieth time, she sighed deeply. Underneath all the nerves, stress and anxiety, Mildred realised there was also the recognisable sense of excitement at the prospect of seeing her best friends once more. 

The summer had been so long, and although Mildred had spent the majority of it trapped in what felt like a never ending nightmare; she was quickly becoming more aware of how much she had missed Maud and Enid. 

After what seemed like an eternity, two very familiar figures appeared in the distance, both awkwardly dragging suitcases and bags behind them. Mildred felt her heart thump erratically in her chest, her previously restless feet now rooted to the spot. 

“Go to them.” The gentle encouraging whisper that came from her teacher’s lips finally spurred her into action. 

Slowly at first she began her tentative path across the courtyard, the waves of anxiety still crashing heavily against her. 

Still, she didn’t let her feet slow and as her view of Maud and Enid became clearer, she found her feet moving a little faster. Excitement starting to win out over anxiety. 

Seeing the excited smiles and loving expressions painted so brightly on their faces, Mildred felt her heart swell almost painfully. 

She didn’t know when it happened but all of a sudden, Mildred Hubble felt herself break into a run. She smiled widely as she saw her friends haphazardly discard their luggage to sprint towards her. 

As they collided, the force almost knocking the trio off their feet, Mildred felt herself let out a small sob. Tears began streaming freely down her cheeks as she buried herself in the familiar warmth of their embrace. 

None of them spoke, but they didn’t need to. 

The overwhelming love and support that radiated so powerfully from something as simple as a hug, spoke more clearly and profoundly than any words ever could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S I know I mentioned in a comment that I was building up to Mildred using Hecate's name in a few chapters time but as I was writing this chapter it just seemed to fit in here more naturally! xo


	12. No One Knows The Me That You Do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I wanted to post this chapter a little earlier but the weather has been so ridiculously hot that I haven't been able to focus. I am also driving myself mad with keep reading, re reading and generally faffing over this chapter, so I'm posting it now before I go insane.   
> Title inspo- Kiss by Lil Peep.   
> As always, thank you for your continued support and enjoy xo

“So, what’s the plan?” Enid asked, excitement creeping into her voice at the prospect of the trio having the whole of Cackles to themselves for the day. Muad stared pointedly at Enid, before gesturing towards the pile of luggage they had just hauled up two flights of stairs. 

“Shouldn’t we, you know, unpack first?” She asked, slightly out of breath and somewhat regretting their decision to manually carry all of their various belongings to their rooms. 

“Maud. Seriously. We have one day remaining of the summer holidays, the entire school to ourselves, and you want to waste precious time unpacking?!” Enid responded, her incredulous expression prompting Mildred to giggle softly.

“You do realise that we have to unpack at some point, right?” Maud huffed as she attempted to simultaneously balance her unruly school bag under one arm and grasp her suitcase with the other. Mildred, noticing her friend’s struggles quickly moved to ease her burden. As she threw the bag over her shoulder, Maud smiled gratefully at her. 

“Yeah but we can do that later, or tomorrow.” Enid waved her hand dismissively, laughing as Maud rolled her eyes before they continued slowly walking down the long corridor. Mildred had remained silent for the most part of their journey, unable to fully shake off the feelings of anxiety regarding how her friends would act around her. As she continued to listen to their playful bickering, she felt a growing sense of relief rise within her at the whole normality of the situation. 

The pair finally made it to their rooms (with Enid dumping her suitcase far more unceremoniously than Maud) and briefly greeted their familiars, who had been transferred ahead of their arrival. After all agreeing to enjoy the last of the unseasonably warm British weather, the trio found themselves wandering the grounds of the castle. Asides from the odd comment about the prospect of beginning their third year the following day, the friends had drifted into what Mildred was finding to be an increasingly awkward silence. 

“So. How were your summers then?” She asked finally, desperately wanting any awkwardness to disperse. 

“Oh, you know, just pretty uneventful really.” 

“Yeah just the usual life on the road and all that.” 

Their vague, non-committal answers only served to further reinforce Mildred’s worries, and she had to work to fight down a growing sense of annoyance; recalling Hecate’s words from earlier that morning. She knew it wasn’t their fault but the pitying looks they were furtively throwing in her direction were enough for Mildred to come to a sudden halt. It took her friends a few seconds to realise she was no longer walking by their side, and as they turned their features now alternated between pity and confusion. Mildred had to take a steadying breath as she carefully tried to compose her thoughts, not wanting to snap at two of the people who knew her better than anyone else. 

“Okay, guys. Please don’t take this the wrong way but the looks you're giving me right now, please stop. I know my summer was horrific, but I’ve already had enough pity to last me a lifetime. I don’t want you two to tiptoe around me when I know that the entire school will be doing exactly the same tomorrow. I just, I just really need you guys to be the ones that don’t treat me differently, to still be the same Maud and Enid you were before summer started.” Mildred paused for a moment, carefully scrutinising her friend’s expressions as they processed her words. Encouraged by the fact neither of them appeared to be offended she allowed herself to continue. 

“So please, Enid. Tell me how on earth you managed to blow up all of your parent’s tour equipment. Maud, I want to know all about the many ridiculously crazy schemes your cousins managed to drag you into. Okay?” Mildred felt her teeth anxiously capture her bottom lip as she waited for their responses. Finally, slow smiles crept onto their faces and Mildred felt her whole body relax. 

“Okay.” Their simultaneous and seemingly simple responses evoked such an overwhelming feeling of joy in Mildred. 

For a moment all she could do was happily smile back at them.

“Can I just add though, it wasn’t all of their equipment. Just the majority of it.” Enid’s jokey comment was enough to spur Mildred into action. She quickly crossed the short distance she’d created between them and linked her arms through theirs, practically dragging them alongside her. 

As they continued walking, with Mildred attentively listening to every detail of their summer escapades, she was reminded once again of how much she had missed the pair. 

For a fleeting yet brilliant moment, under the warmth of the late summer sun and with her best friends stood either side of her, Mildred Hubble was content. 

…..

Mildred sighed deeply as she rolled over for what felt like the hundredth time since she had crawled into bed an hour ago... 

Maud had gently reminded the group of the time and also the fact her and Enid had yet to unpack. Reluctantly the pair had climbed from Mildred’s bed, and with promises that they’d always be here to support her no matter what, they retired to their respective rooms. Without her friends there to provide a welcome distraction, Mildred’s mind began racing with decidedly more unwelcome thoughts. 

Realising there was no way she was going to be able to sleep in her current head space, she groaned and swung her legs out from under the duvet. She shivered slightly as her bare feet hit the cold flagstones, and Tabby who had been curled contentedly at the end of her bed fixed her with an inquisitive stare. 

“Don’t worry Tabs, I’ll be back in a bit okay?” She reassured her familiar, and before she could change her mind she quietly headed out into the corridor. Passing both Enid’s and Maud’s doors she hesitated, their earlier promise echoing in her mind. Mildred squashed down the growing feeling of guilt as she continued her path away from their rooms. She loved them both dearly but there was only one person she wanted to talk to right now.

Hecate Hardbroom. 

Her feet stilled as she stood outside the door to Hecate’s quarters, her outstretched hand hovered hesitantly over the sturdy oak door. 

She suddenly became increasingly conscious of the late hour.

_ What if she’s asleep?  _

_ She might be busy, I probably shouldn’t disturb her.  _

_ But, I mean, she did say I could come to her whenever I needed her.  _

_ For god’s sake Mildred just knock already! _

As Mildred uncertainly moved closer, still trying to work up the nerve to alert her teacher as to her presence, the door threw itself open, seemingly of its own accord. Struggling to maintain her balance, Mildred ungraciously stumbled into the room, a blush creeping onto her cheeks as she heard Hecate’s low chuckle. 

“Sorry! I know it’s late and I hope I’m not disturbing you or anything. Wait, how did you know I was outside?” Mildred babbled, as with a wave of her hand Hecate Hardbroom allowed the door to gently close. 

“Lets just say I had an inkling.” Hecate replied lightly, a playful smile dancing across her lips. Gesturing to the unoccupied armchair opposite her, Mildred gratefully hurried over and folded herself into the soft cushions. As she made herself comfortable, Mildred felt her mouth fall open once more, her brain clearly willing to continue her awkward ramblings.Hecate gently raised her hand, and Mildred was thankful that it prevented any further incoherent words tumbling from her lips. 

“To answer your other questions. Yes, it is indeed late but that’s irrelevant, and no you’re not disturbing me Mildred Hubble.” Hecate stated, her tone light but her eyes were carefully scrutinising the young witch sat before her. 

“I couldn’t sleep. I know I could have gone to Maud and Enid but they don’t quite understand in the same way you do, I hope you don’t mind.” Mildred explained sheepishly, almost nervous to hear Hecate’s response. 

Hecate was silent for a moment as she felt the unexpected warmth run through her body at Mildred’s admission. Even after everything that had happened in the past three months, she still found herself slightly taken aback by how close the pair had grown, and how much Mildred trusted her. 

“Of course I don’t mind Mildred, my door will always be open to you regardless of the hour. So, what’s on your mind?” Hecate replied fondly, smiling as the girl relaxed further into the armchair. 

“That’s the problem, everything. Everything is on my mind and I can’t sleep whilst my head is so, so loud. Am I making any sense?” Mildred asked, hoping she’d been able to somewhat convey her thoughts in a way that Hecate would be able to understand. 

“You’re making perfect sense, and from experience the only way to begin to quieten those thoughts is to work through them one at a time. What feels like the loudest worry in your head right now Mildred?” Hecate waited patiently as a thoughtful expression crossed Mildred’s face. 

“Honestly? The fact that I’ve fallen so behind with my studies. I haven’t practiced any magic since the summer holidays started, and I haven’t done any of the work we were supposed to complete over the summer.” Mildred replied, growing increasingly agitated the more she spoke. 

“Mildred, all the teachers are fully aware of your situation and I can promise you, none of them are expecting you to have completed any of the work that has been set.” Hecate told her, her voice warm and reassuring. Mildred felt a small sense of relief upon hearing Hecate’s words but she still couldn’t ignore the fact that it wasn’t only her teachers she was worrying about. 

“There’s something else, isn't there?” Hecate questioned, slightly raising her eyebrow, and Mildred felt a small shock at the fact her teacher now knew her so well.

“It’s not just the teachers. It’s everyone else I’m worried about as well.” Mildred sighed deeply before continuing. 

“As much as I don’t want to be, I know I’m already going to be the focus of so much attention. I just really don’t want to add me being even further behind with my magic on top of everything else.” Unthinkingly a brief image of Ethel Hallow’s sneer flashed into her mind, and she quickly worked to repress it. Hecate fell silent for a moment, clearly trying to work through various solutions to Mildred’s problems. 

“You know Mildred Hubble, you’re so much smarter than you ever give yourself credit for. But I completely understand your worries. If you’d like, I could provide you with weekly tuition in order for you to catch up with your studies, if you think it’d help?” She offered kindly and Mildred was momentarily rendered speechless by her teacher’s act of kindness. 

“You’d do that Hecate? Really?” She asked, feeling for the first time since she’d entered the room a genuine smile creep onto her face. 

“Yes, really. I’ll take that as a yes then?” Hecate replied, her smile reflecting that of the young witch sat opposite her. 

“Yes. Absolutely!” Mildred reaffirmed excitedly as her teacher once more chuckled before pulling herself to her feet. 

“Tea, Mildred?” She offered, already moving towards the kettle located in her modest kitchen space. 

The pair sat for a little while longer, falling into a comfortable silence for the most part, until Mildred felt her eyelids droop and a large yawn escape from her mouth.

“Time for bed I think Mildred. Tomorrow’s going to be a long day for both of us, we don’t need to add exhaustion to that list.” Hecate instructed, rising and gently taking the now empty cup from Mildred’s tired hands. Mildred nodded but Hecate spotted the brief look of apprehension in the girl’s features as she reluctantly pulled herself to her feet. Unthinkingly, Hecate slowly brought herself down to Mildred’s height, before leaning forward to press an unexpected kiss to her forehead. A strange surge of what felt like electricity coursed through Mildred’s body, and she noticed a faint golden glow surround the pair. 

“Protection charm.” Hecate said, smoothly answering Mildred’s unspoken question. 

“This way I’ll know if you’re ever in distress, and I promise you Mildred, I’ll always be here whenever you need me.” 

  
  
  



	13. In Over My Head (Everybody's Watching)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's that? Two chapters in two days? I know, I can scarcely believe it myself! This was another one of those updates that I had initially planned to be much shorter than it actually turned out to be.   
> I've read, re read, edited and re edited this chapter so much and it's now almost half four in the morning, so I just need to post it and actually get some sleep. I hope it's okay!   
> Chapter title inspo is another mash up, Over My Head (Cable Car) by The Fray and Goodbye Apathy by Onerepublic.  
> Peace out lovely readers xo

The first week of term at Cackles had been uncharacteristically uneventful for Mildred Hubble. The once quiet castle was now alive with raucous laughter and the excited reunions between friends; and as such she was trying to actively avoid anyone that wasn’t Maud, Enid or Hecate. However, even after limiting the number of interactions with her fellow classmates to purely lessons and meal times, Mildred was still hyper-aware of how they acted around her. 

The mumbled apologies. 

The cautious way they passed her in the corridors, as if she was made of glass.

The stares that held both pity and an underlying fear that she was going to break down in front of them.

Even Ethel Hallow was unusually subdued.

Her reliably sarcastic comments when Mildred inevitably incorrectly brewed a potion, or recited the wrong words to a spell, had become virtually non existent. On multiple occasions Mildred had found herself having to repress bitter laughter at this fact. After wanting nothing more for the past two years than for Ethel to at least be civil with her; she now realised she half wished for their relationship to even marginally return to how it had been before the summer. 

She knew that her classmate’s intentions were well meaning, but their actions only served as a constant and painful reminder of the loss that she had endured. 

As the words in the textbook she had pulled from the shelves of the library floated uselessly over her head, she frustratedly dragged a hand over her tired eyes. Mildred knew her current inability to focus, and subsequent bad mood were largely due to the fact that the majority of the students were patiently waiting to mirror their parents. As much as she tried to escape the inescapable, Mildred couldn’t prevent her mind from repeatedly imagining the various scenarios that were unfolding on the floor above her. 

The vast array of excited smiles as every detail of their first week were lovingly recollected. The supportive and proud parents, enthusiastically offering congratulations on their child’s achievements. 

Each imagined scenario sent fresh stabs of pain through Mildred’s heart, but she was powerless to stop them. Underneath the pain there was also a fiercely burning sense of jealousy. Mildred desperately craved the one thing she would never again experience. 

A conversation with her mum. 

She wanted to hear her mother’s laughter as Mildred regaled her with the latest bizarre yet hilarious situation, that only she was able to end up in. 

She longed to see the proud expression etched onto Julie’s features as Mildred almost bashfully informed her of a good grade on a test paper, or a new spell she had mastered. 

Most of all, Mildred so deeply wished to hear the ‘I love you’s’ that always punctuated the end of their calls. The words exchanged so easily and so casually, that Mildred was now left wondering why she ever took them for granted. 

Recognising the all too familiar tendrils of darkness beginning to creep into her mind, Mildred slammed the textbook closed. The echo that reverberated around the otherwise silent library helped her in keeping hold of what was becoming an increasingly fragile grip on reality. Abandoning the book, Mildred rose unsteadily to her feet, waiting a moment for sudden onset of dizziness to pass. When she felt slightly more confident in her ability to walk, she staggered from the room and out into the thankfully empty corridor. As if her body was on autopilot she soon found herself once more outside Hecate Hardbroom’s quarters, with very little recollection of her journey. There was no hesitation as Mildred’s fist frantically hammered against the door, she was now so accustomed to visiting her teacher outside of school hours. Thankfully, Mildred only had to wait mere seconds until the door gently swung open. Stepping into the welcomingly familiar room, she immediately felt herself able to breathe a little easier. Throwing herself into what she now liked to consider as her armchair, she forced herself to take slow and steadying breaths. 

“Everything okay Mildred?” Hecate asked curiously, looking up from the stack of papers she was grading. 

“Yes. No. I don’t know. Trying not to panic.” Mildred managed to stutter in between breaths and Hecate immediately abandoned her work. Her attention now focused solely on the young witch opposite her, who was obviously barely managing to hold herself together.

“Talk to me Mildred, has something happened?” She asked, working to keep her voice steady and even. 

“It’s nothing really Hecate, I’m probably just being stupid and overreacting.” Mildred replied, embarrassment now creeping into her voice as she felt herself begin to relax in her teacher’s presence. 

“I can assure you that whatever it is that is bothering you, it won’t be stupid or trivial. Your feelings are always valid Mildred, remember that.” Hecate gently reassured Mildred whilst keeping a careful eye on the girl’s reactions. 

“Everyone’s busy mirroring their parents, and it just hit me that I’ll never be able to mirror mum again…” Mildred clapped a hand over her mouth to prevent the sob that was building within her from bursting out of her mouth.

Somehow, saying the words out loud was even more painful than when they were simply dancing around her head. 

“Oh, I see... I’m so sorry, I should have considered this sooner.” Hecate replied, inwardly cursing herself for not having foreseen the impact that this situation would have on Mildred. 

“It’s okay Hecate.” Mildred mumbled as she slowly removed her hand from her mouth, confident that her sobs had been successfully contained. 

“I know it’s not the same by a long stretch Mildred, but perhaps you’d like to mirror Pippa? I know she’s really missing you, and it may be nice for you to talk to someone that isn’t me for a change.” Hecate offered gently. 

“I always want to talk to you… But yeah, it’d be really nice to see Miss Pentangle.” A sudden burst of warmth rushed through the young girl at the prospect of speaking to the teacher who had, without any hesitation, opened up her home to Mildred. 

“That settles it then, I’ll set up the call for you now.”

…..

“Mildred! Oh goodness it’s so nice to see you, I’ve really missed you!” Pippa’s bright and joyous tone worked to instantly lift Mildred’s mood. Once more Hecate Hardbroom had known exactly what she needed, even when Mildred herself did not. 

“It’s really nice to see you too Miss Pentangle!” Mildred smiled widely, finding herself swept up in Pippa’s enthusiasm. 

“Oh please Mildred, call me Pippa, Miss Pentangle sounds far too formal for my liking.” The blonde witch told her, smiling as she saw Mildred softly giggle. 

“Also, where has our dear Hecate got to this evening?” She added curiously. 

“She said she had to go and speak to Miss Cackle. Something about wanting to discuss the benefits of incorporating more fresh ingredients into our potions classes.”Mildred replied, reciting the words Hecate had said to her before transferring herself out of the room. She laughed as Pippa rolled her eyes exasperatedly. 

“I really do not envy Ada right now. That’s a topic Hecate is very,  _ passionate _ about.” She explained, before her tone shifted into something more serious. 

“So how are you Mildred? How has your first week been?” 

“Well, I haven’t blown anything up yet which is probably a new record for me.” Mildred joked, and then paused for a moment to gather her thoughts before she continued. 

“But it’s been very, overwhelming. I mean I was expecting it to be but I don’t think I was fully prepared for it all. It just feels like everyone’s walking on eggshells around me, like they’re waiting for me to have a meltdown or something. It’s really frustrating.” 

“I can imagine it is Mildred. I still remember the way the students looked at Hecate when the news of her father’s death began circulating. No one knew how to act around her and all of a sudden the witches who once mocked her started trying to act like they were her best friends…” Pippa replied sympathetically, her mind briefly wandering back to some unspoken memories of their school days. 

“It was such a confusing time for her and I think it played a large part in her withdrawing so heavily from our classmates.” She added, shaking her head lightly in order to ground herself firmly back in the present. 

“I can imagine…” Mildred said softly, her heart aching at the thought of a young Hecate experiencing exactly what Mildred was currently going through. 

She half wanted to ask Pippa what had happened to drive a nearly thirty year long wedge between the seemingly inseparable pair, but it felt wrong for her to intrude upon what was clearly a very personal matter. 

“It’s also probably why she’s so insistent that you don’t shut your friends out. She doesn’t want you to fall down the same path she did.” Pippa’s voice was laced with an uncharacteristic sense of sadness, causing Mildred to suddenly feel the heavy weight of guilt sit uncomfortably in her stomach. She hated feeling like she was the reason her teachers were almost constantly having to relive obviously painful memories. Biting her lip, her brain warred with the desire to share her worries with Pippa Pentangle or to keep them solely to herself. Sighing deeply, she reached the conclusion that if she didn’t talk to Pippa about it, the thoughts would slowly eat away at her. 

“Pippa… I’m really worried that I’m turning into some sort of broken record. I feel so stuck in this never ending cycle of dark thoughts that I can’t break out from. You and Hecate have been so amazing to me, but I know how difficult this must be for both of you; especially when you have to repeat the same reassurances over and over again. It must be so frustrating and I’m really sorry.” A long beat of silence surrounded the pair, Mildred’s growing anxiety quelled only by the loving expression that was currently gracing Pippa’s features. 

The blonde witch was momentarily stunned, struggling to comprehend that despite the fact Mildred Hubble had endured such heartbreaking and life changing trauma; she was still so selflessly considerate of the people around her. 

“There’s no time limit on grief Mildred, as much as we all wish there was.” Pippa began explaining kindly. However, as she saw the girl’s shoulders slump dejectedly she hurried to continue speaking. 

“But no matter how long it takes, me and Hecate will be here every step of the way. Please try not to worry about us getting frustrated or fed up, because I promise you we will never feel that way, okay?” 

“Okay.” Mildred’s reply was tentative, but she felt herself untensing as some of the earlier stress melted away from her body

. 

“So, on a scale of one to ten how bad are Miss Tapioca’s latest batch of school meals?” Pippa asked lightly, figuring that Mildred would appreciate the shift away from the more heavy handed topics. She smiled as the girl launched into a passionate retelling of how Enid had convinced her to make a dash for the bin, whilst the school’s formidable cook had her back turned. Pippa laughed loudly as Mildred’s story concluded with a very angry, semolina covered Miss Tapioca, and a long winded rant about how no one at the school appreciated her culinary skills. 

Eventually the pair noticed the time with a small shock, neither one of them knowing quite how it had gotten so late. 

“We should probably call it a night Mildred, I have a feeling that Hecate is already going to be less than pleased that I’ve kept you up for so long! Remember, you can call me anytime you need, even if it’s just to complain about the amount of potions homework you’ve been set.” 

As Mildred reluctantly started to say her goodbyes, Pippa yearned to reach through the mirror and sweep the young witch into her arms. Her hand suddenly stilled as she moved to end the call, a flash of a distant memory floating into her mind. 

“Oh, and Mildred. You should ask Hecate about the old staffroom. I’ve heard it’s a great place to escape to when life becomes a bit, overwhelming.”

  
  



	14. We'll Make The Stars Shine (Just For Your View)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Once more, your love and appreciation for my lil old story is truly amazing, and I'm just very glad people seem to be enjoying what I write! Tonight's chapter is also not that angsty (I know it's surprising to me as well) and I've really enjoyed writing more interactions between Mildred and her friends, so hopefully I'm not too out of practice with writing nice, light scenes.  
> Title inso is Someone To You by Banners.  
> Much love, xo

The castle was bustling with the excited chatter and shrieks of students, lovingly putting their final touches to the mass of Halloween decorations adorning the usually bare stone walls. 

The typically still October air was now filled with laughter and shouts of encouragement; as a handful of young witches finished their final practice for the night’s broomstick flying display. 

Frantic discussions were being exchanged between friends as to how best to style their hair, or accessorise their hats. 

Once upon a time Mildred Hubble would have found herself firmly in the middle of the festivities, revelling in the chaotic noise of it all. 

Not this year. This year, she was hidden away in a long since forgotten corridor, on one of the upper floors of the castle. The only sounds that filled Mildred’s ears were the gentle melodies coming from the enchanted record player, nestled in the corner of the old staffroom. Her foot bounced rhythmically against the leg of the large wooden table she was currently sat at. Her mind worked hard to focus on the incomplete sketch beneath her hands. Nevertheless, she was finding it a struggle to not dwell upon the lively scenes occurring throughout the rest of the school. Shaking her head in an attempt to dislodge the thoughts, Mildred groaned as she glanced down at her drawing and noticed she’d somehow managed to give Tabby an extra eye. 

Frustratedly pushing the paper and pencils away from herself, she turned in her seat towards the record player. Mildred’s brow creased for a moment as she worked to recall the words of the spell Hecate had taught her. 

With a satisfied smile, she heard the volume of the music slowly rise as she pulled herself from the chair. Mildred felt herself gasp as the achiness in her bones hit her like a tidal wave. Collapsing into one of the very worn, yet still comfortable armchairs, she allowed her eyes to drift shut as her music continued to swell around her.

With each passing day, Mildred had found that being back at school was becoming increasingly manageable. The intense levels of interest around her had started to wane, and she had been making a renewed effort to reconnect with her classmates. Mildred had even felt strangely happy following an incident where she had inadvertently shrunk a snail down to a microscopic size instead of enlarging it. Just as she once used to, Ethel Hallow had lashed out with her trademark insults at the end of the lesson. 

_ "Embarrassing really. Enlargement spells are some of the most basic things we'll learn this year, and some people can't even master that." Ethel spoke vaguely but all of their classmates within earshot knew exactly who she was referring to. No one spoke for a moment, shock and embarrassment becoming tangible in the air around them.  _

_ "Well at least Millie can fix her spells and potions.You're stuck with that god awful personality of yours Ethel." Enid Nightshade's scathing response cut through the charged atmosphere; and it was only Mildred's firm yet gentle hand on her shoulder that prevented her from lunging towards the blonde. Ethel's face flushed deep red at both Enid's words and the low murmurs of approval from their fellow peers. Her blue eyes hardened as her mind raced, trying to formulate an adequate response. Before she could speak however, there was the distinctive and authoritative clearing of a throat from somewhere behind Ethel. The group's attention quickly swivelled to the source of the noise.  _

_ Esmerelda Hallow was leant against the wall, arms crossed and a distinctly unimpressed look carved into her features. After regaining her powers at the end of the previous academic year she had been able to rejoin Cackles Academy. Even though she had had to re-enter into fourth year to make up for the time she had lost in the ordinary world, she was still beyond grateful she was there at all . Being a year behind her friends felt like a small price to pay to be back in the world she loved and had grown up in.  _

_ Mildred was also currently incredibly grateful for the return of the reasonable and level headed eldest Hallow sister. She didn't know if she'd be able to hold Enid back for much longer; or if indeed she could control herself if the argument with Ethel continued. She was able to remain largely unbothered by the blonde's sly digs, and even appreciated to an extent the flash of normality the situation had generated. However, she knew how quickly and dramatically her arguments with Ethel Hallow could escalate, and if she brought up the subject of her mum, Mildred honestly didn't know how she'd react.  _

_ "Enough, Ethel." Esmerelda warned her younger sister, who hesitated for a brief moment before rolling her eyes and stalking away. _

_ “Sorry Mildred.” Offering the trio an apologetic smile, Esmerelda pushed herself away from the wall and quickly hurried in the same direction her sister had taken.  _

Despite all these small improvements, Mildred still found that life at Cackles could be at times, difficult to cope with. Opening her eyes she smiled widely as she once more surveyed the room she was currently occupying.

It didn’t look like much. The chairs had clearly seen better days. The once well polished table was now weathered and scratched. The fireplace that would have held bright flames stood empty and covered in dust. 

To Mildred Hubble however, the forgotten staff room had become her haven. 

_ “Hecate. Pippa told me to ask you about the old staffroom?” Mildred asked, her confusion growing as she noticed a knowing smile cross the older witch’s face. It was the morning after her mirror call with Pippa, and after reassuring her friends she would catch up with them later, Mildred had appeared at Hecate’s door just in time for breakfast.  _

_ “Have you finished with your tea, Mildred?” Hecate nodded to the cup currently clutched in the girl’s hands; smiling slightly as Mildred moved to quickly drain the last of her now lukewarm tea. _

_ “Then perhaps you would like to join me for a walk?” She added, resisting the urge to laugh at the barely concealed impatience settling on Mildred’s face.  _

_ “Okay. But Hecate, what about this room? What did Pippa mean?”Mildred huffed as she pulled herself to her feet, fixing her teacher with an inquisitive stare.  _

_ “Some things Mildred Hubble, are better to be experienced in person, rather than explained.” _

Hecate Hardbroom had of course been right, as she revealed to Mildred the place where she herself had escaped to during her years at Cackles. Not only did she now have a welcome respite within the walls of the castle, but she felt closer than ever to her once elusive potions teacher.

Her heart flooded with warmth as she imagined a young Hecate sat in the very same armchair as she was now, 30 years later. Mildred knew how private of a person her teacher was. So where many may not have thought much of Hecate opening a room up, Mildred knew the act was much more significant. 

It wasn’t just the staffroom. 

Hecate had opened up a piece of her past and her heart to Mildred. 

She may not have been aware of it yet. But Mildred Hubble’s feelings were starting to morph into something much deeper than simply gratitude, and respect for the woman who had reached out to her, and pulled her from the darkness.

…..

As Mildred made her way slowly back towards her room she smiled sadly as she passed each carefully placed Halloween decoration. As she reached Maud’s door, her feet stilled and her hand reached out to gently stroke the smooth wooden panels. For a fleeting moment she debated grabbing her cape, and joining her friends at the celebrations she had so adamantly insisted they attended without her. Withdrawing her hand she steeled herself before continuing her path down the corridor. Mildred knew that no matter how hard she may try, she just wasn’t in the mood to celebrate this evening; and she really didn’t want to ruin her friend’s fun. 

The strange glowing light radiating through the cracks under her door set Mildred’s nerves on edge and she came to an abrupt standstill. 

Her mind flashed briefly to Ethel Hallow. Whatever Esmerelda had said to her that day had been enough to keep her from lashing out further; but Mildred would still catch the sly glances and subtle eye rolls she threw her way. Although she’d never admit it to her friends, Mildred still believed that under all the sarcastic bravado there was a good person buried within; even if Ethel had rarely proven it to Mildred. Sighing deeply, she prepared for the worst as she gingerly stepped into her room.

“Surprise!!” The joyous exclamations of Maud and Enid instantly dissipated the sense of foreboding that had filled her body. Trying to recover from the shock, Mildred slowly cast her eyes around the small room. Her bed was now filled with what Mildred could only describe, as the entire contents of Miss Tapioca’s secret stash of actually edible food. The windowsills were littered with an assortment of candles and lanterns. On her usually empty desk, next to the photograph of her and her mum, sat three large pumpkins.

It was the ceiling however that fully captured Mildred’s attention. Where there were usually wooden beams and grey slate there now appeared to be the night sky, filled with more stars than she could even begin to count. 

“I know you told us to go to the feast and enjoy ourselves Millie, but it wouldn’t have been the same without you there.” Maud began explaining before Enid excitedly cut in. 

“So we figured we’d bring our own version of Halloween to you! We even made sure to steal the three biggest pumpkins for us to carve! Do you like it?” 

“Even though I don’t particularly condone stealing... I figured I could make an exception for tonight. Erm, Millie. Are you okay?” Maud asked as Mildred silently lowered her gaze from the enchanted night sky to look over to the pair standing at the foot of her bed. 

“Is it too much? Oh god it’s too much isn’t it?!” 

“We can get rid of it all if you want Millie, we’re really sorry!” 

The pair shifted nervously on their feet and Maud was starting to move towards one of the displays of lanterns when Mildred finally spoke. 

“You guys did all of this, for me?” Her voice low and emotional as she gestured around the room. 

“Of course we did! Well, I mean technically HB helped with the whole enchanted sky bit but everything else? All us.” Enid declared proudly, earning herself an endearing eye roll from Maud, who then refocused her attention upon Mildred. 

“You’re our best friend Mildred, when we promised you we’d always be here for you, we really did mean it.” 

“So, do you like it?” Enid asked once more, working to keep her lingering nerves out of her voice. 

Mildred fell silent again, overwhelmed by both her friend’s words and their amazingly thoughtful gesture. Since the accident she had been half convinced she would never experience true happiness ever again.

But right now. In this moment. 

In this truly, unexpectedly wonderful, starlit moment. 

Mildred Hubble finally remembered how it felt to be completely, and unequivocally, happy. 

“I love it.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, yes, this is the very same staff room that Hecate and Pippa were reminiscing about way back in chapter 8, what can I say, I love some good ol' symbolism xo


	15. I'll Forget You Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hitting you up with a slightly more emotional (but maybe a kind of bittersweet happy kind of emotional?) chapter tonight.   
> Hope everyone is keeping well and safe!   
> Title inspo is Forget You Not by Brian Fallon (I sense a theme with this chapter... haha)  
> As always, enjoy xo

Charging down the stairs with her dressing gown flapping wildly behind her, Mildred gasped; slightly out of breath as she rounded the corner and into Pippa Pentangle's spacious kitchen. 

"Morning, Hecate!" She practically shouted, inhaling as much air as her lungs would allow, her hands almost painfully clutching her sides. 

"Good morning, Mildred. Are you quite alright? Perhaps I should suggest some extra fitness classes with Miss Drill?" The older witch joked, an amused expression settling on her face as Mildred vehemently shook her head. 

"Absolutely not, thank you. And yes, I'm fine. Just you know, excited for it to finally be half term." Mildred explained as she pulled herself fully upright, smiling sheepishly over at Hecate. 

"Ah I see, well I suppose Pippa's house is rather more luxurious than Cackles." Hecate replied lightly, as Mildred nodded in agreement before folding herself into the nearest kitchen chair. 

"You know Hiccup. This is technically your house now too, you can refer to it as such." Pippa Pentangle's voice floated through the hallway, and Mildred almost choked on her tea as she heard a small squeak escape Hecate's lips. 

"Good morning Mildred dear." Pippa smiled down at the young girl, gently stroking her hair before turning towards her girlfriend. 

"And good morning to you! My dearest Hiccup!" She practically sang as she leant down to press a gentle kiss to Hecate's cheek.

Mildred smiled at the scene unfolding before her. It may have only been just over a month but she had missed all of this. 

Missed the peace and serenity the house offered. 

Missed seeing her teachers so relaxed, so comfortable, so completely in love with each other. Watching the blush spread across Hecate's usually alabaster cheeks. Hearing the undeniable affection in Pippa's voice. Mildred couldn't deny the sense of privilege she felt at bearing witness to it all. 

"Gosh I've missed you both so much." Pippa declared brightly, echoing Mildred's thoughts as she turned to lovingly survey the pair of witches delicately sipping their tea. 

"So. Breakfast anyone?" 

…..

The week flew by almost too quickly for Mildred's liking, as she fell into a welcomingly familiar routine. After spending her early mornings in the comforting presence of Hecate and Pippa, she would spend the afternoons largely by herself. 

Some days she would wander through the library. Her hands gently skimming along the innocuous book covers, that seemed to guard the wonderful worlds and magical stories buried deep within their pages. 

Other days, often accompanied by Tabby, she would wander along the coastal paths that lined Pippa's house. Mildred would often find herself spending hours just marvelling at the breathtaking views of the almost ink coloured waves, crashing wildly against the cliffs. When she was finally able to pull herself away from the scenery, Mildred would gently gather any unusual or interesting looking flower that caught her eye. She would rush them back to Pippa, who would teach her their real names, before lovingly arranging them in the vase she kept on the kitchen table.

During the evenings, after completing either her school work or her sketches of the flowers she had picked, Mildred would join her teachers in the living room. The games of Scrabble that she had once passively observed now included three players; as she sat attentively at the table, scrutinising each tile beneath her. As it had always been in the summer, Hecate Hardbroom coasted to victory in each match, but Mildred found that only encouraged her to practice even harder. Hoping one day to defeat the seemingly untouchable potions teacher. 

On Friday morning however, Mildred descended the carpeted staircase with much more trepidation than she had the previous days. The nightmares which she had managed to keep largely at bay during the week, had hit with such startling force the night before. So much so, that for the first time in a long while, Hecate had appeared by her bedside to pull her away from the horrors that danced so violently around her mind. As the tears and the shaking had subsided, Mildred Hubble knew exactly why her nightmares had intensified.

She was visiting her mum today. 

Breakfast had been an unusually subdued affair, and Mildred hadn't missed the concerned looks her teachers had given her over the tops of their steaming mugs. 

"Honestly I'm okay. I want to go. I need to go." She spoke plainly, answering their unspoken questions as she quickly downed the last of her tea. 

"Is it okay if I go out and find some flowers, for mum?" She added, hesitantly hovering near the doorway. 

"Of course Mildred. Take all the time you need, we'll be ready to leave whenever you are." Pippa's kind words helped to ease the growing trepidation within the young witch, who smiled gratefully as she turned on her heels and headed back upstairs. 

…..

Trying to quell her growing frustrations, Mildred pushed herself further down the path, making sure there was a wide berth between her and the cliff's edge. She didn't need her uncoordinated feet to further complicate what was already going to be a difficult and stressful day. She was about to give up and turn back when she spotted a small bunch of sky blue flowers hidden in the shadows of a nearby bush.

_ Perfect.  _ She thought to herself. A grim sense of satisfaction settled over her body as she gently plucked them from the ground. Her vision clouded for a moment as she gazed down at them, and she had to take a few deep breaths before she felt steady enough to walk back towards the house. 

“Ah, Myosotis’, an excellent choice Mildred.” Pippa remarked gently as she surveyed the bunch of flowers clutched tightly in the girl’s hands. 

“Remind me again in English what they’re called?” Mildred’s reply was somewhat muffled by the multitude of layers Hecate had insisted she wore to combat the early November chill. 

“Forget Me Nots.” 

…..

Mildred shivered as the wind whipped around her hair and she instinctively drew her arms closer around her body, suddenly grateful for the extra layers she was wearing. 

“Will you help me clear it, please?” She asked, gesturing to the small mass of now wilted and decaying flowers that adorned her mother’s grave. She couldn’t stand the sight of them, and she had to work hard to repress her growing feelings of guilt over not having visited sooner. Tearing her gaze away from the untidy grave and into Hecate’s reassuring brown eyes, Mildred forced herself to relax as much as her brain would allow her to. 

“Of course.” 

She felt her teacher’s strong and confident hand slip into her own and Mildred Hubble clung to it tightly, never wanting to let go. 

The trio worked silently and methodically to clear aside the unsightly pile of decomposing flowers. On more than one occasion, Mildred had to fight down the bile rising in her throat at the sickly sweet smell of rot they emitted.

She never wanted to experience that smell again.

With this in mind, Mildred made a silent promise to her mum that she'd visit more often. Alongside deciding to ask Hecate if there was some sort of preservation spell they'd be able to invoke in the future. 

Eventually, as the last of the old flowers were cast aside, Mildred was able to gently place her bunch of Forget Me Nots against the grey headstone.

Pippa and Hecate pulled themselves to their feet. 

"Take as long as you need Mildred. We'll be right over there if you need us." Pippa explained, gesturing to the large oak tree a short distance away. Mildred nodded slowly, grateful that her teachers had realised she was so desperately craving a moment alone with her mother. She watched their receding figures, hands intertwined as they slowly walked away. Mildred waited until she was confident they were out of earshot before she turned back to her mother's headstone. 

Laying a gloved hand against the smooth marble she smiled sadly. 

"Hi, mum." 

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes, steadying both her mind and body before she continued. 

"I'm sorry I haven't visited you sooner, it's just been hard, you know? It still doesn't feel completely real that you're actually gone. I keep forgetting I can't just mirror you every week to tell you all about school, and it hurts mum. It hurts so much." Mildred furiously blinked back tears and tightened her grip on the headstone. 

"School is so weird. I feel like everyone is constantly watching me, and people I barely know keep apologising to me. Like it's going to bring you back or something." She laughed darkly. 

"You'd be proud though, I think I'm starting to finally get the hang of this whole being a witch thing. A whole term and I haven't blown up a single cauldron, can you believe it? I really wish you could be here to see it yourself, you always were telling me to believe in myself more…" Mildred sighed shakily and she squeezed her eyes shut, determined not to break down the way she had at the funeral. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't finish my speech that day mum, I promise I really tried… I hope I did you proud though, and I hope you're doing okay, wherever it is you are. I hope you're happy as well, even though I'm not with you. I know you'll be worrying about me though, and I don't know when I'll be okay again... But please try not to worry too much…" Mildred paused briefly, turning her head to seek out the silhouette's of the two witches wrapped in each other's arms. She was too far away to see their faces, but she knew that they held a mixture of love and concern for the young witch they had taken under their wing. Her heart thumped erratically and she smiled softly as she turned her attention back towards the grave. 

"... Cause I've got some pretty amazing people looking after me. Also, you were totally right. Miss Hardbroom is definitely a massive softie." Mildred laughed as silent tears began to drip steadily onto the fresh soil beneath her feet. 

She stayed sat a while longer, her hand never straying from the headstone. 

The tears continued to flow as she told her mother all of the tiny, seemingly insignificant details of the first few months that had passed by without her. Of how Maud and Enid had brought a piece of the night sky to her bedroom so she didn't miss out on the Halloween celebrations. How Hecate drank her tea exactly the same way her mum did. The way Pippa would dance around the living room to her collection of ordinary music, often dragging a reluctant Hecate into an elaborate slow dance. 

Eventually, the cold from the ground beneath her began to permeate each layer of Mildred's clothing, and the chattering of her teeth became too painful to bear. 

"I better get going mum, I don't think Hecate would be best impressed if I ended up frozen out here. I'll be back soon though I promise, and I'll bring you more flowers. I hope you like these ones, they're called Forget Me Nots… Quite fitting don't you think? Anyway. I love you mum and I'll see you soon, okay?" Mildred let her hand lovingly trace the careful carving of her mother's name, before she reluctantly pulled herself to her feet.

With a final sad smile, Mildred turned and found herself running.

Towards the woman she had spoken so highly of to her mother. 

Towards the woman she was beginning to love and cherish so fiercely. 

Towards Hecate Hardbroom's outstretched hand. 

The hand that continued to be her guiding light, through the dark and stormy waters that Mildred Hubble had at one point, been so certain she was going to drown beneath.

  
  
  
  



	16. About To Lose Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, firstly. I had pretty much no intentions of getting this chapter finished tonight but yet, here we are! Not quite sure what possessed me but I literally couldn't stop after I'd started writing. Secondly, I profusely apologise in advance for what I'm about to put Mildred through!   
> As always, I've done my usual obsessive faffing and general anxiety over what I've written (I swear I'm trying to work on that aha)   
> Quick TW for flashbacks. I've based a lot of what I've written in this update on my own experiences, but also I was curious to explore how magic could have an impact on PTSD flashbacks.   
> Title inspo is a niche one tonight- Moodswings (To Come At Me Like That) by Charlotte Church (I recently rediscovered my teenage love for this song!)   
> Anyway, I hope I continue to do this story justice. Lots of love and appreciation for the continued kind words of support.  
> Keep on being awesome. xo

November soon faded into early December, bringing with it a biting frost and a thin layer of snow. Alongside the changing seasons, Mildred Hubble found herself finally getting to grips with her school work. The extra tuition with Hecate was clearly beginning to pay off, as she noticed not only her confidence, but also her grades begin to rise. Where once her papers would be returned plastered with D’s and E’s; they were now highlighted with B’s, sometimes even bordering on A’s. Even her classmates were finding themselves increasingly comfortable with treating Mildred as they had throughout their first two years of Cackles. The jokes surrounding her malfunctioning spells and the overwhelming affection for her many acts of kindness, became somewhat of a comforting security blanket for Mildred.

Finally, things felt as though they were beginning to return to normal for the young witch… 

_ "Can you believe Miss Drill actually forcing us out flying in this weather?! I swear I was nearly blown clean off my broom! I bet they never make their students fly in such perilous conditions at Pentangles… Speaking of which! Mildred is it true you're living with Miss Pentangle and Miss Hardbroom now?! Is Miss Pentangle's house just as lovely and amazing as she is?!" Felicity Foxglove had caught up with Mildred, Enid and Maud as they were wearily traipsing towards the broomstick shed. Barely hesitating as she plied the trio with questions.  _

_ "How do you have so much energy Fliss? I feel like I could pass out right here in the snow." Enid groaned, earning herself a wide smile from the girl, before she quickly turned her attention back towards Mildred.  _

_ Realising her classmate was waiting, somewhat impatiently for her to respond, Mildred quickly tried to scramble her thoughts to come up with a coherent answer.  _

_ "Oh. Erm. Yeah, yeah I guess I do live with them now. And yes Fliss, the house is incredible. I don't think words are able to do it justice really." She replied hesitantly. A small smile creeping onto her face as the group came to a standstill upon entering the surprisingly warm shed.  _

_ "I knew it would be! Oh gosh Mildred you're so lucky, I'd simply love to live with Miss Pentangle…. Oh." Felicity's excited speech faltered and abruptly stopped as she realised what she'd just said. Mildred had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing as she heard Maud and Enid's simultaneous groans.  _

_ "I just realised how that sounded oh my god Mildred I'm so sorry! I didn't mean that, you know, just that…" The brunette's face was turning an increasingly interesting shade of red, as she stuttered through the beginnings of an awkward apology.  _

_ "Felicity, it's okay. Honestly. I know what you meant, and yeah I suppose I am kinda lucky that I have them both looking after me." Mildred smiled warmly, hoping her words were enough to ease the mortification that was written so clearly on Felicity's face. The brunette managed a weak smile in return and after practically throwing down her broom, turned and sprinted out of the shed.  _

_ "Do you think that one day, that girl will master the art of thinking before she speaks?" Maud's dry comment as the trio watched Felicity sprint away, was enough to tip Mildred over the edge. The laughter she had worked so hard to repress in the presence of their classmate burst from her lips. It soon proved to be infectious, and before long all three of the young witches found themselves collapsing in a giggling heap. Only moving when Miss Drill appeared with an exasperated sigh to send them on to their next class.  _

Still chuckling from the memory of her encounter with Felicity, Mildred Hubble raced towards the potions lab. As her inexplicable excitement for the lesson she had once dreaded grew, she allowed herself to be filled with an overwhelming sense of optimism. 

Her optimism was further compounded as, after settling behind her cauldron, Hecate informed the class of the subject of the day’s lesson. 

"It is a well known fact that from here on out during your time at Cackles, the potions you brew and the spells you cast will become increasingly more, complex." She paused briefly, arching her eyebrow at Enid Nightshade, who was already starting to fiddle with her nearby cauldron. Satisfied she had the unruly girl's full attention, she pressed on with her speech. 

"However, with that being said. It's crucial you don't neglect your knowledge of the basic level potions, in favour of the more advanced. Complacency leads to sloppiness. You will never know when you may find yourself in a situation, when you rely upon the potions you seemingly mastered back in your first year. You would be surprised at how rusty a witch can become when she is out of practice." She cast her gaze around the room, almost daring someone to challenge her. 

"So, for today's lesson I'd like you to brew a simple levitation potion. As it's one of the earliest potions you are taught in first year, I am expecting nothing less than absolute perfection." Hecate instructed the class, almost smiling as she saw Mildred's face light up out of the corner of her eye. She began to turn and head back to her desk when she stopped, fixing her stare once more on Enid Nightshade. 

"One more thing. Make sure you read through the ingredients list very carefully. I do not. I repeat, do not, want a reenactment of last year's debacle. Enid Nightshade, I'm looking at you." The young girl who had haphazardly discarded her neatly printed list, blushed slightly as she moved to gently place it back in front of her cauldron. With a gentle incline of her head, Hecate gracefully retired to her desk as the class scrambled to make their way towards the ingredients table. 

…..

Dropping her small pile of ingredients down in front of her with a satisfied smile, Mildred once more glanced over her instruction filled paper. She didn't know if Hecate had deliberately chosen the levitation potion or not, but either way she was incredibly grateful. This particular draught would always hold a special place in both her heart and her memories. It was the first potion she'd brewed as a witch, and the first potion she'd saved the school with. 

_ This is gonna be a breeze.  _ She thought to herself happily as she carefully adjusted the flame beneath her cauldron. 

If she had not been totally engrossed in carefully weighing out her ingredients, Mildred Hubble would have noticed the death glares she was currently receiving from a certain blonde across the room. 

Ethel Hallow, to put it lightly, was pissed off.

As Mildred's general witching aptitude continued to grow, so too did Ethel Hallow's jealousy. A large part of her knew she was being deeply unfair. Her long time nemesis had suffered so much in such a short space of time. But the jealousy that was always simmering deeply through her veins felt akin to a disease. Now, with even Miss Hardbroom seemingly favouring Mildred, with a potion the girl knew practically inside out, she was unable to control her emotions. 

Before she even completely registered what she was doing, she surreptitiously raised her hand in the direction of Mildred's cauldron. Feeling certain no one was paying her any attention, she muttered the words of a spell. A cruel smile graced her features as she turned her attention back to her own potion, a sense of smugness filling her body. 

Had Mildred not chosen that exact moment to turn to Maud and Enid. Excitedly reminiscing about the time she dramatically interrupted the Selection Day feast, she'd have noticed the flame beneath her cauldron intensify. 

It was only when she saw the expressions on her friend's faces morph from excitement to concern, did she finally turn around.

Her own face dropped as her previously simmering potion, was now rapidly boiling over the sides of her cauldron. Her mind went blank as she desperately tried to remember any sort of spell to salvage what was left of her mixture. In the end, she just ended up flapping her hands wildly as thick black smoke billowed from the cauldron. She was about to admit defeat and call over to Hecate, shame filling her body at the thought of managing to screw up the simple potion. 

In that moment, she once more felt like the worst witch in the academy. 

Inhaling deeply she opened her mouth, about to say the words she had become so accustomed to in the past two years. 

That's when the smell hit her. 

_ Burnt rubber.  _

The remnants of her ruined potion smelt exactly like burnt rubber. 

Her chest tightened. 

Blood rushed to her head. 

The whole laboratory tilted around her. 

She couldn't breathe. 

…..

"Miss Hardbroom! Something's happening to Mildred!" Maud's panicked voice travelled across the room, pulling Hecate's attention away from the marking she had been completing. The general chatter around the room immediately died as everyone turned towards Mildred's desk. Shock and unease were now palpable in the air, and Hecate soon realised why. 

Mildred was hunched over, face as white as sheet and fingers pressed almost painfully into the edge of the wooden desk.

Even through the haze of black smoke, Hecate immediately recognised the vacant expression on her face. 

"What on earth is going on?" She asked, not caring about the panic rising in her usually controlled voice. The class remained silent, but Maud and Enid noticed the brief flash of guilt cross Ethel's face. 

"You. This is your fault isn't it!" The whole class gasped as the usually calm Maud Spellbody furiously pointed at the blonde witch. 

"I didn't mean for this to happen!" Ethel shot back desperately, gesturing towards the now hyperventilating Mildred. 

"Enough!" Hecate thundered, waving her hand and vanishing the offending potion from the desk.

As she hurried closer towards the girl, the distinct smell of burnt rubber hit her. 

Her heart dropped as she realised far too late, why Mildred was having such a visceral emotional reaction. 

The smell was identical to that of a car, desperately slamming on it's brakes. 

More specifically, the hideously acrid smell that Mildred Hubble would have experienced that fateful July day. 

"Mildred? Mildred can you hear me?" Her voice was low and desperate. She reached out to touch the girl's arm, hoping to somehow get through to her. Her efforts were wasted however, as Mildred unthinkingly shrunk away from Hecate's touch. 

The room continued to spin. 

Abject terror burning a path through every part of her body. 

She blinked in a bid to try and clear her mind, but horrifyingly the lab started to melt away around her. 

The familiar sounds of laughter and distant traffic flooded her head. 

The smooth stone beneath her feet morphed into the uneven pavement of her hometown. 

She needed to get out of here. Now. 

Mildred stumbled blindly away from her work station, as she headed in what she hoped was the direction of the door. She had only made it a couple of shaky steps, when her permanently untied bootlaces had her falling to her knees. 

"Mum…" Mildred managed to choke out before her vision narrowed dangerously. With a final gasp, Mildred Hubble succumbed to the darkness. 

…..

The whole class stood rooted to the spot, their sense of unease rapidly increasing as they looked to their potions teacher. The usually composed and level headed Hecate Hardbroom stood, just as shocked and helpless as the rest of them. 

"I'm going to kill you Ethel Hallow. You, you…" Enid began to say, but the rest of her insult died on her lips as a hazy vision suddenly materialised in the middle of the laboratory. Each student felt as though they had somehow ended up in a hellish nightmare, as the vision began to take form. 

Julie Hubble. 

A very alive, very happy, Julie Hubble had appeared before their eyes. 

Their horror intensified as the distinctly familiar figure of Mildred appeared alongside her. The two were clutching each other's hands, bags swinging by their sides, as they expertly weaved through the crowds. 

_ "Oh! Mum! I know we've probably already spent too much money but please can we go back to the art shop?! Please, please, please?? There's some watercolour pencils that have my name written all over them!" Mildred smiled up hopefully at her mum, even going so far as to bat her eyelashes.  _

_ "Okay, okay! Enough with the puppy dog eyes Millie! I suppose I could do with some more brushes myself…" Julie responded thoughtfully as Mildred squealed with joy. The pair turned around, ignoring the annoyed glances they received and retraced their footsteps down the busy street.  _

"Out. Everybody. Get out. Now." Hecate's voice was quiet but the entire class heard. 

Almost stumbling over their feet in their haste they quickly rushed from their desks. Fear of their potions teacher outweighing any morbid curiosity they felt towards the scene playing out before them. 

Maud and Enid hovered hesitantly near Hecate, warring between her orders and their desire to be with their best friend. 

"You two as well." Hecate added as she finally felt herself move into action. Crouching besides Mildred, she turned her head briefly in their direction. The pair gasped at the wild and broken look in her eyes. 

"Please. Mildred is very scared and very vulnerable right now. What is about to unfold is something she would never want you to witness." 

_ I also want to spare you both the pain of seeing this…  _ She thought to herself darkly. Feeling a sharp tug on her magic Hecate had to resist the urge to laugh. The protection charm she'd cast on Mildred had finally activated, and Hecate Hardbroom had never felt so useless in all her life. 

With a final, heartbreaking glance at their best friend, they too, rushed from the room. 

Carefully brushing a few strands of sweat slicked hair from Mildred's forehead, Hecate desperately tried once more to reach the young witch, before she reluctantly had to admit defeat. 

Mildred Hubble had gone to a place she could not follow. 

Staring up at the scarily realistic vision she groaned as Julie and Mildred began to slow, reaching a street corner. 

Barely thinking she closed her eyes and allowed her mind to conjure the image of Pippa Pentangle. Taking a steadying breath she closed her fist, gasping slightly as she felt her magic violently surge in response. 

"Hecate, what on earth? I was in the middle of a meeting! You can't just… wait, what’s happening?" Any trace of annoyance at the fact she had been unknowingly transferred to Cackles, quickly faded as she surveyed the terrible scene before her. 

"It's Mildred. Something happened in class. It's triggered something massive and I can't stop it Pippa. Whatever's happening it's too powerful." Hecate explained desperately as Pippa rushed to her side. 

"Is she… Is Mildred projecting her flashbacks out into the real world?" She gasped, heart plummeting as Julie and Mildred hesitated on the side of the road, clearly waiting to cross. 

"But that's unheard of…" She added, horrified.

Turning her attention down to the young witch splayed out on the floor beneath them, she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. 

"I can't stop it. I told her I'd protect her but I can't stop this." Hecate muttered distraughtly, her eyes desperately seeking out Pippa's.

A grim sense of resignation settled over the pair, as Pippa reached out to tightly clutch Hecate's free hand. Reluctantly, they both steeled themselves as they waited with baited breath for the inevitable tragedy to play out before their eyes. 

The ear splitting screech of tyres against asphalt. 

The panicked shouts of unsuspecting shoppers. 

The primal, gut wrenching cries of Mildred Hubble, as she cradled her mother's broken and lifeless body. 

Pippa buried her head into her girlfriend's shoulder, unable to stop the tears from streaming down her face. 

"It's over, Pippa." Hecate whispered shakily, after what felt like an eternity. 

The pair sat in a stunned silence, their head's reeling. 

It was only the loud gasp that came from the girl beneath them that broke the eerie spell that had befallen the pair. 

"Mildred? Mildred! Can you hear me?" Hecate implored urgently, almost crying with relief as she saw a spark of recognition in the previously blank eyes. 

"Help…" 

"Help. Me. Hecate. Please." Mildred managed to ask desperately in between gasps.

Quickly realising the girl could quite easily slip back into another living nightmare, Hecate urgently threw herself into action. 

"Pippa. Third shelf on the right. Dreamless Sleep Draughts." She instructed, refusing to take her eyes from Mildred's face. Hecate heard Pippa move behind her, the frantic sounds of glass jars clinking together as she followed her girlfriend's instructions. 

As the cool glass was placed into her hand, Hecate allowed herself to relax slightly. Supporting Mildred's head with her other hand, she gently eased the girl into a more upright position. 

"Drink this Mildred. Trust me. Everything's going to be okay, I promise." She urged the young witch, who almost gratefully allowed Hecate to pour the contents of the bottle down her throat. With a soft sigh she felt her whole body become impossibly light.

Her eyes drifted shut, as she welcomed the temporary oblivion the potion offered her. 

"What does this mean, Hiccup?" Pippa asked softly, as she rested a gentle hand on Hecate's tense shoulder. The pair were silent for a moment, both watching the steady rise and fall of Mildred's chest. 

"I think… I think this means that Mildred Hubble is far more powerful than we could have ever imagined." 

  
  



	17. I'll Stay With You (All Night)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!! First off, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to take so long between uploads! I was summoned back into the realm of adulthood and employment, which is so gross. That also means I've had this document open for like four days trying to find the time to work on it!  
> Now I have the responsibility of adult life to deal with uploads may genuinely drop down to once a week, but I'm honestly loving writing this story so I'm doing everything to try and keep them more constant!  
> I have however made this chapter an extra long one for you guys and I really hope that its worth the wait! I've absolutely loved writing from a variety of different perspectives!  
> Title inspo is from the absolute classic How To Save A Life by The Fray (how have I not used this song already??!)  
> As always, you're all awesome af and enjoy!  
> xo

Ada Cackle sighed deeply, as her eyes slowly adjusted to the now familiar scene she had just transferred into. 

Mildred Hubble. 

Asleep. 

As she had been for the past two days. 

The steady rise and fall of her chest, the only signs of life from the young witch. 

Hecate Hardbroom. 

Awake. 

As she had been for the past two days.

Slumped in an armchair next to the girl's bed. Tired eyes constantly watching the steady rise and fall of Mildred's chest. 

The almost imperceptible incline of her head was the only sign that Hecate Hardbroom had acknowledged the headmistress's presence. Lowering herself into Mildred’s desk chair, Ada allowed the silence to stretch out as she patiently waited for Hecate’s eyes to meet hers. 

“When was the last time you got some rest, Hecate?” Ada asked softly. Although judging by the dark circles that encompassed the woman’s tired eyes, the answer was evident. A myriad of warring emotions flickered briefly across Hecate’s face, before settling upon grim resignation. Wordlessly she turned her attention back to the sleeping Mildred Hubble. 

“You need to sleep…” 

“I can’t, Ada. I can’t just leave her, not like this.” Hecate’s controlled and level tone was completely at odds with her body language, as she unconsciously shifted protectively towards the young witch. 

“I know, but if you aren’t careful Mildred won’t be the only one suffering from magical exhaustion. You need to be here for her when she wakes up Hecate. You can’t do that if you've burnt yourself out...” Ada tried to appeal to the usually highly logical side of her deputy headmistress. She fell silent once more however, as Hecate furiously shook her head from side to side. 

“I promised her! I promised her I’d always be here for her. That I’d always protect her… Mildred Hubble trusted me and I have failed her. Don’t you see that Ada? I’ve failed…” Hecate sobbed brokenly, as her carefully composed facade finally came tumbling down around the pair. She buried her face in her hands, suddenly embarrassed by her emotional outburst. 

“Hecate… Listen to me.” Ada’s gentle hands were on hers, carefully bringing them away from her face. It was a gesture that felt oddly reminiscent of their younger years, and Hecate had to fight to remind herself she wasn’t suddenly 14 years old again. 

“You have not failed Mildred Hubble, Hecate.” Ada stated firmly, her grey eyes carefully scrutinising Hecate’s impossibly weary face. 

“But..” 

“No. No buts. Could you have possibly predicted what happened during that lesson?” The headmistress asked quickly, interrupting the remainder of Hecate’s sentence. 

“Well… No.” 

“And did you save Mildred from the agony of having the entire class witness her projected flashback?” 

“I suppose… Yes…” Ada smiled softly at Hecate’s almost petulant reply. 

“You made sure she was never alone throughout the whole ordeal, did you not?” She pressed further, determined to make the stubborn Hecate Hardbroom see reason. 

“Of course.” 

“And have you been by her bedside, caring for her ever since?” 

“Yes…” Hecate sighed reluctantly. 

“Then you, Hecate Hardbroom. Have not failed Mildred Hubble.” Ada stated plainly, leaning back in her chair and allowing her hands to fall from Hecate’s. 

“I just keep playing the whole situation back in my head, Ada. I feel like there should have been something, anything I could have done to stop it from happening.” Hecate explained, bringing her fingertips to her temples, in an attempt to ward off her now near constant headache. 

“You always have, and always will be, your own harshest critic Hecate.” The older witch added softly, as the raven haired witch laughed humourlessly, unable to deny the truth of the statement. 

“There was nothing more you could have done… No one was to know…” 

“That Ethel Hallow would do something so unnecessarily cruel and callous, despite everything that Mildred has already endured?” Hecate added venomously. Her eyes narrowed as she recalled the memory of the young blonde, awkwardly appearing at the door of the potions lab two days earlier… 

_ Hecate Hardbroom did not hear the tentative knock on the heavy wooden door. She was too engrossed in furiously scribbling down her hurried instructions for Algernon Rowan Webb. Gratitude temporarily flooded her body for the wizard who had unthinkingly offered to cover her classes. As she lowered her head to reach for one of her meticulously written lesson plans, she didn’t hear the awkward shuffling of feet as someone entered the room.  _

_ “Miss Hardbroom?” The cautious yet instantly recognisable voice sent daggers of white hot rage through Hecate’s heart. Her head snapped up, the lesson plans falling forgotten to the floor.  _

_ “Get. Out.” Her voice low and dangerous, as her attention snapped to the sorry looking figure of Ethel Hallow stood before her. _

_ “Miss Hardbroom, I’m sorry…” The girl stuttered, hastily retreating from the desk as Hecate began to rise from her seat.  _

_ “You’re sorry? Do you even realise what you’ve done?” Hecate could see the girl flinch from the venom in her tone. In that moment however, she couldn’t bring herself to care.  _

_ “I didn’t think all of this would happen!” Ethel added desperately, edging closer to the door.  _

_ “No. You didn’t think. Because when it comes to Mildred Hubble, you never seem to think! You have done nothing but try and make her life a living hell, from the very second you both arrived at this school. I let you get away with far too much for far too long, and god knows there isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t regret that. Well no more, Ethel Hallow. I will not sit by idly anymore whilst you do everything you can to try and ruin that girl's life. Now get out. I can't even look at you right now." Hecate fell back into her chair with a heavy sigh. Staring down at her papers she felt a heavy wave of exhaustion pass over her.  _

_ She didn't look back up until she heard the door softly close and the flurry of footsteps fade into the distance.  _

"Ada. I think it may be wise for you to deal with Ethel Hallow, given my personal involvement in the whole situation. Also, I know she's only a child but I'm honestly unsure as to whether I'd be able to control myself…" Hecate's voice was level, her mask of composure slowly beginning to reform. 

"Of course Hecate… There is a case for permanent exclusion, which I'm sure you're aware of?" Ada replied, her gaze sweeping over Mildred's still form before resting on the potions teacher. Hecate once more laughed softly, as she reached out to gently stroke her hand across Mildred's forehead. 

"I am well aware of that fact. However, I have a feeling that despite everything, Mildred Hubble would not wish to see the girl expelled." She smiled fondly down at the young witch before turning to the headmistress. 

"I completely agree. I think it's safe to say that she has already learnt a hard lesson in the far reaching consequences her actions can have... Even with that in mind though, what she did was wholly unacceptable, and a flagrant violation of the witches code. I shall ensure an adequate punishment is created for Ethel." Ada solemnly promised, earning herself a grateful nod in response. 

Hecate couldn't disguise the large yawn that escaped her mouth, as the pair continued to sit in companionable silence. 

"Hecate. Please. Go and get at least a few hours of sleep." Ada fixed the still yawning Hecate with a pointed stare. 

"But, Mildred…" She mumbled, trying desperately to keep her heavy eyes open. 

"I will stay with Mildred, and I'm sure Maud and Enid will be in here just as soon as their lessons finish. She will never be alone, I promise you." Ada replied, hoping her words were enough to reassure her deputy. 

"Just a couple of hours okay? And you'll wake me if there's any change in Mildred in the meantime?" Hecate insisted as she wearily pulled herself to her feet. She stumbled slightly as the full extent of her exhaustion washed over her, and she was grateful for the steadying hand Ada placed on her shoulder. 

"Yes, now go!" Ada had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at Hecate's stubbornness. After smiling gratefully at the older witch, Hecate allowed her gaze to linger once more on Mildred. Her heart thumped painfully at the thought of leaving her side, but she knew Ada was right. 

She needed sleep. 

With a final heavy sigh, she reluctantly transferred herself out of the room. 

Hecate Hardbroom barely made it to the comfort of her own bed before she finally succumbed to the overwhelming exhaustion. As her pounding head hit the pillows, she gratefully welcomed the temporary bliss of unconsciousness. 

…..

Rolling her eyes Enid Nightshade grabbed hold of Maud Spellbody's arm, and pulled her through the mass of students. As they strode determinedly down the corridor, they tried to ignore the curious glances that had become almost constant in the past couple of days. Finally, they emerged into the dining hall, both breathing sighs of relief as they joined the orderly lunch queue. 

"Honestly I don't know how Millie coped… I feel like we're in some sort of zoo exhibit." Maud shuddered, before making pointed eye contact with a group of second years. They at least had the decency to look suitably embarrassed as they turned away from the pair. However, Maud still caught their furtive glances, and whispered conversations as her and Enid moved further down the line. 

"I know what you mean. I swear if one more person tries to suck up to us to try and gossip about Millie, I will swing for them." Enid replied darkly, as they eventually found themselves in front of Miss Tapioca and her latest experimental lunch creations. 

"At least Millie isn't missing much with these lunches…" Enid muttered as she pushed a lump of mashed potatoes around her plate. 

"I mean… You aren't wrong." Maud agreed, for once appreciating Enid's light-hearted humour. She had spent much of the past two days unbelievably stressed, and she knew the usually carefree and unbothered Enid Nightshade had been feeling much the same. Her jokey comment regarding their food was a small, yet welcome return to a semblance of normality. 

Maud's joy was short-lived however as she noticed Enid's entire body tense next to her. Following her friend's icy glare, she felt herself bristle at the sight of Ethel Hallow, staring down the table at them. The usual malice in the piercing blue eyes was replaced with apologetic embarrassment. Despite this unusual turn of events, Maud still had to restrain Enid from lunging across the table at the blonde… 

_ Ignoring the shocked faces of their classmates, Enid Nightshade barrelled further down the corridor. The murderous glint in her eyes had students scrambling out of her path as she quickened her pace. Maud Spellbody would usually have groaned and rolled her eyes at her friend's erratic behaviour, before shouting at her to calm down.  _

_ Not today.  _

_ Not with the image of her best friend, collapsed on the cold stone potion lab floor, vividly replaying in her head.  _

_ As Enid finally caught up with the hastily retreating figure of Ethel Hallow, Maud didn't stop her from grabbing the back of the girl's shirt.  _

_ She also didn't say anything as Enid Nightshade spun the blonde into a nearby wall. _

_ It was only when Ethel flinched as Enid drew her fist back, that Maud felt herself return to her senses.  _

_ She quickly moved to cover Enid's fist with her hand, pulling it down and away from Ethel's face. Her other hand came to rest firmly on her friend's shoulder, slowly tugging her further away from the blonde.  _

_ "Enid. Don't." She warned gently, trying to steady herself as Enid attempted to pull herself away from Maud's grip.  _

_ "Why not?! After what she's done to Millie it's the least she deserves!" Enid spat furiously, her wild eyes never leaving Ethel's face.  _

_ "I know. Believe me, I know… But look at me. Enid. Please?" Maud paused, and after what felt like an eternity her friend finally turned to meet her gaze.  _

_ "Maud… I can't just let her walk away. Mildred's hurt and it's all her fault." The anger was still unmistakably present in Enid's face, but Maud could see something else. She could see how under the rage and the bravado, Enid Nightshade was hurting so very deeply.  _

_ It broke her heart, and for a moment she was tempted to punch Ethel Hallow herself.  _

_ Instead, she took a steadying breath and tightened her grip on Enid's shoulder.  _

_ "She's not worth it Enid. We're better than this. We’re better than her. Let HB and Cackle deal _

_ with this, okay?” Maud sighed as she felt the remaining tension drain from her friend’s body. After a final withering glance at Ethel Hallow, Enid nodded to Maud before she slowly retraced her steps down the corridor. Maud turned her attention back to the now relieved blonde, silencing whatever words were about to leave her mouth with a sharp wave of her hand.  _

_ “Don’t even, Ethel. I didn’t stop her punching you for your benefit... Just do us a favour, stay out of our way. Because next time? I might just punch you myself.”  _

Aggressively skewering a piece of broccoli with her fork, Enid scowled as she turned back towards her friend. 

“Honestly Maud. I don’t know why you didn’t let me punch her right in her stupid, stuck up nose the other day.” She mumbled in between bites of food, making sure to keep her gaze averted from Ethel. 

“You do know. You know that Millie wouldn’t want us to resort to violence, no matter how much we both may have wanted to. Plus, Ethel Hallow is definitely not worth us getting a year’s worth of detention scrubbing out every single cauldron in this castle.” Maud replied diplomatically, grimacing slightly as she pushed the congealed gravy around her plate. As the pair slowly finished their meals, their attention wandered to the empty seat across from them.

Mildred’s seat. 

“Maud. I really hope she wakes up soon.” 

“Me too Enid. Me too…” 

…..

Ethel Hallow sat, alone, on one of the far tables in the library. Dragging a hand across her eyes, she tried desperately to focus on the essay laid out beneath her. On an average day, Ethel would have very little difficulty in losing herself in her studies. 

The last two days however, had been anything but average. 

Now, no matter how hard she tried, Ethel Hallow could not rid herself of the memories of that now infamous potions lesson. 

The terror in Mildred’s eyes. 

The fury in her best friend's faces. 

The all encompassing guilt, as she had realised the full extent of the damage she had caused. 

Closing her eyes, she groaned softly as her head came to rest on the wooden desk. Not for the first time, she truly wished Enid Nightshade had punched her that day, it was the least she deserved. 

The shuffling of footsteps alerted her to another presence entering the library. As they grew increasingly closer she pulled herself upright, her body involuntarily tensing. Opening her eyes, she noticed the familiar figures of her sisters stood opposite her. Esmerelda's arms were crossed over her slim frame, whereas Sybil's hung anxiously at her side. Their faces however, wore matching expressions of disappointment, laced with a hint of concern. Groaning again, Ethel allowed her head to fall back onto the desk. 

"If you're here to try and make me feel even worse, don't bother. I've already got that covered." Her voice was tired and slightly muffled under the masses of paper. The library was silent for a moment, before the soft scraping of chairs indicated to Ethel that the pair had sat down. Wearily, she raised her head once more, and focused her attention on the two witches opposite her. 

“Do you not think Mildred has gone through enough already?” Sybil asked. Her voice alternated between sadness and anger, and Ethel felt herself bristle at the accusation. 

“Do you think I would have done what I did if I knew all of this was going to happen?” She shot back instinctually. 

“That’s not really the point, Ethel. You shouldn’t have done it regardless.” Esmerelda raised a pointed eyebrow, leaning forward in her seat. 

“What, you think I don’t know that?! I’ve done nothing but regret that entire lesson for the past two days!” Ethel snapped, before taking a calming breath. She knew she shouldn’t be arguing with the only two people who were still talking to her. 

“So why? Why do it?” Her younger sister asked, also trying to keep her voice level. 

“I… I don’t know. Okay? I was just… Just so, jealous.” She managed to reply after a long pause. 

“Why? Because you’re starting to realise that Mildred might not actually be the worst witch that you’ve spent almost three years painting her as? Look. Ethel. You’re still our sister, and we still love you, but all of this? It needs to stop. You don’t become a great witch by continually tearing down others.” Esme explained with a deep sigh, her ponytail swinging animatedly behind her. 

“I thought that was what us Hallows do best?” Ethel laughed sarcastically, her voice laced with bitterness. Esmerelda shook her head sadly, taking a moment to compose her thoughts. 

“We can’t change the past, or the legacy our ancestors left behind Ethel. But you know what we can change? The future. We don’t have to be like that. We can, and we should, be better. Forge a new legacy. One that we, and the future Hallow generations can be proud of.” 

Sybil nodded enthusiastically in agreement with her sister’s words. 

“It just comes so naturally to you two. I don’t know how to be anything other than, well, this.” Ethel sighed as she gestured self deprecatingly to herself. 

“You’ve got to try, Ethie. I mean it probably won’t be easy, but people can change. You can change. I know you can!” Sybil spoke quickly, her tone adamantly optimistic. Ethel was silent for a moment, temporarily floored by how much her sisters still believed in her. Even in the wake of everything that she had done. 

“Sybil’s right. There is a good person, and a great witch within you Ethel. We see it you know, and we just want other people to start seeing the same.” Esme added, and Ethel had to furiously blink back the tears that were threatening to fall down her face. 

“I don’t know how…” She replied, almost helplessly. 

“Well. You can start by trying to make things right with Mildred when she wakes up.” Her eldest sister added, fixing Ethel with an expectant stare. 

Guilt surged through Ethel’s body. So powerful that she worried she may drown beneath the force of it. She closed her eyes briefly, allowing the various images of Mildred Hubble to vividly swirl through her mind... 

“Thank you. Both of you. But if you’ll excuse me. There’s somewhere I need to be.” Her eyes flew open. 

She immediately knew what she needed to do. 

….. 

As she tentatively pushed open the door to Mildred’s room, Ethel Hallow was met with the inquisitive stares of Maud Spellbody and Enid Nightshade. Curiosity soon gave way to accusation as the pair rose from their respective seats. Ethel instinctively held up her hands, forcing her face into what she hoped was a neutral expression. 

“I’m not here to fight, honestly. I know I don’t deserve it, but please. I need a moment alone with Mildred.” She appealed to the pair, unconsciously holding her breath as she awaited their responses. Following a brief exchange of glances, and an apparently unspoken conversation, Maud Spellbody slowly turned back towards the blonde witch.

“Five minutes Ethel. We’ll give you five minutes. And I’m warning you now, we’ll be right outside the door…” 

Ethel nodded appreciatively as, with a final glance, the pair slowly exited the room. 

Silently, Ethel sunk into the armchair that Enid Nightshade had reluctantly departed from moments earlier. Awkwardly clearing her throat, she paused for a moment before she began to speak. 

“Hi, Mildred. I know I’m probably the last person you want by your bedside right now, but I needed to see you. I don’t even know if you can hear me, but I just wanted to tell you how truly sorry I am. My actions towards you, not just the other day but the majority of our time here at Cackles, they’re inexcusable…” Wiping a few stray tears away from her cheeks, Ethel steeled herself as she continued speaking. 

“I don’t deserve your forgiveness, god knows I really don’t. But, I just need you to know that if you ever do find it in your heart to forgive me… I promise you I will do better. I will be better. Because. You’re Mildred Hubble, and you’re thoughtful and kind and so ridiculously talented, and everything that I wish to be. And my life, Mildred. My life would not be the same if you weren’t here, in it.” 

Resisting the urge to reach out and cover Mildred’s hand with her own, Ethel pulled herself from the armchair. Smiling sadly, she bid the girl a final goodbye as she turned to leave the room. 

If Ethel Hallow had waited just a moment longer, or had turned back before she walked out into the corridor, she would have seen Mildred Hubble’s face twitch.

Gone almost as quickly as it had appeared. What seemed to be the semblance of a smile, slowly stretched across the sleeping girl’s face. 

…..

10:15pm. 

Hecate Hardbroom yawned, wiping the last of the fatigue from her eyes as she materialised within Mildred’s room. Smiling down at the girl’s best friends who were softly snoring in their respective seats, she placed her hands on both their shoulders. 

“Miss Hardbroom! Sorry! We’re awake! Mildred’s okay!” Enid Nightshade stated in an almost panicked tone, as Maud Spellbody furiously rubbed her tired eyes. 

“It’s okay. I’m here now. You two need to go and get some rest, okay?” Hecate told the pair, who sleepily nodded in response. Settling down into the armchair, Hecate turned as she felt the two witches lingering by the doorway. 

“She’s going to be okay. I promise.” She added reassuringly, watching carefully as they both nodded in agreement before wearily heading towards their own bedrooms. 

Sighing gently, Hecate allowed herself to relax further into the armchair, bracing herself for another long and sleepless night. Despite the lack of change in Mildred’s condition, she found herself feeling more optimistic. Most likely due to both the long overdue rest Ada had insisted she take, and her brief mirror call with Pippa Pentangle. 

As the hours passed by, Hecate couldn’t help but feel her eyelids once more drooping, as her body continued to cry out for further rest. She was finally about to succumb to the desire, when she heard a small gasp fill the otherwise quiet bedroom. 

Any signs of fatigue instantly dissipated as she pulled herself bolt upright. 

Scarcely believing her own eyes, she watched as Mildred’s face contorted, and her limbs began to stretch. 

Exhaling loudly, Hecate felt her heart soar as Mildred Hubble’s deep brown eyes slowly fluttered open. 

The barest hint of a smile playing upon the girl’s lips. 

“Hecate….” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, catch me starting to sow the seeds for an Ethel Hallow redemption arc yo! xo


	18. This Land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening! So, I should really be in bed cause I have work in the morning. But as always, I couldn't stop writing aha   
> This chapter is mainly just a cute lil bonding sesh between Hecate and Mildred, so hopefully you'll enjoy!   
> Just a quick massive massive thanks for all the lovely comments I've been receiving as of late! Each and every one of them really does make my day so thank you all so so much.   
> Title inspo tonight is This Land by Hans Zimmer from the Lion King score. (It's not a song per say but I found it to be fitting given what's written in the chapter!)   
> Anyway, as always I really do hope you enjoy. Hopefully won't be too long in between updates even with the whole employment lyf hitting me hard!   
> Peace out xo

Mildred Hubble was restless. 

Despite trying to insist to both Hecate and Miss Cackle that she felt completely fine after she had finally awoken, they were adamant that she was to remain in bed. Following her initial frustrations, she had begrudgingly had to admit that they were right. Even just short trips to the bathroom had sent Mildred’s head spinning, and she was grateful to collapse back onto her small mattress. 

Now however, on her fourth day of bedrest, she finally felt some strength beginning to return to her aching limbs. 

With that strength, there also came a growing sense of impatience. 

As much as she appreciated the welcome respite from lessons, and the inevitable renewed interest of the entire school, Mildred was bored. There were only so many times she could count the number of stone slates on her ceiling. Or study the number of cobwebs in each corner of her room.

During this period of isolation, Mildred had found herself clinging on to Maud and Enid’s daily dramatic retellings. Of both her current classes, and all of the things she had missed whilst she was unconscious. Not only were they a distraction from the banality of her room, but she was also still struggling to comprehend her own recent memory loss; and their stories helped her to slowly piece things back together... 

_ As she slowly drifted back into consciousness, Mildred Hubble felt overwhelmingly confused as the hazy outline of her bedroom came into view.  _

_ “Hecate…” She whispered, a small smile appearing on her face as her eyes focused on the woman sat bolt upright in an armchair next to her bed.  _

_ “Mildred? Oh Mildred, thank goodness you’re awake!” The relief and utter joy in Hecate’s tone was unmistakable as she leaned closer towards the young witch. Mildred blinked groggily, trying desperately to clear away the thick fog that had settled around her brain. _

_ “Erm, Hecate? Why was I asleep? Weren’t we in… Class!” With a gasp, the fog temporarily lifted and Mildred roughly pulled herself upright.  _

_ Images of the potions lesson flashed through her mind.  _

_ Her excitement.  _

_ Joking with Enid and Maud.  _

_ The cauldron exploding and thick black smoke filling her senses.  _

_ Complete, abject terror.  _

_ Then… Nothing.  _

_ “Oh. Ouch.” Mildred exclaimed as her head pounded violently, as though it had been split in two. When the room finally stopped spinning and she was confident enough she wasn’t about to vomit, she gingerly allowed herself to fall back onto her pillows.  _

_ “Hey, hey. Take it easy okay Mildred? You’ve been through a lot these past two days. It’s going to take some time for you to heal.” Hecate explained gently, smoothing down the covers around the young girl.  _

_ “Two days?! Hecate, what happened?? All I can remember is my cauldron exploding and then nothing…” Mildred exclaimed, panic beginning to rise within her. It was only the stern look from Hecate that prevented her from once more trying to jump out of her bed.  _

_ As Mildred listened attentively to Hecate’s brief account of the events that had transpired that day, her expression changed from one of confusion to stunned shock.  _

_ “So… You and Pippa actually saw the accident happening?” She finally managed to ask, her head still reeling.  _

_ “Yes…”  _

_ “But no one else did, right?” Mildred pressed further, her eyes remaining locked on Hecate’s face.  _

_ “No. I managed to get everyone out of the lab.” Hecate replied, trying to keep the anxiety out of her voice.  _

_ “Thank you, Hecate.” The girl sighed, relief flooding her aching body.  _

_ “Mildred… You don’t have to thank me, I should have done more. I’m so so sorry I couldn’t stop this from even happening in the first place.” The guilt and the worry that had been swirling deep within Hecate, quickly came rushing to the surface. Mildred felt her eyes widen at her teacher's admission. Unthinkingly, she reached out a shaky hand, allowing it to gently rest upon Hecate's.  _

_ "You said that you've never seen any magic like that before, right? Then how were you supposed to be able to stop it? Honestly Hecate, I'm just so glad you stayed with me."  _

Hecate had insistently warned Mildred she wasn't to attempt any form of magic for the rest of the week. 

Which was an order she was finding increasingly difficult to follow. 

Mildred had always been vaguely aware of the presence of her magic, particularly if she was deep in concentration. But now, as she continued to recover, it was becoming all consuming and overwhelming. 

Her whole body felt like a live wire. As though there was raw electricity thrumming powerfully through her veins. 

The powerful sensations left Mildred feeling simultaneously excited and terrified, at the sheer scale of the magic she had unwittingly unlocked from deep within her. 

Staring out of her window at the early evening sky, Mildred was hit with a random burst of claustrophobia. She knew that it was almost lights out but suddenly, she couldn’t bear to be in her bedroom for one moment longer. Roughly flinging the duvet off herself, Mildred groaned slightly as she swung her legs out of bed. She hesitated briefly when she reached her doorway, allowing the brief dizziness to subside. Stepping out into the dimly lit corridor, she breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that it was empty. As quickly as she dared, Mildred headed away from her room and towards the spiral staircase, that she knew from past experience led to the roof. 

For once incredibly grateful at the school’s lack of window panes, she carefully clambered out onto one of the flat surfaces of the slate roof. Looking up, Mildred smiled softly as she saw the tall flagpole emerging from the highest point of the castle. She still wasn’t quite sure how she’d somehow managed to climb up it in order to rescue Tabby, way back in her first year. 

As she slowly lowered herself to the floor Mildred shivered, and momentarily regretted not wearing her cape over the top of her pajamas. The longer she sat however, the more she came to appreciate how the cool November breeze calmed both her mind, and the steady hum of her magic. 

Mildred had only meant to stay outside for ten minutes. But, as the last of the daylight faded, and the outline of the castle was illuminated by the gentle light of the stars, she stayed. 

Hugging her knees to her chest, Mildred felt all of her stress and worries temporarily melt away as she stared up into the starry night sky... 

…..

“You know. As your teacher, I really can’t condone you being up here past lights out Mildred Hubble. Especially given the fact you’re currently even less coordinated than usual.” Hecate Hardbroom’s amused voice cut through the silence that had engulfed the young witch. She had to resist the urge to laugh as she heard Mildred’s panicked squeak. Followed by an ungraceful flurry of limbs as she tried to pull herself upright. 

“That being said.” Hecate quickly added, sinking far more gracefully into the spot next to the girl. 

“It’s a beautiful night, don’t you think Mildred?” 

Mildred shivered as Hecate wordlessly cast a warming spell over the pair, not realising quite how cold she had gotten. 

“Sorry Hecate. I didn’t mean to stay out here so long… I just really needed to get out of the castle for a bit… And the stars... Well, the stars just make me feel so calm.” Mildred tried to explain, her gaze alternating between the sky and her teacher’s curious face. 

“See those three stars just there? The ones in a line?” Hecate asked after a moment, her delicate fingers pointing far off into the distance.

“Yeah?” 

“They’re known as Orion’s Belt, and if you look just slightly below them, you’ll see another three stars that make up his sword.” Hecate explained, smiling as Mildred’s face lit up with excitement. 

“I see them! Wait, who’s Orion?” 

“I believe he was a hunter in Greek mythology. His constellation is always one of the most easily recognisable in the night sky. In fact, I think it was the first constellation my father taught me, many years ago…” The older witch smiled softly, her mind temporarily wandering to a distant memory of her own childhood. Mildred allowed her gaze to turn back towards the shining constellation, her own mind also travelling back to an almost forgotten moment in time. 

“There’s a film that was one of mine and mum’s favourites. It’s called The Lion King, and there’s this one scene that I’ve been thinking about a lot recently.” Mildred spoke almost tentatively, breaking the comfortable silence that had befallen the pair. Hecate raised her eyebrow inquisitively, and for a moment Mildred fell quiet once more. She wondered how on earth she was going to explain the plot of a children’s film about animated lions to the witchiest witch she had ever known. 

“It’s basically about this lion, and his dad who’s the king ends up dying, and it’s all very sad and dramatic and I cry every time I watch it… But anyway, there’s this night where the two of them are out watching the stars, and Simba- the lion, asks his dad about them. So he tells him that the great kings of the past are looking down on them from the stars. That even when he can’t be with Simba anymore, he’ll always be there, watching over him.” She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts before continuing. 

“I guess. I guess it’s just got me wondering. If my mum’s up there somewhere… Looking out for me… Sorry, that probably sounds so stupid.” Mildred’s voice tailed off as she was hit with a sudden wave of embarrassment. 

“It is anything but stupid, Mildred Hubble.” Hecate’s confident reply helped to settle the girl’s nerves, and she threw her teacher a small but appreciative smile. 

“What do you think Hecate?” She asked, suddenly curious to hear the older witch’s opinions on the whole matter.    
“Are you asking me whether I believe in the concept of an Afterlife?” Hecate replied, both of her eyebrows shooting into her hairline. 

“Yeah, I guess so.. Do you think our parents are out there somewhere?” Mildred’s voice was soft as she gestured up at the sky. 

“Never one for the easy questions are you Mildred?” Hecate looked down fondly at the young witch, who smiled apologetically in return. 

“I wouldn’t say that I necessarily subscribe to the very rigid concepts of heaven and hell. But yes, I do believe there is some sort of Other Side. Wherever that may be and whatever that may look like… Although, I do suppose that’s the beauty of the concept. Because there’s no definitive answer, it can be whatever you wish it to be.” She finally answered, hoping her words would be enough to at least somewhat ease Mildred’s curiosity. 

“So my mum really could be up there with all the stars?” The hope in the young girl’s voice tugged almost painfully at Hecate’s heart. 

“Absolutely. And Mildred. If it’s what you believe in, then don’t ever let anyone else tell you otherwise.” 

Quickly wiping away the few stray tears that had silently fallen down her cheeks, Mildred Hubble slowly brought her head to rest on Hecate’s shoulder. 

“Do you still miss them?” Her question was slightly muffled through the layers of fabric, but Hecate still understood each word. Moving her arm to wrap gently around Mildred’s body, she unthinkingly placed a gentle kiss to the mass of unruly brown hair beneath her. 

“Oh, every day Mildred. But I truly believe that they’re both out there. So even during my very worst days, and sleepless nights. I find myself able to breathe a little easier knowing they’re reunited and happy.” 

…..

They stayed, sat together on the roof of the castle for a while longer. Both feeling as though in that moment they were the only two people in the world. With Hecate occasionally pointing out different constellations, and Mildred listing all of her favourite Disney movies. Until eventually, Mildred’s eyelids drooped, and her sentences were slowly replaced with soft snores. Gently waving her hand Hecate transferred Mildred back into her bedroom, and with a final almost sad glance towards the stars, she followed behind moments later. 

Pulling the covers tightly around Mildred’s sleeping body, she leaned down to brush the stray hair away from the girl’s eyes. 

“Sleep well, Mildred Hubble.” 


	19. I Saw Your Face (Delicate and Tired)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I always seem to upload at anti social hours? I do apologise! Anyway, I've really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you'll all like it as well! I just have a lot of feelings about Ethel Hallow, okay? aha   
> Title inspo is from Universally Speaking by the Red Hot Chili Peppers.   
> As always, much love to all your incredibly awesome people xo

“Well… In hindsight, that probably could’ve gone better.” Mildred said sheepishly, looking over to her two best friends as they trudged through the snow covered ground.

Maud Spellbody was clutching her now broken glasses in her gloved hands. 

Enid Nightshade’s hair had fallen from her usually neat bunches, and was now slicked across her cheeks. 

Their expressions were frozen into ones of bemused shock. 

“Just a small spell, you said. You’ve been practicing, you said.” Enid shook her head slowly from side to side as the trio quickened their pace.

“I just wanted to build a snow cat…” Maud muttered, almost to herself, squinting slightly as the blurry outline of the castle came into view. 

“I mean, we did technically build a snow cat.” Mildred giggled as the pair rolled their eyes at her. 

“A giant, enchanted, snow cat that chased us around the grounds for half an hour!” Maud added hysterically. The memory of the three of them jumping out of the path of the charging snow sculpture still fresh in her mind. 

“Yeah… I think I need to practice more…” Mildred conceded with a thoughtful nod. 

“You think?” Enid exclaimed, trying to keep a straight face. 

“It was funny though.” She added, finally allowing herself to succumb to the laughter that had been building inside her. Maud sighed exasperatedly, but also soon found herself snorting at the image of Mildred attempting to frantically reverse the spell. Whilst simultaneously trying to help Muad find the other half of her glasses. 

“I’m freezing! How far off the entrance are we?” She asked, shivering slightly as the cold wind seemed to permeate through each layer of her school uniform. 

“Like, two minutes away Maud.” Enid replied, slightly confused as to why her friend would ask such an obvious question. 

“Oh right, yeah. Forgot you couldn’t see…” She added, stifling a laugh as Maud sent a pointed glare in the vague direction of the pair.

“Sorry about your glasses Maud… Hey! I think I know a spell to fix them if you want?” Mildred stated excitedly, her magic already beginning to slowly crackle at her fingertips.

“No!” The pair answered quickly, and Mildred found herself laughing again at the alarm in their voices. 

“Okay, okay! I suppose it’s probably for the best…” 

…..

Carefully adjusting her cape for what felt like the fiftieth time, Mildred sighed as she turned towards her mirror. 

_ How? How is it still wonky?!  _ She thought to herself frustratedly, her hands moving once more in an attempt to straighten the thick black material. 

It was the last night of term, and after much contemplation Mildred had decided to attend the Christmas feast with her friends. It wasn’t as big a celebration as Halloween was. But Mildred had always enjoyed seeing the lavishly decorated trees, and the enchanted snowy skies above the great hall. She was also becoming increasingly aware of the fact that this would be the first Christmas without her mum, and so welcomed any and every distraction. 

The insistent knocking on her door dragged her out of her thoughts and away from her mirror. 

“Millie! Are you ready??” 

“Hurry up, I want to get down there before all the good food disappears!” 

She smiled as her friend’s faint voices travelled through the heavy wooden door. 

“Yeah, be right with you!” She called back, turning again to the mirror. Accepting the fact her cape was going to remain wonky no matter how much she fiddled with it, she quickly closed the wardrobe door. Grabbing her very battered hat from her chair, she smiled briefly at the photograph of her mum before charging out of the room. 

“I swear if Beatrice Bunch has eaten all of the mince pies again this year…” Enid scowled slightly as the trio strode down the corridor. 

“Enid, I don’t think she single handedly ate all of the mince pies last year.” Maud argued, earning herself an indignant stare from her friend. 

“Oh no, she absolutely did Maud.” Enid quickly shot back. 

“The real question here is, why would anyone willingingly eat mince pies in the first place?” Mildred interjected, laughing at her friend’s scandalised expressions. 

“Millie, we love you, but no. You’re so wrong!” 

The playful bickering between the trio continued as they rounded a corner and followed the steady stream of students towards the staircase. Whatever comment that Mildred had been about to make instantly died on her lips as she locked eyes with Ethel Hallow. The blonde witch was hurrying in the opposite direction and had clearly been trying to avoid drawing any attention to herself. Her feet stilled awkwardly as she met Mildred’s gaze. Her mouth opened hesitantly and Mildred felt herself take a small step closer to the girl. 

“Oi, keep walking Hallow. I’m sure there’s plenty of cauldrons waiting to be scrubbed.” Enid’s cutting remarks broke through the silence, and Mildred almost stumbled as Maud wrapped a protective arm over her shoulder. For the briefest of moments, Mildred saw the flash of hurt in Ethel’s usually steely blue eyes. Saw the squaring of her shoulders and the tightening of her jaw. As she dipped her head and began walking away, Mildred Hubble felt the overwhelming urge to follow her. 

"Ugh. That girl." Maud huffed, gently pulling Mildred back in the direction of the staircase. 

"Still can't believe she wasn't expelled." Enid agreed, throwing a final dark glare at Ethel's receding figure. Mildred knew her friends were only trying to protect her, but she couldn't help the rising annoyance she felt at their comments. Mildred was very aware that she should probably hate Ethel Hallow, and not just for triggering her most powerful and traumatic flashback. It was no secret that the girl had made Mildred's first two years at Cackles incredibly difficult, and at times unbearable. But still, despite everything she just couldn't find it in herself to hate the blonde witch. 

"Just drop it guys, okay?" She snapped suddenly, and immediately felt guilt wash over her as they turned to look at her, unexpected hurt in their eyes. 

"Let's just go and have a good night yeah?" She added softly, relieved to see the smiles quickly make their way back onto her friend's faces. 

….

Mildred laughed loudly at the sight of a very enthusiastic Enid Nightshade, twirling a decidedly less enthusiastic Maud Spellbody around the makeshift dance floor. She was still laughing as she made her way slowly over to the drinks table. As she refilled her mug of completely alcohol free mulled wine, she turned and leant against the table, surveying the festivities. Her eyes came to rest on Hecate Hardbroom, who appeared to be engrossed in what looked like an intense debate with Miss Drill. Almost as if she could sense her gaze, Hecate turned her head to meet Mildred's eyes. 

_ Everything okay?  _ Her eyes seemed to say, the briefest hint of concern passing over her face. Mildred clumsily held up her mug, smiling widely as she nodded in response. 

_ Yeah everything's good!  _

She wasn't exactly lying. Everything was good. She was having fun with her friends. She was enjoying the celebrations. 

So why was the image of Ethel Hallow's haunted eyes still floating to the forefront of her mind? 

"Hey Mildred." Sybil Hallow's soft voice startled Mildred out of her internal monologue, her sudden movements causing the contents of her mug to slosh wildly over the rim. Mildred quickly raised her now wet hand to her mouth, trying to prevent any more of the liquid dripping onto the floor. 

"Oh, hey Sybil." Mildred turned to face the youngest Hallow, lowering her hand away from her face to surreptitiously wipe it on her cape. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!" Sybil replied apologetically. 

"No it's fine don't worry, I was just miles away." Mildred smiled down fondly at the young blonde. She'd always had a soft spot for Sybil, from the moment they first met on the castle's rooftop. 

"Everything okay? Where's Bea and Clarice got to?" She asked, looking around slightly confused. 

"Bea said something about challenging Enid to a mince pie eating contest, Sybil said she'd referee." Sybil explained, her eye roll mirrored by the older witch. 

"I wish I could say that surprises me, but it really doesn't." Mildred joked, smiling as the girl seemed to relax slightly. 

"I wish Ethel was here though…" Sybil sighed deeply, and Mildred unthinkingly found herself privately agreeing. 

"Sorry! Ethel's probably the last person you'd want to see here, I shouldn't have said anything!" Sybil exclaimed, panic beginning to rise in her voice. 

_ I wish people would stop assuming that.  _ Mildred thought to herself almost bitterly. 

"Don't be silly Sybil! She's your sister, you're allowed to say you miss her being here tonight… How's she doing? I've barely seen her outside of lessons really... Enid and Maud are very… protective." She replied, suddenly curious to gain any form of insight into her classmate's life. 

"Yeah she has mentioned that… Not that she doesn't blame them or anything like that! It's just, I think she wants to make things right with you Mildred. She just doesn't know how to." Sybil tried to explain, looking hopefully up at the brunette. Mildred remained quiet but returned the young girl's smile, as the smallest stirrings of warmth settled in the pit of her stomach. As she returned her gaze once more to the mass of students, she frowned. 

"Erm, Sybil. Does Bea usually look that green?" Sybil followed Mildred's frown and rolled her eyes as she spotted a decidedly ill looking Beatrice Bunch, on the other side of the hall. 

"No. No she does not." Sybil sighed deeply as the girl began stumbling towards them. Flanked by a victorious looking Enid and the more concerned looking Maud and Clarice.

"Enid. What have you done now?" Mildred asked wearily as the group reached the table. Sybil grunted as her friend collapsed heavily into her arms. 

"Nothing! I told her she wouldn't be able to beat me but she wouldn't listen." 

"So many pies. Think I'm gonna be sick." Bea groaned and Sybil's expression changed to one of alarm. 

"She only managed 29 mince pies, compared to Enid's 33." Clarice offered unhelpfully and Mildred rolled her eyes. 

"29?! Oh for the love of… Clarice, grab her other arm. We need to get her out of here before she throws up on someone." Sybil huffed, and with Clarice's help the pair managed to pull their friend upright. As they awkwardly shuffled their way out of the hall, Mildred suddenly realised exactly where she wanted to be, and exactly who she wanted to see. 

"I did try and warn her." Enid commented as the trio vanished from view and Mildred chuckled as she turned her attention back to her friends. 

"You know, I think I'm gonna go make sure they get her up to her room okay." She stated, working to keep her tone casual. 

"I won't be too long, promise!" She added, quickly downing the last of her drink. 

"Better not be, how would you cope if you missed Miss Cackle's rousing Christmas speech?" Enid joked, already turning to pour herself a drink. Mildred threw a quick glance towards Hecate, who was now laughing merrily with the headmistress. 

"Oh. If Hecate asks, can you let her know where I've gone. She'll only worry otherwise." Mildred asked Maud, not wanting to disturb her teacher's conversation. 

"Of course." Maud replied and Mildred smiled gratefully before practically running out of the great hall. 

….

Instead of taking the stairs and heading towards the second year bedrooms, Mildred Hubble's feet continued their insistent path through the winding corridors. Never slowing until she finally reached the familiar entrance to the potions lab. Her hand hesitated briefly against the door, her heart and her brain suddenly warring with each other. Ethel had hurt her enough times in the past. Was it really sensible to now willingly put herself alone in a room with the blonde witch? 

_ Get a grip Mildred. Sybil told you herself that Ethel wants to make things right. Just go in there and give her a chance.  _ Mildred reasoned with herself sternly, before taking a deep breath and gently pushing the door open. 

Ethel Hallow didn't notice her presence at first. Her back was to the door as she sat hunched over a pile of cauldrons. The rhythmic scrubbing of bristles against smooth iron, was the only sound that filled the room. 

"Hey…" Mildred's quiet voice floated through the air, and she almost laughed as she saw Ethel fumble and drop the brush she was currently holding. 

As she slowly turned around, Ethel's face was cautiously guarded. 

"What are you doing here Hubble? Come to gloat?" Ethel snapped, as she felt herself instinctively fall into the role she was so accustomed to playing around Mildred Hubble. As the resigned look of disappointment and hurt registered on Mildred's face, Ethel instantly regretted her words. 

"I don't know why I even bother…" The brunette sighed softly as she half turned to leave the room. 

"No, wait. I'm sorry…" Ethel called out quickly, relief coursing through her veins as Mildred stopped moving. Neither spoke as the girl carefully walked over to where Ethel was sitting. Mildred silently cursed her own clumsiness as her boot collided with a cauldron, and Ethel couldn't help but laugh as the girl half fell and half sat down next to her. 

"Aren't you supposed to be at the feast?" Ethel questioned, a small smile playing on her lips as Mildred emphatically rolled her eyes. 

"Technically speaking, yes. There was somewhere else I'd rather be though…" 

"What, here?"

"Yes. Here." Mildred smiled widely at the blonde as she grabbed a spare scrubbing brush from the floor, before attacking the nearest cauldron with it enthusiastically. 

"You don't need to do that." Ethel's smile dropped slightly as she watched the brunette work. 

"Oh I know, but I want to." Mildred replied, her tongue darting out of her mouth as she focused her attentions on a particularly stubborn potion stain. Ethel watched, captivated as Mildred's brow furrowed in concentration. Her surprisingly strong hands expertly cradled the cauldron she was holding, and within minutes she was smiling triumphantly. Ethel couldn't help but look impressed as Mildred held out the now sparkling cauldron towards her. 

"Now that. That's impressive." Ethel admitted, glancing down at her own decidedly less clean cauldron. 

"I like to think after numerous detentions over the years, I'm somewhat of an expert at this." 

…..

With a tired groan Mildred let her brush fall to the floor as she rocked backwards on her heels. 

“Oh my god I can’t believe I’d forgotten how exhausting it is cleaning these things!” She exclaimed wearily, pulling her hat from her head and haphazardly tossing it down besides her brush. 

“How long do you have to do this for? I could talk to Hec.. I mean Miss Hardbroom, try and lessen your sentence?” Mildred asked lightly, earning herself a small laugh from an equally exhausted looking Ethel Hallow. 

“For the foreseeable future. Miss Cackle says I’m lucky to not be expelled… Honestly Mildred, thank you, but no. I need to see this out.” Ethel’s voice grew increasingly serious, and MIldred once more noticed the anguish in her eyes. 

“Ethel. I forgive you.” Mildred stated plainly. Ethel’s eyes widened as her mind spun, attempting to process the brunette’s admission. 

“Why? You should hate me. What I did… What I’ve always done…” 

“Is in the past.” Mildred interjected calmly, pausing a moment before continuing. 

“Who we were, what we did, we can’t change any of that. No matter how much we want to…” She smiled almost sadly, a brief image of her mother flashing brightly in her mind. 

“So, what do we do?” Ethel asked softly, dragging Mildred out of her memories. 

“I think we just have to keep trying to do better. To be better.” Mildred replied candidly, unintentionally echoing the words Sybil had spoken to Ethel a month earlier. 

“A better version of Ethel Hallow… I wonder what that would be like.” The blonde witch mused, half to herself. 

“I think. I think that would be a pretty awesome version.” Ethel felt herself blush at Mildred's almost shy compliment, and she quickly ducked her head down towards her now forgotten cauldron. 

"So you don't actually hate me then?" She asked optimistically, raising her eyes slightly to meet Mildred's. 

"No, Ethel I don't hate you. I've been ridiculously frustrated by you. Annoyed at you. Upset by you. But I've never hated you." Mildred's hand reached up to anxiously pull on the end of one of her messy plaits as she waited for Ethel's reply. 

“I know it might be hard to believe, but I’ve been thinking about this a lot recently. I’ve never hated you either Mildred. I mean, you infuriate me at times, but honestly? I’m jealous of you.” 

“You’re jealous of me?! How? Why?? Have you not seen my track record at this school?” Mildred couldn’t disguise the shock and disbelief in her voice, as Ethel admitted to the very thing her mother had once tried to tell her all those months ago. 

“Yes, jealous, Mildred. I might have always been at the top of the class but I never had anyone to share my achievements with. Even when everything seemed to go so drastically wrong for you, your friends have always been there by your side. Any “friendships” I’ve ever had have either been out of convenience or just completely superficial. And… You also had a mother that loved you, so unconditionally.” 

Silence fell over the pair as the heavy weight of Ethel’s words burned through Mildred’s consciousness. 

All her failures. 

All her successes.

Ethel was right. No matter what happened, Mildred was always able to share those moments with the people that meant the most to her. Ethel had no one. Even the one woman who was supposed to always lift her up, had spent a lifetime comparing her to her older sister. Even though her own mum was gone, she couldn’t ever imagine not having had that unspoken bond, that level of closeness... 

“It’s lonely at the top…” She whispered, not even fully realising she’d spoken the words out loud until Ethel looked at her questioningly. 

“What?” 

“Oh, it’s something my mum always said whenever I was upset about school. She’d sit me down, make me a brew, and tell me not to worry. That the people at the very top were always the loneliest… Ethel, I should have realised…” Mildred explained, her voice tinged with regret. 

“No, you shouldn’t. I was awful to you and don’t you even dare try and apologise to me Mildred Hubble.” Ethel quickly cut in, silencing Mildred’s apology before the girl could even begin to speak the words. 

“Okay no apology, but how about this instead… Do you want to be friends, Ethel Hallow?” Mildred asked, giggling slightly as she offered her hand out towards the blonde witch. Ethel hesitated for a moment, before tentatively reaching out to take Mildred’s hand in her own. 

“Friends… Yes, I think I’d like that Mildred Hubble. I’d like that a lot.” 

  
  



	20. We Just Talk (And Take In The View)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! So, so sorry it's taken so long for me to get this chapter out. Life has been kicking my ass pretty hard atm.   
> I've gone for a bit of bittersweet, melancholy feel with this update, so I hope I've managed to somewhat adequately portray that!   
> Title inspo is from For Forever from the Dear Evan Hansen soundtrack.   
> Hope you're all doing well, I've missed posting!   
> Lots of love, xo.

_ “This is the last box I promise!”  _

_ “Pippa… You said that three boxes ago…”  _

_ “What can I say Hiccup, maths was never my strong point!”  _

_ “Don’t I know it Pipsqueak…”  _

Mildred chuckled as the sounds of her teacher’s playful argument drifted downstairs, as they attempted to retrieve Pippa’s mass of Christmas decorations from the attic. Still laughing, Mildred carefully placed a baking tray filled with chocolate chip cookies into the oven. As she moved towards the sink, and nudged the tap on with her elbow, Mildred caught a glimpse of her reflection in the window. Bringing her now wet hands up to her face, she sighed almost wistfully as her fingers gently touched the smudge of flour on her cheek… 

_ “Mum! My cookie dough keeps sticking to the rolling pin!” Mildred shouted in frustration as she waved the offending utensil around in the air, splattering the floor with chunks of the mixture in the process. Julie Hubble slowly shut the fridge door, before turning around to face her daughter. Seeing the distinctly unimpressed look etched onto Mildred’s face as she glared down at the rolling pin, Julie couldn’t help but burst into laughter.  _

_ “Mum! It’s not funny!” The young girl exclaimed indignantly.  _

_ “Sorry Millie, I mean.. It is, just a little bit.” Julie smiled sweetly at Mildred, who hesitated for a moment before replying with her own wide smile and soft giggles.  _

_ “The trick is to flour the rolling pin first Millie, watch.” The older woman explained gently, as she expertly scraped the remnants of dough off the rolling pin. Mildred watched, captivated, as within minutes the previously unruly utensil now glided effortlessly across the mixture.  _

_ "Okay. You're a genius mum!" Julie’s warm smile turned mischievous as she surreptitiously ran her fingers over the lightly floured counter top.  _

_ “Hey Millie, you’ve got something on your face…”  _

_ “What? No I…. Mum!” Mildred shouted as she tried to unsuccessfully squirm away from her mother’s hands. With a quick appraisal of her now flour smeared face in the reflection of the kettle, Mildred’s expression morphed into one of mock outrage.  _

_ “Okay… This means war!”  _

“I miss you, mum.” Mildred heard herself whisper, unexpected tears running down into the light dusting of flour across her face. 

“Oh! That smells divine! What are you baking Mildred?” Pippa Pentangle’s light voice cut through the previously silent kitchen, and startled Mildred out of the past. Quickly wiping her face and fiddling with the still running tap, she turned and plastered what she hoped was a convincing smile onto her face. 

“Chocolate chip cookies.” She replied distractedly as she wandered back over to the oven, bending down to peer through the glass door. Satisfied her cookies weren’t burning, she pulled herself upright to meet the gaze of the blonde witch. 

“It’s my mum’s recipe.” She added, a hint of sadness creeping into her otherwise steady voice. 

“In which case, I’m sure they’re going to taste even more incredible than they smell.” Pippa smiled lovingly down at the young girl, and Mildred felt her own smile become just a touch more genuine in response. 

…..

“A little to the left! No, not that left, the other left!” 

“Pippa. There is only one left.” 

“Oh you know what I mean Hecate!” 

Hecate Hardbroom sighed deeply as she moved the obnoxiously pink bauble from one side of the tree to the other, for the third time. 

“Perfect!” Pippa exclaimed, clapping her hands together excitedly as Hecate took a step back from the tree. 

“Wow. These decorations are amazing Pippa!” Hecate turned her attention away from the half decorated tree towards Mildred Hubble. She felt her mouth stretch into a wide smile at the sight of the young girl. 

The girl who was currently clutching an enchanted snow storm encased within a bauble, face alight with awe and wonder. 

In that moment, any superficial irritation she was feeling towards the holiday season instantly dissipated. 

Seeing Mildred Hubble, so unburdened, so at ease, so content. Hecate Hardbroom knew right then that she would endure anything life decided to throw in her direction. Just to see that glimpse of pure, unadulterated, joy written onto a face that had endured far too much heartache, far too young. 

“Hecate look! Isn’t it so pretty? Do you think you could teach me to do something like this?!” Hecate watched, smiling softly as Mildred extended the delicate glass up towards her, before gently placing it on one of the outstretched branches. 

“Of course.” She answered gently, having to resist the urge to sweep Mildred into a crushing hug. 

As the trio continued to work, Mildred found herself being able to breathe slightly easier. 

The crushing weight of spending Christmas without her best friend, her favourite person, her mum. It was all somehow inexplicably eased by the image of Pippa Pentangle draping silver tinsel around Hecate Hardbroom’s neck. 

The way Pippa’s eyes would sparkle, when she caught Hecate unknowingly humming along to the Christmas songs playing in the background. 

Or how Hecate would look at Mildred with such tender affection whenever she thought no one was watching.

Such tiny, inconsequential details. But to Mildred they felt like lifejackets, keeping her afloat amongst the burning desire to simply drift away. 

"Mildred, would you like to do the honours?" She turned her head to see Pippa holding out a large silver star in her direction. Gently cradling the ornament in her hands, Mildred looked over to Hecate. 

"Can I try the spell we've been practicing, please?" She smiled happily as Hecate nodded in agreement. Concentrating intently, Mildred's lips moved softly, as she carefully recited the words to the levitation spell she'd been working to perfect with Hecate. She felt her excitement grow as the star slowly ascended and came to rest at the very top of the Christmas tree. 

"Very well done, Mildred." Hecate stated approvingly, and a fresh burst of pride rushed through Mildred's body. 

As they stepped back to admire their handiwork, Mildred found herself drifting closer towards Hecate's side. Breathing in the now familiar and comforting scent of lavender perfume, Mildred Hubble was able to properly relax for the first time since the holidays had begun.

….. 

Mildred shivered and pulled her scarf closer around her neck, as she pushed further through the trees. As the wind whipped around the exposed hair from beneath her hat, she briefly considered turning back. However, as the trees finally began to part, and the distant crashing of waves against rocks finally hit Mildred’s ears, she remembered why she had forced herself out of the warmth of the house. 

Keeping what she fondly considered a Hecate approved distance from the cliff's edge, Mildred allowed herself to slowly sink to the ground. Ignoring the cold that seeped through her jeans, she stared pensively out at the roaring sea… 

_ “MUM I’M HOME!” Mildred shouted excitedly as she tumbled through the front door and into the hallway.  _

_ “So I heard! And I imagine along with all of our neighbours!” Julie joked as she pulled herself up from the sofa and walked, arms outstretched towards her daughter. After pausing to make sure Tabby had safely removed himself from within her satchel, Mildred dropped the remainder of her luggage to the floor. With two quick strides, she launched herself into her mother’s open arms, almost knocking the pair to the floor.  _

_ “Steady on Millie, you aren’t as small as you used to be!” Julie laughed as she stumbled slightly, but nevertheless kept a tight hold of Mildred.  _

_ “Sorry! I just missed you so much.” Mildred replied, her voice muffled slightly by the fabric of her mum’s cardigan.  _

_ “I missed you too, it’s always unusually quiet when you aren’t here.” Julie gently disentangled her arms from around Mildred and nodded towards the living room.  _

_ “Come on, we’ve got half an hour until It’s A Wonderful Life is on the telly. I’ve been waiting 21 days to open my advent calendar, and I want to hear all about your latest Ethel Hallow drama.”  _

Pippa had delicately suggested to Mildred that they could go out and find her an advent calendar, but she had refused. She knew it was illogical, but the thought of sharing cheap chocolate with anyone other than Julie Hubble felt like a betrayal.

She wasn't strong enough yet to carry on her and her mum's Christmas traditions by herself. 

She didn't even know if she was strong enough to get through the rest of this suddenly confusing and strange holiday. 

With a sigh, Mildred dragged her gaze from the sea towards the overcast sky. She’d promised Hecate and Pippa that she wouldn’t be out long, and she also didn’t fancy navigating the coastal paths by herself in the dark. As she pulled herself upright, she was momentarily stunned as the setting sun briefly broke through the grey clouds. Closing her eyes, she smiled as the warmth of the sunlight gently caressed her face. Bringing her gloved hand to her cheek, she allowed herself to believe that just for a moment, it was the soft material of her mother's favourite cardigan. The smell of the salty sea air was temporarily replaced with floral perfume and chocolate chip cookies. Julie's bright laughter replaced the rhythmic crashing of the waves, and for a fleeting moment, Mildred Hubble felt as though everything was okay in the world. 

_ "I love you, Millie."  _

_ "I love you too, mum."  _

…..

“One mug of my quite frankly, outstanding hot chocolate for my favourite little witch.” Pippa sang as she passed Mildred the steaming mug, who smiled gratefully as she sunk further down into the cushions of the sofa. 

“And one glass of my finest Merlot for my favourite big witch.” She added playfully, earning herself an endearing eye roll from Hecate as she gracefully accepted the outstretched wine glass. 

“Perhaps a glass of modesty for you, Pipsqueak?” Hecate deadpanned, as the blonde returned with her own glass. Mildred snorted through a mouthful of cream and had to work to stop the cream sofa turning into an unsightly shade of brown. 

“I’m sorry I’m not familiar with that particular beverage, Hiccup.” Pippa smiled sweetly, as she settled herself between the pair, her free hand absentmindedly intertwining with Hecate’s. 

“So, what exactly are we doing?” Mildred asked curiously as she turned her attention to the large log that Hecate had placed in the currently unlit fireplace. 

“You know that witches traditionally celebrate Yule as opposed to Christmas? Well, even though the lines between the two have blurred in recent centuries, there are a few traditions myself and Hecate like to keep alive. Burning the Yule log, is one of them.” Pippa explained kindly, smiling at Mildred as she took a delicate sip of wine. Mildred turned back to the fireplace, and once more had to fight to keep the sofa cushions unblemished as the log suddenly burst into flames, startling her. She heard a low chuckle from Hecate, who was looking down at Mildred, eyes alight with the reflection of the dancing flames. 

“Want to see something really cool?” Pippa whispered to Mildred, who nodded eagerly in response. 

“Wow… That’s amazing!” Mildred exclaimed, her eyes wide as the flames suddenly turned a vibrant pink. 

“Such frivolity…” Hecate mumbled goodnaturedly, although moments later the colours had morphed into the deepest shade of black. She leant closer to the young girl and whispered a few words into her ear. Mildred nodded slowly, as her face screwed up in concentration. With a surprisingly confident wave of her hand, she felt her magic happily surge in response to her words. The flames flickered and stuttered, before shining even brighter than before, a marvellous shade of blue. 

“Now that, Mildred Hubble, is cool.” Hecate commented, resting her hand gently on Mildred’s shoulder. 

The hours flew by almost unnoticed by Mildred as the trio stayed sat, passing the plate of Mildred’s cookies between them, their faces glowing almost ethereally from the firelight. They spoke about everything and nothing, from Pippa’s favourite childhood Christmas present, to the films Mildred would without fail watch with Julie every year. Hecate even shared with Mildred a story of the time her and her father accidentally set fire to their turkey. When she had finished wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes, Mildred cast one final spell on the now dying flames. A sad smile crept onto her face as the fireplace burned ferociously with vibrant, purple flames.

Her mum’s favourite colour. 

Resting her head on Hecate’s shoulder, she fought hard to cling onto the warmth the evening had unexpectedly provided. 

_ Happy Yule, mum.  _


	21. A Moment's Relief (You Dream Of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! It is 4:32am here and I am currently somewhat regretting my apparently new nocturnal life. But at least it means I get more writing done, right? Quick warning, this chapter is heavy on the angst but it definitely lightens up towards the end! Also a warning for flashbacks/nightmares at the beginning also. Once again I've taken inspiration/ based the general themes of those scenes from my own personal experiences, so I hope I've handled them with the tact I was aiming for!   
> Title inspo is Epiphany from Taylor Swift's surprise new album which I have had on repeat since it came out (no regrets)!   
> As always, enjoy xo

_ “No, no, come on mum wake up. Please, you have to wake up. Please, don’t leave me mum. You can’t leave me!” Mildred’s left arm hung limply by her side, the adrenaline coursing through her body temporarily numbing the pain. Her right hand had drifted from her mother’s face, to clutch desperately at Julie’s jacket.  _

_ “Millie… I. Love, you.” Her mother’s broken words reverberated around Mildred’s head, blocking out the unfolding cacophony of noises around her.  _

_ She’s gonna wake up. She has to wake up. She can’t be gone, it’s not possible. Mildred thought to herself frantically, her eyes never leaving Julie’s too still face. It was only when she saw two paramedics sadly shake their heads at each other, and a pair of strong hands wrap around her body, did the terrible reality of the situation finally begin to sink in.  _

_ “No…” She struggled fruitlessly against the unrelenting grip, ignoring the sharp bursts of pain shooting down her arm.  _

_ “I’m so sorry…” Mildred heard a soft voice mumble behind her, as she watched Julie’s lifeless body be carefully lifted onto a stretcher.  _

_ “She can’t… No. This is a mistake. It has to be.” She insisted, still resisting the gentle pull of the paramedic behind her. The ambulance doors slammed shut, her mother now disappearing from view.  _

_ With that stark, almost cruel sound, Mildred Hubble felt her world shatter into a million pieces.  _

_ ….. _

_ The ambulances, the harsh gravel of the road, and the crowd of curious bystanders suddenly melted away. With a small shock, Mildred realised she was standing in her bedroom at Cackles.  _

_ “Maud? Enid?” She asked confused, as she turned and noticed her two best friends in the doorway. Mildred started to move towards them, but her feet stilled as she saw the cold, contemptuous looks carved into their features. _

_ “Guys. What’s wrong?” She asked, panic starting to rise in her chest.  _

_ “How could you Millie?”  _

_ “It’s all your fault that she’s gone, you know that right?”  _

_ The icy venom in their voices pierced Mildred’s heart like a dagger. She staggered closer towards the pair, but again the scene faded away around her.  _

_ ….. _

_ She was once more back in the too yellow hospital room, trapped beneath the freshly pressed sheets of her hospital bed.  _

_ “Mildred Hubble.” The authoritative voice was instantly recognisable, yet it lacked any of the warmth Mildred had come to expect from Hecate Hardbroom. Fear rising within her, she glanced over to the door. Mildred was vaguely appreciative of the fact that she was stuck in the bed, as she felt all the air knocked from her lungs.  _

_ The cold, disdainful look on her teacher’s face, that she once had been so accustomed to.  _

_ It cut through her like a knife.  _

_ “Hecate?...” Her voice barely above a whisper.  _

_ “I always did say you were a reckless, irresponsible child. Now look what you’ve done.”  _

_ “No.. Hecate. Please. Please don’t do this to me…”  _

_ ….. _

_ As Mildred slowly adjusted to her surroundings for the third time, her heart sunk as she realised she was standing in the hallway of her flat. She could hear the low murmurs coming from the television in the living room. Against her will, her feet started moving, abject terror coursing through her veins, as she realised who she was about to come face to face with.  _

_ “Oh god… Mum…” The words, barely coherent, forcing their way out of her mouth. Time seemed to grind to a halt as Julie Hubble slowly turned her attention away from the television. Mildred had already prepared herself for the worst, but she still couldn’t contain the gasp that escaped her lips as she studied her mother’s expression.  _

_ The warm expression. The gentle smile. The kind eyes.  _

_ Gone.  _

_ Replaced with a cruel, twisted sneer and an unforgiving glare.  _

_ The silence stretched out between the pair, until Mildred couldn’t bear it any longer.  _

_ “Mum… Say something. Please.”  _

_ “There’s nothing to say Mildred. I died. In case you forgot?” Julie shot back venomously. Tears sprang forth in Mildred’s eyes, as she blinked desperately, fighting to keep them from falling.  _

_ “How could I forget?...” She uttered softly.  _

_ “Perhaps you want to forget? Because you’re the reason I’m gone, Mildred. What happened that day? It was your fault.” Mildred felt her already shaky legs give out, as she collapsed in a heap on the soft carpeted floor. The tears she’d been battling to hold back tumbled down her cheeks.  _

_ “My fault… It’s all my fault. I didn’t mean… Oh god it’s all my fault.”  _

_ Mildred lifted her head up towards the now fading vision of her mother. The cold glint in her blue eyes, burned into the forefront of her mind.  _

_ With a final, heart wrenching sob, Mildred Hubble fell head first into the abyss.  _

_ …. _

It took Mildred a moment to realise that the guttural cries were in fact, coming from her own mouth. However, even with this knowledge she was powerless to stop them. She still couldn’t contain them as her bedroom door was flung open. Bright light temporarily blinded her as Hecate and Pippa came crashing into the room. 

“Mildred! It’s okay. It was a nightmare. Whatever happened, I promise you it wasn’t real.” Hecate spoke quickly and reassuringly as she sat as close to the girl as she dared. Her warm brown eyes focusing intently on Mildred’s face. Hearing the concern in Hecate’s tone, that was so at odds with the fresh memories of her nightmares, sent further sobs shuddering through Mildred’s body. 

“No. No. You don’t get it. It was my fault. Everything. It was. Oh god. It was all my fault!” She cried hysterically, trying desperately to control her breathing that was rapidly spiralling out of control. 

“Oh Mildred, no! It’s not your fault, none of this is your fault!” Pippa implored as she tentatively moved to stand behind Hecate, resting a hand on the woman’s tense shoulder. 

“Mildred, you need to breathe, okay?” Hecate instructed, a hint of alarm creeping into her voice as they watched Mildred furiously drag her hands through her hair. 

“Can’t. Breathe. My. Fault. IT WAS MY FAULT!” Mildred shouted as she threw her arms out, suddenly feeling her magic surge recklessly through her fingertips. The lamp on her bedside table smashed into the nearby wall, before clattering, broken, to the floor. The unexpected shock of the event proved enough to temporarily drag Mildred out of her hysterics. She turned, an embarrassed expression on her face, to survey the damage she had unintentionally caused. 

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to!” She began stuttering out an apology, staring down at her hands, horrified. Taking advantage of Mildred’s slightly less agitated state of mind, Hecate reached out to capture both of Mildred’s hands in her own. Briefly closing her eyes in concentration, she allowed some of her own magic to flow into Mildred; smiling slightly as she felt the young girl’s erratic power instantly calm in response. As her eyes slowly reopened, Hecate felt her heart swell as she was met with the awestruck gaze of Mildred Hubble. 

_ Thank you.  _ Her eyes seemed to say, and Hecate gently inclined her head in reply. 

Mildred felt her teeth catch her bottom lip as she turned her attention to Pippa, guilt beginning to swirl within her. 

“I’m really sorry, Pippa.” She offered gently, her brow creasing slightly. 

“It’s okay Mildred, honestly. It’s an easy fix. I’m more bothered about you.” The blonde witch answered, her hand moving from Hecate’s shoulder to gently rest on Mildred’s now clammy cheek. She briefly glanced down at Hecate, the pair seemingly sharing the same unspoken thoughts. 

_ Something’s changed.  _

“Perhaps you’d like to take tea in the garden tonight, Mildred?” Pippa asked, slowly withdrawing her hand as Mildred nodded gratefully, suddenly seized with the desire to escape out into the cool night air. 

…..

Pulling the soft blanket closer around her shoulders, Mildred felt herself relax as she stared up at the star filled sky. 

“The stars. They look so much brighter than at school.” She commented absentmindedly. 

“Oh, there’s less light pollution where we are, so the skies are clearer. It’s one of the reasons I chose to live here actually.” Pippa replied, smiling as Mildred somewhat reluctantly pulled her gaze back down to the ground, to meet her hazel eyes. 

“I can see why… It’s beautiful… Hecate’s been trying to teach me some constellations but the only one I can really remember is Orion’s belt.” Mildred explained, almost bashfully, as she pointed to the now familiar trio of stars. 

“That doesn’t surprise me, Hiccup’s always loved the stars.” Pippa added fondly, as the pair turned to catch a glimpse of Hecate through the kitchen window. 

“You know, after you finally managed to reunite us, Hecate really pulled out all the stops on our first official date.” Pippa laughed as Mildred’s eyes widened, her curiosity instantly piqued. 

“Really?!” 

“Yes really! She appeared in my office, picnic basket in one hand, a bouquet of pink carnations in the other. Transferred us halfway across the country to a remote island up in Scotland! We stayed there all evening, watching the sun slowly set, until the stars lit up the night sky…” Pippa sighed wistfully, her eyes slightly glazed over as she recalled the memories of that perfect night. 

“I hope one day I’ll find someone that I love as much as you and Hecate love each other.” Mildred admitted shyly, as Pippa leaned across to squeeze Mildred’s hand. 

“Oh Mildred, trust me. The person you fall in love with, will be a very lucky person indeed.” 

…..

“Do you want to talk about it?” Hecate’s tentative question cut through the still night air. Pippa had left the pair about twenty minutes earlier, in a flurry of yawns and fond goodnights. Hecate and Mildred had since fallen into a comfortable silence, but the older witch could tell that the nightmares were weighing heavily upon the young girl’s mind. 

“I… I just feel so. So guilty.” Mildred sighed, as she tried to find a way to adequately explain the tidal wave of emotions ricocheting around her head.

“Why?” Hecate’s tone was gently inquisitive but not accusatory, and Mildred felt herself relax further. 

“Because… Because. It was my fault, wasn’t it? You saw it in the potions lab. If I hadn’t begged mum to go back to that art shop, she’d still be here…” Mildred blurted out, staring intently down at her hands, almost afraid to hear Hecate’s response. 

“Mildred… Look at me.” Hecate replied gently, waiting patiently for Mildred’s gaze to meet her own. 

“What happened that day... It never was, and never will be your fault, please try and believe me when I say that.” She stated firmly, pouring as much reassurance into her words as she possibly could. 

“So… You don’t. You don’t blame me?” Mildred’s voice was small and cautious, and Hecate felt her heart shatter at the forlorn expression etched onto the girl’s face. Rising from her chair, the older witch stretched her hands out towards Mildred. After a moment’s hesitation, Mildred shrugged off the blanket from around her shoulders, and took Hecate’s hands in her own. With a soft sigh, Hecate gently pulled the young witch closer to her body, her hands moving to wrap protectively around her small frame. 

“Mildred Hubble. You are possibly the bravest, and the kindest person I’ve ever had the privilege of knowing, even after everything you’ve endured. I promise you, there isn’t anyone that thinks you are to blame for the accident, and that includes your mother. She wouldn’t want you to go through life constantly torturing yourself with all this guilt and regret. Neither do me and Pippa. We don’t blame you, and we will be right here. By your side, for as long as you need us.” Hecate smiled as she felt Mildred’s grip tighten around her waist. 

“I’ll always need you, Hecate.” Mildred managed to reply, slightly taken aback by the impact Hecate’s words had had on her. 

It was as though a crushing, invisible weight had been lifted from her shoulders. For the first time in a very long time, wrapped in the comforting embrace of Hecate Hardbroom, Mildred finally felt at peace. 

“Then I shall always be here.” 


	22. I Still Talk To You (When I'm Staring At The Sky)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me, your favourite nocturnal, emotionally unstable gal coming at you with another 3am update!   
> Still forever humbled and amazed that you're all still here, enjoying my words.   
> Title inspo tonight is my tears ricochet from Taylor Swift's amazing folklore (disclaimer, a lot of my titles from here on out will probably be based on various songs from this album. I just love it so much.)   
> As always, I hope you enjoy!   
> Peace out xo

The muted rays of the early morning sunrise slowly filtered through the gap in Mildred’s curtains, and came to rest upon Tabby’s face. The sudden intrusion forced him to blearily open his eyes, and survey the room. As he lazily stretched out his body, Tabby’s amber eyes came to rest on the young witch sleeping beside him. Her unruly brown hair was spread out across the pillows, and even though she was asleep, Mildred’s expression remained troubled. Tabby let out a silent yawn, his tail affectionately swaying across the sheets as he padded closer to Mildred’s face. He hesitated for a moment, before gently reaching and placing his paw against the girl’s cheek. Mildred groaned slightly but her eyes remained firmly shut. Letting out an indignant huff, Tabby once more pressed his paw determinedly against her smooth skin. This time, his efforts were rewarded as Mildred’s brow furrowed and her tired eyes slowly flitted open. The confusion on her face quickly gave way to a small sleepy smile, as her gaze met his. 

“Oh, g’morning Tabs, well technically I suppose I should say Merry Christmas…” Mildred mumbled, her smile growing as her familiar gently butted his head against hers. She pulled her hands out from under the warmth of the duvet and brought them up towards Tabby’s soft fur. Mildred sighed contentedly, her stress temporarily alleviated by the comforting noise of his purrs. The longer she stayed, stretched out alongside Tabby, the harder it became to ignore the sense of dread slowly creeping up on her. Her fingers stilled abruptly, prompting Tabby to stare inquisitively into Mildred’s eyes.

“Sorry Tabs…” She apologised, before moving to absentmindedly scratch behind his ears. Despite the renewed affection, a somewhat perplexed expression appeared upon Tabby’s face, and Mildred found herself sighing again. 

“I don’t know if I’m ready for today Tabby… It just. It doesn’t feel right. Celebrating Christmas without mum…” Her voice faltered slightly as she struggled to contain the lump of emotion that had formed in the base of her throat. Tabby hesitated briefly, before burying his head in the crook of Mildred’s neck, hoping to offer her at least a small amount of comfort. 

“Thanks Tabby.” She smiled softly, before bursting into giggles as he moved to drag his tongue along her cheek. 

“Okay, okay! I’m getting up!” Mildred declared, before throwing the duvet back, and swinging her legs out of the bed. Tabby meowed happily as she shrugged into her dressing gown and moved towards the bedroom door. Taking a deep breath she steeled herself, unconsciously straightening her shoulders. 

Trying to ignore the rising doubts and anxieties, she instead chose to focus on her mum. Mildred knew, in amongst all the guilt and heartbreak, that Julie Hubble would not want her to torture herself this Christmas. 

…..

“Oh, erm. Wow…” Mildred exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen, and noticed what she could only describe as a feast, laid out on the kitchen table. She looked up to see Pippa beaming excitedly and Hecate roll her eyes exasperatedly. 

“I couldn’t decide what to make for breakfast…” Pippa began explaining as Mildred’s gaze swept over the vast array of fruit, pancakes and various danish pastries. 

“So Pippa decided to make enough to feed the proverbial five thousand.” Hecate finished, unable to keep the humour out of her voice, as Mildred refocused her attention on the couple. For a moment, she so desperately wished she was back in her flat. Eating cereal and toast with her mum, whilst they flipped through the tv guide, planning out their afternoon. However, seeing the excited sparkle in Pippa’s hazel eyes, and the sheer effort the pair had gone to for her, Mildred refused to hold onto that moment. Remembering what she had told herself, moments before descending the stairs, she imagined her mother. Standing in the corner of the kitchen, her smile wide and encouraging. 

_ Try and enjoy today Millie, you deserve it.  _

Keeping the image in the forefront of her mind, she felt the beginnings of an excited smile appear on her lips. Grabbing a plate from the counter, she moved enthusiastically towards the stack of pancakes.

“This all looks, amazing!”

……

Ignoring the rumbling complaints from her stomach as she dropped to the floor, Mildred awkwardly shuffled under her bed. She let out a triumphant snort as her hands closed around the two haphazardly wrapped presents. Gently cradling them in her arms, she cautiously made her way back down the stairs and into the living room. Mildred almost dropped the gifts as she turned towards the Christmas tree, and then glanced down at the small pile of neatly wrapped presents beneath it. 

“Wait… Are they all, for me?” She asked, sinking into the nearby armchair and looking questioningly at the couple sat on the couch opposite her. 

“Yes! Sorry, we might have got slightly carried away…” Pippa replied, smiling almost bashfully over at Mildred. 

“It’s not too much, is it Mildred?” Hecate added softly, a hint of concern lacing her tone, brown eyes focusing solely upon Mildred’s face. 

“No, no! It’s just, I wasn’t expecting so much, thank you both! Erm, here are your presents, I know it’s not much but I hope you like them...” She thrust the gifts into her teachers’ outstretched hands, acutely aware of the fact she was beginning to ramble.

“I’m quite sure we’re going to love them, Mildred.” Hecate smiled reassuringly at the young girl, before moving to delicately peel away the layers of snowflake covered wrapping paper. Her smile widened as she stared down at the photo frame she had uncovered. The wood had been painted a deep black, with silver constellations adorning the frame. It was the picture inside however, that truly captured Hecate's attention. She knew Mildred was talented, but she was still blown away as she surveyed the drawing of Pippa Pentangle. 

The way Mildred had managed to perfectly capture the light that shone in Pippa's eyes, and the dazzling smile that held such love and affection. 

It took Hecate's breath away, and she had to quickly blink back the tears that were forming in her own eyes. She glanced over to Pippa, who was currently looking down, captivated, at her own lovingly decorated frame. 

“Do you like them? I wanted to give you both something to remind you of each other when you aren't together. I know they aren't much but yeah, I hope you like them!” Mildred asked anxiously as the silence stretched out between the three of them. 

"They're perfect Mildred." Hecate replied, finally tearing her gaze away from her gift to meet Mildred's eyes. 

"Oh Mildred, you're so amazingly talented. Thank you so, so much! This will take pride of place on my desk at Pentangles!" Pippa added, hugging her drawing of Hecate close to her chest, and fixing Mildred with one of her brightest smiles. 

"Okay, good! I'm so glad you like them!" Mildred exclaimed happily, any trace of anxiety slowly leaving her body. 

"Now come on, your turn!" Pippa sang, gesturing towards the pile of gifts under the tree. Excitement surged through Mildred as she slid off the armchair and after a small hesitation, closed her hands around the nearest present. 

…..

As Mildred sat, impossibly content, with an assortment of jumpers and art supplies around her, she reached for her final gift. It was small and spherical, and she was wondering what on earth it could be, when Hecate spoke. 

"Whatever you do, don't drop that one!" She laughed as Mildred's demeanor became akin to that of a person handling a bomb. With careful hands, Mildred slowly tore away strips of wrapping paper, until finally, the present within was revealed. 

The delicate glass of the snow globe seemed to twinkle in the reflection of the Christmas tree lights, and Mildred brought it closer to her face to inspect the scenery captured inside it. 

"Oh…" She heard herself whisper, an awestruck smile stretched across her face. 

It was her living room. 

A perfect replica of the room she had grown up in.

Had laughed in, until she couldn't breathe. 

Had cried in, whilst wrapped in her mother's warm embrace.

Had spent countless nights in, led across the sofa. Detailing each and every spell she had learnt to an attentively listening Julie Hubble. 

"Do you like it?" Hecate's question echoed Mildred's earlier words, and gently pulled her from her memories. Turning her head up to the two witches, she carefully balanced the ornament in one hand. Wiping away the few stray tears that were running down her cheeks with her other hand, she fell silent for a moment. Trying to find the right words to express her gratitude for the most thoughtful gift she'd ever received. 

"It's… I love it. So much." Mildred managed to say eventually, before turning the snow globe over in her hands, intently studying each tiny and painstaking detail. 

"You've even managed to get the burn on the sofa from my attempted illumination spell!" She declared happily. Laughing at the memory of her mum's frantic attempts to extinguish the small magical fire; that Mildred had unintentionally ignited on the sofa cushions. 

"We know how difficult it's been for you, having to leave the flat… So we figured that this way, even though you aren't there anymore, you'll always have a piece of it with you." Pippa explained gently, as Mildred felt her body flood with warmth. She turned her attention once more to the snow globe, smiling through the tears that still insisted on falling down her cheeks. 

"Honestly, thank you both, so much. This means more to me than I can even begin to explain." 

…..

"Hi, mum." Mildred shivered slightly as she sunk down onto the icy grass. 

"I brought you some more flowers, Pippa says these ones are called Crocuses. I hope you like them." She continued speaking as she lovingly arranged the purple bouquet against the marble headstone. Pulling her coat closer around her body, Mildred leaned forward, closing her eyes as she allowed her head to come to rest against her mother's engraved name.

"I wish you were here mum." She whispered sadly. 

_ "Millie, I'll always be with you, even though I'm not here anymore."  _

Julie Hubble's voice felt so close and so real, that Mildred refused to open her eyes, not wanting the illusion to shatter around her. 

"I know mum, I just. It's just, so hard. I keep thinking of all these little things I want to tell you. Then I remember, and it feels like I'm losing you all over again." Mildred explained, a hint of frustration creeping into her voice. 

_ "Well, why don't you tell me now? It doesn't look like either of us are going anywhere for awhile."  _ Her mother's voice echoed soothingly around Mildred's mind, and she felt herself slowly begin to relax. 

"Okay, yeah. That sounds good mum, honestly so much has been happening at school!" Mildred replied, vaguely grateful of the fact that the cemetery was empty, bar Hecate and Pippa who had adopted their usual place under the large oak tree. She knew she probably looked and sounded slightly unhinged right now, but she couldn't bring herself to care. As long as she kept her eyes closed she could allow herself to believe that her mum really was sitting opposite her. 

_ "Oh god. Has Ethel Hallow been giving you grief again? Honestly, if you want me to go and haunt her I'm more than happy to do it."  _ Julie joked, causing Mildred to let out a small snort of laughter. 

"Well… I can't quite believe I'm saying this but I think, I think we might actually be friends now?" 

_ "Wait. You and Ethel Hallow. Friends?! Okay that's it, I officially believe in miracles!"  _

"I know, it is kinda miraculous I suppose, but I'm really happy about it. School is so much easier now she's not constantly trying to get me expelled! She's even offered to help me with my flying when we go back after the holidays!" Mildred replied excitedly, a soft smile creeping onto her face at the memory of Ethel almost shyly offering to tutor her. 

_ "Are you sure this is the same Ethel Hallow, who at one point attempted to set you up to get expelled during your broomstick aptitude test?"  _ Julie asked skeptically, and if Mildred had had her eyes open she would've rolled them. 

"Yes, definitely the same Ethel! Honestly mum, I think she really has changed." 

_ "Good, it's about time! So come on, you must have more Cackles gossip for me!"  _

"Oh not much… Just that apparently I'm one of the most powerful witches the academy has ever seen." Mildred added nonchalantly, before giggling as she imagined her mother's eyes excitedly lighting up at the statement. 

_ "Okay, hold up. How did this revelation come about?! Also, I hope you requested a written apology from everyone who ever doubted you!"  _

"That would be a pretty long list mum… But okay. Now just keep in mind what I said about Ethel having changed… Cause she might have unintentionally played a part in all of this." Mildred began explaining before falling silent for a moment, trying to compose her thoughts. 

"So, Ethel might have accidentally triggered a flashback in the middle of a potions lesson, and I can't really remember much of what happened… But when I woke up it was just like, I had this whole load of extra magic I didn't even know about!" 

_ "Never a dull moment with you is there Millie? I'm so happy though! Well not about the whole flashback thing… But I'm so glad people are finally starting to see you as the amazingly talented and powerful witch I always knew you'd be!"  _ Mildred smiled as she imagined the proud expression that would undoubtedly be etched upon Julie's face. 

_ "How's everything going living with Pippa and Hecate?"  _

"It's… it's good yeah. I'm still not completely used to it but they're so patient and so understanding. They made me a snow globe for Christmas and it's got our living room inside it mum!" 

_ "Oh that's so lovely of them! I'm so glad they're looking after you Millie. Have you got anything else planned for the rest of today?"  _

"Pippa's making us Christmas dinner when we get back, she's pulled out all the stops according to Hecate… Oh! They've never seen It's A Wonderful Life, can you believe it?!" Mildred exclaimed, feigning outraged shock. 

_ "I hope you intend to change that Millie, it's a classic Christmas film!"  _

"Don't worry, it's on TV later on, I've already warned them that we're watching it!" Mildred replied reassuringly. 

_ "That's my girl. Now, go on you better get going. Can't have you holding up Christmas dinner."  _ Mildred sighed deeply, knowing that she was about to open her eyes and come crashing back down to reality. 

"I don't want to leave you, mum." She whispered, pressing her head more firmly against the cold marble. 

_ "I know you don't love… I don't want you to leave either, but you've got to keep going. Keep looking forward and just remember, I love you so much."  _ Mildred could feel the familiar sting of tears begin to burn the corners of her still tightly closed eyes. As the image of Julie Hubble she had conjured slowly began to fade, she had to fight to suppress her sobs.

_ "One more thing though. Merry Christmas, Millie."  _

Finally finding the strength to open her eyes, Mildred dragged her hand across her face as she slowly readjusted to her surroundings. Lifting her head up towards the overcast December sky, she took a deep breath. The burn of the icy cold air hitting her lungs helped to clear her mind. 

"Merry Christmas, mum." 

  
  



	23. It's Nice To Have A Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with the nocturnal upload schedule I seem to have adopted! For once I bring to you an angst free chapter! I'm really enjoying writing Ethel/Mildred scenes so hopefully you enjoy them also aha   
> Title inspo is again Taylor Swift (I'll mix it up soon I promise...) It's Nice To Have A Friend- which I find to be very fitting for this upload.   
> Stay awesome  
> xo

_ "Hey Hubble, flying lesson, 4pm, you in?"  _

_ "Sounds great Ethel! I'll be there :)"  _

_ "Okay, good. Meet me in the courtyard…" _

_ "...Oh, and Hubble?" _

_ "Yeah?"  _

_ "Try not to be late!" _

Mildred rolled her eyes at her maglet, before locking the screen and turning her attention to the clock resting in front of her. 

_ 3:00pm. Plenty of time!  _

Gazing down at the spell science homework she had spread across her desk, a small frown appeared on Mildred's face. Even with her growing powers, the art of essay writing was a skill that Mildred had yet to fully master. 

With a groan she somewhat aggressively scribbled out the last sentence she'd written, as she realised it made absolutely no sense whatsoever. Reaching down to the floor, Mildred grabbed one of the many textbooks she'd borrowed from the library. Pushing her essay to one side, she flipped the heavy book open to a random page before staring intently at the words. 

In an attempt to make herself feel more productive than she was actually being, Mildred jotted down occasional notes on a spare piece of paper. 

After half an hour had passed, Mildred glanced around at the small mass of screwed up balls of paper that were now littering both the desk, and the surrounding floor. Admitting defeat, she slammed the textbook shut and allowed her head to come to rest on the slightly dusty cover. 

An excited flurry of knocks, swiftly followed by the door being flung open, had Mildred bolting upright. 

"I'm working, I'm working! I promise!" She declared, quickly grabbing the nearest pencil and dramatically waving it in front of her. 

"Relax Millie, it's just us!" Enid Nightshade laughed as Mildred slowly lowered her pencil. 

"Oh is that the essay for Mr Rowan Webb?" Maud added curiously, raising a slight eyebrow at the sea of paper Mildred was currently surrounded by. 

"Yep, and as you can see, it's going so well…" 

"Wait. What essay?" Panic started to rise in Enid's usually laid back voice. Maud turned to fix her friend with a pained expression. 

"The essay about disappearance spells? Their history? Pros? cons? Is none of this ringing any bells Enid?" 

"Erm, maybe vaguely… Please tell me it's not due tomorrow?!" Enid replied, her gaze alternating wildly between her two friends. 

"No, not tomorrow…" Mildred began saying before Enid interrupted, relief washing over her. 

"Oh thank god…" 

"...The day after tomorrow." Mildred finished saying, almost apologetically. 

"Well… I know what I'm doing tomorrow then…" Enid sighed deeply, before shaking her head lightly. 

"Anyway! We were just wondering if you wanted to do something before dinner?" Maud asked Mildred, in an attempt to get their conversation back on track. 

"Oh! Thanks guys! But I've actually sort of, already got plans…" Mildred began explaining before hesitating. She wasn't sure how well her friends were going to react, when she told them who her plans were with. 

"...With Ethel Hallow." She finished speaking, and tried not to laugh at the shocked and confused expressions on her friend's faces. 

"She's helping me with my flying." Mildred added hurriedly, as she found the silence between the trio growing increasingly awkward.

"She's, what?" Enid finally managed to splutter incredulously. 

"Millie… Are you sure this is a good idea? After everything she's done, how do you know you can trust her?" Maud asked gently, and Mildred had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. 

"Guys, look. I know she's made some mistakes… Okay, well quite a few mistakes I suppose." 

"Biggest understatement ever." Enid mumbled darkly, earning herself an exasperated sigh from Mildred. 

"I really think she's changed though, honestly!" She insisted earnestly. 

"I'm not sure Millie…" 

"Okay, I get that you might not trust Ethel, yet… But you trust me right?" Mildred pulled herself from her seat, and grabbed her cape and scarf from the end of her bed as she waited for her friend's responses. 

"Of course we do." Maud eventually conceded, sighing softly. 

"If anything happens to you…" Enid warned, before being once more cut off by Mildred. 

"Then you can be the first to say I told you so!" Mildred laughed, wrapping her scarf around her neck and edging closer towards the door. 

"I really gotta go guys, I'm gonna be late! I'll see you both at dinner okay?!" She exclaimed, throwing them both a final grin before speeding away down the corridor.

…..

Ethel Hallow sighed as she once more looked down at her watch. 

_ 4:10pm. Honestly I swear that girl has no concept of time keeping.  _ She thought to herself exasperatedly. However, the usual annoyance that usually accompanied any thoughts surrounding Mildred Hubble, were now absent. Replaced instead with a curious sensation of butterflies swirling within her stomach. 

Ethel Hallow was nervous. 

Nervous at the prospect of spending the next couple of hours alone with Mildred. 

Nervous that perhaps the girl had changed her mind and was no longer coming. 

Nervous that despite her warm words, Mildred Hubble did not actually want to be her friend. 

_ Not that I would blame her.  _ The dark thoughts echoed around her mind as she anxiously bit her lower lip. Even after that evening in the potions lab, where Mildred had somehow forgiven her, and helped her scrub cauldrons. Ethel Hallow still couldn't quite believe that Mildred Hubble, the girl that had every right to despise Ethel, actually wanted to be her friend. A sudden shout dragged her out of her thoughts and she turned her head in the general direction of the noise. Sprinting towards her, with an incredibly crooked cloak hanging around her shoulders, a very battered broomstick, and a hand knitted black and grey scarf, was Mildred Hubble. 

With a small laugh she raised her arm, before making an exaggerated gesture towards her watch. Her laughter increased as she saw the apologetic expression on Mildred's now flushed face. 

"Sorry! Ethel!" Mildred panted as she bent over, discarding her broom so she could clutch her sides with both hands. 

"Your time keeping skills leave a lot to be desired." Ethel joked before offering Mildred her hand. She tried to ignore the warmth that shot through her, as Mildred gratefully wrapped her own hand around Ethel's and pulled herself upright. 

"Blame Enid and Maud. They held me up." Mildred smiled sheepishly at the blonde. 

"Why? Worried I'm going to push you off your broom?" Ethel replied, only slightly sarcastically. 

"Erm, well, kind of yeah. Sorry." Mildred was grateful that her already flushed cheeks disguised the blush that she knew was spreading across her face. 

"It's okay, I can't say I blame them really." Ethel's voice was quiet and she briefly cast her eyes down to the ground. 

"Hey it's okay. They'll come around eventually, trust me." Mildred tried to reassure Ethel, who slowly raised her eyes back up to meet Mildred's earnest gaze. 

"You think so?" The blonde asked hopefully. 

"I know so." Mildred replied confidently, her smile growing as she noticed Ethel's eyes light up. 

With a slight jump Ethel realised that their hands were still entwined, and so, almost reluctantly she let hers drop from Mildred's warm grip. 

"Come on then, let's get started." 

…..

Time slipped away, unnoticed by the pair as they flew around the castle grounds. Ethel at first much more gracefully than Mildred. But after a while, under Ethel’s watchful eye, Mildred found her ability to ride side saddle slowly begin to improve. 

“See! I told you you could do it!” Ethel turned her head back to shout to Mildred who was currently racing over the pond to catch up with her. As Mildred’s scarf unravelled from her neck, and the end of it plunged into the icy water below, Ethel almost fell off her broom with laughter. 

“Stop laughing at me!” Mildred shouted over, in between giggles of her own as she slowed her broom and pulled the scarf from the water. Ethel allowed her own broom to come to a graceful halt and she fought hard to keep a straight face. 

“I’m sorry! Your face though Hubble, I wish I had a camera right now!” She finally managed to reply, still laughing as Mildred held the dripping end of her scarf away from herself. A mischievous grin appeared on her lips and before Ethel could even blink, Mildred had sent a small jet of water flying towards her face. 

“Mildred Hubble!” The blonde shouted, but her words held none of the malice that they once would have done. Instead she wiped the remaining water droplets from her face,and whilst keeping one hand wrapped around her broomstick, she waved the other in Mildred’s direction. A small gust of wind immediately blew around the brunette, dragging her plaits over her cheeks and the scarf up and around her eyes. 

“Okay, okay! Truce?” Mildred called out as the wind immediately stilled and her scarf fell back around her neck. 

“Truce.” Ethel agreed happily, as Mildred flew closer towards her, her brown eyes shining with excitement. 

“Hey Ethel… Race you to the roof!” She declared grinning widely before turning her broom and shooting up into the sky. 

“Wait, what?! You have a head start! That’s so not fair!” 

…..

“I love this time of day…” Ethel commented softly as she gestured towards the light pink sky above the pair. 

“Me too! Although, have you ever seen the stars from up here?” Mildred replied, turning her attention from the sky and looking over to the blonde witch sitting next to her. Ethel shook her head and Mildred smiled warmly at her.

“It’s amazing. I can show you sometime, if you’d like?” She asked shyly and Ethel once more felt a rush of warmth course through her body. 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” The blonde stated, her own smile growing in response to Mildred’s. The pair fell back into a comfortable silence, watching as the sun slowly began to dip beneath the horizon, both feeling utterly content in that moment. 

“Ethel, remember when we ended up up here on the first day of second year?” Mildred asked, breaking the silence and laughing slightly at the memory. 

“How could I forget? Your project nearly killed me, and then you managed to pull down half the castle.” Ethel deadpanned, raising an eyebrow at Mildred. 

“I am sorry though, for the whole stealing your project and trying to pass it off as my own.” She added, sighing deeply and internally cursing her past actions. 

“Don’t worry about it, seeing you having to root through the bins was revenge enough.” Mildred giggled as she recalled an image of a very unimpressed Ethel Hallow with a banana skin balanced on top of her head. 

“Has anyone ever told you you’re too nice Hubble?” 

“People may have mentioned it, once or twice.” Mildred replied lightly, her smile dropping slightly as she noticed the sad expression that had appeared on the blonde’s face. 

“Ethel. I really did mean what I said in the potions lab that night. I forgive you. So please, please try and forgive yourself.” She continued reassuringly, before unthinkingly reaching out her hand to lightly rest on top of Ethel’s. Ethel was slightly startled by the sudden contact, but didn’t find herself pulling away as she lifted her head to meet Mildred’s. 

It was such a simple gesture. But to Ethel Hallow, who couldn’t remember the last time anyone apart from her sisters had shown her even the smallest amount of affection, it meant the world. 

“Thank you, Mildred.”


	24. In Our Secret World (We Were Finding Love)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening! It's only 1am here and I'm quite impressed I'm actually managing to upload this chapter at an almost semi respectable time, given how late my uploads have gotten recently!   
> This chapter is just pure unadulterated fluff, so a nice break from any angst for you all to (hopefully!) enjoy.   
> Chapter title inspo tonight is from Peter Gabriel's song Secret World, which I thought was rather fitting as way back in I think chapter 8 I left a note saying that Secret World was Hecate and Pippa's song.   
> Anyway, enough of my rambling, as always I hope you enjoy and I'm off to go and binge read Midnight Sun that I bought today aha   
> Stay awesome xo

Pippa Pentangle sighed as she surveyed the daunting stack of paperwork that was piled on her desk.

_There are so many other things I'd rather be doing on Valentine's Day…_ She thought to herself wistfully, as she reached for the report balanced at the top of the pile. Not for the first time, she found herself wishing that she possessed even the slightest amount of Hecate's organisational skills.

For a moment she allowed her mind to wander, losing herself in the images of her girlfriend. Her stomach fluttered as she tried to imagine what Hecate had planned for this evening. She smiled, suddenly feeling like she was the luckiest witch in the world. To anyone else, Hecate Hardbroom had a formidable, almost daunting reputation. But to Pippa, she got to see the side of Hecate that no one else ever had. And every day, she found herself falling even more in love with the raven haired witch, who had stumbled into her life and stolen her heart all those years ago…

Reluctantly she dragged her mind back to her present situation. After a final, loving glance towards Mildred's framed drawing of Hecate; she flipped open the report and tried to force herself to concentrate on the words written within. 

After what felt like an eternity, with tired eyes and an aching hand, the stack of paperwork had been reduced by half. The insistent chiming of her maglet had Pippa almost lunging across her desk. Gratefully accepting the temporary distraction, she unlocked the screen. A wide smile stretched across her face as she saw who the message was from. 

_ Happy Valentine's Day, Pipsqueak. 7pm tonight, wrap up warm x  _

Her earlier butterflies intensified as Pippa's fingers quickly danced across the screen, formulating her response. 

_ Happy Valentine's Day Hiccup! I'm already counting down the hours X _

With a final smile, Pippa slowly locked her maglet and carefully placed it back down on her desk. Pulling the previously discarded lesson plan back towards herself, she permitted herself a quick glance at the clock. 

_ Only another six hours to go…  _

…..

"Oh Hecate! She's going to love it so much!" Mildred exclaimed, leaning forward in her chair excitedly. Lessons had finished for the day and the pair were now sat in Hecate's spacious office. 

"Are you sure Mildred?" Hecate asked, uncharacteristic anxiety laced her tone, and Mildred couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Yes! Honestly it's the most romantic thing I've ever heard." Mildred insisted before dramatically placing a hand over her heart. Hecate chuckled before rolling her own eyes goodnaturedly at the girl opposite her. 

"So what are your plans for this evening then Mildred?" Hecate asked, smiling as the young witch groaned theatrically. 

"Trying to finish this ridiculously difficult potions homework that  _ somebody _ set us." Mildred replied, laughing as Hecate raised an eyebrow at the comment. 

"May I suggest that you borrow the 'Intermediate Potion Making' text book from the library. I believe it contains a useful section on the potency of dried woodlice that could help with your  _ ridiculously difficult  _ homework." Hecate commented wrly, a small smirk appearing on her lips. 

"Oh, really?! Thanks Hecate!" Mildred gushed, instantly feeling more optimistic about her evening. 

"You're very welcome Mildred. Now go on, you better get down to dinner. I heard Miss Tapioca is making her meat stew surprise." Hecate couldn't help but laugh as Mildred's expression morphed into one of disgust. 

"The only surprise would be if it was actually edible." Mildred grumbled as she reluctantly pulled herself out of the chair. As she reached the heavy wooden door she turned and fixed Hecate with a bright smile. 

"I hope you and Pippa have a great night tonight! You'll have to tell me tomorrow all about how much she loved it!" 

"I will do Mildred. I hope you don't find the potions homework too taxing…" Hecate replied lightly, smiling as Mildred threw her an enthusiastic thumbs up. 

"Oh and Mildred?" She added, as Mildred hesitated in the doorway and turned back towards her teacher. 

"Try not to get into any trouble whilst I'm away tonight!" 

…..

"Hiccup!" Pippa sighed happily as the familiar figure of Hecate Hardbroom materialised in the middle of her office. Her heart thumped erratically in her chest as she lovingly surveyed Hecate's face. 

"I missed you." She mumbled as she moved closer and tilted her head to capture Hecate's lips with her own. 

"I missed you too Pipsqueak." Hecate replied softly, her head still spinning from the kiss. No matter how many times she kissed Pippa, it always felt to Hecate as though it was the first time. 

"Is that? Is that a rucksack?" Pippa asked curiously, as she noticed the navy blue bag resting delicately on Hecate's shoulders. 

"Oh, yes, Mildred wanted to help me plan tonight so she let me borrow it." Hecate replied sheepishly, absentmindedly bringing one of her hands up to touch the straps. 

"Well, you look adorable." Pippa giggled as she reached up to cover Hecate's hand with her own.

"So, come on then, I've been dying to know what you've been planning all day!" She added, her smile growing as Hecate tightened her grip on Pippa's hands and pulled her closer. 

"Patience is a virtue, you know." She uttered against Pippa's lips.

"A virtue you know I don't possess." Pippa replied breathlessly, pulling away only enough to allow their foreheads to come to rest together. 

"Very true. Are you ready?" 

…..

Pippa Pentangle blinked, the familiar scenery of her office had melted away around her, and the slight chill in the air had her feeling grateful for Hecate's earlier suggestion. She allowed her gaze to drop from Hecate's, but kept a tight hold of her hand as she surveyed her new surroundings. The still water of a lake stretched out, seemingly for miles ahead of them. The mass of towering oak trees swayed delicately in the light evening breeze. Inhaling deeply, Pippa smiled as the distantly familiar earthy smell encompassed her senses. All of a sudden, she knew exactly where Hecate had brought them. 

"This is Loch Lomond, isn't it Hiccup?" She turned back towards Hecate, her eyes bright with excitement. 

You remember?" 

"Of course I do! Our fifth year half term trip!" Pippa laughed, the memories swirling so brightly around her mind, that it felt to her as though it was only yesterday that the pair were last here. 

"We always did say we'd come back one day, and I figured it's been long enough." Hecate explained softly, gesturing towards the lake with her free hand. 

"Oh Hiccup this is perfect!" Pippa threw her arms around her girlfriend before pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek. 

"Come on then, let's see if we can still find our favourite spot." 

…..

Taking a long sip from her wine glass, Hecate looked over at her girlfriend who was currently staring out, enchanted, at the lake. Bathed in the gentle glow of the moonlight, Pippa Pentangle looked breathtakingly beautiful. Hecate had to fight the urge to pinch herself to ensure she wasn't dreaming. It still didn't seem quite possible to her that the utterly charming and dazzling witch she had fallen in love with during their teenage years, loved her back. 

"You're staring." Pippa commented lightly, laughing as she saw a faint blush creep across Hecate's usually pale cheeks. 

"Sorry, I was just wondering how on earth I managed to get so lucky." Hecate replied candidly, her heart soaring as Pippa turned and fixed her with a breathtaking smile. 

"Funny, I was thinking exactly the same." 

…..

The night sky stretched out above the pair as they led side by side on the blanket Hecate had produced from within Mildred's rucksack. 

"Do you remember when Bethany Brightmoon stole my secret stash of cookies I'd been saving all week?" Pippa asked, her shoulders shaking with laughter as the memory danced vividly around her mind… 

_ "Pippa what's wrong? Has something happened?" Hecate asked, alarm rising in her voice as she noticed the thinly disguised look of hurt on her best friend's face. Her gaze followed Pippa's and her eyes narrowed dangerously as they fell on the group of witches who were once Pippa's closest friends. The tallest blonde witch in the group was laughing loudly as she triumphantly waved a small parcel over her head.  _

_ "Brightmoon…" she hissed between her clenched teeth. The group had spotted Hecate's glare and their laughter increased. It was only Pippa's hand that quickly came to rest on Hecate's arm that stopped her from marching over to them. Taking a deep breath, Hecate managed to pull her attention away from the group and into Pippa's hazel eyes.  _

_ "What did she do?" She asked, working to keep her voice level.  _

_ "It's okay Hiccup, honestly just ignore them." Pippa replied softly.  _

_ "Tell me." Hecate asked gently, her deep brown eyes staring imploringly into Pippa's.  _

_ "It's stupid honestly, I shouldn't even be upset. It's just, my mum sent me a batch of my favourite cookies for the both of us to share. I thought I'd hidden them well enough, but well, clearly not." Pippa explained, furtively glancing towards her old friendship group.  _

_ "Do you want me to go and get them back? Cause I'm willing to put up a fight for them." Hecate offered, her heart aching painfully as Pippa slowly shook her head.  _

_ "No don't Hiccup. It'll only encourage them, and they really aren't worth you getting into trouble. Come on, let's just go somewhere else." Pippa stated, tightening her grip on her best friend's arm and gently pulling her away.  _

_ It was about an hour later that Hecate Hardbroom was able to enact her revenge on Bethany Brightmoon. Most of the class, including Pippa's former best friend were out canoeing on the lake. She turned to look at Pippa who was sat next to her on the wooden jetty, a mischievous glint forming in Hecate's eyes.  _

_ "Watch this." She giggled at the curious look on Pippa's face before mumbling a few words and throwing her hand out in the direction of Bethany's canoe. The small boat rocked ferociously before flinging the blonde out and into the water beneath.  _

_ "Hecate!" Pippa exclaimed, before bursting into laughter as the pair watched the girl come spluttering to the surface. Her face had turned a rather interesting shade of red, and her previously immaculately styled hair now resembled that of a drowned rat.  _

_ "Hecate Hardbroom!! I'll get you for this!!"  _

"I still can't believe you did that you know. Her face was an absolute picture though." Pippa continued laughing as she turned to look at Hecate, who was also laughing uncontrollably. 

"Well, she deserved it! It was so worth the two weeks detention I ended up getting when we got back to school." Hecate replied, bringing her hand up to wipe away the tears of laughter that had formed in her eyes. When the couple's laughter finally subsided, Pippa shifted herself even closer to Hecate, gently resting her head on her girlfriend's chest. She smiled slightly as she felt Hecate's heartbeat accelerate in response. 

“You know, that school trip? That’s when I first realised that I’d fallen completely, head over heels in love with you.” Pippa stated sincerely. Her smile grew wider as she felt Hecate’s arms tighten around her waist. 

“Me too, Pippa. I’m just sorry it took me so long to finally do something about it…” Hecate replied softly, her tone laced with a hint of regret. 

“Hey, it doesn’t matter. We got here in the end.” Pippa reassured Hecate, before moving to place a gentle trail of kisses along Hecate’s jawline. Hecate felt herself hum appreciatively in response, as the pair fell into a contented silence.

…..

"What's that constellation called?" Pippa asked, pointing up at a small cluster of stars. Hecate was silent for a moment, her brow furrowed in concentration. 

"Ursa minor. Also known as the 'little bear'." She replied confidently, before bringing her own hand up towards the sky. 

"And if you look here, slightly to the left. That's Ursa major, the 'great bear'." 

The night grew later, as the pair remained wrapped in each other’s arms beneath the starry sky, neither of them wanting this perfect night to come to an end.

The hushed reminiscence of their younger years, and their quiet declarations of love were the only sounds to be heard in their own secret world. 

"I love you, Hiccup." 

"As I love you, Pipsqueak." 


	25. By The Fire (Warmed By Your Light)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I am shook, I am somehow uploading in the afternoon and not at like 4am for once!   
> Chapter title inspo from Sit Down By the Fire by The Veils  
> I had fun writing this one so hope you also like it!  
> Keep staying safe, keep staying awesome xo

"You've definitely got everything packed?" Hecate asked Mildred for the third time, as she eyed the large camping rucksack propped up against the bed. 

"I think so! Well, definitely the essentials anyway…" Mildred replied, before glancing thoughtfully around her room. 

"Yes, yes I have everything." She added more confidently as she refocused her attention on Hecate. Mildred's excitement at the prospect of spending the half term week camping in the Lake District, was beginning to grow. She loved camping, and had often spent many of her holidays with her mum camping around various parts of the country…

The familiar pang of sadness suddenly hit her, carving a dark path through her prior excitement. The realisation that there would be no more camping trips with Julie, slowly and unwantedly sunk in. Trying not to dwell on this upsetting fact she forced herself to smile widely, as she noticed the brief flash of concern cross Hecate's face. 

"Are you sure you're going to be okay Mildred?" Hecate tried to keep her voice light but the anxious tones underlying her words betrayed her. This would be the first time that Mildred had spent any considerable length of time away from her since July, and the thought filled Hecate with a peculiar sense of worry. Mildred rolled her eyes, but nonetheless felt touched at Hecate's obvious concern and care for her. 

"I'll be fine Hecate, I promise! Besides, how much trouble could I get into in the middle of the Lake District… Actually, maybe don't answer that." She laughed as Hecate arched a knowing eyebrow in her direction. 

"Well, a few months ago I would have been rather concerned about the prospect of you and Ethel Hallow spending the week together in a confined space. However, I believe that worry can be somewhat alleviated now?" Hecate gently probed Mildred. The budding friendship between the two former rivals had been keenly observed not only by Hecate, but also the rest of the teaching staff. She smiled as she saw Mildred blush slightly in response to her comment. 

"You don't, you don't disapprove of us being friends do you Hecate?" Mildred asked hesitantly, her fingers unconsciously winding their way through one of her plaits. Hecate was quiet for only a brief moment. Whilst she personally still hadn't completely forgiven Ethel for the flashback incident, she couldn't deny that there had been a marked change in the behaviour of the middle Hallow sister. Where Ethel's gaze once held nothing but calculated, icy contempt, it was now replaced with a tentative warmth and compassion. Although, the more she thought about it the more Hecate realised that she shouldn't be particularly surprised. Mildred Hubble, in amongst all of her other talents, seemed to possess some sort of innate ability to bring out the best in people.

After all, Hecate Hardbroom herself was testament to this fact. 

"No of course not Mildred. I will admit I was slightly skeptical at first, but I've seen a change in Ethel Hallow that I would never have expected." Hecate replied, her warm, reassuring tone instantly settled Mildred's nerves. 

"This is exactly what I've been saying! Maud and Enid still aren't entirely convinced... But I'm hoping this trip will be the perfect opportunity for them to see it for themselves… Ethel's changed and I just know that it's for the better!" Mildred beamed at Hecate, feeling grateful that they shared the same opinion on the matter. 

Looking down into Mildred's bright eyes, Hecate found herself filled with not just love, but also a deep admiration for the young witch. Despite the familiar lingering sadness that Hecate herself was intimately familiar with, the Mildred that stood before her was so different to the Mildred that had lay, broken, in a hospital bed not even a year earlier. 

Hecate couldn't help but admire that somehow, even in the face of insurmountable loss and heartbreak, Mildred Hubble hadn't lost any of the selflessness and kind-heartedness that made her so uniquely,  _ her. _

Hecate's attention flickered briefly from Mildred's face to come to rest on the framed photograph taking pride of place on the desk. Turning back to the young witch, she felt her smile soften. 

"Your mother would be so proud of you."

The words lingered between the pair for a moment, and Mildred felt her heart ache almost painfully.

"You really think so?" She whispered, before crossing the short distance to wrap her arms around Hecate's waist. The older witch felt her own arms protectively encircle Mildred's shoulders. 

"I know so." 

…. 

The crisp, early springtime air and the distant melodic sounds of birdsong encompassed Mildred's senses. Filling her with a welcoming sensation of peace and serenity. A sensation that clearly wasn't felt by either Enid or Maud. Enid was tapping her foot impatiently on the soft ground beneath her, and Maud was looking around the campsite with a wary hesitation. The trio were united however, in the lack of attention they were paying to the speeches Miss Drill and Miss Bat were currently delivering to the group. 

"How exactly is being stuck out in the middle of nowhere for a week supposed to inspire us?" Enid complained darkly, pushing around the small mound of soil she'd created with the toe of her shoe. 

"Have you guys seen this itinerary?! I'm gonna die…" Maud despaired as she turned her attention from the scenery to the alarmingly detailed list clutched in her hands. Mildred had to stifle a giggle at her friend's less than enthusiastic reactions. Bringing her hands up to rest on their shoulders she smiled widely. 

"Come on guys, camping is fun!" 

Whatever comment Enid had been about to reply with was interrupted, as the authoritative voice of Dimity Drill cut through their hushed conversation. 

"Hubble, Nightshade, Spellbody! I want an incident free week and given your track records, I suggest you start paying close attention." 

The trio mumbled their apologies as the rest of the class fought to stifle their laughter. 

"As I was saying. Myself and Miss Bat have tailored the week's activities to enhance both your physical abilities, and your connection to nature. Qualities that are often overlooked in witching education, but are important qualities nonetheless." She cast a stern gaze around the group, as Miss Bat nodded enthusiastically in agreement. 

"If this is the start of another of Drill's rants, I'm walking into that forest and never coming back." Enid muttered, earning herself a swift elbow to the ribs from Maud. As their PE teacher's attention returned once more to the trio, Mildred had to bite the inside of her cheek in order to keep a straight face. 

"I want you all to divide into groups of four, and these will be the groups you are to stay in for the rest of the week. So, choose wisely as I don't want any complaints or requests to switch groups mid way through the week." Dimity instructed, and with a nod of her head she turned away from the class. 

"Do you think they'll let us stay as a trio?" Mildred vaguely heard Enid ask, but she was no longer paying attention. In amongst all of the excited chatter and the frantic rushing around of her classmates, stood Ethel Hallow. 

Ethel Hallow, who was standing with her eyes downcast, and looking so helplessly alone. Mildred could tell by the way the blonde witch was resolutely clenching her jaw, that she was trying to not show much each rejection was hurting her. 

As Felicity Foxglove drifted past Ethel without so much as a second glance, Mildred felt her own heart thump painfully in her chest. Turning briefly towards her friends she threw them a quick smile. 

"Don't hate me for this okay guys?" She spoke quickly before turning on her heels and striding confidently over to Ethel. 

"Join our group?" Mildred asked softly after the blonde had raised her eyes from the grass, to stare into Mildred's. 

"Really?" She replied, barely concealed hope filling her voice. The surrounding conversations had stilled as their fellow classmates had turned to curiously observe the pair's exchange. Mildred ignored them as she continued to gaze into Ethel's piercing blue eyes, cautiously stretching out her hand. 

"Yes, really!" She reassured Ethel, who tentatively reached out her own hand, before withdrawing it slightly. Mildred eyed her questioningly as her brow furrowed. 

"What about Maud and Enid?" Ethel clarified, answering Mildred's unspoken question. 

"Oh they'll be fine, honestly! Besides, this is the perfect opportunity for you to show them the new, improved, and super awesome Ethel Hallow." Mildred's smile intensified as she felt the gentle weight of Ethel's hand close around hers. 

"Okay, okay! Come on then you idiot." Ethel laughed fondly and allowed herself to be dragged away by Mildred's surprisingly strong hand. 

"Oh, you have  _ got  _ to be kidding me…" Enid Nightshade groaned as she saw Mildred heading back over to the pair, with an amused looking Ethel Hallow in tow. 

"Enid! Be nice!" Maud hissed, once again swiftly elbowing her friend in the side. Fighting down her own sense of trepidation she plastered what she hoped was a friendly smile on her face, as the two witches drew closer. 

…. 

"I don't get why you're letting Ethel use the mallet but not me." Enid pouted as she glanced over to the blonde witch, who was carefully hammering the tent pegs into the ground on the side of the tent they'd managed to construct. Mildred and Maud pulled their attention away from the variety of poles beneath them to fix Enid with the same skeptical stare. 

"Because apart from Maud, Ethel is clearly the most responsible person in this group." Mildred pointed out, laughing at the scandalised expression on her friend's face. 

"Mildred's right, we've only been here an hour. I doubt Miss Drill would be pleased if you managed to break your fingers." Maud added, as she also looked towards Ethel's hunched over figure. 

"Now, make yourself useful and pass me pole C." Mildred's instructions were met with a blank stare as Enid stared down at the mass of equipment beneath her. 

"The what now?" She asked, still puzzled. 

"That long one, over there! No not that one… Actually, how about you go start tying down the ropes on the pegs Ethel's finished?" Mildred added, smiling sweetly up at Enid who rolled her eyes and reluctantly walked away. 

_ I really. Really. Hate camping.  _ She sighed internally as she picked up the first piece of rope, nodding curtly at Ethel as she stalked around the tent. 

"You okay?" The unexpected statement startled Enid and her attempted knot quickly unravelled. Irritation quickly flared within her, but remembering Maud's earlier request, she squashed it down. Squinting up through the sunlight she met the curious gaze of Ethel Hallow. Enid knew that Mildred had almost constantly insisted that their former antagonist now meant them no harm, but Enid had never quite believed it. Yet now, as she stared up at a face that held no trace of its former malice and rage, Enid was beginning to believe her best friend may have been right. 

"Millie asked me to sort out the ropes. Well, I say ask, more told." She explained, somewhat surprised at her own light tone.

"Do you want a hand? I've nothing left to do until the other two manage to get the other half of the tent up." Ethel offered cautiously, unsure as to what the other girl's reaction would be. She knew Enid Nightshade was the least forgiving of the trio, and found herself hoping that Mildred's confident assertions that she'd be able to build new bridges with her two best friends, were correct. 

Enid found herself bristling at the question, and her mind unthinkingly jumped to a variety of accusations she once would have hurled at the blonde. Thankfully she caught herself in time. After glancing over to Mildred, who was currently balancing a smaller pole between her teeth whilst wrestling with a ground sheet, Enid smiled. Turning back to Ethel, she felt a small shock run through her body as she noticed the girl also smiling over at Mildred. It was a far cry from the contemptuous sneers that Enid had been so accustomed in seeing over the past two years. 

_ Maybe Millie really was right…  _

"Yes please actually. I'll probably sleep better knowing the tent isn't going to blow away in the middle of the night." Enid laughed, and Ethel almost reluctantly dragged herself away from watching Mildred. Crouching down she grabbed hold of the end of the rope. 

"Hey, at least we aren't doing as bad as Felicity's group." Ethel joked, jerking her head in the direction of the nearby group who were currently standing defeatedly around their semi collapsed tent. 

"That. Is a very good point." Enid agreed, trying to keep herself from laughing too loudly. 

"Wait. What. How did you manage that?!" She added incredulously, as she looked down to see the rope knotted expertly around the end of the tent peg. 

"Mum and dad insisted on sending us on an intensive survival skills course the other summer. I don't think I'd be able to forget what I learnt if I tried." Ethel explained, grimacing slightly at the unpleasant memory. 

"Ew. That's so gross." Enid wrinkled her nose in disgust, as Ethel laughed in agreement. 

"Tell me about it… I could teach you how to tie these knots though, if you'd like?" Ethel added tentatively, as she gestured towards the other sets of rope. 

"You would? That'd be great! Thanks… Ethel." 

Around the other side of the tent, Mildred and Maud had briefly halted their work, as they looked over to the strange yet heartwarming scene playing out before their eyes. 

"You know, since that day you crashed into my balcony and I discovered I was a witch, I thought I'd seen it all. Clearly not." Mildred commented as the pair watched, almost awestruck as Enid and Ethel laughed loudly at some shared joke.

"Well, I have to hand it to you Millie, I think you were right about Ethel." Maud conceded, her voice full of dazed wonder. 

_ I'm so glad I was…  _

….. 

After many hours, a slight downpour and a disappointing dinner of lukewarm beans, the third years were grouped around various campfires. Enjoying the warmth the roaring fire provided, Mildred inched as close to the flames as possible under the watchful eye of her teachers. 

"How do you look so cheerful right now Millie?" Maud asked, her words muffled slightly beneath the waterproof jacket she had pulled around her face. 

"Oh come on you lot! You can't tell me you don't feel the lure of the great outdoors? The peace? The beauty of it all? No? Nothing?" She laughed as she surveyed the skeptical expressions etched on to her friend's faces. 

"Careful, you're starting to sound like Miss Bat…" Ethel replied, causing Enid to have to smother a snort. 

"Also, marshmallows taste way better when they're toasted over a fire." Mildred added, as she pointedly speared her fifth marshmallow with the stick she was clutching. 

"Okay, I'll give you that one." Enid smiled as she enthusiastically thrust her own marshmallow into the flames. 

As the night progressed, and a slight chill swept through the site, Mildred found herself subconsciously drifting closer towards Ethel. 

"So. Glad I convinced you to join our group?" She smiled sweetly up at the blonde, who rolled her eyes endearingly in response.

"I suppose so." Ethel teased, smiling as she noticed Mildred's deep brown eyes appeared to sparkle in the glow of the fire light. 

"Plus, the tent wouldn't have been anywhere near as secure without my expert knot tying skills." She added as she quickly looked over in the vague direction of their tent, realising that she'd been staring captivatedly at Mildred's face. Thanking the darkness for disguising the blush that she knew was currently burning a path along her cheeks, she hesitantly looked back at the brunette. Her heart stuttered slightly as she realised that Mildred's eyes were still trained upon Ethel's face. 

"Seriously though Hubble, thank you." Ethel spoke candidly, and wondered not for the first time what it was about Mildred Hubble, that encouraged her to reveal the vulnerability she had spent her entire life trying to hide. 

"You're very welcome Ethel. And! I told you Maud and Enid would come around." Mildred replied with the smallest hint of smugness. As she turned back to the fire, she suddenly remembered the spell Hecate had taught her over the Christmas holidays. 

"Wanna see something really cool?" She excitedly asked the group, feeling the now familiar crackle of her magic happily surge through her. 

"Please just don't set us all on fire…" Maud begged, edging herself slightly further away from the fire. The group's apprehension quickly vanished however. Following Mildred's whispered words, the dancing orange flames changed before their eyes, and now blazed a deep vibrant purple. Blushing slightly at the murmurs of appreciation from Maud and Enid, she once more felt the eyes of Ethel Hallow come to rest on her. 

"You like it?" She asked shyly. 

"Love it. Purple's actually my favourite colour." Ethel admitted, her attention flitting between Mildred and the enchanted flames. 

"Funny you should say that. Purple was mum's favourite colour as well..." 

After a moment's hesitation, Mildred felt Ethel's hand reach for her own. Warmth flooded every inch of her body, and Mildred knew it wasn't the work of the fire.

The blonde didn't speak, but as she gently squeezed Mildred's hand, Mildred found herself wishing that she'd never let go. 


	26. Down To The Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the 3am uploads are back.  
> The continued support and love of you guys still humbles and amazes me, so thank you again!  
> Chapter title inspo is from Setting Sun by This, The Silent War.  
> Much peace and love to you all xo

"Morning Hubble." Ethel's hushed tones travelled through the early morning sky, and Mildred instantly felt herself relax. The nightmares that she was still so intimately familiar with, faded from behind her eyes as she surveyed the girl sat before her. 

"Sleep well?" Ethel added, as she carefully passed Mildred a plastic mug filled with tea. 

"Not really." Mildred replied, slightly taken aback by her own honesty. She quickly busied herself with taking a large gulp of her tea, grimacing slightly as the hot liquid burned it's path down her throat. Out of the corner of her eye Mildred noticed that Ethel was fixing her with a confused stare. 

"Why?" The question followed soon after, and Mildred had to resist the urge to sigh. She didn't want to confess that whilst Ethel was sleeping soundly next to her, Mildred was sat, frozen. Her sleeping bag clenched between her teeth, muffling the screams that had threatened to burst from her lungs. 

"It's… A long story." Mildred mumbled as she turned to stare intently into the embers of last night's fire. The silence stretched out between the pair, with Ethel unsure as to whether she should press the topic further. 

"Mildred! Ethel! It's good to see you two are up so early." Mildred jumped slightly but was soon filled with gratitude at Dimity Drill's interruption. She looked up from the charred wood and smiled as she saw their teacher gesture pointedly around the currently empty campsite. 

"What can we say Miss Drill? We're early risers." Ethel commented as Mildred nodded earnestly in agreement.

"I wish I could say the same for Miss Bat…" Their teacher replied, smiling briefly at the pair, before glancing down at her watch and stalking back towards her own tent. 

"Bets on when Miss Bat will finally emerge?" Mildred giggled, turning back towards Ethel. 

"Oh about five minutes before we're due to start the erm, what was the first thing on today's agenda?" Ethel asked questioningly, as Mildred attempted to recall the itinerary she had attempted to memorise. 

"That would be the woodland hike." She clarified finally, smiling at the unimpressed look that crossed the blonde witch's face. 

"I can hardly contain my excitement…" Ethel deadpanned, causing Mildred to choke slightly on her mouthful of tea. 

"I'm here you know. If you ever do want to talk." The blonde added softly, staring down into the dregs of her own tea. 

"Thank you, Ethel." 

…..

"Maud I swear down now. If you snore like this all week, I will kick you out of the tent and padlock it shut." 

"I don't snore Enid!! And hypothetically even if I did, it's nowhere near as loud as you're implying." 

The squabbling between the pair grew louder as they awkwardly clambered out of the opening of the tent, continuing as they stomped over to where Mildred and Ethel were still sat. 

"Morning!" Mildred called over to them amusedly, before taking a sip from her now refilled mug. 

"Oh, morning Millie. Ethel." Maud replied, yawning widely and pulling her jacket closer around her body. 

"Is that coffee?" Enid asked, eyeing the pair's mugs enviously. 

"Tea but I think Drill has a few pots of coffee set up as well." Ethel replied helpfully, laughing as Enid's eyes lit up and she quickly strode over to join the small line of students huddled near their teacher. 

"Honestly, that girl will be the death of me…" Maud muttered before quickly hurrying after her friend. 

"Are they always like this?" Ethel asked curiously and Mildred found herself laughing loudly. 

"Always. You get used to it though, trust me." 

…. 

Maud Spellbody stumbled as her foot caught on an exposed tree root. Throwing her hands out, she squeezed her eyes shut as she braced herself for the fall. The collision with hard, leaf covered ground never came however, as she felt a pair of hands wrap around her arms, keeping her upright. Tentatively opening her eyes, she smiled up at Ethel Hallow. 

"Not an expert hiker?" Ethel joked, relinquishing her grip as soon as she was certain Maud had regained her balance. 

"That obvious?" Maud agreed, pushing her glasses back up her nose and smiling slightly as the pair continued walking. 

"Keep up slowpokes! I want that prize Drill and Bat have promised the first team back." Enid Nightshade turned to shout behind her, forcing them to quicken their pace. 

"Reckon we should tell her the grand prize is just a few bars of chocolate?" Maud muttered, staring intently at her feet as she tentatively stepped over more roots. 

"Best not to, I think this is the most motivated I've seen her since we arrived." Ethel commented dryly as she watched Enid and Mildred enthusiastically study the map beneath them. 

Both time, and the woodland trail seemed to stretch out endlessly before the group, as they continued their relentless march. 

"Thank you, by the way Maud. For letting me join your group. I know I haven't exactly got the most stellar track record with you all." Ethel stated somewhat unexpectedly, cutting through their companionable silence. 

"I mean, it's definitely been a surprise… I'm glad though, I like seeing this other side of Ethel Hallow. Also, Millie always seems to light up whenever you're around, and God knows she deserves some happiness after everything…" Maud replied, squinting through the sunlight and smiling at the distant figure of Mildred Hubble. 

"Yes. Yes she really does…" Ethel mumbled, smiling fondly as she watched Mildred's plaits sway in the light breeze.

"Please just. Please just don't hurt her again Ethel." Maud warned the other girl softly, turning to fix her with a reproachful stare. 

"I won't, I promise you. I know I've done so many horrible things not just to Mildred but to all of you, and I will always be sorry for that. I don't deserve any of your forgiveness really, but I want to show to you and to Enid, and to Mildred that you weren't mistaken in giving me this second chance." Ethel spoke slowly, hoping her words conveyed at least some level of the sincerity she felt so strongly within her. She exhaled quietly as she saw Maud's face soften in response. 

"Thanks Ethel…" She began saying before her voice tailed off as she carefully scrutinised the rock they were approaching. 

"Erm, does that rock look familiar to you?" Maud asked skeptically, stopping to properly observe the stone structure. She heard Ethel sigh as she ran her hand along the prominent jagged edges of the rock.

"I hate to say this Maud, but I think we may be going in circles." Ethel confirmed Maud's suspicions, and the pair groaned in unison. 

"I knew we shouldn't have let them take charge of the map. Come on, we better catch up with them." Maud muttered darkly, nodding to Ethel, who rolled her eyes before they began sprinting towards their unsuspecting friends. 

"Oh, finally!" Enid declared as the pair finally reached them, slightly out of breath. 

"Everything okay guys?" Mildred asked as she caught sight of their resigned expressions. 

"Going. Wrong. Way " Maud panted, once more pushing her glasses back up her face. 

"What, seriously? Are you sure?" Enid asked, before turning to Mildred who was now squinting down at the map. 

"Hubble…" Ethel stated softly, amusement lacing her voice. She waited until Mildred raised her eyes to meet hers. 

"The map's upside down." 

…..

"Look at them. Sitting there all smug with those chocolate bars. They should've been ours." Enid scowled over at the group who were sat carefully unwrapping their prizes. Maud rolled her eyes, knowing this would be all her friend would talk about for at least the next few hours. As she finished pulling up the zipper of Enid's wetsuit, she lightly spun the girl out of the view of the victorious group. 

"I'm really sorry again guys. In my defence though, all of the lines looked the same!" Mildred stated apologetically, bouncing restlessly on her feet as she waited for Ethel to zip up her own wetsuit. Seeing the disheartened look on her best friend's face sent a small stab of guilt through Enid, and she quickly pushed aside any lingering feelings of superficial annoyance. 

"It's fine Millie, don't worry! It's not like I noticed either." 

"Also, Miss Drill's chocolate really isn't that nice, trust me." Ethel added lightly, smiling as she caught the grateful expression Enid threw in her direction. 

"Maud are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Mildred asked, noticing the thinly concealed look of dread on her best friend's face. 

"Fine! Fine! Just, large bodies of water. Large bodies of cold water. Large bodies of cold water that I then have to swim in." Maud turned her head in the vague direction of the lake that the rest of the class were beginning to head towards. Mildred wandered over and placed a reassuring hand on Maud's shoulder. 

"You'll be fine, Maud. Just make sure Miss Drill sees in the water at least once and then you can spend the rest of the time back on dry land." She offered helpfully, despite not quite understanding her friend's trepidation. Swimming was one of the main activities she'd been looking forward to this week, and it was taking all of her patience to stop herself from racing down to the lake. As she looked back over to Ethel, she saw a glimmer of her own excitement reflected back in her blue eyes. 

"Come on girls! We don't have all day!" 

The command from their teacher had the group scurrying away from the campsite and precariously avoiding stepping on various branches with their bare feet. As they reached the large wooden jetty, Mildred laughed at the exasperated expression on Miss Drill's face. 

"Where's your sense of adventure girls honestly? The water won't be anywhere near as cold as you're all imagining. And no Felicity, not wanting to ruin your hair is not a valid exemption." She stated firmly, ignoring the glowering stare Felicity Foxglove was aiming her way as she reluctantly lowered her hand. 

"If it's not that cold then why doesn't she go in?" Enid whispered, shivering slightly as the breeze from the lake swirled around her. 

"At least we get to go bird watching with Bat after this. Nice, safe, warm, bird watching." Maud was mumbling in an attempt to reassure herself.

Staring out into the clear blue water, Mildred felt her restlessness intensify. Turning to Ethel, she smiled widely, her eyes shining brightly with excitement. 

"Hey Hallow. Race you to the water." 

"Oh you're on Hubble." As soon as Ethel's reply left her lips, Mildred was already turning to sprint down the jetty. 

The shouts of their classmates faded into the background as Mildred focused solely on the serene water stretching out before her. The breathless laughter of Ethel growing increasingly closer, spurred her feet to move quicker. With an excited, triumphant yell, Mildred launched herself off the end of the wooden structure. Out of the corner of her eye, she briefly spotted the blur of blonde hair, as Ethel carved her own path through the air. 

For the brief moment, before she plunged into the icy water, Mildred Hubble felt as though she was flying. 

Completely free and completely unburdened. 

It was a glorious feeling. 

  
  



	27. A Perfect Place To Cry (Windermere Peaks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, an upload that isn't between the hours of 3 and 5am, it looks like miracles can happen!   
> I'm away as of tomorrow for a week, so this will probably be the only upload I can get out between now and then, but it's a fairly sizeable one I'm leaving you with!   
> Again, much love and appreciation for you all, you're all the best.   
> Title inspo tonight is from the lakes by t swift because I couldn't possibly write about a trip to the lakes without using this song in there somewhere!   
> Peace out xo

_ No! No!  _

_ Your fault…  _

_ It's my fault.  _

_ Everything. _

_...All happened because of you.  _

_ Mildred. _

_ Mildred.  _

"Mildred!" 

With a sharp intake of breath Mildred Hubble dragged herself upright, battling against the constricting material of her sleeping bag. Still fighting against both the nightmares and her bedding, it took her eyes a few seconds to adjust to the dim artificial light of a lantern. It took her a few more seconds to register the hand clasped around her wrist, and then the face that was staring intently at her own. 

Chest heaving and mind still foggy, Mildred felt icy terror shoot through her body. Convinced that the nightmarish version of her mother had followed her back into reality. She felt her breath escape her body in short sharp gasps, but Mildred couldn't stop them. 

"Mildred? Mildred. Please breathe. I know how to do CPR in theory. But I'd rather not put that to the test on you." The voice was childlike, soft, full of worry, and decidedly not her mother's. Mildred blinked rapidly, trying to focus her vision as the face slowly became clearer. 

_ Ethel…  _

Suddenly, it became a little easier for Mildred to breathe. The tension slowly began to drift from her body, and with it she felt her muscles unlock. Hearing the now even sounds of Mildred's breathing, Ethel allowed herself to relax slightly. Seeing the spark of recognition in Mildred's previously blank eyes, had her relaxing further, and she felt herself sigh in relief. Ethel gently relinquished her grip on Mildred's wrist, but allowed her hand to still hover close to the other girl's arm. 

"Hubble? Thank god. I was worried… Oh!" Ethel's quiet words were cut short as she unexpectedly felt the entire weight of Mildred's body crash into her. She rocked back on her heels, almost tumbling to the uneven ground beneath them. Mildred's arms tightened around Ethel, and her face came to rest in the crook of her neck. Ethel's initial shock at the unexpected contact soon dissipated, and she allowed her own arms to wrap around Mildred's shaking frame. 

"I'm sorry, Ethel. I'm sorry…" Mildred's mumbled apologies had Ethel unconsciously pulling her closer, and she was vaguely grateful of the fact Mildred was unable to see the blush spreading across her cheeks. 

"Hey, hey, no, don't apologise. You have literally nothing to say sorry for Mildred. I'm here. I've got you." Ethel spoke softly, and what she hoped was reassuringly. 

"But I woke you up…" Mildred countered, and Ethel had to fight back a wry chuckle. 

_ Typical. Of course she's only thinking about other people.  _

"Trust me Hubble, it's okay. I'd be a pretty bad friend if I just ignored you when you needed someone. Besides, I was already half awake courtesy of Maud's snores." Ethel's reply was punctuated by the reverberation of a particularly loud snore from the adjoining compartment. She smiled as she heard Mildred chuckle, and softly ran her fingers through Mildred's hair. 

"At least we know those enchanted ear plugs you gave to Enid work." Mildred stated, before sighing contentedly, feeling the tension slowly ease from her body.

"Very true." 

The pair stayed wrapped in each other's arms until Mildred's shivering subsided, and she was confident the mass of emotions that accompanied her nightmares were fairly controlled. 

"What time is it?" She asked eventually, reluctantly pulling herself out of Ethel's warm embrace. 

"Just after half five." Ethel confirmed after quickly glancing down at her watch, her brow creasing slightly as Mildred groaned. 

"Do you want to go back to bed?" She added softly, the question leaving Mildred gently shaking her head. 

"Not really no." Mildred replied, knowing that no matter how hard she tried, sleep would now evade her. Ethel was quiet for a moment, a thoughtful expression crossed her face that had Mildred arching a curious eyebrow in her direction. 

"Okay… Layer up Hubble." Ethel finally instructed, pushing herself to her feet and grabbing a jumper from the top of her neatly stacked pile of clothes. 

"Where are we going?" Mildred's question was muffled through the material of her own hoodie as she pulled it over her head. She glanced over to Ethel who was busy finishing tying the laces of her walking boots. When she was satisfied with the neat knot she'd created, she raised her head and smiled widely at Mildred. Excitement flickering in her eyes. 

"On an adventure." 

….. 

The sun had yet to rise, and if it wasn't for the enchanted orb of light that Ethel had cast into the air, Mildred was convinced she'd have tripped and broken a bone by now. As if to prove her point, her foot suddenly skidded on a small patch of mud. It was only through quickly grabbing onto Ethel's shoulder that Mildred was able to keep from ending up face down on the ground. 

"Sorry! Sorry!" She gasped as she felt Ethel buckle slightly under the sudden extra weight. 

"You good?" Ethel asked, laughing slightly as she regained her own balance. 

"I might not be the worst witch anymore but I think it's safe to say I'm still the clumsiest." Mildred muttered in reply, slowly letting go of Ethel and continuing to tread even more carefully. A quiet command from Ethel and the orb above them shined brighter, illuminating the path in greater detail. 

"Thanks Ethel… Where are we even going anyway?" Mildred asked, gratitude giving way to curiosity, as she squinted through the trees ahead. 

"I noticed a path on the map the other day when we were trying to figure out how to get back from the hike. I've been wanting to check it out all week, and well, this seemed like the perfect time." Ethel's reply was still frustratingly vague, but it was clear from her smirk that she wasn't going to elaborate any further. As the pair continued up an incline that had Mildred attempting to disguise how out of breath she was, the dense mass of trees finally began to part. 

Gone was the overcast woodland, and along with it Ethel’s illumination spell. The cliff top the pair had emerged onto offered an unparalleled view of the spectacular scenery. 

The jagged edges of the towering peaks. The grass covered hills lazily stretched out across the horizon.

The surface of Lake Windermere, usually so alive with activity, remained calm and still. 

It was a view that could never be fully appreciated from the campsite, and all of a sudden the effort of the ascent was worth it. 

"This. This is breathtaking." Mildred whispered reverently, staring out at the peaks in awe. 

"Isn't it just?" Ethel agreed, but her own eyes were focused solely on the girl standing next to her, a warm smile gracing her features. 

A small gust of wind sent a few stray tendrils of Mildred's hair across her cheeks, and Ethel found herself longing to reach forward and brush them away. As her fingers twitched, Mildred suddenly pulled her attention away from the view and towards Ethel. 

"You okay? Your cheeks are kinda red…" Mildred asked, and Ethel had to suppress a groan as she felt her face flame further. 

"Fine, fine! Just a bit cold that's all." The blonde replied hastily, adding in what she hoped was a convincing shiver. 

"Oh, yeah, same actually." Mildred pulled her woollen hat further down around her ears, as the pair slowly lowered themselves to sit on the dew coated grass. 

"But don't worry! I'll fix that for us." Mildred grinned and before Ethel could question her, she was confidently waving her hand and chanting the words of a warming spell. Ethel gasped as a stifling wave of heat hit her, beads of sweat instantly forming on her forehead. 

"Erm, Hubble? Maybe a bit too strong!" Ethel huffed, tugging fruitlessly at the collar of her waterproof. If she wasn't worried that she may have been about to spontaneously combust, Ethel would have laughed at Mildred's wide eyed expression as she struggled with her own personal sauna. 

"Ah, yes. Bear with!" Mildred's eyes drifted shut and she tried to ignore the overwhelming warmth as she focused on her magic. The magic that was currently burning erratically through her. 

_ "Concentrate Mildred, you are the one in control, not your magic."  _

Remembering Hecate's words from one of their first lessons surrounding her increased powers, Mildred's brow furrowed. 

_ Control. Yes. I got this.  _ She reassured herself, as she allowed her mind to push back against her magic. With a concerted effort she felt it begin to calm under her instructions. The unbearable heat slowly faded to a tolerable warmth, and she half grunted half sighed in satisfaction. 

"Better?" She asked Ethel, slowly opening one eye to check on the blonde witch. Who she noted with relief was currently buttoning her jacket back up. 

"Much." Ethel confirmed, laughing as Mildred threw her an enthusiastic thumbs up and allowed her other eye to open. 

"Sorry Ethel, I'm still trying to get the hang of the whole super strong powers thing." She explained ruefully, reaching up to readjust her hat now that she no longer felt like she was melting. 

"You'll get there." Ethel promised resolutely, before turning her head to stare out at the lake. The previously grey sky was beginning to lighten, and as Ethel squinted slightly she was able to see the first few rays of sunlight creeping up on the horizon. 

"Sunrise?" She heard Mildred ask excitedly as she followed Ethel's gaze, and the blonde nodded slightly in response. 

"Looks like we were right on time…" she whispered happily before the pair fell silent, marvelling at the subtle changes of the scenery before them. 

…..

"It wasn't your fault, Mildred." Ethel spoke softly but with conviction, startling the brunette out of her own thoughts. 

"Huh?" She managed to squeak, temporarily wondering if Ethel had some sort of telepathic powers she hadn't told Mildred about. 

"You were sort of sleep shouting, sorry." Ethel explained, blushing deeply as she began to worry she'd crossed some sort of line. 

"Agh. That's,erm, embarrassing. I'm sorry!" Mildred's own blush quickly matched the ferocity of Ethel's, and she drew her knees up to her chin. 

"Okay. I'm gonna start charging you every time you keep unnecessarily apologising Hubble. Seriously, it's okay. I'm just, worried… Honestly I know it's easy for me to say but you weren't at fault, like at all." Ethel found herself edging slightly closer to the hunched figure of Mildred as she spoke. 

"I know, I know. It just gets really hard to try and remember it. Especially when I'm asleep." Mildred smiled sadly up at the blonde. 

"I can't even begin to imagine… I am so, so sorry for everything you've been through Mildred. And I will never stop being sorry for each stupid, thoughtless and just downright cruel act I committed towards you." As Ethel finished speaking, she felt the light bump of Mildred's shoulder against hers, dragging a small smile out of her. 

"Now who's the one apologising? No but seriously, thank you Ethel. That, that means a lot." Mildred replied, her light-hearted tone morphing into one of sincerity as she spoke. 

"I think you'll find my apologies were quite the opposite of unnecessary, actually Hubble." Ethel stared pointedly and the brunette who eventually let out a brief chuckle, before her expression flickered and grew increasingly troubled.

"I miss her, Ethel. So much. I keep forgetting that I can't just mirror her because I've had a bad day and I just want to see her face. I won't ever get another birthday or another Christmas with her. She won't see me graduate from Cackles. I just. I wasn't ready to say goodbye Ethel. And it's killing me to think of all these milestones that I'm never going to be able to experience with her…" Mildred's unexpectedly heartfelt words were replaced with sobs, and she quickly lowered her head to rest on her knees. Ethel moved almost instantaneously to wrap a protective arm around Mildred's waist, gently pulling the girl closer towards her. She felt Mildred adjust her position slightly, and as she lay her head on the blonde's shoulder; Ethel allowed her own cheek to come to rest against the soft wool of Mildred's hat. 

"I want her back. Oh god. I hate this. I hate that she's gone and I hate that I can't stop crying!" 

"I know, I know you do… And honestly sometimes you've just got to cry it out. You're going to be okay though. You will get through this because you are so much stronger than you ever give yourself credit for. And I promise you, Mildred Hubble. 

I will be right here with you, every step of the way." 

  
  
  
  
  



	28. We Shared A Moment (Heart To Heart)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, I have returned from the great wilderness and uploading an update that continues to not be a 3am one!   
> I know I say this every chapter but thank you all so much for your continued love and support for my lil story, it makes me so happy to see people enjoying my words.  
> Chapter title inspo tonight is a mash up of two James Blunt songs (whom I actually really unironically love aha) You're Beautiful and Heart to Heart.   
> As always,   
> Stay awesome xo

March slid into April, in such a subtle manner that many students were left bemused. Wondering how and where the time had gone. The welcome respite that half term provided for Mildred, had become a distant memory. Classes, an increasing amount of homework, her extra magic tuition with Hecate and her attempts at a social life; left Mildred too busy to think about anything else.

Well, almost too busy. 

It had been 8 months and 21 days since her mother had died. She hadn’t intended to keep count, but once she realised she’d started, Mildred found herself unable to stop. 

Mildred also knew that on Saturday, when the total would hit 8 months and 26 days, she should’ve been preparing to celebrate her mother’s birthday with her. 

Instead she was preparing to visit her graveside. 

Mildred sighed deeply as her brain refused to stop dwelling on these figures, and she frustratedly tossed a pebble into the pond she was sitting beside, alone. Maud was currently helping Enid with the latest spell science homework she had unsurprisingly left until last minute; and Ethel was spending the evening with Esmerelda. Even though the group had given her the space that they knew she needed, Mildred was aware that they were all worried about her… 

_ The dining hall was filled with excited chatter between friendship groups, including her own. With Enid currently arguing with Ethel and Maud over whether pineapple belongs on pizza.  _

_ “It’s a fruit. Why would you ruin a perfectly nice, unhealthy pizza with fruit?!” Enid asked incredulously as Maud adamantly shook her head in response.  _

_ “Because it makes any pizza instantly taste like, ten times nicer, that’s why!” _

_ “Yeah I have to agree with Maud here, it’s all about the contrast of flavours.” Ethel chimed in, earning herself a playful scowl from Enid, and an enthusiastic smile from Maud.  _

_ “Well, either way, I think we can all agree that liver and onion Monday’s are the worst day of the week.” Enid sighed as she reluctantly pushed a forkful of lumpy mash into her mouth. Maud and Enid’s discussion faded into the background as Ethel turned to the suspiciously quiet Mildred Hubble sitting next to her.  _

_ “You good Hubble? You look even more unimpressed with dinner than usual.” Ethel asked lightly, causing Mildred to look up from her plate, slightly startled. Ethel’s brow furrowed in concern as Mildred only half smiled and shrugged noncommittally in response.  _

_ “No seriously, are you okay Mildred?” She asked again, keeping her voice low so as to not drag attention to them. Mildred paused for a moment, trying to decide on how many of her thoughts to share with Ethel.  _

_ “Just. Just a lot on my mind that’s all.” She replied, concluding that the dining hall wasn’t the place she wanted to discuss her feelings surrounding her mum’s upcoming birthday. Mildred smiled again, wider this time but Ethel could see that it didn’t quite reach her eyes. _

_ “Do you want me to cancel my plans with Esme? She won’t mind.” The blonde offered gently, and Mildred’s smile became just a touch more genuine.  _

_ “No, honestly I’ll be okay Ethel. I know you’ve been looking forward to tonight and I could do with the alone time anyway. Try and clear my head and all that.” Mildred stated, knowing that despite Ethel’s downplaying the girl was excited to spend time with Esmerelda. Their once strained relationship was beginning to improve; after Ethel had slowly accepted the fact that she shouldn’t resent Esmerelda for their mother’s actions.  _

_ “Okay.. If you’re sure. You know where to find me though, if you need me.”  _

Glancing up towards the castle, Mildred briefly wondered whether she should go track down her friends, before dismissing the thoughts. 

She really did mean it when she told them she needed to be alone.

Her mind also wandered to Hecate, who was currently spending the evening at Pentangles with Pippa. Before she’d left Hecate had insistently told Mildred that she’d come straight back if needed, and Mildred had insistently told Hecate to go and enjoy her time with Pippa. 

She was determined not to drag Hecate back to Cackles early. 

_ Besides, she’ll be back at around 9 so I can see her then.  _ Mildred reasoned with herself, before turning her attention back to the pond, trying to lose herself in the ripples she created with each thrown pebble. 

…..

The sound of yelling and the heavy approach of footsteps had Mildred raising her head curiously in the direction of the noise. Her confusion amplified as the figure got closer and she realised it was Beatrice Bunch. A very flustered and out of breath looking Beatrice Bunch. The girl skidded to a stop in front of Mildred, panting loudly. 

“Mildred. Cat. Miss Cackle. Pink. Seen him?” The girl gasped in between breaths as Mildred tried to distinguish what Bea was actually asking. 

“Erm, what’s happened? What pink cat?” She asked after accepting the fact she wasn’t going to be able to work out what Bea actually meant. 

“We were practicing colour changing spells on each other’s hair, and I may have accidentally sneezed when I was casting mine, at the same time Miss Cackle’s cat was walking past us…” Bea managed to explain more coherently and understanding dawned on Mildred. 

“You, you turned Pendle pink didn’t you?” She asked, biting the inside of her cheek to stop from bursting out laughing. 

“Yes, and now we can’t find him. Sybil and Clarice are looking in the castle and I’m seeing if he’s in the grounds. We need to find him and change him back before Miss Cackle sees him.” She groaned at the thought of yet another lecture from the headmistress about their questionable use of magic. 

“I haven’t seen him, sorry Bea. Do you want to sit down for a minute though, you look like you’re about to collapse.” Mildred asked, concern rising in her voice for the girl stood above her. She nodded gratefully before collapsing to the ground next to Mildred. Silence fell around the pair, punctuated only by Bea’s heavy breathing, until that too, subsided. Surreptitiously glancing at Mildred out of the corner of her eye, Beatrice Bunch knew instantly what was wrong. 

The slight downturn of her lips. The glazed over look in her eyes. The way she was sat hunched over, as if even taking a breath was too difficult. 

It was like looking in a mirror. 

Steeling herself, she prepared to share with Mildred Hubble the secret that she had only disclosed to her two best friends. 

“It’s her birthday soon… Isn’t it?” Her quiet words had an immediate effect on Mildred, who stiffened before sitting fully upright. 

“What? How?” She replied, turning her head so quickly to face Bea that she almost gave herself whiplash. 

“I lost my mum six years ago. That look in your eyes right now? I see it in myself and my dad every Christmas and every birthday.” Bea explained, smiling sadly up at Mildred. 

“Oh god… Bea I’m so sorry I didn’t know…” Mildred began saying before the other girl interrupted. 

“No it’s okay Mildred. No one here knows apart from Syb and Clarice, and the teachers obviously.” She paused, nervously biting her bottom lip before continuing speaking. 

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you since the start of the year but I was worried about upsetting you at first. Then it just never seemed like the right time, you know?” 

“Yeah, I know what you mean…” 

“I wish I’d said something sooner though, I can imagine how alone you felt, and what it was like. Having everyone looking at you, treating you differently. Seeing you was like seeing all of my own fears staring back at me.” Bea continued, shaking her head as she cast her mind back to the beginning of the school year. 

“I’m glad you didn’t have to, Bea.” Mildred felt herself shudder slightly at her own memories of those early couple of months. She was grateful that the young girl sat next to her at least hadn’t had to experience the same thing. 

“Saturday. Her birthday. It’s on Saturday.” She added after a small lull in their conversation. 

“Are you going to visit her?” 

“Yeah.. Yeah. I’ve got her a card… Still haven’t written it though. It’s hard knowing that…” 

“... That she’ll never be able to read it?” Bea finished Mildred’s sentence, who simply nodded wordlessly in reply. Not quite trusting herself not to burst into tears if she spoke. 

“I get it. The first year is always the hardest, believe me. My mum died just before her birthday. She’d been ill for a while but because I was so young I didn’t really understand what was going on. I remember I’d made her a card, spent ages on it. I wanted it to be perfect cause I knew she was sick. Then when my dad came home that day, and told me I wouldn’t be able to give it to her, I just absolutely lost it… People don’t expect me to really remember but I do. I don’t think I’ll ever forget how I felt that day…” Her voice trailed off as she stared unseeingly into the pond before her. 

“Oh Bea…” Mildred whispered gently. She looked at Bea, studying her face, noticing the subtle similarities between the both of them. Mildred felt in that moment as though she was really seeing Beatrice Bunch for the first time. 

“Anyway. What I’m trying to say is that birthdays and Christmasses, they get easier. You find a way to make it easier.” The younger girl snapped herself out of her memories, and feeling Mildred’s eyes on her, turned to meet her gaze. 

“How do you do it?” Mildred asked, suddenly desperate to hear her answer. 

“Me? Oh, I hand make a card for her birthday every year. It’s not the same, but it was a tradition I decided I didn’t want to lose.” She explained, and the words lingered in the air as Mildred tried to find the right words to articulate what she wanted to say. 

“Are you ever worried that you’ll forget her? I mean, not what she looks like cause we have photos and stuff. But like, how she sounded when she laughed. Or how she smelt when she hugged you…” 

“... The way she’d dance you around the kitchen when her favourite song came on. Or the way she’d sing you to sleep when you’d had a nightmare. God yeah, all the time.” Bea once again perfectly finished Mildred’s sentence, the bittersweet expressions on their faces becoming identical. 

“Any tips on how to stop that happening? Sorry, I know I keep throwing these questions at you. You don’t have to answer them if you don’t want to.” Mildred was increasingly aware of the fact she was unloading a lot of her own worries on the young witch. 

“No it’s fine, it’s nice to finally talk to someone other than my dad who understands… And no, nothing solid but I think talking about her helps. My dad has always insisted on it, says it keeps her memory alive, that sort of thing, and I guess he’s right.” Bea replied thoughtfully, hoping to provide Mildred with at least some sort of hope and comfort. 

“That sounds pretty solid to me Bea.” Mildred stated, mentally noting the fact that her words made the younger girl sound wiser than her 12 years. Although she supposed, losing a parent at such a young age makes you grow up a lot quicker than everyone else. 

“Yeah I guess it is. I know how hard it is at first though, when everything’s still so…” 

“...Raw?” This time it was Mildred finishing the sentence and Bea nodded her agreement. 

“I suppose it doesn’t help either that I don’t have anyone else to talk to that really knows mum the way I do… Well, did.” A pang of sadness hit Mildred as she corrected her own use of the present tense. 

“Not that I’m not grateful for my friends and everything they do for me!” Mildred hurried on, distracting herself from the lingering pain. 

“It can just get. Frustrating.” She finished speaking, relieved to see Bea looking up at her in complete agreement and understanding. 

“People try but they don’t ever really get it until they  _ get  _ it.” Bea echoed Mildred’s unspoken thoughts. 

“Hey Bea?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m sorry that you get it.” 

“I’m sorry that you get it too Mildred.” 

The two witches sat for a short while longer. Neither speaking, but both finding solace and comfort in the fact that they’d discovered a kindred spirit in each other. 

Eventually Mildred lightly nudged Bea with her shoulder, a wide smile stretching across her face. 

“Come on then, let’s go find Pendle.”

__


	29. Lit Up The Sky (Fireflies)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really was not intending to finish this chapter tonight especially given that I only uploaded the previous one yesterday! Not that I'm complaining, it's nice to get two uploads out in quick succession.   
> Anyway, there's a lot of feels in this chapter but not all of them super sad I promise!   
> Title inspo if you couldn't already guess is from Owl City- Fireflies   
> Much love to you all xo

The week had somehow felt both impossibly long, and shorter than the blink of an eye. Now, as Mildred Hubble sat hunched over her desk, the still unwritten birthday card next to her, she fought down the urge to cry. Every single time she attempted so much as to pick up a pen, her hands would begin to shake and her vision would cloud over. 

The absurdity, the heartbreak, the sheer  _ unfairness _ of the situation, bore down heavily upon her, becoming noticeable to even the most passive of observers. Outside of lessons Mildred had spent most of her time locked away in her room, trying to shut out the world around her. In a further attempt to avoid dwelling on the inevitable, Mildred had thrown herself into her work with overwhelming ferocity. As her head filled with complex spells, potion ingredients and chanting lyrics; she realised why Hecate had turned to textbooks as her own coping mechanism all those years ago. 

If her mind was occupied with a myriad of information, she could push away the more unwelcome thoughts and emotions. 

It sounded like the perfect solution. 

Except, Mildred knew that her current behaviour was far from the perfect solution. 

Her mind wandered to her friends… Enid and Maud, who had been by her side from the very beginning of their lives at Cackles. And Ethel Hallow, her former antagonist who now had become such an integral part of Mildred’s support network and indeed, her life. 

They were all worried about her. 

She saw it in the furtive glances and subtle shakes of their heads when they thought she wasn’t watching. 

She heard it in their voices, as they tried to make plans with her and she rejected them every time. Mildred knew she was being unfair in pushing them away, but she also knew that she was dangerously close to the edge. And she would never forgive herself if she snapped at any of them, not after all they’d done for her. 

They understood, but it still didn’t hurt Mildred any less as she felt herself doing it. 

As much as Mildred could save herself from her own emotions during daylight hours, as soon as the night crept in, and she was forced to succumb to the pull of sleep; a completely different scenario emerged. 

She hated the lack of control she had over her own brain.

She hated how intensely she experienced everything she wanted to avoid. 

Most of all she hated seeing the warped and twisted versions of her mother, that left her shaking and sobbing long after the nightmares had faded. It had gotten so bad that Hecate, upon feeling the tug of the renewed protection charm each night that week, had stayed in Mildred’s room. Sleeping in an armchair next to Mildred’s bed, until the sun rose. Mildred often found herself feeling guilty as she would awaken to find her teacher protectively watching over her, but she couldn’t deny the sense of relief that seemed to come hand in hand with Hecate’s presence. 

Seeing her there. Knowing that she completely understood what Mildred was experiencing. 

Her gentle reminders that Mildred wasn’t weak, she was so strong, and she would get through this just like she’d gotten through everything else. 

Hecate Hardbroom had once more given Mildred the strength that she so desperately needed to make it through the week.

With a heavy sigh, Mildred let the pen drop from her fingers and yet again pushed the card away from herself. Shame swirled within her and she found herself studiously avoiding looking at her mother’s smiling face as she reached down for her school bag. Pulling a mass of notes and paper up onto the desk, she sighed again as she studied the words haphazardly scrawled on the pages beneath her. 

…..

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed when she heard light knocking on her door. Mildred paused, pen in air as she tried to decide whether to ignore the sudden intrusion. However, as the knocking grew louder and more insistent, Mildred’s resolve wavered. 

“Yeah?” She heard herself call out, and was shocked to realise how tired her voice sounded. After a brief hesitation the door slowly eased open and Ethel Hallow gently stepped into the room. 

“Oh, hi Ethel.” Mildred smiled up at the blonde, and felt some of the tension in her body ease as Ethel smiled warmly back at her. 

“Everything okay?” She asked, noticing with some curiosity that Ethel was wearing her cloak over the top of her pristine uniform. 

“Not really.” Ethel replied, her admission had Mildred’s curiosity quickly morphing into concern. 

“Why what’s happened? Are you okay?” Mildred leant forward in her chair, unconsciously preparing to pull herself upright. 

“Not with me Mildred. With you.” Ethel explained softly, and Mildred sagged back down into her seat. 

“Oh, right… No, I’m…” 

“Don’t say fine.” Ethel’s tone was light but Mildred could see the way her eyebrows knitted together in concern as she stared down at her. She knew Ethel would instantly see through any pretence Mildred tried to fabricate, and she also just didn’t want to continue pretending any longer. 

Not when it was clear for everyone to see that she most certainly was not fine. 

“Sorry, no you’re right. I’m not really fine. I just. I just didn’t realise how hard my mum’s birthday would hit me. I know I’ve been distant and difficult this week, and I’m sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you guys.” Mildred explained as she slightly frustratedly dragged a hand across her impossibly tired eyes. 

“Mildred, you don’t have to apologise. Not to me, and not to Maud or Enid. We’re always here for you, you know that right?” Ethel’s expression softened as she saw Mildred visibly relax in response to her words. 

“Now come on, come with me.” She continued, holding out her hand towards Mildred. 

“Oh, I should really probably carry on with this homework.” Mildred sounded flustered as she gestured towards her desk. 

“What’s that? The potions essay?” Ethel arched a questioning eyebrow. 

“Yeah…” 

“Hubble, it isn’t due until next week. Even I haven’t started it yet.” The blonde answered resolutely, her hand still adamantly outstretched towards Mildred.

“Also it wasn’t a question, more of a statement.”

“There’s zero point in arguing this with you is there?” Mildred let out a small laugh, the first she had experienced all week. 

“Nope! Now grab your cloak.”

With less reluctance than she had anticipated, Mildred dragged herself to her feet, pausing briefly to hastily attach her cape around her shoulders, before allowing her hand to close around Ethel’s. 

“One day Hubble, I’m going to teach you how to properly put on your cape.” Ethel laughed as she gently pulled Mildred from her room. 

…..

“Where are we going?” Mildred asked as Ethel expertly steered her through the hallways, ignoring the curious glances they were receiving from the students that they passed on the way. 

“The roof.” Ethel replied, stopping at the foot of the spiral staircase to turn and grin at the brunette. 

“Ethel, it’s getting dark…” Mildred sighed but allowed Ethel to gently pull her up steps until they reached the window, which she knew from experience provided easy access to the castle’s rooftops. 

“I know.” Ethel simply stated, releasing Mildred’s hand so she could scramble out, before turning to help her friend through the gap. As Mildred’s eyes slowly adjusted to the dusky twilight, she squinted at the indeterminable mass a short distance ahead of her. Stepping closer, her confusion only intensified as she realised it was a duvet. 

“Ethel, what…” Mildred’s words died on her lips as she turned and saw Ethel, now accompanied by Maud and Enid.

“We know how difficult tomorrow is going to be for you Millie, and we know how rough this week has been. So, we really just wanted to do something for you, then hopefully you can have at least one nice memory to look back on.” Maud began cautiously explaining, hoping that they hadn’t overstepped any unspoken boundaries. 

“We can’t understand fully what you’re going through, but we can at least be here to show you that you aren’t alone. Not ever.” Ethel added, carefully scrutinising Mildred’s reaction. She sighed with relief as she saw nothing but warmth reflected back in her friend’s deep, chocolate brown eyes. Mildred swallowed reflexively, trying to dislodge the lump of emotions that had formed in the base of her throat. Her eyes watered from the touching words and gestures of her friends, and she wasn’t sure if she was going to start crying. 

“Also, we have an impressive stash of American candy that my parents have sent from their latest tour.” Enid’s humorous and lighthearted statement cut perfectly through the charged atmosphere.

Mildred felt herself laugh. An unexpectedly loud and joyous laugh. 

“How can I refuse such an offer.” 

…..

The group sat, enjoying both the last of the twilight sky and Enid’s supply of candy. Until finally, as the purple pink sky faded into an inky black, Mildred sighed, not wanting the evening to end. 

“We should probably head back inside guys, it’s getting late…” She stated glumly, before wondering why none of her friends were making an effort to move. 

“Not quite yet. There’s one more thing we need to show you.” Ethel replied, lightly resting her hand on top of Mildred’s, keeping her from standing up. 

“Don’t worry, we got permission to stay up past lights out.” Enid added, noting the wary expression etched onto her friend’s face. 

“Provided it’s not too long after.” Maud stared pointedly at Enid, which became a wasted effort as the girl had busied herself with delving back into her school bag. With a triumphant grunt Enid carefully pulled a large, seemingly glowing jar out of her bag, before holding it out towards Mildred. 

“Fireflies?” Mildred asked, staring intently at the insects. 

“Fireflies.” Enid confirmed happily. A light squeeze of Mildred’s hand had her pulling her attention away from the jar and into the eyes of Ethel Hallow. 

“We all wanted to do something for your mum, for her birthday. We figured you wouldn’t be up to much tomorrow, so if you want to we could release the fireflies? Like a tribute sort of thing…” Ethel worked to keep her tone light, not wanting to unknowingly pressure Mildred into accepting the offer if she didn’t want to. Her worry was unfounded however as Mildred smiled at her, her face glowing almost ethereally in the gentle glow of the fireflies. Ethel gently relinquished her grip on Mildred’s hand as the girl reached out, with surprisingly steady hands to take the jar from Enid. The young witches stood in unison. But as Mildred took a few steps forward and off the duvet, the others lingered back, not wanting to crowd around her in what was undoubtedly a very personal and emotional moment. 

Mildred stared down at the jar for a few moments, before gently unscrewing the lid. Holding out the jar in front of her, her gaze followed the insects as they began their graceful ascent into the sky. She watched, captivated as the fireflies danced above her head, mingling with countless memories of her mother. 

Happy memories.

Hilarious memories. 

Memories that Mildred hadn’t even realised she had until now.

They grew stronger the more she stared up at the glowing sky, burning away the tainted memories of the nightmares she had endured all week.

Eventually, as the last of the glowing insects had faded away, she slowly turned back to her friends, eyes shining with tears. 

“Thank you. All of you. So much. Mum would have loved that, it was beautiful.” 

“It was all Ethel’s idea really Millie.” Enid told her and Maud nodded in agreement before removing her glasses to brush her own tears from her eyes. Mildred turned to look at the blonde, who seemed uncharacteristically bashful at the compliment she had just been paid. Putting the now empty jar on the ground next to her, Mildred quickly crossed the distance between herself and Ethel. Wordlessly, she pulled the blonde into a long, lingering hug, desperate to convey even an inch of the gratitude she felt in that moment. 

“Worth abandoning the potions essay for?” Ethel whispered softly, tightening her grip around Mildred’s waist. 

“Absolutely.” 

…..

Finally back in her bedroom and changed into her pyjamas, Mildred was tempted to fall straight into bed. And from the reproachful look in Tabby’s eyes he expected her to do the same. However, she resisted that temptation and instead collapsed back into her desk chair. Clearing aside the abandoned potions essay, she placed the birthday card in front of her. Taking a deep breath she picked up her pen, glad to see that her hand wasn’t shaking. The pen hovered briefly over the blank page, and Mildred looked over at the smiling faces of her and Julie. 

“I hope you enjoyed the fireflies, mum.” She whispered softly, her free hand reaching out to gently touch the cool glass of the photo frame. 

Pen met paper, as Mildred Hubble finally found the strength to begin writing. 


	30. Step Into Your Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! First of all I apologise for the past two rather emotional chapters!! Tonight’s is definitely far less emotional and I really just wanted to one, further explore Mildred’s magic getting stronger (so I can set myself up nicely for some ideas I want to incorporate into future chapters!), and two I just wanted to write some good old Hecate/Mildred scenes!  
> Thank you again for all your continued love and support for this story which really has taken on a life of its own and I’m just glad you’re all still here enjoying the ride with me!  
> Title inspo tonight is Show Yourself from the Frozen 2 soundtrack  
> Peace out xo

“Wordless spells.” 

Hecate’s unexpected statement sent a wave of shock through Mildred.The mouthful of tea that she had up until that moment been in the process of swallowing, ended up splattered across Hecate’s pristine rug. When her splutters finally subsided and her eyes stopped watering, Mildred groaned as she looked from the tea covered ground to Hecate’s amused face. 

“Sorry, sorry! But, did you say wordless spells Hecate?” 

“Yes Mildred, I did.” Hecate replied lightly, and then, as if to reinforce her point, silently waved her hand over the rug. When Mildred looked down she saw that the smatterings of tea had now thankfully vanished from the light blue fabric. 

“You can’t be serious, Hecate? We aren’t even supposed to start learning about them until next year!” Mildred babbled anxiously as she placed her half empty cup on the table. Whilst she was never quite sure of the contents of each of the weekly magic lessons, wordless spells were the one thing she had assumed they wouldn’t cover. 

“On the contrary Mildred, I am incredibly serious… As long as you are okay with it obviously.” Hecate spoke slowly, her eyes carefully scrutinising the young witch sat before her. 

“Yes I am! It’s not that it’s just…” 

_I’m not strong enough._ The unspoken words lingered in Mildred’s mind, and she cast her eyes downwards. 

“You are ready for this Mildred. Trust me. You’re strong enough.” Hecate’s confident reassurances cut through Mildred’s doubts, and she finally raised her head to meet her teacher’s gaze. 

“Really?” She asked, a hint of skepticism still evident in her voice. 

“Absolutely. Besides, you’ve already shown some aptitude for wordless spells during your…” 

“...Nightmares?” Mildred finished Hecate’s sentence, shuddering slightly as she recalled the smashed lamps and broken alarm clocks she had unwittingly destroyed in the throes of her darkest memories. 

“Yes. This is another reason why I think now would be a good time for you to learn. If you can begin to master wordless spells whilst awake, hopefully that will give you greater control during your nightmares.” Hecate explained gently, smiling slightly as Mildred slowly nodded in agreement. 

“Okay. Let’s do this.” The young witch pulled herself completely upright in her seat and plastered what she hoped was a confident expression on her face. 

…..

Half an hour later and Mildred was feeling significantly less confident. The lamp that Hecate had placed on the table in front of her remained unlit, and Mildred’s patience was beginning to wear thin. Squeezing her eyes tightly shut she cast her hand out towards the lightbulb, willing it to turn on. 

“This is hopeless.” Mildred muttered a few moments later when she realised that yet again, she was unsuccessful. 

“Why is not working Hecate? Am I doing something wrong?” She asked frustratedly, her mind quickly running through her teacher’s earlier instructions. 

“I’m visualising the lamp turning on, and I can feel my magic somewhat responding but then nothing happens!” Mildred added, fixing the problem object with a glare before turning dejectedly up to Hecate Hardbroom. 

“What else are you thinking about Mildred? When you’re trying to picture the lamp?” Hecate replied patiently, her calm words helping to soothe Mildred’s ever increasing irritation.

“Nothing! Well, actually. I guess I’m thinking about how much I want the spell to work. Then I’m stressing about it not working or something going wrong, and I’m just getting annoyed at myself…” 

“Okay, I think I know what your issue is Mildred, and no before you ask it’s not that you aren’t good enough.” Hecate began explaining, anticipating the self deprecating remark that Mildred had been about to utter. 

“I know it’s hard but you’ve got to completely clear you head of all other emotions. You’re holding yourself back, not because you aren’t strong enough, but because you’re doubting yourself. You are strong and you are powerful Mildred Hubble. Embrace it.” She finished speaking, smiling as she noticed Mildred’s face visibly brighten at her words. 

This time, when Mildred closed her eyes, she forced every negative thought, and every little doubt out of her mind. Taking a deep breath she extended her hand out in front of her, holding the image of the lamp firmly in her mind. Mildred stifled a gasp as she felt her magic surge more powerfully than it had done at any point over the past half an hour. Resisting the urge to shy away from the sudden burst of strength, she instead allowed it to flood her limbs. Every hair on her body seemed to stand on end as the familiar electric buzz shot through her. 

_Well, here goes nothing._ Mildred thought to herself resolutely as she directed her magic down towards her splayed fingertips. 

Her eyes snapped open, and then instantly closed again as they were hit with an unexpected blinding light. 

_Woah. I did it! I actually did it! I… am probably about to blow this lightbulb up oh god it’s so bright._

“Mildred…” The light warning in Hecate’s tone echoed Mildred’s own worries, and she fought to quickly suppress her growing excitement. 

“Sorry, Hecate. Fixing. Now.” Mildred grunted from between clenched teeth, a deep frown etched onto her brow. She felt her arm begin to shake slightly as she worked to quell her surprisingly stubborn magic. 

“Much better.” Hecate’s quiet compliment gave Mildred the confidence to open her eyes, and as she did she couldn’t disguise her excited squeal. 

“I did it!” She exclaimed breathlessly, allowing the lamp to stay lit a few moments longer, before exhaustion finally won out. Mildred let her hand drop to her knees as she slouched down in her chair, feeling as though she had just run a marathon. 

“Very well done Mildred.” The praise sent fresh waves of warmth through Mildred’s heart, and she offered Hecate a small thumbs up before her eyes fluttered closed again. She distantly heard her teacher’s footsteps and the familiar clink of teaspoons against china as the kettle boiled. It was only when she felt Hecate’s watchful gaze above her that she dragged a hand over her eyes and blearily forced them back open. 

“Is that one of Pippa’s donuts?” She laughed as she surveyed the plate Hecate held in one hand, and the steaming cup of tea in the other. 

“Yes, and you’re to eat all of it. Practicing wordless spells uses a lot of magic, which I’m sure you’re currently feeling.” Hecate replied, carefully passing Mildred the donut before then placing the cup down on the table. As if on cue, Mildred felt her stomach growl impatiently and she wasted no time in devouring the pink icing topped treat. 

“So how did I do?” She mumbled in between mouthfuls, her attention fixed firmly on Hecate’s amused face. 

“Incredibly well Mildred. Not that I ever doubted you.” The older witch replied as she took a delicate sip from her own tea. 

“Can we try again?! That felt incredible!” Mildred asked excitedly as she pushed the last of her donut into her mouth, chewing thoughtfully. 

“Not tonight, you need your rest and I’m sure you’ll agree magical exhaustion is not a sensation you care to repeat.” Hecate instructed kindly yet firmly, and although Mildred was disappointed she nodded in agreement. The last thing she wanted to do was end up spending another week in bed, alone with her thoughts. 

Especially given that her 14th birthday was fast approaching.

She sighed deeply, she had somehow managed to survive her mother’s birthday a month earlier, but with her own looming on the horizon, her anxieties were beginning to flare once more. Tentative suggestions had been offered by her friends but Mildred had been adamant in her responses. 

This wasn’t a year that she wanted to celebrate. 

“What’s troubling you?” Hecate’s question cut through Mildred’s ruminations and she startled slightly. Although she didn’t know why after all this time she was still surprised. Hecate Hardbroom knew her better than sometimes she even knew herself. 

“Birthdays. Specifically mine.” Mildred threw Hecate a small smile, trying to keep her voice light. The potions teacher remained silent but nodded encouragingly at Mildred to continue speaking. 

“Maud and Enid and Ethel want to do something. To celebrate. But I just, I don’t feel like I should be celebrating. Not while I’m here and mum isn’t…” 

“I understand your apprehension Mildred, and I’m not going to force you into anything you don’t want to do. Having said that though, you shouldn’t feel guilty and I know your mother wouldn’t want you to either.” 

“I don’t feel guilty…” Mildred tried to deny, shuffling slightly uncomfortably in the armchair she was occupying. 

“Don’t you?” Hecate countered softly, her eyes boring into Mildred’s, as she waited patiently for the girl’s response. 

“Okay, maybe just a bit.” Mildred conceded eventually, suddenly taking an extreme interest in the dregs of her tea. 

“You are allowed to want to enjoy, and be excited for your birthday Mildred. You don’t need to plan a massive party, no matter how much Enid Nightshade argues to the contrary… But I think it would be good for you to enjoy the day with your friends. Just think about it okay?” Mildred finally raised her head from her cup and managed a small but genuine smile at the witch sitting opposite her. 

“Okay.” She agreed, yawning widely as she placed the now empty cup down and reluctantly pulled herself to her feet. 

“You’ll come tonight? If the nightmares… If they get really bad again?” Mildred added softly, bouncing anxiously as Hecate gracefully crossed the distance between the pair. 

“Of course. If you need me I’ll be there.” She reassured Mildred. Placing her hands protectively on the girl’s shoulders she distantly noted how much Mildred had grown in just the past few months alone.

 _Where has the time gone?_ She thought to herself with a hint of bemusement, slightly shaking her head. 

“Thanks Hecate.” Mildred murmured gratefully as she wrapped her arms around Hecate’s waist, breathing in the potion teacher’s comfortingly familiar scent. 

“Go on, go get some rest. And no practicing any wordless magic until tomorrow at the earliest.” Hecate spoke finally, gently disentangling herself from Mildred’s grip. 

“Oh and Mildred?” She called out, causing Mildred’s hand to still against the door handle, and turn her head back in Hecate’s direction. 

“You deserve so much more than what’s been given to you this past year. Please don’t ever feel guilty for celebrating the moments of happiness in amongst all the darkness.”

  
  



	31. Picture Me (In The Trees)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I feel like I need to preface this chapter with an apology as it’s quite heavy on the feels... which I honestly didn’t even really plan for it just kind of happened! Also, next chapter will follow on directly from this one it was just getting rather long and it seemed better to divide it up! Will hopefully get that up tomorrow, Saturday at the very latest! But yes anyway I am sleep deprived and rambling as always.   
> Title inspo is again from our queen t swift this time with seven (one of the best songs on folklore imo)   
> Much love to you all as always xo

“Mum!” Mildred gasped breathlessly as she shot up from her pillows. Her hand automatically stretched out above her; trying desperately to clutch onto the fading image of Julie’s fingers. Mildred’s heart thumped painfully as her own fingers closed around nothing but empty air, and it took her a few seconds to realise her magic was beginning to respond to her unspoken actions. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed her alarm clock begin to jerkily move across the wooden desk. 

“Oh no, no no don’t smash!” She pleaded as she watched it inch closer to the edge of the desk, her face screwing up in anticipation for the deafening crash. Instinctively clenching her fist, she felt herself smile as the clock’s movements ceased. The smile quickly morphed into a look of concern however, as the object suddenly flew through the air, straight towards her face. With surprisingly fast reflexes, she brought her hands up in front of herself, and heaved a huge sigh of relief as her alarm clock landed within them, saving both her nose and an awkward trip to the school’s infirmary. 

“Well, that was new.” Mildred commented dryly as she lowered her hands, briefly glancing at the time displayed before letting the clock fall to the duvet beneath her. 

_ 6am. Well, that’s not new.  _ She groaned to herself, flopping back down onto her pillows and throwing an arm across her face. 

Flashes of her dreams played out behind her eyes. The car, the squeal of the brakes, her mum’s final whispered words… 

With another groan, Mildred shifted her arm before rolling onto her stomach, burying her face into the pillow; desperate to block out the unwanted memories. 

“Happy birthday to me.” She grumbled darkly, remaining frozen in place for a few moments longer before admitting defeat. Pushing herself up, Mildred swung her feet off the edge of her bed, wincing slightly at the chill emanating from the stone flags. Hopping over to her wardrobe she grabbed hold of the cleanest looking uniform and tugged it from its hanger. Mildred dressed quickly, shivering as the crisp spring breeze circulated around her bedroom. After haphazardly tying her boot laces she carefully moved to place her alarm clock back in its rightful place on the desk, and glanced once more at its display. 

6:15am

Breakfast wasn’t for another two hours but Mildred knew she was too restless to simply sit in her room and wait for the day to begin. There was also a small, selfish part of her that wanted to delay seeing her friends for as long as possible today. She had taken Hecate’s words of advice to heart, and had with slight trepidation allowed Enid and Maud to plan a small celebration once lessons had finished for the day. Ethel had been invited, but Mildred was forced to swallow her disappointment when the blonde had sadly informed her that she was being dragged to some witching lecture by her family. 

_ “Oh, that’s okay Ethel… I hope you have fun!” _

_ “Hah, I highly doubt that. I’m sorry Hubble, I’d much rather spend the afternoon with you…”  _

Despite her agreements, Mildred was still left with a lingering reluctance to allow herself to fully enjoy celebrating her birthday; and she was finding it increasingly difficult to breathe trapped within the four walls of her room. Shaking herself out of her daydreams, she grabbed a pen and the closest unused scrap of paper from the untidy heap on her desk. 

_ “Up early. Gone for a walk, see you at breakfast x”  _

Turning to place the note on her pillow, Mildred absentmindedly petted the still slumbering Tabby, before grabbing her cloak and quietly heading out into the corridors. 

…..

Mildred hadn’t intended to wander beyond the castle’s grounds, but with her mind firmly fixed elsewhere she realised with a small shock that her feet had brought her to the outskirts of Hollow Wood. She let out a small chuckle as she cast her mind back to the eventful ingredients gathering expedition she had been a part of last year. Her smile waned, as much like all of her memories of times before the accident, they grew increasingly tainted. The glow surrounding them dimmed, the images curling and blackening at the edges. 

Everything had seemed so easy back then.

So simple. So straightforward. 

When the only thing she’d had to contend with was freeing her classmates from the grip of the rare Hypnapillion.

Well, things were almost always more straightforward…

She lingered, a few steps away from the imposing trees, slowly shifting her weight from one leg to the other. Not for the first time wishing she owned a watch, Mildred estimated she’d been out of the castle for about half an hour. That roughly gave her just over an hour to be back in time for breakfast without arousing any concern for her well-being. 

Still, she couldn’t seem to rouse her feet to carry her away from the woods. There was something so alluring about the trees. The way the leaves seemed to whisper in the breeze. The air of mystery that wrapped around the soft bark; that coated the moss covered rocks. The overwhelming promise of peace. A momentary respite from reality, that Mildred had briefly experienced a year ago, despite having to hunt down raven feathers and grimley grass. 

_ 5 minutes. 10 max. I can always run back…  _

_ But then, the Hypnapillion is still in there somewhere. It would be just my luck to walk into it, then I’d be really stuck…  _

_ I could just hover around the edges though, and you know, not look up.  _

_ Yes. Okay. It’s fine Millie. 5 minutes and then you’ll be back in time for porridge… Ugh.  _

With her decision made, Mildred strode confidently into the shaded canopy of the towering branches. As she walked, her hand tracing the intricate whorls embedded into the tree trunks, she made sure to keep one eye on the path leading back to the castle.

She inhaled deeply, losing herself in the heady aroma of pine needles and damp soil. Her racing mind began to slow, and her magic reflexively hummed beneath her skin, as if reacting with the undeniably enchanted nature of the woods. Mildred came to a standstill, closing her eyes and savouring the rare yet beautiful moment of serenity. 

Eventually as all moments do, it ended, with a reluctant sigh and the crashing waves of anxiety insistently battering against Mildred. 

Trudging back through the mass of fallen leaves, Mildred allowed her mind to fill with wonderings of what Enid and Maud had planned, how she desperately wished Ethel could be there, and most prominently, how her birthday should have played out had Julie Hubble still been with her… 

_ She would have awoken early, eagerly clamouring out of her sheets to pull out the card and presents she had tucked under her bed.  _

_ Her hands would have excitedly ripped through the layers of wrapping paper, revealing the latest set of watercolour pencils that Mildred would have begged for. She would already be planning her next piece, that Julie would lovingly frame in the hallway of their flat. _

_ The next present would be softer, and much more practical. The woollen cardigan that the pair had spotted on one of the weekends they had spent together window shopping. Her mum would have noticed the way that Mildred’s eyes lingered hopefully on the garment, but had resolutely clenched her jaw after seeing the price tag.  _

_ Julie Hubble would have bought it for her anyway.  _

_ She would run to mirror her mother before breakfast, and before Julie’s shift had started.  _

_ Mildred would adamantly declare that she was never taking the cardigan off, except for maybe in potions class as Miss Hardbroom would probably end up confiscating it for the rest of the term.  _

_ They would hurriedly share declarations of their excitement to see each other again soon, as Mildred would now be cutting it incredibly fine to get to breakfast on time, and she’d already spent enough of the term writing lines in evening detention.  _

“I miss you, mum.” Mildred whispered fervently, furiously blinking back tears. As she brought her hand up towards her cheek, her foot caught an upturned root and before she could even register what had happened, she felt herself tumble head first into a ditch. 

Everything was dark for a moment and then, a blinding flash of white and a sharp searing pain flashed across her forehead. 

Mildred half grunted half yelled as she felt an unusual surge of magical energy suddenly leave her body. 

“Why aren’t you here mum?! You should be here! This isn’t fair!” She howled, the shock of the fall combined with her wistful imaginings or a world where Julie Hubble was very much alive, rendered her unable to move. 

…..

“Millie? Millie come on love, your uniform is getting all dirty and I can bet that that’s your only clean set, isn’t it?” 

Mildred stiffened, her sobs coming to an abrupt halt as she registered the voice above her. 

“Mum?” She muttered against the soil, before warily pushing herself up onto her elbows. Squinting slightly through the film of dirt, she almost collapsed back onto the ground when she realised she was indeed staring up into the face of her mother.

Julie Hubble. In her favourite faded purple jumper and the paint stained jeans she had always refused to part ways with. 

Her face, a far cry from Mildred’s darkest nightmares. Her smile, wide and radiant, and her eyes holding nothing but love and a hint of concern for her daughter, who was still sprawled unceremoniously on the ground. 

_ No no this can’t be happening it’s not possible. I hit my head on the way down didn’t I? _

“Oh god am I dead?!” Mildred asked panickedly, her mouth finally catching up with her unspoken thoughts. To her surprise, Julie’s laughter echoed around the woods. Loud, and joyous, and a sound that Mildred had resigned herself to never hearing again. 

“No Millie, you aren’t dead don’t worry. Just a few scratches and a rather spectacularly muddy uniform.” Her mum replied kindly, and somehow Mildred was able to finally pull herself upright. Dusting off the excess shrubbery from her cloak and experimentally touching the graze on her forehead, she winced slightly before forcing herself to return her gaze to her mother. 

“Then how? Oh… I see, this isn’t real.” Her eyes moved from Julie’s face, and now without the layer of dirt she could see the edges of her mum’s silhouette were blurred. As though she was a photograph that was just slightly out of focus. 

“Do I seem real to you?” Julie murmured curiously, tilting her head slightly. 

“I… Yes. Yes you really do mum.” Mildred replied after a brief hesitation, a small smile finally beginning to creep onto her face. 

“Then that is all that matters. Honestly Millie I think old age is making you all sceptical.” Julie’s response sent waves of giddy laughter through Mildred, which quickly bordered on sobs. 

“Hey, hey love don’t cry! I’m pretty sure it’s against the law to cry on your birthday.” 

“Sorry it’s just… You’re here, somehow, actually here…” Mildred wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and was fairly certain she’d smeared yet more of the woodland floor across her face. 

Yet in that moment she couldn’t bring herself to care. 

“Well, it sounded like you needed me, and besides! I couldn’t not see you on your birthday! I can’t believe you’re 14 today Millie, you’ve grown so much…” Julie’s voice wavered slightly but her eyes remained bright as she spoke.

“I hope you’ve got some amazing party planned after all those tedious lessons today! I’m talking about ridiculous hats, birthday cake and maybe another… Firefly display?” She added, laughing as she heard Mildred gasp sharply. 

“You, you saw them?!” Mildred’s heart thumped erratically and the smile that had started off so small and tentative now stretched widely across her face. 

“Of course! They were absolutely beautiful Millie! So, big party planned, yes?” Mildred found herself ducking her head at her mother’s earnest question, her eyes losing some of their sparkle.

“I didn’t really want to do anything this year mum… Enid and Maud have planned something very small but I guess it just doesn’t feel right, celebrating without you.” She finally spoke softly, keeping her gaze focused on the ground beneath her. 

“Mildred Hubble.” It was Julie’s surprisingly stern tone that had Mildred’s attention snapping back up to her mother’s face.   
She half smiled, the strict yet loving expression etched onto her features almost perfectly mirrored that of Hecate Hardbroom’s. 

“Listen to me. I hate that I’m not able to celebrate with you today, I wish I could more than anything in the world. But you are impossibly strong, ridiculously brave and have the kindest heart of any person, witch or otherwise that I have ever known. But most of all, Mildred Hubble, you are my daughter, and you always will be. Just as I will always be your mum. So, as your mother I’m telling you that I want you to go and have the best 14th birthday that Cackles has ever seen. Eat so much cake that you might throw up afterwards. Laugh so hard that you end up pulling a muscle. Wrap yourself up in your best friends, and just, enjoy yourself. Can you do that for me? Please?” 

As Julie spoke Mildred had quickly abandoned any efforts to hold back her tears, and she felt them running warmly down her cheeks as she nodded vigorously. 

“I will. I promise you mum. Although I might have to stop Enid if she tries to set off the rockets her parents sent her last week.” She managed to laugh, and as her vision began to clear she noticed the vision of mother was slowly beginning to fade. 

“You have to go now, don’t you?” Mildred asked sadly, already knowing the answer. 

“I’m afraid so Millie love. And you also need to get back and try and make yourself look presentable before breakfast. Can’t have you getting in trouble on your birthday now can we?!” Julie confirmed her fears and Mildred let out a shaky breath as her mother appeared to take a step closer towards her. 

“I love you mum.” She whispered, her eyes fluttering shut as she tried to prepare herself to be alone in Hollow Wood once more. 

“I love you too, so much…” Julie’s voice grew fainter and Mildred had to bite down on her bottom lip to keep herself from crying out. She was about to force herself to open her eyes when she felt a sudden warmth pressing against her forehead. A gentle breeze softly caressed her still damp cheeks, before, along with the glowing warmth, it drifted off into the early morning sky.

“Happy birthday Mildred.” 

  
  
  



	32. Nowhere We’d Rather Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I’m only like a day behind my self imposed schedule with this update! I’ve been playing around with it a lot and if I don’t just post it now I’m gonna drive myself mad.   
> Title inspo is from Heroes and Ghosts by The Coronas   
> Hope you’re all keeping safe   
> Peace and love xo

Mildred yawned widely as she slowly paced through the winding corridors, away from Hecate’s quarters and back towards her own room. After spending the late afternoon in Enid’s room, that she and Maud had lovingly adorned with bunting and balloons, Mildred had spent the evening after dinner with Hecate. 

_ “Oh Hecate thank you these are amazing!” Mildred exclaimed excitedly, gesturing towards the books she’d just unwrapped.  _

_ “You’re very welcome. Pippa sends all her love and has informed me she’ll be bringing gifts on Saturday.” Hecate replied, chuckling softly as Mildred enthusiastically threw her arms around Hecate’s waist. _

_ “I can’t wait to see Pippa.” Mildred mumbled happily against the fabric of Hecate’s dress. The summer holidays were still over a month away, and she desperately missed both Pippa and the grand house tucked away on the southern coast.  _

_ “Me too Mildred…” Hecate replied, holding the girl tightly for a few moments longer before gently stepping out of the embrace. Her eyes flickered briefly to the shallow cut on Mildred’s forehead, frowning slightly as she felt Mildred wince when her fingers lightly brushed over it.  _

_ “Are you sure you’re okay Mildred? I know how hard today must have been, and you seemed somewhat, dazed at breakfast.” She murmured, allowing her hands to come to rest on Mildred’s shoulders.  _

_ “Oh, yeah honestly Hecate I’m completely fine, asides from you know, the usual clumsiness.” Mildred replied after a brief hesitation. She could see that Hecate wasn’t entirely convinced but truth be told, Mildred really did feel fine. She had spent the entire journey back to the castle that morning in a hazy stupor. Initially agonising over the experience with her mother, she was unable to discern whether the vision that had appeared really had been Julie. Or whether it was simply her mind and magic working to provide her with the comforting image she so craved on her birthday. As she had charged back into her room after scrubbing the majority of dirt and blood off her face, and hastily changing into her second cleanest uniform; she had reached a conclusion that instantly soothed her.  _

_ It didn’t matter.  _

_ It didn’t matter if it truly was or wasn’t the ghost of her mother that had appeared.  _

_ Because either way, real or imagined she had been able to speak to her mum. Had felt the heavy burden of guilt lifted from her weary shoulders.  _

_ And so, it was with a clearer head and brighter eyes that she practically bounced down to the dining hall. Feeling the trickle of excitement for the afternoon ahead finally flood her veins.  _

_ “Yes, I suppose I should be used to your lack of coordination by now.” Hecate smiled wryly, the concern fading from her eyes the longer she looked into Mildred’s smiling face. For a brief moment Mildred considered sharing with Hecate what had actually happened this morning, but ultimately decided not to. It wasn’t that she thought Hecate wouldn’t believe her, she was sure stranger things had happened in the witching world. The experience had just been so overwhelming and personal, that she couldn’t bring herself to share her mother’s words with anyone else.  _

Carefully balancing her books under one arm she pushed her bedroom door open with the other. After affectionately greeting Tabby she carefully placed the books down on her desk, next to the few remaining pieces of the birthday cake Enid and Maud had baked for her. Loosening her tie, she yawned once more as she glanced over to her bed. Her hands stilled as she noticed a neatly folded scrap of paper resting atop her unmade duvet. 

_ “Hey Hubble…  _

_ Meet me on the roof, 8:30.  _

_ Ethel x”  _

Any remaining vestiges of tiredness quickly left her body as she whipped her head around to check the time. 

8:35pm. 

_ Oh for the love of…!  _ She huffed to herself exasperatedly, grabbing hold of her cloak and pausing only long enough to grab the remnants of the cake from her desk. 

Almost sprinting out of her room, she took off in the direction of the spiral staircase, butterflies swirling in her stomach the entire way. 

…..

“Finally! I was beginning to think you weren’t gonna show up.” Ethel’s voice carried through the evening sky and Mildred didn’t have to see her to know she was rolling her eyes. 

“Sorry, sorry! Maybe for my birthday this year someone will secretly give me the gift of timekeeping.” Mildred called out apologetically as she clambered out of the window as quickly as she dared, whilst simultaneously fighting to keep the cake upright. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, both her smile and butterflies intensified as she surveyed Ethel Hallow stood before her. Remembering at the last minute she had her hands full, Mildred stopped her excited walk to gently place the plate down onto the smooth tiles, before quickly closing the remaining distance between the pair. 

“I thought you were at that witching lecture till really late Ethel?!” Mildred declared as she pulled the blonde into a crushing hug, instantly relaxing into the familiar warmth of the embrace. 

“We were. I managed to convince Esme to fake a headache so we could come back early, worked like a charm given that she’s the favourite child.” Ethel explained, sighing contentedly as she felt Mildred’s hair lightly brush against her cheek. 

“Speaking of headaches though, what on earth has happened to you?” Ethel added, pulling back to raise a pointed eyebrow at the gash across Mildred’s forehead. 

“Oh that. Yeah you should see the other girl.” Mildred joked, absentmindedly raising a hand to the cut. 

“What?! Who did this?? If I need to go break some kneecaps I promise I will.” The flash of concern and anger in Ethel’s blue eyes, coupled with her very Enid like response had Mildred quickly backtracking. 

“No, no! Ethel it’s fine honestly! I went for a walk this morning and fell in a ditch. I’d have told you earlier but seeing as I was late to breakfast, I didn’t get a chance to catch you before you left with your sisters.” She laughed as the anger faded and was replaced with exasperation. 

“Well, I suppose it’s nice to know some things never change at least. Possibly the most powerful witch in the academy and now friends with her once sworn enemy… Yet still can’t master the art of remaining upright.” Ethel teased as she lightly jabbed Mildred in the ribs, who stared back at her with a scandalised expression. 

“Forever keeping me humble here Ethel Hallow.” Mildred replied, smirking at the blonde witch. 

“Hey, someone’s gotta stop all that power going to your head. Consider it my service to you.” Ethel deadpanned, before gesturing towards the blanket she had neatly laid out. 

“Care to join me? Mildred Hubble.” She asked, gracefully folding herself down onto the fabric, her cape spreading out almost regally around her body. 

“It would be my pleasure, Ethel Hallow.” Mildred giggled as she collapsed in a flurry of limbs next to her friend. 

“So, good day then?” Ethel asked lightly, glancing from the darkening horizon to Mildred’s face. 

“Yes, although I think it just got better…” Mildred replied softly, her candor surprising the pair and their faces blushed an identical shade of red. 

“Oh, well, erm, good good. I’m glad to hear it!” Ethel coughed awkwardly, and took advantage of the silence to reach under the blanket. Her fingers closed around the small yet sturdy package, and she gently pulled it onto her lap. 

“You know how you were saying you were hoping for the gift of timekeeping?” Ethel began, working to keep the nerves out of her voice as she turned the box over in her hands. 

“Yeah?” 

“Well, happy birthday Mildred.” She smiled as she gently placed the gift into Mildred’s hands. 

“For me?” Mildred asked slightly confused, as she looked down at the purple wrapping paper. 

“Obviously you idiot, it is your birthday. Now come on, open it, the suspense is killing me!” Ethel nudged Mildred’s shoulder, spurring the other girl into action. Delicately peeling away the layers of paper, Mildred’s curiosity only intensified as a small black box was revealed within. 

“Hold on, you could probably do with a little more light actually.” She heard Ethel murmur and moments later a small orb of light appeared over their heads. 

“Thanks!” Mildred smiled at the blonde before turning back to the box. Removing the lid her smile widened as she realised what lay within. 

“A watch!!” She exclaimed happily as she carefully brought it up towards her face, eager to inspect the device more closely. 

“Oh!” Mildred gasped, as she noticed the silver patterns, strikingly prominent against the black fabric strap. 

“They’re constellations!” She laughed happily as she rotated the watch, identifying Orion and the Little Bear amongst many others. 

“And the face! It looks exactly like the night sky!” She added, staring in wonder at the silver numbers, illuminated as brightly as stars against the inky black clock face. 

“Is it okay? Esme helped me choose it, there were a few other designs but I know how much you like stars. And also let’s be real you were in major need of a watch…” Ethel asked anxiously, her eyes carefully appraising Mildred’s reactions, ready to apologise profusely if the girl didn’t like it. 

“It’s more than okay Ethel, it's incredible. I love it so so much thank you!” Mildred gushed as she enthusiastically fastened the watch around her wrist, and instantly settled the blonde witch’s nerves. 

“Great! I’ll let Esme know tomorrow that we chose well, she’s excited to hear about your reaction.” Ethel grinned over at Mildred, her heart skipping a beat as Mildred’s own smile glowed radiantly back at her. 

“Also, what’s that plate I saw you almost drop on your way out here?” She added quickly, hoping the brunette couldn’t hear the erratic thumps emanating from her chest, or notice the blush creeping up her neck. 

“Ah! I almost forgot, cake! Specifically chocolate. Enid and Maud made it and it’s surprisingly very tasty, although I think they had more help from Beatrice Bunch than they wanted to admit.” Mildred replied, reluctantly dragging her gaze away from Ethel to pull the forgotten plate towards herself. 

“I’m guessing it’s too much to assume that you brought a set of cutlery up with you as well?” Ethel asked, skeptically appraising the two wedges of chocolate covered cake Mildred was now holding. 

“Nah. Tonight we eat like savages Ethel Hallow.” 

…. 

“Hubble… You’ve got chocolate all over your cheek.” Ethel burst out laughing as Mildred groaned and furiously rubbed her cheek in response. Managing to somehow completely miss the chocolate stain, despite all her best efforts. 

“No not there! Oh here, let me fix it.” Ethel leaned forward, expertly clearing away the smudge with a gentle movement of her thumb. 

“Thanks Ethel… And I hate to break it to you but you’ve got chocolate on your nose.” Mildred’s eyes glinted mischievously, and before Ethel could register what was happening she felt Mildred drag an icing coated finger across her nose. 

“Mildred!!! Oh I am so getting you back for that!” She shrieked, before playfully lunging at the giggling figure of the girl opposite her. 

“Okay! Okay! Truce?” Mildred called out eventually, her sides hurting from laughing so much, and her face now no doubt covered in cake. 

“Truce.” Ethel confirmed, wiping her hands on the edge of the blanket, hoping she would have a chance to wash it before her older sister asked for it back. Ignoring the slight chill in the air, Ethel shuffled further down the blanket and allowed her head to come to rest on the smooth stone beneath. She sighed contentedly as she watched the stars twinkle softly above her, finally feeling at peace after a mentally strenuous day with her family. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Mildred whispered, and as Ethel turned her head she once again felt her heart stutter as she realised the brunette’s face was inches from her own. 

“Just thinking about how nice it is to be here right now. Especially after the day I’ve had…” 

“That bad huh?” 

“Sadly yes. Mother was even more… Intolerable than usual.” A small silence befell the pair and Ethel had to resist the urge to kick herself as she realised what she’d just said. 

“Sorry Mildred. I just realised how insensitive I probably sound…” 

“No it’s okay, don’t apologise Ethel! Your mum is not a very nice person and just because mine isn’t here anymore shouldn’t mean you can’t talk to me about yours. Especially when she is so horrible to you all the time.” Mildred reassured the blonde who held her gaze for a moment longer before turning back towards the sky. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Mildred added softly, also keeping her eyes trained on the stars. 

“No it’s okay Hubble. My mother ruined enough of today, I won’t give her the satisfaction of tainting this evening either.” Ethel smiled softly and although Mildred didn’t speak, she felt the girl’s hand move to protectively cover her own. 

And somehow, it was enough. 

Enough to quell her anxieties. 

Enough to block out the taunts and snide remarks of her mother. 

Because the only things that truly mattered right now were the vast starry night above her, and the feeling of Mildred Hubble’s hand entwined with hers. 

Neither girl quite realised it at the time. But that night, stretched out next to each other under the evening sky, casually sharing stories of memories that had long since come to pass, their friendship slowly began to develop into something much  _ more _ . And as Mildred Hubble eventually crawled into bed that night, eyes heavy and heart full of light, she dreamed for the first time of Ethel Hallow.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, yes I am finally starting to progress with Ethel and Mildred- I’ve got so much stuff planned for these two in the very near future hehe xo


	33. Let’s Talk About It (Somewhere Only We Know)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upon writing tonight’s update I have reached the conclusions that 1) I would die for the Hallow sisters. 2) I really hate Ursula Hallow and 3) I love writing Ethel and Mildred together.   
> Next set of chapters are already in the pipeline so hopefully won’t be too long until I can get them out and I may or may not already be planning and half writing the chapters when they stop being oblivious gays and finally get together aha   
> Title inspo is Somewhere Only We Know by Keane  
> Stay safe xo

_ “Ethel, Sybil. You busy? If not, can you come to the mirror room? Mum was under the impression that tonight would be a… group call. X”  _

Ethel Hallow only had time to groan before her bedroom door was flung open in a flurry of anxious knocks. Her younger sister almost tripped over her own feet in her haste to enter the room, reminding Ethel distantly of Mildred Hubble. She smiled fondly, before remembering why Sybil was here, and she felt her mood instantly sour.

“I’m guessing you’ve seen Esme’s message?” Sybil asked, instantly recognising the sudden change in demeanour of her sister. 

“I’m also guessing much like me you don’t have a suitable enough excuse to avoid this?” Ethel replied dryly, the mattress springs groaning slightly as she pulled herself up from her bed. 

“Ethel. We could be on fire and mum still wouldn’t see that as a suitable excuse.” Sybil laughed halfheartedly as she wrung her hands together anxiously. Sighing deeply Ethel retrieved her maglet from where it had slipped beneath her duvet. 

_ “We’ll be there in five. X”  _

Hitting send she threw the device back down and reluctantly rose to her feet. 

“Come on then Syb, let’s get this over with.” Ethel managed a small smile and fighting down the urge to slip her hand into her sister’s, the pair quickly exited the room. 

“It’s going to be about our results, isn’t it?” Sybil whispered quietly as they made their way up the staircase towards the mirror room. 

“I imagine so… I can’t see her just wanting to tell us how much she’s looking forward to us returning home for the summer.” Ethel replied, trying to ignore the familiar feeling of dread that was beginning to settle in her stomach. She hated the summer holidays. Hated feeling trapped for six weeks, like a stranger in her own home. She despised the constant torment she received from her mother, and the casually cruel disinterest of her father. The feelings of inadequacy that she was able to keep at arm's length during her school years, would return full force to smother her. Ethel never understood why her classmates would complain that six weeks wasn’t long enough.

To her, it felt like an eternity. 

In amongst all her usual worries and anxieties, there was a new concern starting to solidify and form within her. 

The thought of having to spend six weeks away from Mildred Hubble...

“Ethel??” Sybil’s voice snapped Ethel back to reality and she almost tripped up the final two steps as they neared the mirror room. 

“Sorry, miles away…” She mumbled, attempting to smile reassuringly at her younger sister, who looked as if she was about to face a firing squad. 

“Sybil it’s going to be okay, I promise.” Ethel added, not caring about the curious glances they received as she slipped her hand into Sybil’s. 

“But at least you and Esme finished top of like all your classes this year. The only thing I came top in was Chanting and you know mum thinks that’s a pointless subject…” Sybil agonised, her heart rate accelerating as they rounded a corner, and the line of students waiting patiently to chat to their families finally came into view. 

“Hey, whatever happens in there Syb, I’ve got your back, I promise. Chances are she’s just going to rave about Esme, and find new ways to criticise me.” Ethel squeezed Sybil’s hand tightly, and forced herself to keep her voice light, despite her growing nerves. 

“It’s not fair that she does that to you though Ethie…” Sybil muttered as she made a variety of apologetic faces towards the queuing students they were striding past. 

“I know Syb. I know.” Ethel replied, a grim look of resignation settling on her face as they reached the door and she gently relinquished her grip on her sister’s hand. Taking a steadying breath, and praying to whoever may be listening that she was able to maintain her composure throughout this interaction; Ethel Hallow turned the handle and stepped inside. 

….

“Oh! They’re here now mum!” Esmerelda Hallow called out, relief palpable in her voice. Ethel had to resist the urge to snort when her sister turned away from their mother to greet the pair. 

“ _ Help. Me.”  _ She hissed through gritted teeth, a pained look flashing in her eyes. As Esmerelda was currently occupying the only available chair, Ethel moved to stand to the side of her, gently squeezing her sister’s shoulder as she passed by. 

“Ethel. Sybil. So good of you to  _ finally  _ join us.” Ursula Hallow’s sharp words cut through the momentary silence and Ethel immediately felt her entire body tense. 

“Good evening, mother.” She finally managed to reply, keeping her tone formal but allowing a hint of boredom to creep into her voice. Distantly to her left she heard Sybil meekly offer her own greeting and felt her heart ache for the youngest Hallow. 

_ God I hate you.  _ She thought venomously as she forced herself to meet her mother’s steely grey eyes. 

“I was just congratulating your sister on her achievements this year. Even after a year… away... from school she has still managed to come top of her class. In  _ all  _ subjects.” Ursula continued, breaking eye contact with Ethel to smile proudly down at Esmerelda. Once upon a time her mother’s pointed remarks would have stung Ethel so deeply and profoundly, leaving her craving even a scrap of approval from the woman sat before her. They also would have provided further fuel for her resentment of her older sister, but now as she looked down to see Esme visibly recoiling in discomfort at their mother’s blatant favouritism; she felt nothing but sympathy. 

“Ethel came top in nearly everything as well though mum!” Sybil declared, dragging Ursula’s attention somewhat unwantedly back towards Ethel. 

“Yes, I suppose  _ congratulations  _ are in order for you Ethel…” Her harsh tone quite clearly at complete odds with the words that left her mouth. 

_ Here we go.  _ Ethel steeled herself, ready for the onslaught of disdain and thinly veiled insults that she knew her mother was about to throw her way. 

“I was however, surprised to see you only finishing second in Spell Science… And imagine my disappointment to find that you were beat by none other than  _ Mildred Hubble. _ ” Ursula smiled coldly as she saw Ethel flinch at her remarks. 

“As for you, Sybil.” She continued, quickly shifting her focus towards her youngest, leaving Ethel silently seething.

“I’ll be arranging a tutor for you over the course of the summer. I will not allow your unacceptable grades to continue bringing embarrassment to the Hallow name.” Ethel didn’t know if it was seeing Sybil shaking, barely holding back tears, the venom with which her mother had spoken Mildred’s name, or just the general culmination of a lifetime of feeling worthless. But something inside of her snapped in that moment. 

“Don’t talk to Sybil like that. Mother.” She spat furiously, her fists clenched tightly by her sides and her blue eyes flashing with anger. 

“Don’t you disrespect me Ethel Hallow.” Her mother warned softly, her lips stretching into a tight smile. 

“It was my understanding, mother. That respect is something to be earned, and last I checked you hadn’t earned mine.” Ethel spoke defiantly and was incredibly grateful she had managed to keep her voice level. 

_ “Ethel!”  _ She heard Sybil’s pained whisper and felt Esmerelda’s hand reach out for her arm. She shook them both off, focusing solely on her mother’s face in that moment. Who she noted with a sense of smugness was rendered temporarily speechless. 

“I will not tolerate this disobedience Ethel. Although I shouldn’t be surprised really. This is what happens when you make friends with the likes of that Hubble girl.” 

“Mum! That’s unfair!” 

“Mildred is so lovely to all of us mum…” 

The supportive comments of her sisters did little to quell the sudden burst of white hot rage that shot through Ethel’s body, and she felt herself beginning to shake. 

“No I’ll tell you what’s unfair. The fact that the girl is even still studying at the academy. She is a troublemaker and nothing but a disgrace to the witching world.” Her mother continued, briefly glaring at her two daughters before turning back to Ethel, her eyes challenging the girl to argue further. 

Ethel Hallow rose to that challenge. 

“Mildred Hubble is kind and brave and loyal, and everything that the Hallow name is not! You talk about a disgrace to the witching world mother. Well I suggest you take a good hard look at yourself in the mirror, because the only disgrace here is you.” With that Ethel turned on her heel and began stalking towards the door, desperately needing to put as much space between herself and her mother as possible. 

“Don’t you dare walk away from me Ethel Hallow. There will be consequences for this...” Her mother’s warning floated through the air and her hand still against the door frame. 

“Save it, mother.” Ethel said flatly, turning her head to glare at the mirror. 

“Believe me, there is nothing you can do to me that will make my time at home any more unbearable than it usually is.” She nodded rigidly to her sisters, who each wore matching shell shocked expressions, and aggressively pulled open the wooden door. 

Ethel made it all the way back to her room before she allowed herself to collapse to the floor and fall apart. 

….. 

The tentative knock upon her door had Mildred Hubble looking up from her sketch in curiosity. 

“Yeah?” She called out, leaning back on her chair and craning her head in the direction of the door. As Esmerelda Hallow stepped into the room, Mildred almost fell off her chair and quickly scrambled to her feet as she noticed the tension radiating from the eldest Hallow sibling. 

“Hey Mildred. Sorry to disturb you but you haven’t seen Ethel this evening have you?” Esmerelda asked hopefully, and the mention of Ethel immediately set her nerves on edge. 

“Not since dinner no, why? Has something happened?” Mildred replied shakily. 

“We had a, how can I put this? A somewhat  _ heated _ mirror call with our mum. Ethel was pretty upset and stormed out and now me and Sybil can’t find her anywhere… I’ve spent the past half an hour trying to reassure Syb that she hasn’t run away or anything like that, but truth be told I’m starting to worry myself. I was just wondering if she might have come to you, she speaks very highly of you these days.” Esmerelda explained, smiling softly at the brunette. 

“Where have you looked for her?” Mildred asked, her brain already working hard to try and narrow down the places Ethel could possibly be. 

“Her room obviously, and Sybil went down to see if she was in the library while I checked the grounds, but no luck.” As Esmerelda spoke, Mildred nodded thoughtfully before a sudden moment of clarity hit her. 

“I think I know exactly where Ethel is. Do you want to come with me?” She spoke quickly and noticed Esmerelda‘s slightly confused expression as Mildred grabbed her cloak. 

“I think, right now Ethel would appreciate your company a lot more than mine or Sybil’s. Mum… Well, I suppose it’s Ethel’s place to share that with you, but she said some pretty awful things. I’ve never seen Ethel react like that, it was kind of incredible. Just, let her know that we love her and to come and find us when she’s ready, okay?” Esmerelda stated softly, smiling as she saw Mildred’s eyes widen slightly before she nodded earnestly. 

“I will do.” Mildred reassured the older girl as they stepped out into the corridor, pausing briefly as Mildred hastily threw her cloak around her shoulders. Esmerelda nodded gratefully and began to walk away, before pausing and turning back around. 

“Oh and Mildred?” She called, laughing slightly as the girl skidded to a stop and whirled back to face her. 

“Thank you. For all of this. She really does care a lot about you… And I can see why.” 

The warming glow from Esmerelda Hallow’s words, stayed with Mildred all the way up the spiral staircase and out onto the rooftop. 

…..

“I had a feeling I might find you up here.” Mildred spoke lightly as she folded herself down next to the hunched over figure of Ethel Hallow. 

“Oh, Mildred! Hi! Sorry I know this is your spot…” Ethel replied, hurriedly wiping away a few stray tears from her cheeks and looking over at the witch who had appeared next to her. Staring into the brown eyes that held nothing but love and concern, and were so different from the contemptuous steel of her mother’s, Ethel felt her bottom lip tremble. Mildred shifted her arm to wrap protectively around Ethel’s shoulders, and something within that simple gesture had Ethel Hallow, to her complete embarrassment, falling apart for the second time that night.

“Oh god. Mildred. I’m sorry. I’m such a mess.” She heaved in between sobs, as Mildred pulled her closer against her body. 

“Hey it’s okay. This really smart witch once told me that sometimes, you’ve just got to cry it out.” Mildred replied softly, resting her cheek gently on top of the blonde’s head. She smiled as she heard Ethel chuckle. 

“Sounds like that witch needs to learn to take her own advice.” 

“Yeah, she does. So cry it out Hallow.” 

…. 

As Ethel’s sobs finally subsided, Mildred withdrew her cheek from Ethel’s hair, but kept her arm firmly wrapped around her shoulders. 

“How did you know I’d be up here?” Ethel asked softly, turning to look up at Mildred. 

“Esmerelda recruited me to the search party when her and Sybil couldn’t find you. She told me vaguely what happened and I figured you’d have wanted to be somewhere away from people. Somewhere peaceful. And we both know this is the best place to be when you need to just… Escape.”

“Yeah… Sorry I kinda took over your place.” 

“Hey, it’s fine. I’m happy to share it with you Ethel.” Mildred stated, her fingers absentmindedly tracing comforting patterns along Ethel’s arm. 

“So, what actually happened tonight? Cause from what Esme told me it sounds like a lot.” She added gently, waiting patiently for Ethel to gather her thoughts. 

“Oh you know, the usual Hallow family discussion. I can normally handle it, but Sybil was on the verge of tears, and then she brought you up and I just snapped.” 

“She as in your mum and me as in well,  _ me?”  _ Mildred replied, slightly confused as to how and why Ursula Hallow had decided to bring her up in a conversation with her children. 

“Yeah… Unsurprisingly she disapproves of our friendship…” Ethel sighed, and as she continued to explain the details of the disastrous mirror call, Mildred’s confusion morphed into shock, anger and then eventually heartache for the girl currently wrapped in her arms. 

“Thank you. For defending me like that… I know how hard it must have been.” Mildred whispered eventually, unconsciously hugging Ethel even closer, her heart pounding as she felt the blonde rest her head against her shoulder. 

“Are you going to be okay at home over the summer though Ethel?” She added anxiously, intensely disliking the images of Ethel’s life being made a misery by Ursula Hallow all summer that were swirling around her mind. 

“I… I don’t know in all honesty.” 

“Come stay with me! Pippa’s house is huge and her and Hecate won’t mind at all I promise!” Ethel was quiet for a moment as she processed Mildred’s offer. She longed to be able to say yes. To spend the entire summer with Mildred would be truly magical… However before she could allow herself to get swept away by the excitement, images of her mother flashed cold and unwanted in front of her. Instantly extinguishing the small flame of hope that had sparked within her. 

“Oh Mildred… I’d love to. More than anything. But I don’t think it’d be wise… It’ll probably only make things worse for me and I wouldn’t want to drag you even further into my mother’s firing line.” 

“Are you sure? I just hate the thought of you being stuck with her for six weeks.” Mildred sighed deeply, concern lacing her tone. 

“I hate it too… Please try not to worry though, I’ll have Esme and Sybil with me as well.” 

“Okay… I’ll try not to worry if you promise to message me at least once a day so I know you’re okay.” Mildred conceded finally, smiling as she heard Ethel giggle beneath her. 

“God I’m going to miss you, Mildred Hubble.” 

“I’m gonna miss you too Ethel Hallow.” 

…..

On the Friday evening, Ethel Hallow traipsed wearily back from her eldest sister’s room, through the too empty castle. Her feet dragged as she approached her room, apprehension already beginning to build at the thought of their journey home tomorrow. As she entered her room, her gaze swept over the neatly organised luggage and came to rest on an unfamiliar looking envelope resting against her pillows. With a small frown she reached over to grab it, ignoring the grumbling from Nightstar as the movement disturbed his sleep. As Ethel saw the clumsy print of her name she grinned. 

_ Hubble…  _ She thought to herself happily, rolling her eyes endearingly as she delicately tore open the envelope. Her eyes quickly scanned over the address Mildred had printed surprisingly neatly in block capitals at the top of the page, before moving to read the rest of the letter. 

_ Hey Ethel, I know you said you’d be okay but here’s my address, just in case! You’ll be more than welcome at any time, honestly.  _

_ Take care, stay safe, and remember to message!!!  _

_ Love, M x _

_ P.S I hope you like the sketch!  _

Ethel carefully placed Mildred’s note to one side, before with slightly shaking hands, she gently retrieved the second, smaller piece of paper from within the envelope. She couldn’t stop the laugh that burst out of her, and nor did she want to, as she surveyed the drawing. It was her and Mildred, sat together on the rooftops of Cackles under an abundance of stars. 

Ethel hugged the drawing close to her chest, vaguely aware of the fact she was grinning like a complete fool. 

_ “Thank you, Mildred Hubble.”  _

Over the course of the next five weeks, that sketch, alongside the knowledge of Mildred’s address, would become a lifeline for Ethel Hallow. 

  
  
  



	34. Maybe... This Is Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! I’m finally back! I’m sorry it’s been some time since my last update, life has been kicking my ass pretty damn hard at the minute, but we move I guess aha  
> Seeing as it’s been a while I’m throwing out a double upload tonight which I hope makes up for my absence!   
> Title inspo is from This Is Home by Switchfoot (I rediscovered my love of this song recently when I re watched Prince Caspian and figured it’d fit in this story somewhere aha)   
> Once again, thank you all so so much for your continued support for this lil old story of mine, you’re all honestly the best.   
> Sending good vibes to you all xo

Feeling the satisfying crunch of gravel beneath her boots, and the intoxicatingly sweet smell of blooming flowers, Mildred Hubble smiled widely. Squinting up through the sunlight at the delicate grey stonework of the house, Mildred felt her spirits lift. She hadn’t quite realised how much she’d missed those four walls, and the sense of security they always provided her with. 

With a small shock, Mildred realised that being back here, it felt like, well, it felt like coming  _ home.  _

The front door swung open and the silhouette of Pippa Pentangle, instantly recognisable came into view. 

“Pippa!” Mildred exclaimed, running the remaining the distance up the gravel pathway and leapt into the blonde witch’s open arms. Mildred giggled as Pippa swung her around before lightly placing her back on her feet. 

“Oh Mildred dear, I’ve missed you so much!” Pippa declared, pulling Mildred into a further hug. 

“I’ve missed you too!” Mildred replied, gently burying her face into the soft folds of Pippa’s dress. 

“I hope you aren’t intending to twirl me around in such a manner.” Hecate Hardbroom deadpanned, smirking as she followed Mildred up the gravel path. 

“Don’t tempt me Hiccup.” Pippa laughed as Mildred stepped to the side, allowing the blonde witch to melt into the embrace of her girlfriend. 

“I love you Pipsqueak.” Hecate whispered, sighing contentedly as Pippa stood on her tiptoes to gently capture Hecate’s lips with her own. 

“I love you too.” Pippa replied after she had somewhat reluctantly stepped out of Hecate’s arms. 

“Come on then let’s get inside, I’ll put the kettle on and then I can’t wait to hear all about your last few weeks as a third year student at Cackles!” She beamed over at Mildred, whilst linking her fingers through Hecate’s. 

“Oh! Just wait until I tell you about the invisibility potion me and Enid brewed. It was epic!” Mildred spoke excitedly as she skipped across the threshold and into the house. 

“Don’t forget to include the part where you spilled the draught all over your feet and we had to spend the next three hours brewing the remedy.” Hecate added, rolling her eyes as Mildred turned back to smile innocently at her teacher. 

“Of course not… That was the best part.” 

….

20 minutes later as Mildred finished both her dramatic retelling of the semi disastrous invisibility potion, and her second donut, she lightly hopped off the chair she was currently occupying. 

“I think I’m gonna go unpack.” Mildred stated, smiling at the couple as she headed towards the kitchen door. Despite only having left Cackles that morning, she found her head inexplicably filled with thoughts of Ethel Hallow. And as much as she did need to unpack for the summer, Mildred also really wanted to message Ethel, primarily to make sure she’d arrived home safely, and also simply because she was already fiercely missing her. 

“That’s probably wise, knowing you Mildred Hubble you’d spend the entire summer just living out of your suitcase if you could.” Hecate raised a reproachful eyebrow, but her words held nothing but warmth and fondness for the young witch who had broken down her barriers and found her way into the potions teacher’s heart. 

“I prefer to think of it as being efficient.” Mildred shot back, giggling as she saw Pippa disguise her laughter with an unconvincing cough. Aware that she was pushing her luck slightly, Mildred smiled sweetly at Hecate before turning on her heel and bounding towards the stairs. 

“Feel free to make use of the coat hangers Mildred… It may shock you to learn that they aren’t solely decorative!” Hecate responded dryly, her voice carrying through the hallway as Mildred reached the bottom of the staircase. 

“Ah it’s good to be home!” Mildred called out unthinkingly, pausing briefly before charging upstairs and into her room. 

Still sitting at the kitchen table, Pippa Pentangle and Hecate Hardbroom were frozen, their eyes widening as they processed Mildred’s parting comment. 

“Did she just?” Hecate asked, finally finding her voice. 

“Yeah, I think she did…” Pippa confirmed, the smile on her face so radiant that Hecate felt her heart stutter erratically. Uncurling her hand from around her mug, Pippa gently laced her fingers through Hecate’s. The unexpected magnitude of Mildred’s words had the pair feeling lightheaded and almost giddy with joy. 

And both of them in that moment silently, yet completely agreeing with Mildred Hubble’s sentiments. 

_ It was good to be home.  _

….. 

With a triumphant flourish Mildred pushed the wardrobe door shut, having finally hung up the last of her shirts. Collapsing back onto her bed she laughed as Tabby huffed indignantly at the movement. 

“Sorry Tabs.” Mildred laughed, before apologetically scratching behind his ears. Seemingly content with her apology, Tabby yawned widely before hopping off the bed and padding out of the door.

“Don’t pester the other cats too much!” She called out in the direction of his receding shadow.

Leaning precariously off the edge of the mattress, Mildred awkwardly fumbled within her rucksack, her hand finally closing around her maglet. Seeing the insistent flashing light, her smile intensified, and with impatient hands she unlocked the screen. Her eyes quickly scanned over the first two messages from Maud and Enid, smiling fondly at their excited recollections of their first day of the holidays. It was the third message however, that fully captured Mildred’s attention. 

**_Hey Hubble, I’m sure you’ll be pleased to know I’ve made it back to the Hallow residence in one piece! Things are, well, exactly as I imagined they’d be, but Esme and Sybil are being super supportive! How’s everything with you? Is it super lame to say I’m missing you already? X_ **

**_PS, thank you so much for the drawing, I adore it._ **

After drafting out quick replies to Enid and Maud, Mildred’s fingers hovered over the keyboard as she once more returned to Ethel Hallow’s message. 

**_Hey Ethel! I am definitely most pleased that you’re still in one piece… I’m sorry things are already rough back home but I’m glad your sisters have your back! And obviously you’re always welcome here if things take a turn for the worse- I’m prepared to face the wrath of Ursula Hallow if it means you’ll be okay!_ **

**_Everything is good so far here, although it would be quite impressive even for me to have already ended in some sort of trouble!_ **

**_Well... if it is super lame then I guess we’ll just have to be okay with that, because I’m missing you too. Like, a lot! X_ **

With a soft smile and a contented sigh, Mildred flopped back down against her pillows, gently hugging her maglet to her chest. Her room, and indeed the entire house seemed to fade away around her. As Mildred Hubble found herself lost in a variety of idle daydreams, punctuated with flashes of golden blonde hair, of warm brown eyes meeting piercing blue, of a summer spent entirely in the intoxicating presence of Ethel Hallow.

  
  
  
  



	35. I Don’t Feel So Alone (When I Think Of You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tad more emotional chapter than the previous one but a kinda happy ish bittersweet kinda emotional?   
> Title inspo from Vanilla Twilight by Owl City  
> Peace and love xo

1 year.

12 months.

365 days.

It was funny, Mildred thought to herself that morning as she sat alone in the garden, how a year could pass by and feel like both an eternity and a millisecond all at once. 

One year. One full year since everything she’d ever known had been ripped away from her. 

Those early days had been the worst. When she was unable to distinguish night from day, nightmares from reality. Where every second had felt like a lifetime, and Mildred Hubble had felt as though she was drowning under the heavy weight of simply existing. 

Now, as she sat in an idyllic garden deep in the southern coast of the country, in a future she could never have predicted, Mildred felt as though she could finally breathe again. 

True, there wasn’t a day that went by that she didn’t miss her mum. That deep, almost primal sense of  _ yearning _ . The empty, Julie Hubble shaped hole in her heart that she knew deep down would never be filled. But in amongst the pain and heartache, Mildred could feel the tentative seeds of optimism and hope being sowed, a development that she had thought impossible a year ago. Where she had once felt so helplessly alone and adrift in the world, Hecate Hardbroom and Pippa Pentangle had unquestioningly and unflinchingly opened their hearts and their home to her. She had found a kindred spirit in her once unapproachable and formidable potions teacher, another fact that if someone had told her a year ago, she’d have laughed in disbelief. Her two best friends, who had refused to give up on her, even when Mildred herself wanted nothing more than to push them away and shut them out. And another strange yet wonderful oddity that had flourished throughout this unpredictable year, her friendship with Ethel Hallow. Her former rival, who at one point Mildred couldn’t bear to even be in the same room as, was now such an intrinsic part of her life. She obviously wished that the developments had arisen in nicer circumstances, but she couldn’t deny that the young blonde witch was quickly becoming someone that she didn’t want to ever lose. 

Looking over her shoulder at the outline of the house, she allowed herself a small smile. It was grand and majestic and appearance wise, everything her small two bedroom flat had not been. But most importantly, it completely matched the flat as a place where Mildred felt safe, and loved. A place to grow in and a place to heal in. And she knew her mum would be so relieved, and so very happy that Mildred had found such a place. 

So, as she raised her mug to her lips, wincing slightly as the hot liquid burnt the roof of her mouth, Mildred Hubble knew that with Hecate and Pippa by her side, she would find the strength to get through this day. 

…..

“Good morning, Mildred.” Pippa Pentangle‘s soft voice wrapped around Mildred like a warm hug, and she turned to smile at the woman who was lowering herself into the chair next to hers. 

“Morning Pippa, sorry I was miles away!” Mildred replied, her smile becoming vaguely apologetic. 

“Anywhere good?” 

“Oh, not really. Just thinking about today and I guess, life in general.” 

“Philosophy before breakfast, I’m impressed.” Pippa laughed softly, before her expression settled on one of concern. 

“How are you feeling about today, Mildred?” 

“Honestly? Surprisingly okay… I mean, it’s hard obviously, I still miss her so so much. But it’s like you and Hecate said I suppose, it does get just that little bit easier every day. And I like to think that I’m hopefully down here doing her proud.” Mildred turned away from Pippa’s face to stare up into the cloudless, pale blue morning sky. She jumped slightly as she felt Pippa’s warm hand reach for her own, and hold it tightly. 

“Believe me Mildred, there is no room for debate on that. Your mother is most definitely proud of you. As we all are.” Pippa stated sincerely, her grip on Mildred’s hand never loosening, as the pair remained swathed in the light warmth of the sun. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you since you got back, who on earth got you this absolutely beautiful watch?!” Pippa asked curiously, eventually breaking the silence that had befallen the pair. Her gaze flickered between the constellation adorned watch and Mildred’s strangely bashful expression. 

“It was a birthday present from Ethel. Do you like it? It’s got loads of different stars and things on it, see?!” Mildred answered brightly, enthusiastically thrusting her wrist towards the older witch. Pippa laughed and relinquished her hold on Mildred’s other hand so as to better observe the intricate details engraved on the watch. 

“I love it Mildred! And such a thoughtful gift as well. It’s so lovely that the two of you have turned out to be such good friends.” She murmured, looking up to see Mildred smiling down lovingly at the time piece. 

“Yes… Yes it is rather lovely…” Mildred whispered, and Pippa noted with renewed interest the way the young witch’s entire demeanour shifted and softened at the mere mention of her friend’s name. Her keen hazel eyes also noticed the faint, yet unmistakable blush that had crept up Mildred’s neck and lightly dusted her usually pale cheeks. 

She smiled knowingly to herself, as she relaxed back into her seat. 

_ I wonder… _

…. 

The gentle warmth of the early morning had quickly intensified into an almost stifling heat by the afternoon. Despite being dressed in shorts and a t shirt, Mildred was already suffering under the oppressive sun as they carefully made their way down the now familiar winding paths of the cemetery. Her hands clutched the bouquet of purple bellflowers tightly against her chest and she kept her eyes trained firmly on the ground ahead of her. The cemetery was busier than usual and she hated making eye contact with other mourners. It was always too much for her to bear. It didn’t matter whether their faces were painted with that awful, raw grief, and eyes that looked so lost as they tried desperately to make sense of this new world they’d been thrust into. Or if their expressions seemed more weathered, their faces lined with lingering sadness and that almost resigned sense of grief, as they went through the motions that they had become so intimately familiar with over time. They all felt to Mildred like an invasion of a deeply personal and emotional moment.

“Would you like us to leave you Mildred?” Hecate asked softly after Mildred had gently removed the old, wilted flowers and replaced them with the fresh bunch. 

“Please… If you don’t mind.” Mildred replied gratefully as she settled herself down into her usual position next to the marble headstone. 

“Of course we don’t. Take as much time as you need, you know where we’ll be.” Pippa reassured Mildred, reaching down to gently squeeze the girl’s shoulder before the pair retreated towards the shade provided by the large oak tree. 

Squinting through the sunlight, Mildred wished that she’d remembered to put her sunglasses on before they’d transferred out of the house. She hissed slightly as she reached her hand out to touch the headstone, the unexpected heat radiating from the marble shocking her. 

“Hey, mum.” Mildred whispered eventually, pulling her hand away and running it through her now frizzy hair. She half wondered if, much like on her birthday, another apparition of her mum would appear before her. Shaking her head and with a small smile, Mildred quickly dismissed these thoughts. She didn’t know why, but she just instinctively knew that today would not replicate that morning in Hollow Wood. 

Swallowing down the lump of emotion that had formed in the base of her throat, Mildred tried to not let herself become too disheartened at this fact, and allowed her smile to grow just a touch brighter. 

“It’s weird isn’t it? That it’s such a lovely summer day today, it doesn’t feel right. I feel like it should be dark and stormy and miserable. Which I know doesn’t make sense cause it’s summer, but not a lot has made sense this past year mum.” Mildred sighed deeply, her hands now tugging lightly at the blades of grass beneath her. 

“I bet you’re glad the sun is out though aren’t you? I remember how much you loved summer.” She choked out a small laugh and had to take a steadying breath before she continued. 

“You’d have dragged me out of bed at some ungodly hour cause you were determined not to waste the good weather on your day off…” Mildred sighed, and her eyes drifted shut as she temporarily lost herself in imagined scenarios of the world with Julie Hubble still very much in it. 

“God I miss you so much, mum.” She whispered as she forced her eyes back open, furiously blinking away the familiar pinpricks of tears. 

“But anyway, I know you wouldn’t want me to be too upset today, and I promise you I’m trying not to be. Oh, that reminds me! I haven’t told you about the rest of my birthday!” Mildred felt herself brighten as she drew her knees up to her chest, preparing to regale her mother with tales of chocolate cake, the most thoughtful gift, and a night under the stars.

A short distance away, Hecate Hardbroom and Pippa Pentangle carefully watched over the young witch. 

“It’s hard to believe it’s been a year.” Pippa commented, wrapping her arm gently around Hecate’s waist. 

“And what a year it’s been.” Hecate replied softly, briefly shifting her attention from Mildred to offer Pippa a melancholic smile. 

“I know. But look at her Hiccup. She’s come so far… I barely even recognise her as the same Mildred we first saw in that hospital. It’s remarkable really.” 

Hecate fell silent for a moment as she turned back towards Mildred, her expression softening as she saw the girl pause to brush away a few strands of hair that had fallen across her eyes, before reaching out to delicately trace her fingers along the carving of Julie’s name. 

“Mildred Hubble is indeed, quite a remarkable young witch.” 

  
  



	36. All I Know Is Pouring Rain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHE LIVES! I’m so sorry again that it’s been longer than I would have liked between uploads... Life is continuing to be well, life, you know how it is!   
> Anyway, this was gonna be just one chapter but the word count ended up slightly hefty so I’ve split it into two. I really hope they’re okay cause I have been on the verge of tearing my hair out at times writing and editing lol   
> Both chapter titles inspo tonight are from Everything Has Changed from the queen Taylor Swift.   
> Another big big thank you for all of your kind words and continued support and interest in this story, you all help me keep going!   
> Stay awesome xo

_ That evening’s dinner was the final straw that broke Ethel Hallow.  _

_ The calm and composed facade she had so carefully crafted throughout the long summer weeks.  _

_ The perfectly cultivated walls she had constructed, protecting herself from her mother’s sharp tongue.  _

_ It all came crumbling down on that seemingly innocuous Monday night.  _

_ It was rather spectacular. _

_ Until of course, the reality of her actions had caught up with her. Her gaze hastily swept from the now orange stained wall, past the broken crockery and over her sister’s shocked expressions. Eventually and unwillingly, Ethel’s eyes briefly connected with that of her mother’s. She tried not to recoil as she registered the barely concealed fury swirling within those steely grey irises. Reacting almost as if she was on autopilot, Ethel forced herself to stride as quickly as she could without outright fleeing from the oppressive dining room.  _

_ “Stupid. So stupid.” Ethel chastised herself as she staggered up the winding staircase. She knew that she had stumbled head first into the trap her mother had maliciously laid for her. For the past five weeks Ethel had held her tongue, kept her head down and refused to engage in Ursula’s mind games. _

_ And it had worked for the most part.  _

_ But she should have known that her mother wouldn’t stop trying. Continuously observing, analysing Ethel’s every reaction.  _

_ Searching for her weak spot.  _

_ Eventually, Ursula Hallow, as her memories had wandered back to that mirror room interaction with her daughters, found the chink in Ethel’s armour.  _

**_Mildred Hubble_ **

_ Bursting into her bedroom, Ethel Hallow knew she had crossed an unspoken line at the dinner table. Looking around her sparsely decorated room, she had never felt more like a stranger in her own home than she did in that moment.  _

_ She had to escape.  _

_ The thought that had been lingering, unspoken and barely formed for the majority of summer, now solidified in the forefront of her mind.  _

_ Grabbing her rucksack from under her bed, Ethel threw it on top of the duvet before turning towards her wardrobe, hastily grabbing random items of clothing.  _

_ The uncertain shuffling of footsteps dragged Ethel’s attention away from her packing, and she felt her head whip around towards the doorway. Her fists slowly uncurled as she realised that it was Sybil walking towards her. Fully expecting her younger sister to attempt to convince Ethel to stay, she was instead left surprised as Sybil wordlessly began folding the remaining clothes on the bed.  _

_ As Ethel finally zipped the bag shut and hoisted the straps over her shoulders, she once more turned to face Sybil, furiously blinking the tears back from her eyes. After a brief hesitation she stepped forward to pull her sister into a crushing hug.  _

_ “Look after Nightstar for me?” Ethel whispered against the top of Sybil’s head.  _

_ “You know I will.”  _

_ “I’m sorry for leaving you here…”  _

_ “No I totally get it, mum’s been so awful to you all summer... And besides, I’ll see you next week back at school right?”  _

_ “You know you will.”  _

_ “Let me know when you’re safe. I love you Ethel.”  _

_ “I will, I promise. I love you too Sybil.”  _

_ With that, Ethel gently disentangled Sybil’s arms from around her waist, and with a final smile she headed back out into the hallway, taking the stairs two at a time. Her feet quickened as she saw Esmerelda anxiously pacing the hallway close to the front door.  _

_ “I’m sorry Esme. I tried… All summer. I didn’t mean to snap.” Ethel found herself apologising profusely as she flew into her older sister’s arms.  _

_ “Hey, hey no it’s fine Ethel, I don’t blame you. It’s been a long time coming and honestly? I wish I was half as brave as you.” Esmerelda offered whispered reassurances, as she protectively pulled Ethel closer against her.  _

_ “Is she really mad?” Ethel groaned slightly, burying her face further against Esmerelda’s jumper.  _

_ “Oh absolutely fuming. Don’t worry though, I’ll handle it.”  _

_ “I’m sorry.”  _

_ “Don’t be, it’s the least I can do. I’m guessing you’re going to Mildred’s?” Esmerelda added, smiling as she felt her sister softly nod her head. _

_ “Yeah. I am.” A smile gracing Ethel’s face for the first time that day, as she imagined finally reuniting with Mildred Hubble. The now slightly crumpled envelope containing both Mildred’s note and her drawing, were tucked safely inside the front pocket of her rucksack. Not that she even really needed the address, Ethel wouldn’t admit it to anyone but she’d memorised those four lines within the hour of receiving them, all those weeks ago. But still, Mildred’s words and that incredible drawing had become some of her most treasured possessions, and she didn’t want to leave them behind where her mother could stumble across them.  _

_ “You better get going then. I don’t know when mum’s gonna finally emerge from her study but I’m sure you don’t wanna be around for that?” Esmerelda stepped back from Ethel and her warning was punctuated by the distant sounds of doors being opened and closed.  _

_ “Absolutely not.” Ethel clarified, pulling her cloak further around herself.  _

_ “Fly safe.”  _

_ “Always… And Esme?”  _

_ The rest of Ethel’s parting words were cut short as the pair heard the unmistakable and distinct footsteps of Ursula Hallow begin to echo around them.  _

_ “Go. Now. I’ll see you back at school!” Esmerelda whispered furiously, pulling open the front door and lightly pushing Ethel out into the grounds.  _

_ Leaving behind the rising voices of her sister and mother, and the house that had never felt like home, Ethel Hallow refused to look back as she hurried towards the family’s broomstick shed. Mounting her broom and fighting down the stab of guilt she felt towards leaving Sybil and Esmerelda behind; she murmured the words she had been longing to say since the beginning of summer. _

_ ….. _

_ With the Hallow residence fading into the distance, and the moon beginning to rise high in the sky, Ethel Hallow finally began to relax for the first time in five weeks.  _

_ Her casual daydreaming, that mainly consisted of different variations of the upcoming reunion with Mildred, and her multitude of apologies for showing up unannounced, were abruptly interrupted by the ominous rumble of thunder above her.  _

_ As the first few heavy drops of rain began to roll down her face, Ethel gripped her broom tighter beneath her hands and urged it forwards.  _

_ “Hopefully this will just blow over soon…”  _


	37. ...But Your Eyes Look Like Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels weird not writing my usual long rambling A/N aha   
> Got a lot of cute fluffy Ethel/Mildred spending the last of their summer holiday together planned!   
> Peace out lovely people xo

The wind howled aggressively and the rain continued it’s insistent battering against the window panes, sending shivers through Mildred Hubble as she placed her empty mug on the kitchen side. Pulling her cardigan closer around her body, she found herself longing for the return of the previous month’s glorious weather. It would be just typical if the last week of the holidays ended with continuous torrential rain. 

_ Ah, the great British weather.  _ She sighed to herself ruefully, smiling as she heard Pippa and Hecate’s laughter drift through from the living room. Grabbing a chocolate croissant from Pippa’s seemingly never ending supply of pastries, she absentmindedly took a large bite; still peckish despite the large dinner Hecate had prepared a couple of hours earlier. 

Wandering back out into the hallway, Mildred paused mid chew and her head whipped around in the direction of the front door. What sounded like a light tap had her taking a few steps towards the front door, her curiosity instantly piqued. The noise stopped and Mildred was in the process of rationalising the sound as that of the wind, when it started again. 

Louder and more insistent and most definitely a knock. 

_ Well answer it Mildred for god's sake it’s horrible out there! I mean it probably still is the wind… But if not it’ll just be someone for Pippa or Hecate.  _ She admonished herself, and after swallowing her bite she tentatively pulled open the door. 

Her confusion intensified as she took in the figure of the girl standing before her. 

It was Ethel Hallow. 

But not the Ethel Hallow she had dreamt about showing up on her doorstep all summer.

This Ethel Hallow was soaked to the bone, and shivering violently. Broom clutched in a clenched fist and a rucksack hanging loosely off one shoulder. As she stepped closer into the light of the porch, Mildred gasped as she saw a thin trickle of blood running from a fresh cut on Ethel’s cheek.

“Ethel?!” 

“Hi, Hubble…” Ethel managed to smile weakly, before lurching forward and promptly passing out. 

…..

“Ethel!” Mildred shouted, the croissant falling almost comically out of her hand as she managed to catch her falling friend. Her knees buckled under the weight, but Mildred somehow managed to lower both herself and Ethel to the floor without causing any major injuries. 

“Hecate!? Pippa?!” She yelled desperately, her arms cradling Ethel’s head. Gritting her teeth she forced the unwanted comparisons between Ethel and her mother out of her head. 

_ No. This isn’t the same. It’s not… I won’t let it be.  _ She chanted to herself resolutely, her eyes never straying from Ethel’s too pale face until she finally heard the frantic footsteps of Hecate and Pippa burst into the hallway. 

“It’s Ethel. I don’t know what’s happened she was just. She was at the door and then she passed out. Help me. Please.” Mildred spoke quickly, panic beginning to rise in her voice as her gaze flickered between the two women. 

“Mildred, I need you to calm down okay?” Hecate stated hurriedly, kneeling down next Mildred and gently placing her hand against her cheek. She knew the exact nature of the thoughts that would be roaring around Mildred’s head, and she needed her to not lose control right now. 

“I know what you’re feeling and what you’re thinking but look at me okay? Ethel is going to be okay, trust me.” Hecate kept her eyes firmly on Mildred’s until the younger girl nodded in agreement. 

“Should we move her to the sofa? It can’t be doing any of us much good out here with the door wide open.” Pippa murmured softly, her eyebrows pinched together in worry. Hecate nodded her assent and after gently manoeuvring Mildred’s arms away from Ethel’s head, she waved her hand and the pair vanished. 

“She’s gonna be fine right Pippa?” Mildred asked anxiously, allowing the blonde witch to gently pull her to her feet. 

“Hecate will make sure of it, I promise.” Pippa confirmed, alleviating some of Mildred’s worries as she gently closed the front door behind them. She pulled the girl into a quick hug before the pair moved to follow Hecate and the unconscious Ethel into the living room.

….

“Exhaustion.” Hecate answered Mildred’s unspoken question as her eyes anxiously came to rest on the girl who was now wrapped in a blanket on the sofa. 

“Magical?” Mildred squeaked as she hurried over to stand by Hecate’s side. 

“No not magical don’t worry Mildred. I imagine it’s a combination of travelling a long distance, whilst also having to battle against the elements.” Hecate’s explanation was punctuated by a further howl of the wind as it battered against the windows. 

“The cut on her cheek, it’s gone?” Mildred asked, turning away from Hecate to study Ethel’s face. 

“Healing spell, and a drying spell for good measure.” 

“And she’s definitely going to be okay?” Mildred pressed anxiously, running a hand through her unkempt hair. 

“Yes definitely, see she’s already beginning to stir.” Hecate assured Mildred, who sighed in relief as she saw Hecate was indeed correct. 

…..

The first thing Ethel Hallow saw as she slowly regained consciousness was the slightly hazy figure of Mildred Hubble hovering over her. She blinked slowly, her brain half convinced she was dreaming as she stared blearily into Mildred’s eyes. 

“Ethel? Ethel! Oh thank god you’re awake!” Mildred called out, relief coursing through her veins as she saw the glimmer of recognition in the girl’s blue eyes.

“Mildred you’re here, how lovely.” Ethel’s voice sounded dreamlike and far away, causing Mildred to frown, concern quickly replacing relief. 

“Well, erm yes, this is kind of where I live Ethel…” 

“Oh you do? Oh my god of course you do what am I even saying?!” The last of the dreamy confusion faded from Ethel’s mind and she quickly pulled herself upright. A movement she instantly regretted as the unfamiliar room she was in began to spin. 

“Ugh.” She grunted before unceremoniously flopping back onto the cushions beneath her. 

“Good flight then?” Mildred asked playfully, the relief returning full force and leaving her feeling slightly giddy as she smiled down at the now fully conscious blonde. 

“Absolutely. Couldn’t have asked for better conditions really you know.” Ethel shot back as the pair dissolved into giggles. 

The small clearing of throats dragged the pair’s attention away from each other and with a small jolt Ethel noticed the two teachers standing at the end of the sofa, both wearing matching expressions of confused amusement. Silently cursing herself, she quickly tried to scramble her thoughts into anything bordering on coherence. Passing out on their doorstep after showing up unannounced in the middle of a storm was hardly the arrival she’d had planned. She also still wasn’t entirely sure that Miss Hardbroom had completely forgiven her for the incident in the potions lab the previous November. 

“Miss Pentangle! Miss Hardbroom! I’m so sorry I honestly didn’t mean to make such a dramatic entrance!” Ethel spoke apologetically, grimacing slightly as she gingerly pulled herself into a more seated position. 

“It’s okay Ethel, Mildred had made us aware at the beginning of summer that we may end up with a houseguest at some point.” Pippa replied, smiling warmly at the two young witches, an inscrutable glint in her eyes. 

“I should have messaged ahead, looking back this is rather rude of me… It’s just, things kind of,  _ escalated  _ tonight.” It was impossible for any of the others to miss the shiver that passed through Ethel’s body. 

“By things, do you mean your mum?” Mildred asked an unusually hard edge to her voice. Ethel nodded wordlessly in response, managing a weak smile as Mildred protectively placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Wait, that cut on your cheek, that wasn’t your mum was it?!” Mildred added, unconsciously shifting her hand from Ethel’s shoulder to briefly rest against the girl’s cheek. 

“Oh! That? No no don’t worry that was just me fighting a losing battle with some erm, some branches when I was trying to land!” Ethel stuttered through her explanation, her brain seemingly having short wired courtesy of the unexpected contact from Mildred.

Hecate Hardbroom felt an amused smirk tug on the corner of her lips as she watched the usually composed and articulate Ethel Hallow stumble over her responses to Mildred’s insistent questions. Feeling Pippa’s eyes on her, Hecate turned her head, suppressing a chuckle as she noticed that her girlfriend’s expression matched her own. A seemingly unspoken conversation appeared to briefly occur between the pair, resulting in Hecate endearingly rolling her eyes before refocusing her attention on the two young witches. 

“How are you feeling Ethel?” She asked softly, her eyes quickly appraising the blonde, who still looked worryingly pale. 

“Better than before but still kind of shaky.” 

“Understandably… That must have been quite the journey you made tonight.” Hecate murmured, a sudden stab of guilt and sadness shooting through her chest. 

_ I always knew that Ursula Hallow was a thoroughly unpleasant woman, I just wish I’d realised sooner how much Ethel was clearly suffering at home…  _

“Okay, I think we could all do with a hot drink… Hecate do you mind giving me a hand?” Pippa’s voice broke through Hecate’s thoughts, and with a gentle incline of her head she followed her girlfriend through to the kitchen. 

…..

“Do you, wanna sit down Hubble?” Ethel asked as she realised Mildred was still standing above her. Tucking her legs under her body, she smiled widely as she felt Mildred flop down next to her. 

“You scared me for a minute there you know.” Mildred mumbled, sighing slightly as she casually lowered her head to come to rest on Ethel’s shoulder. 

“Yeah… Sorry about that Hubble. Collapsing on you wasn’t really part of the plan.” Ethel apologised, smiling as she felt the reverberations of Mildred’s quiet laughter beneath her. 

“It was definitely an  _ interesting  _ reunion… Was tonight really that bad Ethel?” Mildred asked gently, torn between burning curiosity and an unwillingness to pry into her friend’s personal life. She held her breath as the silence stretched out between the pair, and she was about to begin apologising when Ethel finally spoke. 

“Things were, manageable I guess, until then suddenly they weren’t… I don’t actually know right now whether I’ll ever be able to step foot through the door again. I threw a bowl of soup at the wall tonight Mildred.” 

“Wait, seriously?!” Mildred shot upright, admiration growing in her eyes as she saw Ethel nod her confirmation. 

“Wow, I really wish I could’ve seen that.”

“It was quite impressive. Until of course I had to make a swift escape…Oh! I need to message Esme and Sybil, I told them I’d let them know when I got here!” Ethel exclaimed suddenly as she attempted to lunge towards the rucksack propped up against the coffee table. The screaming complaints of her muscles, and Mildred’s hand flying up to grab her shoulder, had her collapsing back onto the sofa. 

“Hey, hey take it easy Ethel! I’ll grab your maglet, don’t worry.” Mildred instructed the blonde with a pointed stare. 

“Ugh. For future reference, flying almost three hours through a storm is categorically a bad idea.” Ethel grumbled, half to herself before appreciatively accepting the outstretched maglet from Mildred’s hand. As she finished sending the hastily typed messages of reassurances to her sisters, Ethel looked up to see Pippa Pentangle reenter the living room carrying a large tray. The decadent aroma of hot chocolate and pastries quickly filled the air, and Ethel’s stomach wasted no time in growling appreciatively. Her face flushed a deep shade of red as Mildred’s head whirled round and a loud giggle escaped her lips. 

“I didn’t think you’d be hungry Ethel, not after all that soup…” 

“You’re lucky I don’t have the strength to push you off this sofa Hubble.” Ethel replied, rolling her eyes as Mildred simply smiled innocently at her, before passing the blonde what she assumed was a pain au chocolat.

“These are incredible, thank you Miss Pentangle.” Ethel commented gratefully after swallowing the last mouthful of chocolate filled pastry. 

“Agreed. So good, Pippa!” Mildred agreed enthusiastically, her mouth still full of the remaining few bites of a croissant. 

“Didn’t you have one of them like half an hour ago?” Ethel teased, laughing at the look of indignation that crossed Mildred’s face. 

“Well technically yes but half of it was tragically sacrificed to the carpet thanks to an unexpected arrival.” 

“Oh really? That was very inconsiderate of them wasn’t it?” 

Pippa Pentangle had been watching the pair’s playful exchanges with amused interest. Her smile grew as she noticed how Mildred’s eyes seemed to sparkle every time she looked over at Ethel, and how the two seemed to subconsciously drift closer to each other whenever they spoke. 

“It truly was… Hey where’s Hecate gone Pippa?” Mildred asked curiously, as she carefully reached out firstly for Ethel’s mug of hot chocolate and then her own. 

“I think she mentioned something about preparing the guest room for Ethel.” Pippa explained kindly after taking a small sip of her own tea. 

“Oh! I don’t want to be a bother. I can sleep on the sofa Miss Pentangle! Honestly I really don’t mind…” Ethel instantly began protesting, feeling an irrational wave of guilt wash over her at the thought of inconveniencing her teachers 

“Ethel it’s okay, you aren’t being a bother I promise. We’d be terrible hosts if we made you sleep on the sofa all week!” Pippa quickly reassured the young girl, as Mildred nodded enthusiastically in agreement. 

“Also, you can call me Pippa if you like, Miss Pentangle sounds far too formal for the summer holidays.” Pippa added, smoothly, a warm smile playing on her lips as she saw Ethel visibly relax. 

“Okay… Thank you, Pippa. And thank you again, for letting me stay.” Ethel replied shyly, before ducking her head and staring into her half drunk mug of hot chocolate. 

“You’re more than welcome here anytime Ethel, honestly it feels so nice having a full house… Speaking of, I better go and see if Hecate needs any help, I’m pretty sure I forgot to tell her where the spare pillowcases are.” With a final smile at the pair, and a graceful wave of her hand, Ethel and Mildred were once more alone in the living room. 

…..

“This week is gonna be so much fun! I can’t wait to show you the library and oh if the weather gets better we’re totally going down to the beach!” Mildred declared excitedly, her eyes shining brightly as she grinned at Ethel. Losing herself yet again in Mildred’s warm brown eyes, which she noted with some interest, were the exact shade of the hot chocolate they were currently drinking; Ethel found herself only able to smile dopily in response.

Her head spun and her heart soared as images of all the activities Mildred had listed flashed brightly in her mind. 

Ignoring the dull ache of her muscles, Ethel leaned up to pull the brunette into a long overdue hug.

_ “I can’t wait either, Mildred.”  _

  
  
  
  
  
  



	38. You Light The Spark...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS SO GOOD TO BE BACK! My god I’m so so sorry that’s it been far too long. Life has been testing me and it’s been a lot tbh. I’m currently trying to balance commuting for nearly 3 hours a day to a new job with having a life and time to write. This chapter has literally been half completed for at least a week if not more and it’s been the most frustrating thing because I know exactly where I’m going and what I’m writing it’s just finding the time!   
> Anyway, enough of me rambling. So so sorry again thank you all for your continued patience and love and support it really does mean the world!   
> Next chapter will follow directly on from this one I was gonna wait and post them together but it’s been so so long I just wanna get something out there.   
> Title inspo is from Bonfire Heart by James Blunt  
> Move love y’all xo

_ “Is dad not joining us tonight?” Esmerelda Hallow asked curiously as she took her usual seat next to Ethel, glancing down at the empty chair at the foot of the table.  _

_ “Your father’s business meeting is still ongoing, so it will just be the four of us tonight.” Ursula Hallow replied curtly, from her usual seat at the head of the table. It was only a warning glance from her older sister that had Ethel biting back the sarcastic remark that was about to roll off her tongue. She instead stared intently down into the steaming bowl of what smelt like butternut squash soup. Her stomach growled impatiently but she forced herself to wait. Ethel had long since learnt the hard way that no one is permitted to start eating until their mother did.  _

_ “Sybil, what have I told you about slouching at the dinner table?” Ethel’s head snapped up as she recognised the soft warning in her mother’s voice. Sybil barely had any time to register their mother’s words, before she suddenly found every muscle in her body uncomfortably tensing as she was forced to sit bolt upright.  _

_ “Don’t.” She mouthed wordlessly to her sisters, noticing the recognisable flash of anger in their eyes, and the way Ethel looked as though she was about to lunge across the table. After a few agonising moments she felt her mother’s spell relinquish its hold over her, and she let out a small sigh of relief.  _

_ Just one more week.  _

_ Ethel chanted resolutely to herself as she unclenched her fist to finally reach for her spoon. Allowing the conversations between their mother and Esmerelda to wash over her, she allowed her mind to wander to Mildred Hubble. Idle imaginings of how she was spending her evening and a small buzz of excitement of finally being able to see her again next week. A gentle nudge from under the table pulled Ethel firmly out of her daydreams and she frowned questioningly at Esmerelda, who inclined her head subtly in the direction of their mother. Groaning internally Ethel reluctantly turned to meet Ursula Hallow’s gaze, trying to keep her expression neutral as she registered the cold amusement on her mother’s face.  _

_ “Distracted tonight, are we Ethel?”  _

_ “Not at all mother, I was simply thinking about how delicious this soup is.” Ethel smirked whilst trying not to grimace at the more pointed kick her eldest sister had aimed at her shins.  _

_ “This new attitude of yours is most unbecoming for a Hallow. Although I suppose we all know who is to blame.” Ursula’s eyes narrowed dangerously as she held Ethel’s gaze.  _

_ “Perhaps I’ve just tired of your games mother, have you considered that?” Ethel snapped back, simultaneously hating herself for rising to her mother’s words, and yet unable to prevent herself from doing so.  _

_ “I always knew you would fail to live up to the standards set by your sister, but I never imagined that you would end up befriending a charity case.” Ursula commented, taking advantage of the ensuing silence to elegantly raise a spoonful of soup to her lips.  _

_ “Mum! That’s not fair. Ethel is an incredibly talented witch and you know it…” Esmerelda began protesting before Ethel cut her off.  _

_ “Mildred is not a charity case. She’s my friend.” She stated, gritting her teeth and allowing her cutlery to fall from her hand, spattering the pristine white tablecloth with specks of orange.  _

_ “Oh don’t be ridiculous Ethel. Of course she’s a charity case. The only reason she’s even still at the academy is because now there’s nowhere else for her to go…”  _

_ An eerie silence fell around the room, no one knowing how to react to the implications behind Ursula Hallow’s words. In one fell swoop however the silence was suddenly broken as Ethel aggressively pushed herself up from the table, white hot rage temporarily blinding her. She grabbed hold of the bowl in front of her, barely registering the sharp burn of the still hot soup against her fingertips.  _

_ With a deafening crack, a lifetime's worth of anger, heartache and anguish finally shattered against the nearby wall.  _

_ “I’m done. With you and with this house. You hear me? I’m done.”  _

…..

“Ethel? Ethel. Ethellll! Breakfast’s ready!” 

“I’m done! I mean, I’m up, I’m up… Ugh what time is it Hubble?” Ethel asked groggily, blinking away the last of her hazy sleep addled recollections of the previous evening. 

“Half nine. I did look in on you earlier but you were still flat out and Hecate said to let you sleep cause you’d still be exhausted.” Mildred replied, smiling sheepishly as she perched on the side of the mattress. Ethel pulled herself up, grateful that her muscles were nowhere near as sore as they previously had been. 

“Sorry, I’m usually up earlier than this.” She explained, yawning as she ran a hand through her hair. 

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Ethel added, blushing slightly as she noticed the dopey smile stretching across Mildred’s face. 

“Your bed hair is adorable.” Mildred declared, giggling as Ethel’s face flushed an even darker shade of red. Trying to ignore the butterflies that had erupted in her stomach at Mildred’s words, Ethel furiously attempted to flatten the unruly strands of hair against her head. 

“Don’t think I won’t push you off this bed Hubble.” She finally managed to reply, reaching out to playfully jab the brunette in the ribs. 

“Hey!” Mildred exclaimed in mock outrage as she grabbed onto the sheets in an attempt to keep her precarious balance on the edge of the bed. Her expression softened as she watched Ethel let out another yawn. 

“You sleep okay?” She asked softly. 

“Huh? Oh yeah, this bed is way comfier than mine, it’s great. Just, bad dreams you know?” Ethel replied truthfully, dragging a hand across her face. 

“I get it.” Mildred stated solemnly, a shared look of understanding passing between the two witches. 

“Sorry, Mildred. I know mine are nowhere near comparable to yours!” The beginnings of Ethel’s apology were abruptly cut short as Mildred leaned forward to gently wrap her arms around the blonde’s shoulders. 

“Don’t apologise it’s okay. It’s not like I’m the only person allowed to have nightmares.” She murmured reassuringly, briefly tightening her grip around Ethel before pulling back and allowing her eyes to meet Ethel’s. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” 

“No it’s okay… Well maybe…” Ethel floundered slightly as she became increasingly aware of just how close Mildred’s face was to hers. 

“If you do, I’m always here to listen…” Mildred’s promise trailed off as she also seemed to finally notice their closeness. Her breath hitched and all forms of rational thought flew from Mildred’s head as her eyes briefly flickered down to Ethel’s lips...

“WAFFLES ARE READY!” The disembodied voice of Pippa Pentangle suddenly echoed around the room. Breaking the unexplained tension that had surrounded the pair; and resulting in their heads colliding as they both jumped at the unexpected intrusion. 

“Oh god are you alright?!” Mildred asked, wincing slightly as she rubbed her forehead. 

“You don’t half have a thick skull Hubble.” Ethel joked in reply, waiting until Mildred had scrambled off the bed before, with slightly more grace, planting her feet firmly on the soft carpet. 

Following the enticing smells of freshly brewed coffee and waffles down the stairs, with the sounds of Ethel’s tentative footsteps behind her; Mildred Hubble found herself unable to stop replaying the events of the past five minutes in her head. 

_ She hadn’t really been about to kiss Ethel Hallow?  _

_ Had she?.... _

…..

Collapsing into her usual seat at the table, Mildred smiled appreciatively over at Hecate as she pulled one of the two steaming mugs of tea towards herself. 

“Thanks Hecate.” She smiled briefly before turning her attention to the large stack of waffles piled high in the middle of the table. After skewering two with her fork and applying a very generous amount of maple syrup, Mildred glanced over at Ethel who had occupied the usually empty seat next to her. Her cutlery remained poised in the air as she noticed Ethel’s still empty plate, and the uncertain expression on the blonde’s face. 

“What’s up?! Do you not like waffles Ethel?? I think we have some cereal, or toast if you’d rather have that?” 

“Oh no, no the waffles look great Hubble thank you. It’s just, erm, well… I usually have to ask permission to start eating…” Ethel explained somewhat awkwardly, staring down at her plate and completely missing the concerned look shared between Mildred and Hecate. 

“I really dislike your mum.” Mildred grumbled darkly, causing Ethel to laugh softly and raise her eyes to once more meet Mildred’s. 

“Seriously though, just help yourself! Do you want some orange juice?” Mildred added reassuringly, waiting for Ethel’s confirmation nod before rising and wandering through the open plan kitchen and towards the fridge. Sensing Ethel’s lingering trepidation, Hecate carefully lowered her own mug from her lips and fixed the blonde with what she hoped was a comforting smile. 

“Ethel… I know none of us can truly understand what you go through at home, but Mildred is right. You don’t have to ask any of us for permission to begin eating, or anything else, I promise.” Hecate’s smile grew as she watched Ethel nod slowly and reach out with more confidence to place a waffle on her own plate. 

“Thank you, Miss Hardbroom. And thank you again, for having me… I don’t want to be a burden or anything.” Ethel replied as she carefully added a spoonful of fruit to her breakfast. 

“You aren’t a burden don’t worry. If anything I should be thanking you for being here, Mildred hasn’t stopped talking about you since the beginning of summer.” Hecate chuckled lightly at the wide smile that stretched across Ethel’s face. Her response was interrupted however as Mildred finally returned to the table, an intense look of concentration on her face as she carefully placed the two full glasses down. 

“Thanks Hubble.” Ethel commented, absentmindedly taking a sip and smiling warmly at the brunette who had thrown herself back into the seat beside her. 

“No problem… Mmm these waffles are incredible, Pippa has really outdone herself this morning!” Mildred mumbled enthusiastically through a mouthful of her syrup loaded waffle, earning herself a good natured eye roll from Hecate. 

“Speaking of, where is Pippa?” Mildred continued, glancing around the kitchen, half expecting the woman in question to suddenly materialise out of thin air. 

“Ah yes, she shouldn’t be too long I don’t imagine…” Hecate’s semi vague response did little to quell Mildred’s growing curiosity, who was frowning slightly as she raised her glass to her lips. 

“Why what’s she doing?” She pressed, and Hecate had to resist the urge to groan at Mildred’s obliviousness to her own attempts at subtlety. 

“We decided it would be best to mirror Ursula Hallow, to inform her of Ethel’s relatively safe arrival and that we’re happy for her to stay the rest of the week.” She explained further, raising a pointed eyebrow in Mildred’s direction as they both saw Ethel’s face pale at the mention of her mother. 

_ “Sorry!”  _ Mildred mouthed wordlessly at Hecate, before gently laying her cutlery down and reaching to cover Ethel’s now balled fist with her hand. 

_ “What if she makes me go back?”  _ Ethel’s whispered words tugged painfully at Mildred’s heart and she tightened her grip around Ethel’s hand reassuringly. 

“We won’t let that happen.” She promised, looking to Hecate for affirmation. 

“Yes I quite agree, Ethel you aren’t going anywhere I promise.” Hecate replied firmly. 

“I don’t want her to shout at Miss Pentangle though…” Ethel murmured, frowning at the thought of the kind and lovely Pippa Pentangle having to argue with her mother. 

“Oh trust me, Pippa can more than hold her own against Ursula Hallow. You should see her debate the benefits of adopting a more modern approach to magic at the monthly witching school conferences.” Hecate added confidently, smiling softly to herself at the memory of a particularly heated discussion the previous year. 

….

“Well in all my life I don’t think I’ve ever had the displeasure of dealing with such a thoroughly vile woman!” The sudden appearance of Pippa Pentangle in the previously empty chair next to Hecate; accompanied by her uncharacteristic dark tone had Ethel and Mildred almost falling out of the chairs in surprise. 

“Sorry that took longer than expected Hiccup, but Ursula Hallow can’t half rant! I ended up pretending I had a bad connection and hanging up… What?” She continued, momentarily confused as to why Hecate’s eyes had widened and she was furiously nodding her head towards the other side of the table. Eventually Pippa followed her girlfriend’s gaze and realised they were no longer alone. 

“Oh! Good morning! Sorry, Ethel…” 

“It’s okay, it’s not like it’s not true.” Ethel replied, smiling wanly in Pippa’s direction. 

“I don’t have to go home do I?” She added softly, keeping her gaze firmly on her half eaten breakfast as she tensed in preparation for Pippa’s answer. 

“No you absolutely do not, don’t worry about thing Ethel dear!” 

“Yes! See I told you it’d be okay!” Mildred exclaimed excitedly, before reaching for her third waffle. Ethel could only nod silently in response, the intense relief she felt at not having to face her mother until at least Halloween rendering her temporarily mute. 

….

So, what’s your plan for the day then? The weather seems to have brightened from yesterday.” Pippa asked cheerfully as she began clearing away the stack of plates and cups as Mildred downed the lukewarm remnants of her tea. 

“I was thinking of taking Ethel down to the beach, I mean, if you’re okay with that of course Ethel?” Mildred answered, pulling herself up from the table and inclining her head towards the blonde. 

“Sounds perfect to me.” Ethel confirmed happily, delicately placing her cutlery down and rising from her own seat. 

“Go on then, you better go get ready. Me and Hecate will clean up down here.” Pippa laughed as she watched Mildred bounce impatiently on her feet. 

“Thanks, you’re the best! We’ll clean up after dinner tonight I promise!” Mildred smiled gratefully before reaching for Ethel’s hand and practically dragging her out of the kitchen; the sound of their teacher’s laughter following them up the stairs. 

Alone again in the kitchen, Pippa turned towards Hecate and smiled knowingly. 

“So, when do you think they’re going to realise they’re completely in love with each other?” 

  
  
  


__


End file.
